Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort - Première Partie
by lune patronus
Summary: James est arrogant, Sirius est drama queen, Remus est indulgent, Peter est observateur Alice est ailleurs, Mary est bavarde, Lily est gentille, Marlène est un rayon de soleil Dorcas est sarcastique, Hestia est hyperactive, Emmeline est perfectionniste, Greta est naïve Benjy est taquin, Caradoc est sécurisant, Edgar est réfléchi, Dedalus est maladroit Mais qui sont les jumeaux ?
1. prologue

Il y a ceux que l'on connait, et ceux dont on a seulement entendu parler.

Ceux qu'on a perdu, et ceux qui ont survécu.

.

Dorcas Meadowes est morte en luttant dans une guerre dont elle ne verra jamais la fin.

Marlène McKinnon a péri dans les flammes avec le reste de sa famille.

Les Londubat ont été capturés et torturés par le Doloris jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Lily et James ont été tués dans leur maison afin de protéger leur fils.

Sirius a perdu la vie, le sourire aux lèvres comme il l'avait toujours fait

Peter est mort en pensant aux deux amis qu'il avait vendu.

Remus est décédé, seul, dans une bataille qui l'avait épuisé et ne lui avait rien laissé.

.

Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort l'a tuée de ses propres mains.

Ca, c'est Marlène McKinnon, elle s'est fait tuer deux semaines après que cette photo a été prise, ils ont eu la famille toute entière.

Benjy Fenwick, lui aussi, y a eu droit, on l'a trouvé en petits morceaux.

Caradoc Dearborn, il a disparu six mois après cette photo, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps...

Gideon Prewett, les Mangemorts ont dû se mettre à cinq pour les tuer, lui et son frère Fabian, ils se sont battus en héros.

.

Des héros de guerre, des résistants. Mais avant cela, ils n'ont été que des enfants.

.

James est arrogant, Sirius est une drama queen, Remus est indulgent, Peter est observateur

Alice est dans son monde, Mary est trop bavarde, Lily est profondément gentille, Marlène est un rayon de soleil.

Dorcas est sarcastique, Hestia est une pile électrique, Emmeline est perfectionniste, Greta est naïve

Benjy est taquin, Caradoc est sécurisant, Edgar est réfléchi, Dedalus est maladroit.

Frank est doux, Pandora est terre à terre, Xenophilius est lunaire, Dirk est audacieux,

Sturgis est abordable, Fabian est insouciant, Gideon est tempéré, Hippo est joueur.

Mulciber torture, Rabastan est rancunier, Severus hésite, Evan est froid et Regulus est perdu.

.

Ils sont brillants, jeunes, ambitieux, farceurs, mauvais, rancuniers, vicieux, courageux, téméraires, intelligents, cultivés, puissants et pourtant si jeunes.

.

Mais qui sont Anthéa et Ulrich Dragonneau ?

Les amis d'enfance de James, ça d'accord.

Mais les voilà débarquent pour leur 7ème année à Poudlard ramener un peu d'aventure et de mystère dans la vie trop courte de ceux dont les idéaux les poussent à se battre.

Oui, mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire!

Et Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas perdu la tête en s'engageant dans ces quelques mois d'échange inter école durant l'année des ASPIC à l'orée de la guerre?

.

A la croisée des chemins, tout est encore possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Enfance et débuts à Poudlard.

Norbert Dragonneau et Porpentina Goldstein Dragonneau avaient eu un mariage heureux et une vie pleine d'aventures et d'actions au court de leurs carrières respectives de magizoologie et écrivain de best seller « Les Animaux Fantastiques et Ou les Trouver » pour l'un, et d'auror au MACUSA américain pour l'autre.

Il leur était apparu à l'aube de leurs 60 ans qu'il était temps pour eux de cesser de courir le monde. Ils s'étaient ainsi installés en Angleterre, dans le comté de Dorset, avec leurs 3 fléreurs domestiques. C'est à cet âge bien avancé pour les moldus mais tout a fait moyen pour les sorciers, qui vivent en moyenne 100 à 150 ans, que Tina pour les intimes, avait mis au monde des faux jumeaux, au court du mois d'avril 1960.

Anthéa, prénom d'origine grecque signifiant Fleur ou Fleurie, appelée par ses proches Théa et Ulrich, prénom germanique signifiant puissant loup, Rich pour les intimes. Deux enfants aussi opposés que complémentaires, inséparables petits bambins aux cheveux noirs telle la profondeur des abysses marines de leur mère et aux yeux bleu océan et électriques de leur père.

Ils avaient hérité des caractères clés des membres de leur famille : l'excentrisme et l'empathie de leur père, le pragmatisme et la bravoure de leur mère, le grand cœur et l'esprit libre de leur tante, la témérité et l'audace de leur oncle.

Théa et Rich avaient partagés les dons particuliers de leur tante : la première maîtrisant la legilimancie, le second génie de l'occlumancie.

Dire qu'en grandissant, ces enfants n'allaient pas devenir des adolescents puis des adultes d'une grande beauté de corps et d'esprit serait faux, bien au contraire. Loin d'être un euphémisme, ils étaient extrêmement populaires, appréciés et enviés, parfois vénérés, les deux sexes souhaitant faire partie de leur cercle intime afin d'être éclairés de leur aura mystérieuse et inaccessible, qui n'était pas rebutante, auréolés qu'ils étaient par leur joie de vivre, leur loyauté, leur justesse et leur humour.

Leurs voisins les plus proches étaient le couple, des Potter au Sang-Pur: Fleamont et Euphemia.

Tina se souvenait que la richesse de la famille venait d'un aïeul qui avait inventé une potion qui domptait justement cette condition capillaire, mais a priori, ses descendants ne semblaient guère intéressés par cette découverte familiale, jouissant de l'héritage, mais restant humbles.

Ils avaient en commun, le fait d'avoir eu des enfants sur le tard, ce qui les rapprocha grandement.

Les petits Dragonneau devinrent amis avec le jeune James, un enfant débordant de malice, avec qui ils firent les 400 coups. Les deux familles devinrent très amies, se rendant visite une fois par mois.

A l'âge de 11 ans, ils avaient reçu leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ou Poudlarnaque comme aimait le dire leur mère, qui aurait tant souhaité qu'ils aillent à Ilvermorny comme sa sœur et elle. Ils n'avaient pas tant de désir particulier quant à la répartition, faisant confiance au caractère de leurs enfants et à leur éducation : tolérance, justice, compréhension, acceptation. La progéniture avait reçu une éducation ouverture : littérature, photographie, voyages, peinture, musique, sport … Loin d'être influençables, ils ne doutaient pas que leur scolarité serait empreinte de succès.

Mais voilà, tout n'est pas toujours rose dans la vie des sorciers. Après quelques décennies de paix suite à la chute de Gellert Grindelwald, une nouvelle menace pesait sur le monde des sorciers. Un nouveau Mage Noir d'autant plus puissant se faisait connaître : enlèvements, disparitions, morts… Pour la suprématie du sang. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au « Pour le plus grand Bien » de son prédécesseur, mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas –Le-Nom avait ajouté au mantra des arts ténébreux « Les sorciers doivent dominer le monde, y compris les moldus, pour le plus grand bien, avec une hiérarchie en fonction du sang », ce nouveau Mage souhaitait esclavager les moldus, éradiquer l'anomalie des nés moldus, et faire travailler jusqu'à la mort les sang-mêlé pour le bien de la Magie, qui serait dirigée par les Sang-Purs.

A contrecoeur, Norbert et Tina envoyèrent leurs enfants qui avaient la double nationalité, à Ilvermorny. Ils ne les virent désormais que pendant les vacances d'été, et les retrouvaient à New-York, chez Queenie, pour Noël.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, famille, amis, et cours dans les confins des landes sauvages américaines.

Mais, à la veille de leur 7ème et dernière année, Anthéa et Ulrich durent retourner vivre en Angleterre auprès de leurs parents, et intégrer l'école de Poudlard.

Poudlard Express, le 1er Septembre 1976.

« Un train ? »

Décidément, Tina ne comprendra jamais rien aux eusses et coutumes britanniques. Pour elle, rejoindre une école en train est tout à fait inopportun, et beaucoup trop long !

\- Bon, Théa, Rich, évitez de faire les 400 coups, cette fois, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle en dardant un regard sévère sur ces enfants.

-Mais maman, puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! s'impatienta Théa

-Tu ne fais jamais rien Anthéa Dragonneau, mais il va falloir grandir maintenant, tu n'as plus 11 ans ! insista la matriarche. Norbert, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide, glissa-t-elle à son mari qui regardait avec émerveillement la locomotive qui l'avait conduit dans ce qui fut pendant 7 années sa deuxième maison.

-Evite juste de tout détruire _Sweetheart_ , d'accord ? demanda gentiment Norbert

Théa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. La vie était courte, bien trop courte, et la sienne le serait plus que toute autre, pourquoi ses parents voulaient donc la brider ?

« Et toi, Rich, surveille ta sœur, veux-tu ? »

Rich en lançant un regard entendu et complice à sa sœur, de quelques minutes sa cadette. Comme s'il avait le temps de brimer les écarts de sa sœur, alors qu'il était souvent lui même occupé à faire tout autant de son côté !

Ils embrassèrent leurss parents avant de prendre congés et de monter à bord du train. Ils avaient, comme chaque été, passé du temps avec leur voisin, James Potter, qui est leur ami d'enfance depuis quasiment toute leur vie, et pour ainsi dire, comme un frère.

Ce dernier devait être en retard à cause de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black qui s'était installé un campement dans le jardin des Potter, après une fugue. Théa et Rich avaient fait sa connaissance de manière assez originale, mais nous reviendrons là dessus ultérieurement.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, alors qu'ils traversaient les corridors en quête d'un compartiment tranquille, tous se tournaient sur leur passage : il fallait dire que des nouveaux à la dernière année d'étude n'était pas anodin.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans un compartiment rempli de jolies jeunes filles, et c'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à son jumeau que Théa céda : elle était du genre solitaire, indépendante, ce qui cultivait le mystère autour d'elle, là où Rich était peut plus accessible, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus charmant. Au final, chacun avait sa manière d'être populaire, manière qui marchait très bien pour eux : le jeune sorcier était ouvert, là où Théa était inaccessible. Cela allait à merveille avecleurss forts caractères.

Il rencontrèrent ainsi Lily, une jeune fille à la longue crinière de feu bouclée et aux grands yeux émeraude qui braillait, élancée et souriante, Mary MacDonald, une fille châtain aux yeux bleu ciel de taille moyenne et fluette, une fille aux cheveux bruns, Alice Fortescue et l'autre, blonde, (Marlene McKinnon).

Ulrich se fit un plaisir de présenter sa sœur ainsi que lui même.

Il se mit à parler d'Ilvermorny, les jeunes adolescentes, fascinées par l'aura du nouveau venu, lui racontèrent tout de Poudlard.

Anthéa sortit de sa rêverie pour couper celles qui faisaient trop de bruit selon elle :

-Notre père a été à Poudlard, nous savons déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

-Oh ! Vous êtes de la famille de Norbert Dragonneau ? demanda Mary.

-C'est notre père, lâcha Théa avant de rapport son attention au paysage

La jeune fille se mit à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs, lorsque James Potter et 3 autres jeunes hommes entrèrent en branle bat de combat dans le compartiment.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! les gronda James en fronçant les sourcils. Oh salut Evans ! Toujours aussi belle ! ajouta-t-il avec un air charmeur.

-Potter, laisse tomber… soupira la rousse après un reniflement de dédain

-Tu as devant toi le nouveau Préfet En Chef de Poudlard. Je suis impatient de travailler à tes côtés, la coupa James, un sourire séducteur en coin, tout en faisant une courbette.

-Dégage Potter ! s'énerva Lily, qui venait de se lever.

Théa et Rich avaient regardé la scène amusés, connaissant toutes les incartades de leur ami, lorsque Théa se leva et s'interposa entre la rousse et le brun aux cheveux en bataille, avant d'enlacer ce dernier dans ses bras et de lui faire la bise à la française :

-Toujours aussi intenable, Jamesie, remarqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu me connais ma jolie ! s'exclama James en rigolant. Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez avec moi à Poudlard !

-Salut James ! s'exclama Rich non sans une accolade à son vieil ami. T'as encore grandi, non ?

-Et toi donc mon vieux ! Mais attendez que je vous présente mes meilleurs amis, dont je vous ai tant parlé : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Les gars, je vous présente mes amis d'enfance : la merveilleuse Théa et le fantastique Rich Dragonneau ! On va bien se marrer cette année ! conclut-t-il de manière théâtrale

Ils se saluèrent, et d'instinct, Rich se mit entre ces nouveaux arrivants et sa sœur : inutile de commencer les jeux stupides de cette dernière avant même d'arriver dans la nouvelle école. 9 mois d'écoles étaient suffisamment longs pour ça !

.

Rich toisa discrètement les 3 amis de James.

Il avait tout de suite catalogué Sirius Black comme un coureur de jupons invétéré, de part son élégante désinvolture et son arrogante nonchalance : ça ne pouvait décemment pas bien se terminer, avec ses yeux gris insondables, ses cheveux noirs de jais, et son apparence hautaine et aristocratique. Cela se voyait qu'il était du genre à courir des risques, et c'était ce que Théa aimait le plus chez les hommes. C'était une source d'ennuis, Rich le sentait aisément.

De son côté, Remus Lupin avait les cheveux châtain et de très beaux yeux ambrés, et avait un air qui transpirait la bonté et la bienveillance. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais cela ne gâchait aucunement son côté beau gosse abordable mais hors de portée. A l'image de Théa, il semblait être quelqu'un avec de nombreux secrets enfouis en lui qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager. C'était donc un challenge, et Rich craignait que sa sœur ne fasse, comme toujours, n'importe quoi : nul ne lui résistait, et ce garçon semblait bien trop attachant pour risquer de se brûler les ailes.

A côté de cela, il y avait Peter Pettigrow, ses yeux étaient humides d'admiration pour ses 3 amis, certes, il n'était pas aussi beau, mais il était plutôt mignon. Mais à cet âge, était-ce une bonne chose ? Ses cheveux étaient fins et décolorés, sa voix semblait couiner un peu, son nez était pointu, il était plus petit que les autres, mais il semblait observateur.

De son côté, James était ravi d'avoir retrouvé les jumeaux. Sirius trouvait qu'il les avait gonflé toute la journée avec ses amis d'enfance et voisins qui intégraient l'école pour la dernière année. C'était assez inhabituel, mais lui-même ne semblait pas savoir ce qui les avait poussé à quitter les Etats-Unis pour la Grande Bretagne. Sirius se demandait qui ferait quelque chose d'aussi bête, puisque ce serait plutôt le contraire pour fuir ce nouveau mage noir, qui aurait été opportun.

En entrant finalement dans le dernier compartiment, celui des filles de leur promotion de Gryffondor, Remus, Peter et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu : il y avait une fille, et elle était la définition de la beauté et de l'insondable en même temps. C'était parfait, car les groupies et autres pétasses décérébrées commençaient à lasser Sirius. Théa avait tout l'air d'une Vélane, si ce n'était sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux noirs comme des abysses, parsemés de mèches auburn. Sirius finit par se demander depuis quand il remarquait ce genre de détails chez une fille. Il était plus du genre à noter le tour de hanche et de poitrine que les nuances de couleurs des cheveux.

De son côté, Remus trouva que le regard de cette fille brûlait la peau, il n'avait tout simplement jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas qu'une beauté physique, c'était son attitude, son regard, son sourire, qui semblaient vouloir dire « tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connaîtras jamais totalement. Mais moi, si. ». Il ne doutait pas qu'elle était douée, pour cacher, esquiver, dissimuler. Il le sentait, probablement parce que lorsqu'on cachait un terrible secret à tous, on arrivait à percevoir qui faisait de même. Et il était sûr que l'autre joueur de la partie serait ce bon vieux Patmol.

Après tout, la seule jolie fille qu'il n'avait pas réussit à avoir dans l'école n'était autre que Lily Evans, mais elle était la propriété de son meilleur ami, alors…

James Potter avait houspillé tous ceux qui lui barraient le passage dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Ce matin, il n'avait pas vu les jumeaux sur le quai de la gare, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était tellement heureux de les avoir sous la main tous les jours ! Pourquoi attendre davantage ?

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le wagon, il avait tout de suite repéré Lily Evans. Cette fille était une parfaite Miss Je Sais Tout qui avait toujours raison, mais allez savoir, le fait qu'elle ai été la seule à lui résister avait finit par le faire tomber amoureux ! Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, son regard accrocha celui de Théa, sa sœur par substitution.

Elle avait tant d'amour dans son être. Mais elle laissait tomber. Montrer les cartes de son jeu ? Ca lui faisait trop peur. Finalement, malgré elle, elle détruisait tout ce qu'elle touchait. C'était plus simple. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur, elle brûlait, et le gardait pour elle. Le plus simple, c'était de faire du mal aux autres, avant qu'ils ne lui en fassent. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Au moins, elle ne finirait jamais comme ses ex, ou même celles de Sirius, et il valait mieux !

James était tellement heureux. Il avait engueulé Sirius qui les avait mis en retard. Un peu plus, et ils rataient le train !

Après une énième dispute entre Lily Evans et James Potter, les deux adolescents durent quitter le compartiment pour vaquer à leurs occupations de Préfet en Chef.

De leur côté, les jeunes Gryffondor tentaient d'en savoir davantage sur les jumeaux Dragonneau.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils partagèrent la calèche des Maraudeurs, et une fois arrivés à destination du château de Poudlard, ils furent emmenés par Hagrid, qui avait abandonné les premières années aux bons soins de Minerva McGonagall, jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Le dit directeur qui était le parrain des jumeaux, du fait de son affection particulière à l'élève que fut Norbert Dragonneau, et ce, malgré un incident concernant une certaine Leta Lestrange, les accueillit.

« Bienvenue Anthéa, Ulrich. Prenez place. »

Les jeunes Dragonneau s'installèrent dans les sièges faisant face au dit bureau.

C'était une grande et belle pièce circulaire dotée de plusieurs fenêtres, dont l'une allait bientôt laisser émaner la lumière rouge éblouissante du coucher de soleil. Tout un tas de bruits étranges et de curieux instruments argentés bourdonnaient d'une manière singulière.

Fumseck se trouvait sur son perchoir doré derrière la porte. Il y avait une armoire qui servait de réserve de boissons et de cachette pour la pensine. Les jumeaux ne virent pas le Choixpeau sur son étagère. Dans une vitrine, l'épée de Gryffondor trônait. La cheminée était vide, car le temps ne s'y prêtait pas encore.

Sur chaque mur, les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices dormaient, comme a leur habitude. Il y avait Phineas Nigellus Black, connu pour être le directeur le moins aimé de l'histoire de Poudlard depuis l'époque des fondateurs et de Serpentard. C'était certainement l'ancien directeur le moins coopératif de toute la salle. Il avait toute la beauté et la grâce noble de la grande famille des Black, et ce malgré son âge avancé. Il avait été directeur durant la scolarité d'Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore.

Il y avait également Dexter Fortescue, l'ancêtre de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier du Chemin de Traverse et d'Alice Fortescue. Il était corpulent et son nez était rouge. Lui aussi devait avoir une passion pour les glaces et sorbets.

Dilys Derwent, dont l'autre portrait se situait à Ste Mangouste, du fait de sa haute carrière de grande guérisseuse renommée au dit hôpital était également présente. Contrairement à Black, c'était l'une des directrices les plus appréciées et renommée. Elle était âgée aux vues des reflets argent de ses bouclettes.

Aussi célèbre et apprécié que sa consoeur, Dily Derwent se trouvait également là, son autre portrait se trouvait au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait la peau couleur cire, une frange plaquée sur le front.

Le directeur leur expliqua sommairement comment se déroulerait leur répartition, bien que les jumeaux le sachent déjà. A Ilvermorny, les jeunes Dragonneau étaient dans la maison de l'Oiseau-tonnerre, à l'image de leur mère, celle des aventuriers, qui favorise l'âme du sorcier.

A Poudlard, ils furent répartis à Poufsouffle, comme leur père, la maison des personnes loyales et sincères, des sorciers tolérants et justes, des amoureux de la nature.

Une fois la décision du Choixpeau faite, les deux jeunes adolescents suivirent leur directeur et parrain jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il présenta les nouveaux élèves, pas le moins décontenacés du monde d'être au centre de l'attention, semblant s'en moquer comme de leur premier balais ou baguette en plastique. Le directeur finalisa son discours en espérant que les étudiants de Poudlard leur offriraient un accueil digne de ce nom.

Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur table sous les acclamations des jaunes et noirs et sous l'œil déçu de James Potter. Il avait tant espéré avoir ses amis sous la main à longueur de temps.

Assis à leur table, les jumeaux rencontrèrent leurs camarades de promotion : Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, John Abbott, Marcel MacMillan, Dylan Thomas, Aaron Spring, Naïm Patil, Eric Jordan, Ethan Anderson, Lucas Brett, Dorian Neil, Dany Owen, Damian Carter, Jack Parker, Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadowes, Emeline Vance, Greta Catchlove, Cora Chase, Diana, Gates, Aliénor Hamilton, Emma Lewis, Eve Keynes, Loretta Grant, Karen Lloyd et Margaret Turner.

Après le repas, les jumeaux rejoignirent leur salle commune de Poufsouffle qui se ralliait par un couloir avec leurs nouveaux compagnons de fortune. Il fallait passer un tableau de nature morte. A droite du couloir, il y avait une pile de grands tonneaux entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre, situé dans l'ombre. Il fallait frapper au rythme de « Helga Poufsouffle » le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée.

Une horde de gamins de première année était aspergée de vinaigre, c'était ce qui arrivait si l'on toquait sur le mauvais tonneau, ou que l'on ne respectait pas le nombre de coups.

Théa tapota le tonneau qui s'ouvrit, et s'engouffra dans le tonneau, suivie de son frère, devançant la horde de gamins soulagés, collants et puants. Ils montèrent la pente douce sur la courte distance qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune.

Des objets en cuivres remplissaient la pièce, elle était agréable, confortable, accueillante, avec de bas plafonds, à l'image d'un terrier. La salle avait d'imposants fauteuils de velours et une décoration joyeuse, principalement noire et jaune, parsemée de miel, des tables et portes semblables à des couvercles de barils s'ouvrant sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs, lesquels étaient meublés de lits confortables aux cadres de bois et recouverts d'épaisses courtepointes en patchwork.

Les plantes du professeur Chourave décoraient les salles de cette cave. Il y avait toujours de la musique, et les dites plantes dansaient en rythmes, s'adressaient et signaient les passants lorsqu'ils s'en approchaient.

La salle possédait des fenêtres rondes au ras du sol, permettant d'admirer les magnifiques pelouses parsemées de pissenlits. La pièce était constamment baignée par le soleil.

Suspendus aux plafonds, des pots en cuivre laissaient déborder des vrilles de fougères et de lierres qui caressaient les cheveux des étudiants. Il y avait une cheminée en bois gravée de blaireaux dansants, et, au dessus, la fondatrice de la maison portait un toast à ses élèves.

Cette salle était à l'image de sa fondatrice et de ses étudiants : accueillante et chaleureuse. Nul étranger n'avait pénétré ses lieux depuis la création de l'école.

Rich et Théa se jetèrent un regard entendu : on se serait cru à la maison !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Dispute au petit déjeuner

« Félicitations et bienvenue ! congratula Edgar Bones, le préfet de Poufsouffle aux premières années. Je suis le préfet Edgar Bones et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à POUFSOUFFLE. Le blaireau est l'emblème des Poufsouffle. C'est un animal que les gens ont souvent tendance à sous-estimer, car il mène une vie paisible tant qu'on ne l'attaque pas. Mais à la moindre provocation, il devient un adversaire redoutable qui peut faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui, y compris aux loups ou aux serpents, là où le lion se cache derrière des buissons, et où l'aigle reste à l'abris dans les cieux. Nos couleurs sont le jaune et le noir. Notre salle commune se trouve au premier sous-sol. On y accède par le couloir qui mène aux cuisines de Poudlard. Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il est important que vous sachiez à propos de Poufsouffle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à chasser un mythe qui nous poursuit depuis belle lurette : on dit de nous que nous sommes les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard. Ceci est entièrement FAUX. Les Poufsouffle sont juste les moins vantards ! Nous avons formé tout autant de très grands sorciers et sorcières que les autres maisons. Vous voulez que je vous le prouve? Eh bien, prenez le cas de Grogan Stump, l'un des ministres de la Magie les plus populaires de tous les temps. C'était un Poufsouffle, tout comme l'étaient les ministres Artemisia Lufkin et Dugald McPhail, tous deux très doués et respectés. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert de renommée mondiale sur les animaux fantastiques, Bridget Wenlock, la célèbre arithmancienne du XIIIe siècle, qui fut la première à découvrir les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept, et Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fonda Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers situé à proximité de Poudlard. Tous étaient des Poufsouffle. Donc, comme vous le voyez, nous avons, nous aussi, formé de brillants sorciers et sorcières, qui ont fait preuve de puissance et d'audace. La seule différence avec les autres maisons, c'est que nous ne nous en vantons pas, ce qui fait qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas notre mérite. Les Serdaigle, en particulier, s'imaginent que tous les plus grands sorciers sortent forcément de chez eux. Je me suis d'ailleurs attiré de gros ennuis durant ma cinquième année après avoir participé à un duel contre le préfet des Serdaigle qui soutenait que Bridget Wenlock venait de sa maison plutôt que de la mienne. Alors que je craignais de recevoir une semaine de retenue, le professeur Chourave m'a tout simplement donné un avertissement et une boîte de glace à la noix de coco. Les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et dignes de confiance. Si nous n'aimons pas nous vanter, nous n'aimons pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à nous. Gare à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises ! À l'image de notre emblème, le blaireau, nous nous défendrons et défendrons vaillamment nos amis et nos proches contre tout ennemi. Personne ne nous fait peur. Ceci dit, il est vrai que nous avons une lacune particulière. De toute l'école, c'est nous qui avons formé le moins de sorciers qui ont mal tournés. Bien sûr, nous savons tous que Serpentard produit de sinistres personnages, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion de fair play et préfèrent tricher plutôt que travailler. Mais même les Gryffondor (qui, soit dit en passant, sont ceux avec lesquels nous nous entendons le mieux) ont formé quelques sorciers à la réputation fort douteuse. Que puis-je vous dire d'autre ? Ah, oui : l'entrée de notre salle commune est dissimulée parmi un tas de gros tonneaux empilés dans un recoin, sur le côté droit du couloir de la cuisine. Pour entrer, il suffit de trouver le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol, et de tapoter sur celle-ci en comptant les syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrira automatiquement. Nous sommes les seuls à Poudlard à disposer d'un système de défense contre les intrus potentiels. Quiconque tapote le mauvais tonneau ou ne fait pas le bon nombre de tapotements se retrouvera immédiatement aspergé de vinaigre. Les autres maisons font grand cas de leurs dispositifs de sécurité, mais, en réalité, c'est nous qui possédons le meilleur : aucun étranger n'a vu la salle commune ou les dortoirs des Poufsouffle depuis plus de mille ans. Comme le blaireau, nous savons faire profil bas et nous défendre comme il le faut, quand il le faut. Une fois que vous aurez ouvert le couvercle de la barrique, glissez-vous à l'intérieur et rampez le long du passage étroit qui mène à notre salle commune. Celle-ci a une forme ronde et naturelle et un plafond bas. C'est la plus douillette et la plus accueillante de Poudlard. Elle est constamment baignée de soleil et ses grandes fenêtres arrondies donnent sur de hautes herbes sauvages et une foison de pissenlits. C'est un endroit rempli d'objets en cuivre poli et de plantes, posées sur le rebord des fenêtres ou pendues au plafond. Notre directrice, Pomona Chourave, est professeur de botanique. De temps en temps, elle nous apporte de fascinantes espèces pour décorer notre salle (comme des plantes qui dansent ou qui parlent). C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Poufsouffle sont souvent très forts en botanique. Nos canapés et fauteuils sont recouverts de tissu jaune et noir et on accède à nos dortoirs par des portes rondes percées dans les murs. Nous dormons dans des lits à baldaquin recouverts de grosses couettes en patchwork. D'anciennes bouillottes en cuivre sont accrochées aux murs, au cas où vous auriez froid aux pieds. Des lampes en cuivre diffusent une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Nous possédons aussi le fantôme le plus gai et le plus sympathique de Poudlard : le Moine Gras. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à le reconnaître : il est rondelet et porte un habit de moine. Il est toujours très serviable et vous aidera si vous perdez votre chemin ou si vous rencontrez des problèmes. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Au fait, j'espère que certains d'entre vous sont de bons joueurs de Quidditch. Récemment, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas beaucoup brillé lors des tournois de Quidditch. Vous devriez bien dormir ici. Nos dortoirs sont parfaitement abrités des orages et du vent. Et contrairement à ceux qui dorment en haut des tours, notre sommeil n'est jamais perturbé. Encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous féliciter chaleureusement : vous faites désormais partie de la maison la plus sympathique, la plus honnête et la plus persévérante de Poudlard ! »

A peine arrivés dans leur nouvelle salle commune, Théa et Rich virent immédiatement que l'ambiance chez les Poufsouffle n'était pas aussi studieuse que ce que les autres maisons pensaient. En effet, après avoir fini le repas a 20h, une fête fut organisée avec un départ à 21h. Etant le samedi 1er septembre, il y avait donc un dimanche appréciable pour les lendemains de soirée difficile.

Cela permis à la joyeuse bande de Poufsouffle de 5ème à 7ème année de se changer.

Théa opta pour un look rock chic, affublée de ses doc marteens mi hautes en cuir de dragon, de sa petite robe en tissu fluide et ample noire et à bretelles, qui lui montait au dessus de la mi cuisse avec des collants à peine foncés. Elle avait réajusté le tout d'une chemise à motifs écossais bleu nuit, bleu océan et noir, lui tombant sur les hanches. Un petit décolleté qui laissait libre court à l'imagination en n'en dévoilant pas trop permettait d'entrevoir la salamandre ethnique tatouée sur la courbe de son sein gauche, près du cœur. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés en ondulations, tenus par un headband qui consistait en deux lianes de cuir de dragon entrelacées, ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un smokey eyes chardonneux qui rajoutait à l'intensité de son regard, et elle portait un bracelet magique en or blanc à charms au poignet droit que seule elle pouvait retirer.

Rich quant à lui, préféra un style plus classique, avec un pantalon noir et une chemise qui se mariait à merveilles avec ses yeux. Un triple bracelet de cuir noir ornait son poignet droit.

Ils arboraient sur le côté droit de leur poitrine le nœud gordien de la fondatrice de leur école. Hommage aux plus belles années de leur adolescence.

Rich fut immédiatement alpagué par Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn et Dedalus Diggle, alors que de son côté, Théa était entourée de Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones et Greta Catchlove, à savoir, respectivement, les personnes avec qui ils allaient partager leurs dortoirs.

En effet, l'entre deux Mages Noirs était toujours une période de baby boom, contrairement aux périodes de Terreur dans l'Histoire du Monde magique. En l'occurrence, cela expliquait qu'il y ait plusieurs dortoirs de filles et de garçons pour chaque année.

La musique tournait sur le Gramophone de manière assourdissante, et une sortilège d'insonorisation ne fut pas de trop.

De part sa proximité avec les cuisines, la salle commune avait un passage direct vers la tanière des elfes, ce qui permit aux préfets, Edgar Bones et Emmeline Vance de réquisitionner de l'alcool auprès des serviteurs de l'école.

Chacun des jumeaux sympathisait avec ses camarades de dortoir. Théa était déjà entourée de prétendants après à peine quelques heures à l'école, ce qui amusa beaucoup Rich, qui de son côté, flirtait avec les filles des autres dortoirs. Si Théa n'avait jamais hésité à s'attaquer à ses amis, il se refusait de lui rendre la pareille. L'intense fragilité qu'elle cachait et son don pour la destruction et en particulier l'auto destruction faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protéger.

« Alors, lança Greta, que peux-tu nous dire à ton sujet, Anthéa Dragonneau ?

-Que veux-tu savoir ? répliqua doucement Théa avec un brin de malice en portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin de sureau.

-Parle nous d'Ilvermorny ! interrogea la jeune châtaigne avec avidité

-Hé bien, Ilvermorny se situe au Massachussetts, sur le Mont Geylock. C'est un château en granit. Il y a deux statues de marbre qui représentent les fondateurs de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Il y a des murs et des petites tours qui entourent l'école. Un portail gravé des armoiries de l'école et un nœud gordien sert d'entrée. Le hall est circulaire et a une coupole en verre à la place du plafond. A l'étage, il y a un balcon en bois, où la foule observe la répartition. Dans le hall, on est accueillis par les statues du Serpent Cornu, qui représente l'esprit et les érudits, du Womatou, qui accueille les guerriers et le corps, de l'Oiseau-tonnerre, pour l'âme et les aventuriers, où j'étais répartie et du Puckoodgenie, qui symbolise le cœur et les guérisseurs. Ce sont ces statues qui nous répartissent en nous désignant. Le serpent cornu fait étinceler le cristal sur son front, le Womatou rugit, l'Oiseau-tonnerre bat des ailes, le Puckoodgenie lève sa flèche dans les airs. Si plusieurs statues invitent un élève à le rejoindre, c'est l'élève qui choisit. Le Womatou nous avait également désignés, mais nous avons suivi la maison où notre mère a étudié. Nos uniformes sont un pantalon ou une jupe et une veste bleu avec une chemise et un pull rouge. Nous avions un nœud gordien sur notre robe sorcière, comme celui-là, indiqua-t-elle en tapotant son écusson. A cause des Natifs Américains locaux qui ont eu un rôle important dans la création et l'expansion de l'école, nous avions un cours sans baguette pour tout ce qui est simple, notamment pour tout ce qui est télékinésie, la lévitation, ce genre de petites choses. Au fil des années, ça allait en augmentant les difficultés.

-Passionnant ! se mit à pépier Greta comme si elle prenait des notes mentales de tout ce que racontait l'américaine.

-Comment sont les américains ? s'intéressa Hestia avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Moins coincés que les anglais, plus libérés, se moqua Théa avec un clin d'œil.

-Quelles sont tes matières de prédilection ? demanda Emmeline avec un regard calculateur, grande compétitrice dans l'âme.

-Les Créatures magiques, la botanique, les potions, les enchantements. Je suis très douée en DFCM et en métamorphoses également. Les runes et l'arithmancie sont très intéressantes également.

-Et tes loisirs ? enchaîna Dorcas avec douceur.

-Je voyage beaucoup, j'ai passé dans mon enfance des journées en famille à faire des trek et des trail, des randonnées, de l'escalade en pleine flore magique ou non maj. C'est la fascination de mon père avec les animaux et les créatures. J'adore nager, c'est mon élément. Je savais nager tout de suite après avoir marché, d'ailleurs. Je photographie beaucoup également. Ma tante vit à Greenwich Village et est passionnée de danse et de musique, alors elle m'a tout appris. Ma mère est plus érudite, elle m'a transmis son amour pour les livres.

-Non maj ? répéta Greta.

-Moldus si vous préférez, traduisit Théa.

La conversation continua et s'enchaîna sur la gent masculine de Poudlard.

-Le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard est composé Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, énuméra Greta. Le plus beau reste Sirius, mais le charme de Remus et l'atout séduction de James ne sont pas à ignorer. James est follement amoureux de Lily Evans qui le déteste. Sirius Black est un Casanova. Remus est plus romantique. Il y a beaucoup d'autres beaux gosses, rien que dans notre maison, il y a Marcel, Edgar, Caradoc et Benjy, notre Dom Juan attitré par exemple. Ils rivalisent un peu avec les Maraudeurs. Chez les Serdaigle, ce sont Barty Croupton, Nathaniel Greengrass, Andrew Shafiq et Gilderoy Lockhart, un coureur de jupon très imbu de sa personne. A Serpentard, c'est Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black et Augustus Rookwood. Mais je te conseille de ne pas t'en approcher, ils sont vicieux, et prônent la pureté du sang.

-D'ailleurs, quel est ton statut ? hasarda Dorcas.

-Est-ce important ? répondit Théa.

-Non, mais tu devrais vraiment te méfier des Serpentard. Ils ont attaqué Mary Macdonald il y a un an parce qu'elle est née moldue, précisa-t-elle

-Je suis de Sang-Mêlé. Mes parents sont sorciers, et leurs parents avant eux également. Aux Etats-Unis, il est interdit de se mêler aux Non Maj, ces derniers sont oubliettés s'ils découvrent notre vraie nature. C'est à cause de divers traumatismes nationaux, notamment des chasseurs de sorciers, par dessus tout les procès de Salem et des ratisseurs, qui débusquaient leurs semblables sorciers par appâts du gain, et les livraient aux Non Maj. La loi Rapport est imposée là bas, et nous oblige à une réelle Ségrégation. Pour autant, nous vivons parmi eux, comme eux, afin de mieux les connaître et nous préserver. On nous apprend tous jeunes que les étudier et les observer nous permettra de parer à tout problème en cas de révélation, d'éviter une propagation de notre révélation. D'une certaine manière, nous avons tous le devoir de les surveiller, là bas. Malgré ça, il y a toujours les Nés Non Maj, donc la plupart des américains sont de Sang-Mêlé. Sans compter qu'avant 1790, quand la loi a été promulguée, les Non Maj pouvaient épouser les sorciers, raconta Théa. Du côté de mon père, je ne doute pas que si on remonte à plus de 5 générations, on trouvera également des moldus ou nés moldus. Il y en a dans quasiment toutes les familles, de toutes façons.

Les 4 jeunes sorcières acquiescèrent d'un air entendu. Elles lui parlèrent des différents professeurs, des matières, et des autres camarades.

De son côté, Rich sympathisait avec ses propres collègues de chambrée, et flirtait doucement avec Aliénor Hamilton et Margaret Turner, sous le regard moqueur de sa moitié. Celle-ci laissait allègrement Ethan Anderson, John Abbott et Dylan Thomas lui faire la cour.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique pulsait à fond, la danse était enivrante. Pour un peu, Rich se dit que finalement, ces britanniques n'étaient pas aussi complexés et pincés qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. En tous cas, pas à Poudlard.

OoO

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et James étaient dans leur dortoir, et se retrouvaient enfin entre Maraudeurs. Ils ne s'étaient que peu vus pendant l'été. Sirius avait fui de chez lui après une énième dispute avec ses parents. Ça, Peter et Remus le savaient parce que James leur avait envoyé une missive rapide et paniquée pour les prévenir, lorsque Sirius avait frappé à sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu sur le chemin de Traverse afin d'effectuer ensemble leurs courses de rentrée, l'air maussade de leur ami les avait dissuadés de l'interroger.

Ce soir là, ils allaient avoir des explications.

Ce soir de juin 1977, Sirius s'était violemment disputé avec ses parents. Ils l'avaient, comme toujours, accablé, et insulté de tous les noms. Traître à son sang, adorateur de moldus, fricoter avec la vermine que sont les Sang de Bourbe, s'entourer de Sang-Mêlés, réparti à Gryffondor, une honte, une calomnie… Et ça avait duré des heures. Son frère était resté étrangement silencieux. Il fuyait le regard de Sirius, mais n'approuvait pas ses parents. Il semblait fatigué, et craintif, n'osant pas prendre parti. A bout de nerf, Sirius avait grimpé les escaliers, pris sa malle qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vider, et était parti à balai. Il avait tenté d'emmener son frère avec lui, mais celui-ci était resté figé sur le pas de la porte, hésitant, tiraillé entre l'envie de suivre son aîné et la peur de perdre le reste de sa famille. Pressé par les pas lourds et rageurs de ses parents dans les escaliers, l'aîné des Black avait ouvert sa fenêtre, enfourché son balais, et avait filé dans la nuit.

Il n'était pas encore majeur à ce moment là. Il avait donc dû faire le chemin du Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, le cottage de vacances des Potter, sous la pluie battante qui collait les vêtements à sa peau et qui le frigorifiait. Mais sa rancœur envers ses parents qui ne l'acceptaient pas tel qu'il était, ses remords d'être parti sans son frère, sa colère d'être né dans la mauvaise famille, sa haine de tous les puristes, avaient rendu le temps de trajet extrêmement rapide.

Enfin, il était arrivé au cottage, et commença a douter. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pouvait-il sérieusement débarquer ainsi chez les gens, lui, le fuyard, désormais renié ? Que ferait-il si les Potter ne souhaitaient le prendre en charge ? D'autant plus qu'il devait déjà être déshérité, sans toit, sans sous … Une fois de plus, il avait agit sans réfléchir, et il s'en voulait d'imposer sa situation à des personnes aussi bienveillantes que le couple Potter.

Il avait fait le tour du cottage à la recherche de la chambre de son ami. Enfin, il avait trouvé une fenêtre allumée à l'étage. En s'approchant, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. James était sur son lit, avec une sublime créature et un Appolon vivant. Il avait hésité à déranger son meilleur ami, qui était en train de mourir de rire, sous le récit, apparemment animé, que lui livraient les deux inconnus. Il avait senti la jalousie poindre au fond de ses entrailles, mais également la curiosité. Il avait hésité à rebrousser chemin, mais son regard gris perle avait croisé celui bleu océan, azuré et électrique la jolie jeune femme qui était allongée sur le ventre sur le lit de James, les jambes battant dans son dos, uniquement vêtue d'un des tee-shirts de Quidditch du capitaine de Gryffondor, en souriant avec facétie. Il aurait pu la regarder ainsi des heures, immédiatement hypnotisé qu'il avait été. Mais il s'était vite repris, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble. Il s'était pourtant demandé si le surnommé Cornedrue n'avait pas décidé d'oublier Evans avec la jolie inconnue. Mais que faisait le troisième adolescent avec eux ? Non, ce genre de pratique ne ressemblait pas à son frère de cœur…

La jeune femme s'était alors retournée vers James en lui adressant quelques mots, et en indiquant la direction de la fenêtre d'un geste raffiné du menton. Puis les deux garçons avaient tourné des regards interrogateurs vers la fenêtre. Gêné, Sirius avait fait un signe lent de la main. L'adrénaline passée, il ressentait toute la froideur de son corps sous le vent terrible qui le faisait tanguer sur son balai.

James s'était précipité et avait ouvert la fenêtre, avec une profonde inquiétude et incompréhension dans les yeux.

-Patmol ? Que fais-tu là ? avait demandé le jeune Potter en faisant entrer son meilleur ami.

-Je l'ai fait Cornedrue… Je suis parti, avait confié le jeune Black, dépité, le regard résolument accroché au parquet usé mais verni.

La belle brune avait disparu de la chambre sans un bruit, et son acolyte avait pris en charge la malle de Sirius, qui lui en avait été silencieusement reconnaissant. La jeune fille était revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec un peignoir chaud dans une main, et sa baguette en chêne blanc dans l'autre afin de faire léviter un plateau avec des gâteaux et un thé brûlant. Elle lui avait apporté le tout avec un sourire amical et empreint de compassion et de bonté. James avait fait s'asseoir son meilleur ami sur son lit, en enroulant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Je vous dérange, avait piteusement remarqué Sirius.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais ! s'était révolté James. Je te présente mes amis d'enfance et voisins de toujours dans le Dorset : Anthéa et Ulrich Dragonneau.

-Ceux qui étudient aux Etats-Unis, s'était alors souvenu Sirius en relevant la tête

-Oui, avait hoché le dénommé Ulrich en lui tendant la main, on connaît cette énergumène depuis toujours, mais on ne le voit que pendant les vacances depuis 6ans, maintenant. On vous a laissé un sacré boulet sur les bras ! avait-il ri, imité avec James, qui avait passé sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

-On va vous laisser discuter et vous retrouver, avait proposé Anthéa avec un sourire à vous damner.

-Ils ont l'air sympa, avait noté Sirius une fois que les jumeaux avait quitté la chambre.

-Ils sont comme mon frère et ma sœur, avait rappelé James, et si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurai pété un câble à Poudlard. Mais vas y, raconte-moi tout ! avait-il ordonné avec un froncement de sourcils.

Et Sirius avait résumé la situation avec une mine renfrognée et écoeurée. James avait passé la nuit à le réconforter.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Fleamont et Euphémia l'avaient accueilli avec joie. Il s'était entretenu de longues heures dans le bureau de Fleamont. Ce dernier en avait conclu que connaissant la fierté déplacée des Black, l'ultime affront qu'il leur avait fait lui avait sans nul doute valu d'être brûlé de leur maudite tapisserie. Il lui avait alors proposé de s'installer chez eux. Paniqué, Sirius leur avait dit qu'il comptait dans ses affaires une tente luxueuse, et qu'une partie de leur grand terrain suffirait largement. Ils avaient insisté, mais Sirius tenant des Black, avait gagné la partie. Pourtant, de nombreuses chambres auraient pu l'accueillir, d'autant plus qu'il allait se doucher, manger, et vivre avec eux. Mais Sirius avait tenu à ne pas abuser plus que nécessaire, c'était sa manière de ne pas dépasser les limites, et ce, bien que les Potter le considéraient comme un deuxième fils.

Il avait ainsi passé l'été chez eux. Sirius avait reçu un hibou de son oncle Alphard la veille de sa rentrée, avec une clé d'un coffre de Gringotts qu'il avait ouvert et alimenté à son attention, afin qu'il puisse se louer un appartement à sa sortie de Poudlard. Peu importe les conséquences, et s'il était lui même renié, qu'à cela ne tienne ! L'après-midi même, James et lui avaient retrouvé la deuxième moitié des Maraudeurs sur l'avenue sorcière de Londres. Ils avaient fait une soirée pyjama chez James, et le lendemain, avaient pris le Poudlard Express…

-Mais du coup, tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de ces jumeaux, observa Peter, une fois le récit des péripéties estivales et familiales de Sirius terminé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda James.

-Comment ils sont ? Comment tu les connais ? Pourquoi ils font cette dernière année ici, énuméra l'animagus rat.

-Hé bien heu … Je les connais parce que nos parents sont voisins et du même âge depuis leur retraite respective. Comme mes parents, les Dragonneau ont eu leurs enfants sur le tard, ce qui les a grandement rapprochés. J'ai grandi avec eux. Leur père c'est le célèbre Norbert Dragonneau, dont on a étudié l'ouvrage en SCM, et leur mère était enquêtrice pour le MACUSA, c'est le Congrès magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, qui est l'équivalent du Ministère de la Magie aux Etats-Unis. Là bas, ils considèrent que Poudlard, c'est une arnaque, et le père des jumeaux a voulu faire plaisir à sa femme, donc ils sont partis étudier à Ilvermorny, en Amérique du Nord. Après tout, Tina a consenti à venir s'installer en Angleterre pour lui une fois la retraite arrivée, alors ça devait être une espèce de compromis entre eux. Ça aurait pu être l'inverse, maintenant que j'y pense, mais je ne les aurai peut-être jamais connu. Bref, ils ne rentraient que l'été, et leurs parents les rejoignaient à New-York pour Noël, chez leur tante. Ils étaient dans la maison de l'Oiseau-tonnerre, celle des aventuriers, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis dégoûté qu'ils soient allés à Poufsouffle. Mais j'imagine que c'est le côté de leur père qui a primé, cette fois, et pas celui de leur mère, conta James. Ils sont comme mon frère et ma sœur. Et je suis vraiment dégoûté qu'ils soient à Poufsouffle ! répéta-t-il avec hargne en tapant du poing sur sa table de chevet, faisant tomber son réveil.

-On a cru remarquer, ironisa gentiment Remus avec un sourire fatigué.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je dis pas, ils sont loyaux, justes, tolérants, sincères, persévérants et adorateurs de la nature mais … mais … ils étaient à la maison de l'Oiseau tonnerre, la maison qui favorise les aventuriers et l'âme des sorciers… Comme Gryffondor !

-On aura sûrement beaucoup de cours, de pauses et d'études avec eux, supposa Peter, allongé sur le dos et fixant le haut de son baldaquin

-Il y aura les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et les week-end Cornedrue ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sirius en lui envoyant son oreiller au visage afin de le dérider.

-Ne sois pas si frustré, implora Remus qui sentait la pleine lune approcher et qui ne se sentait pas de supporter la frustration de l'un ou l'autre de ses amis.

-tu sais, quand je les ai vus, j'ai crus que tu avais remplacé Evans par Anthéa, s'amusa Sirius en évitant le retour de son oreiller.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua James. N'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas oublier Evans ! C'est la femme de ma vie ! s'écria James, choqué. Et puis Théa est ma sœur de cœur, ça serait … incestueux !

-En tous cas elle est parfaite, opina Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne tente même pas, le prévint James, tu vas te brûler les ailes, je la connais assez pour ça.

-Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? s'indigna Sirius en se levant sur son lit, prenant une pose de guerrier genou à terre, et tendant une épée imaginaire en l'air.

-Un conquérant, consentit James en un babillage un point sarcastique

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus étudier ici ? interrogea Peter avec avidité. Parce que de nos jours, les gens cherchent plutôt à fuir l'Europe qu'à y revenir, non ?

-Je sais pas trop... avoua James avec l'air d'une intense réflexion sur le visage. Ils manquaient trop à leurs parents je crois. Ou peut-être qu'ils en avaient marre des Etats-Unis. Après tout ils sont nés en Angleterre, et sont aussi britanniques qu'ils sont américains ! conclut-il avec fougue.

-Cornedrue a besoin de se décontracter, nota alors Sirius avec un regard entendu vers Peter, Queudver, sors nous la bouteille de Pur Feu ! La nuit va être longue.

Et les 4 amis entamèrent une soirée d'ivresse, en intimité, loin de l'ambiance festive de groupe des Poufsouffle connus pour être si travailleurs…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Rich ne trouva pas sa sœur dans la Salle Commune. Seuls quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas pensé à l'option potion anti gueule de bois cuvaient difficilement, ratatinés dans les fauteuils, ou avachis sur les petites tables. Un 5ème année était recroquevillé devant le feu qui ronronnait sous l'œil attendri de la fondatrice, sa coupe à la main, le visage peinturluré de dessins plus ou moins obscènes.

Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, elle était entourée de ses camarades de chambre et de toute une cour de garçons de diverses années. Théa n'avait rien à envier aux Vélanes qui auraient pu être jalouses d'elle. En temps normal, Rich ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé à Ilvermorny, il avait promis à ses parents de garder un œil sur elle.

Avec une grande inquiétude il arriva devant la Grande Salle, fit un tour sur lui même pour balayer le hall d'entrée, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux diverses tables, en vain. Il repéra James et ses amis, et se décida à contrer la règle qui voulait qu'on ne s'installe qu'à sa table de maison. Après tout, être le filleul du directeur devait bien avoir des avantages.

-A peine 24heures et elle me fait déjà suer, soupira-t-il en se glissant à côté de James, sous l'œil réprobateur de la Préfète en Chef, installée à quelques places de là.

-Heu, Rich, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, avisa James.

-De qui tu parles ? s'intéressa Peter, avide de tout savoir.

-Ma sœur ! s'agaça Rich. James ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers son ami d'enfance, en l'empoignant par les épaules et en le secouant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a encore foutu, mais Théa n'est nulle part !

-Heu… ça ne doit pas être si grave, tenta James étonné par la crise de son ami. Si ça se trouve, elle est dans sa chambre.

-Non ! avoua Rich en lâchant abruptement la chemise du brun à lunettes, posant ses coudes sur la table et en posant sa mâchoire sur ses poings serrés. J'ai croisé Hestia à la sortie de la Salle Commune, elle ne l'a pas entendue venir se coucher. J'ai interrogé tous ceux qui tenaient debout, et personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir !

-Tout le monde ne peut pas déjà savoir de qui il s'agit, tenta faiblement Remus.

-Tu as vu ma sœur ? s'énerva Rich en se redressant, courroucé. C'est le genre de personne qu'on reconnaît au milieu d'une foule et qu'on n'oublie pas de si tôt ! James ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! supplia Rich en s'agrippant à la cravate rouge et or de son ami.

-Voyons, Rich, le calma James avec flegme en récupérant sa cravate qu'il lissa, c'et une grande fille, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

-Oh, je vois, railla soudainement Rich.

-Tu vois quoi ? s'interloqua le Préfet en Chef.

-Tu la vois toujours comme la fille sage qu'elle n'est pas ! l'accusa Rich de son doigt planté dans le torse de son ami.

-Que veux-tu … commença James.

-Utilise ta carte ! s'énerva l'anglo-américain.

-Tu lui as parlé de la carte ? fusilla Sirius.

-C'est mon ami d'enfance ! expliqua James, apeuré.

-Bonjour les garçons.

Les 5 compères se tournèrent tels un seul homme sur Théa qui s'installa face à James et entre Remus et Peter. Tous la dévisagèrent en silence.

-Quoi, j'ai de la bave de troll sur le visage ? demanda la sorcière avec son éternel sourire espiègle, son regard pétillant et son air provocant.

-T'étais où ? l'agressa Rich en la dardant d'un regard de reproche

-Oh, tu sais, je errais dans le parc, esquiva Théa avec un clin d'œil. L'amour de la nature, tout ça…

-Et tu as dormi où ? enchaîna son jumeau.

-Maman, sors de ce corps, se moqua la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Rich.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Votre table est là bas.

Lily Evans se trouvait entre Rich et James, et pointait la table des Poufsouffle. Son regard lançait des éclairs, et sa mâchoire était crispée d'une rage contenue.

-Salut Lily Jolie…

-Pas maintenant, Potter. Tu es Préfet en Chef dorénavant, tu dois faire respecter le règlement.

-Quelle blague, se moqua Sirius à voix basse à l'adresse de Remus et Peter qui enfonçait son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Dis à tes amis quelle est leur place.

Le regard de Théa s'embrasa. Personne ne lui manquait de respect ainsi. D'autant plus qu'elle et son jumeau n'avaient rien fait de mal. Pour qui se prenait cette petite garce qui s'amusait depuis des années à tourmenter son deuxième frère ? Car oui, cheveux rouges comme le feu, tâches de rousseurs, longues jambes et yeux semblables à des émeraudes, Théa avait tout de suite reconnu la Lily d'amour de James Potter. Et si, aux vues des déconvenues du Gryffondor, la sorcière avait de forts a priori sur elle, son avis au sujet de la rousse venait de se dégrader en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Dotée d'un fort tempérament, énergique pour ne pas dire hyperactive, Théa se contint à son flegme habituel et son calme apparent qui faisait sortir ses opposants de leurs gonds. Elle savait si bien contenir son chaos intérieur.

-Il me semble que si c'était autant en désaccord avec le règlement que tu le soutiens, les professeurs auraient été les premiers à nous chasser de cette table, souligna nonchalamment Théa. Or, il semblerait, et bien que tu viennes de nous donner en spectacle sans raison apparente, qu'ils ne sourcillent pas plus que ça, ajouta-t-elle en observant d'un air ennuyé les professeurs. Donc, si tu permets, nous aimerions continuer notre déjeuner en paix.

Lily fut comme foudroyée. Si Théa lui avait collé une gifle, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi choquée. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Elle était la personnification du respect des règles et de la raison, tous à Poudlard, hormis les Serpentard, l'écoutaient religieusement. Et voilà que la nouvelle se permettait de la rembarrer ? Et devant témoins ?

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? grinça Lily, le regard lançant des éclairs en direction de la brune qui l'ignorait superbement. Tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne connais pas les règles.

-De nouveau, j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que si notre présence dérangeait, les professeurs auraient été les premiers à nous en faire la remarque. D'autant plus que cette ségrégation entre camarades est ridicule et Moyenne-Âgeuse. Il faut savoir évoluer avec son temps. Je ne te cache pas que ta voix de crécelle commence dores et déjà à me coller une affreuse migraine. Je te serai reconnaissante de retourner vers tes amies, et de t'occuper de tes citrouilles, conclut Théa en la défiant du regard.

Autour d'elles, les Maraudeurs, Rich, les amies de Lily, et leurs quelques voisins les dévisageaient avec intérêt. Quelques élèves des autres tables, ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'eux, s'étaient retournés avec curiosité.

-Potter, tu ne vas rien dire ? demande finalement vers Lily, qui savait que son prétendant se rangeait toujours à son avis.

-C'est à dire que… balbutia péniblement James

Ils donnait à Remus des coups de pied sous la table pour qu'il lui porte secours. Après tout, Remus et Lily s'entendaient très bien depuis qu'ils avaient été collègues en tant que Préfets ces deux dernières années. Mais Remus secoua la tête avec un regard d'excuse. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le sortir du conflit, et était bien heureux de ne pas être pris à parti.

-C'est à dire que… que… que…

-Hé bien Potter, tu as perdu ta langue ? insista Lily, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

-Théa n'a pas tort, couina James, si ça avait posé problème, McGo serait déjà venue les virer de là.

-Et puis, ils ne déragent personne d'autre que toi, intervint Sirius avec un regard mauvais pour la rouquine.

-Le professeur McGonagall, le reprit Lily entre ses dents.

-Suçeuse, toussa Théa dans son jus de citrouille.

-Très bien ... parfait ! s'indigna Lily en tournant les talons et en rebroussant chemin à pas rageurs.

Théa l'observa consciencieusement s'asseoir auprès de Mary, Marlène et Alice, et gesticuler en résumant la situation. Nul doute qu'elle venait de se faire une ennemie. Non pas que cela la gênait, il lui semblait que quelqu'un devait la remettre à sa place. Et c'était avec satisfaction qu'elle avait vengé les années d'humiliation sentimentale publique de son ami.

-Hé béh, siffla Sirius avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi même.

-C'est elle, la fille dont tu es fou ? s'étonna Rich en fronçant des sourcils.

-Heu…Hé bien oui, avoua finalement James. Et je ne te remercie pas Théa ! Elle va me détester maintenant !

Théa finit son jus de citrouille de manière très lente et reposa gracieusement son verre devant elle. Elle arborait un sourire malicieux qui inquiéta grandement James et Rich, mais qui intrigua profondément Sirius et Remus.

-Au contraire Jamesie, il était temps que je m'en mêle. Cette fille se croit meilleure que toi et te prend pour acquis. D'après ce que tu nous racontes, elle passe sa vie à te hurler dessus avec ou sans raison, au lieu de garder son calme de Parfaite en Chef. Pourtant, elle compte sur toi pour prendre son parti ou sa défense. Et le fait qu'elle croit sincèrement que tu vas te retourner contre tes amis pour elle, me prouve qu'elle n'a aucun respect pour toi et ce qui te tient à cœur. Je te conseillerai donc de passer enfin à autre chose.

-Depuis le temps qu'on te le dit ! lança triomphalement Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ouvre les yeux mon vieux Cornedrue !

-J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas ! geignit James en se prenant le visage à deux mains.

-Allons allons, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la dompter, le rassura Rich en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Théa, tu saurais m'aider ? demanda James en levant des yeux larmoyants vers sa meilleure amie.

Théa releva le menton avec un air de profond dédain digne de tous les aristocrates, avant de soupirer.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice. Elle se permettait que rarement de violer ainsi l'intimité des autres. Tout du moins, née avec ce don de légilimancie, elle le maîtrisait suffisamment pour savoir ou et quoi chercher, sans tomber sur les secrets d'autrui… Sauf lorsqu'elle en avait besoin pour parvenir à ses fins. Entre sa tante et son parrain, elle avait eu un entraînement d'excellence depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et ainsi, sans dépasser les limites, elle avait directement vu que la rouquine ressentait une profonde répugnance pour l'ébouriffé face à elle. Pour autant, elle avait noté qu'elle semblait jalouse de sa proximité avec James, et que c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était intervenue. De là à dire qu'elle était sous le charme du capitaine de Quidditch, il y avait un monde. Peut-être Théa devait-elle jouer à susciter la jalousie de Lily Evans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence de ses sentiments amoureux s'il y en avait… Ou s'il n'y en avait pas, peut-être réussirait-elle à faire naître un début d'attirance ? Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les êtres humains étaient doués d'un affreux esprit de contradiction ? Théa se demandait quelle serait la réaction de la rouquine si James lâchait du leste et semblait renoncer, voire se rapprochait d'une autre fille. Après tout, elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ne savait rien de leur relation. Il serait fort aisé de jouer la dessus.

Et puis, si James arrivait finalement à oublier cette fille, pourquoi pas ? Que ce soit avec une autre, ou une fois la dite fille conquise, peu importait.

-Je t'aiderai James, soupira finalement Théa avec un clin d'œil complice, mais il va falloir que tu joues selon mes règles.

-Ah non hein ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! s'indigna Rich.

Théa se leva en ignorant superbement l'intervention de son jumeau, se pencha délicatement au dessus de la table, posa sa main sur celle de James avec tendresse, et déposa une bise suave sur sa joue. Dépourvu par la première séance de flirt de toute sa vie avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, James rosit et déglutit en acquiesçant malgré tout, avec un sourire à peu près charmeur.

Satisfaite de son effet, Théa se releva et s'en retourna à sa table, vers ses 4 nouvelles compagnes de maison, bientôt imitée de Rich. Elle avait pu constater que Lily fulminait de loin, sous les regards d'incompréhension de ses 3 compagnes qui l'interrogeaient.

-Tu vas déjà foutre la merde au bout d'une journée ? hasarda Rich en s'asseyant près de sa jumelle.

-Ecoute _Love_ , cette fille fait souffrir notre ami depuis des années, si je peux l'aider à avoir ce qu'il veut, ou au pire, à passer à autre chose, et dans le même temps, à venger son honneur, crois bien que je ne vais pas me gêner, affirma Théa en s'installant près de Dorcas qui la salua avec un petit sourire amical.

-Tu es… terrifiante, avoua Rich, néanmoins admiratif.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, et Théa fut ravie de constater que cette confrontation avait détourné son jumeau de sa disparition.

Depuis la table des Gryffondor, Sirius avait tout le loisir de se perdre dans les yeux électrisants de Théa, sa gestuelle féline, sa silhouette sensuelle. Il était soumis à un terrible combat intérieur. Il désirait réellement prendre possession de cette beauté fascinante, étrange, presque sauvage, au visage d'ange et au corps de déesse. Son regard hypnotique, ses sourires énigmatiques et son air mystérieux l'intriguaient et l'attiraient irrémédiablement comme un aimant. Elle dégageait une aura, et avait une prestance ! Elle feignait l'indifférence mais n'hésitait pas à provoquer. Elle semblait rêveuse, perdue dans son monde intérieur, solitaire, un réel électron libre. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup intervenir pour donner son avis à moins qu'on ne l'y engage, sauf lorsqu'il fallait bousculer les habitudes, conventions et mentalités, comme elle l'avait prouvé à l'instant avec Evans. Il se dit qu'elle était un peu son alter égo féminin, lui qui était inséparable de son élégance désinvolte, son charme nonchalant et son port altier. Mais là où tout criait l'aristocrate, la noblesse chez Sirius, elle était bien plus animale, bestiale. Il voulait chasser cette nouvelle proie, l'amadouer, la conquérir. Il sentait déjà l'excitation du jeu de séduction, et l'abandon à la luxure avec ce corps conçu pour la débauche. Mais il s'agissait surtout de la meilleure amie de son frère de cœur, qui la considérait comme sa propre sœur, et il lui semblait que dominer et dompter la Dragonneau risquait de lui attirer des problèmes avec le jeune Potter.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Ce que venait d'insinuer son ami d'enfance l'avait inquiété. Il le cachait derrière son flegme, son arrogance et ses paroles prétentieuses, ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Mais il avait bien remarqué la manière dont Théa avait détourné la conversation. Il se demandait où elle était encore allée, ce que Rich avait bien pu sous entendre. Peut être que ce dernier se trompait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, non plus, c'était le vif intérêt que la gent masculine en rut portaient à son amie, y compris chez ses ennemis mortels, les verts et argent. Cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point qu'ils puissent la profaner avec leurs pensées lubriques. Enfin, il remarqua quelque chose qui le laissa coit, bouche ouverte, totalement attérré.

Que faisait Théa avec deux de ses ex et de leurs deux amies ?

-C'est une catastrophe ! paniqua James en secouant le bras de Sirius, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna Remus, alarmé

-Théa ! Ma Théa ! Elle est avec Meadowes et Vance ! C'est horrible !

-Et alors ? s'étonna le lycanthrope après s'être retourné. Elles sont dans la même maison, elles doivent même être dans le même dortoir.

-Ma meilleure amie ne peut pas devenir amie avec mes ex ! s'offusqua James avec véhémence en hochant gravement la tête.

-Ne sois pas puérile, soupira Remus d'un air las, Dorcas et Emmeline sont des filles sérieuses et vives d'esprit, c'est normal qu'elles attirent les autres.

-C'est Théa qui attire les autres, affirma James en un geste théâtral de la main les yeux fermés, et voilà dans quoi je suis fichu, maintenant !

-De quoi as-tu peur ? s'insinua Sirius. Qu'elles racontent ton comportement d'abruti fini et que tu perdes son respect ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne cache rien aux jumeaux ! A part… Le secret de Lunard, puisque ce n'est pas le miens, rassura James avec un sourire contrit.

-Hé bien quoi ? ne comprit pas Peter.

-Je ne sais pas ! s'indigna James. J'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! PAS-DU-TOUT ! articula-t-il clairement.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Première journée de cours

Les élèves étaient en train de déguster un délicieux petit déjeuner en compagnie de leurs camarades et amis. Certains étaient affalés, d'autres avachis, quelques uns droits comme des piquets, la plupart avaient le regard brumeux ou l'air rêveur, encore aculé par une nuit tourmentée par le stress de la reprise des cours.

Au dessus de la communauté Poudlardienne, le plafond magique témoignait d'une belle matinée d'été indien : quelques nuages blancs parsemaient un ciel bleu étincelant et un soleil qui pointait timidement le bout de son nez. La lenteur du déplacement des nuages impliquait une faible brise qui devait faire voltiger quelques feuilles et bruisser les hautes herbes sauvages qui proliféraient dans le par cet les Highlands environnants.

Les préfets distribuaient les emplois du temps à leurs camarades qui n'étaient pas encore bien frais. En avisant le morceau de parchemin, les adolescents passèrent par plusieurs émotions : joie, peine, horreur, damnation, désespoir…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Rich de sa bouche pâteuse, sa cravate dénouée autour du cou, les cheveux mal coiffés lui tombant devant les yeux, lui donnant tout de même une allure de bad boy à se pâmer

-Potion avec le vieux Slughy, annonça Edgar.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, songea à voix haute Rich en fixant avec intensité son plat de toast à la confiture, en proie à une grande réflexion.

-C'est le directeur de maison des serpents, expliqua Edgar, il a ses têtes et a un club auquel il invite ses chouchous : qu'ils soient doués en potion, fils ou fille de, ou portent un grand nom de la société sorcière, tous sont conviés. Parfois, il invite des personnes qui sont juste douées en magie, mais ces cas là sont rares. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il ne s'arrête pas au statut du sang.

-C'est un homme qui aime le succès mais qui laisse ses protégés sur le devant de la scène, et qui les aide à grimper les échelons avec ses contacts, comme un marionnettiste, précisa Benjy.

-Avec ton nom de famille, tu seras invité, l'informa Caradoc, autant te dire que je ne t'envie pas.

-Mhmh… L'un de vous y est ?

-Moi, soupira Edgar, à cause de ma grande sœur Amélia. Elle est membre du Magenmagot. Et il la vénère. C'est la grande Amélia, quoi. Ces soirées sont d'un ennui mortel … Mais au moins, il y a de la bonne bouffe, et souvent, de l'alcool.

Rich acquiesça mollement en engouffrant une bouchée de toast afin de satisfaire son estomac qui criait famine.

-Je me demande qui sera le nouveau professeur de DFCM, lança Greta avec curiosité.

-Comment ça ?

Les 4 jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle acquisition de leur groupe. Elle n'était pas au courant.

-Le poste de professeur de DFCM est maudit, expliqua Emmeline.

-Aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an en poste, précisa Dorcas.

-Voilà qui est intrigant, consentit Théa en finissant sa tasse café.

-On devrait y aller, proposa Hestia, histoire de ne pas être en retard.

Ses amies opinèrent et se levèrent afin de quitter la Grande Salle. En passant près de la table des Gryffondor, près de la double et lourde pote de chêne, Anthéa aperçut Lily et en profita pour envoyer un délicat baiser volé à James qui fit mine de le récupérer et de la cacher dans son cœur avec un sourire triomphant exagéré. Sirius la reluquait d'un air approbateur, comme la plupart des mâles de l'assemblée.

Lily fulminait. Elle sentait la rage s'insinuer en elle de bon matin à cause de l'américaine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi : son insouciance, son manque de respect envers sa personne ou le règlement… Autre chose ? Le fait était qu'elle serrait ses poings profondément dans ses paumes afin de cesser les tremblements et reprendre contenance sous entendait que oui ….

-Mais regardez la, grinça-t-elle des dents, le regard furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches Lil's ? demanda finalement Mary de sa voix joviale.

-Elle drague ouvertement Potter, grogna la rouquine.

-Et alors ? répliqua Marlène McKinnon en arquant un sourcil. Tu le hais, non ?

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas les gens comme elle… s'empourpra la préfète en chef, n'appréciant ni le sous entendu de Marlène, ni la pointe dans son cœur.

-C'est à dire ? insista Mary, éternelle curieuse.

-Et son uniforme ! C'est d'un vulgaire ! renchérit la rousse en se redressant de toute sa taille. Ça se voit que c'est une fille de petite vertu.

-Je ne trouve pas, intervint Marlène. Elle a peut-être raccourci sa jupe mais on ne voit rien qu'on ne devrait pas voir. Je veux dire, insista-t-elle alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche, que ce n'est que la moitié des cuisses, ce n'est pas au ras des fesses non plus. Sa cravate est peut-être lâche mais rien ne l'interdit, la preuve avec Black ou Potter. Sa chemise est peut-être déboutonnée au dessus, mais on ne voit même pas son décolleté. C'est bien de s'assumer je trouve. Je l'envie.

-Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? s'agaça alors Lily en se retournant vers la blonde qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Tu ne la connais même pas, pianota-t-elle des mains sur la table de bois, sa joue enfoncée dans la paume de l'autre main libre

-Je suis juste ouverte d'esprit. J'attends juste avant de juger, rappela Marlène en un haussement d'épaules.

-Je suis d'accord avec Marl's, affirma Mary

-Lily, on t'adore, intercepta calmement Alice la rêveuse, mais tu l'as prise en grippe sans réelle raison. Elle t'a rembarrée mais son raisonnement n'était pas erroné, et c'est ça qui t'agace. Mon conseil : passe à autre chose.

Lily en fut bouche bée. Alice était aussi étrange, discrète, timide et rêveuse que ses paroles pouvaient être criantes de vérités, dures et brutes de décoffrage. Pourtant elle ne pensait jamais à mal, bien au contraire.

-Et toi, contourna Lily en se tournant de nouveau vers Marlène, tu devrais être de mon côté.

-Je suis toujours de ton côté, assura Marlène, mais j'avoue que je te trouve un peu … un peu...

-Injuste ? proposa à raison Alice en rapportant son attention à ses œufs brouillés.

-Mais si quelqu'un éprouve de la jalousie, ce devrait être toi, s'entêta la rousse en soufflant sur son thé.

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit la blonde, dont la légendaire bonne humeur communicative promettait de s'envoler.

-Oh, tu n'as pas remarqué le petit jeu de Black peut-être ? railla Lily.

-C'est fini entre lui et moi, contra la blonde en la fusillant du regard, faisant baisser sa tête à la rouquine, et je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, alors n'utilise pas mon passé pour m'embrigader dans ta vendetta personnelle.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs étaient bien réveillés, et après avoir dévoré Anthéa des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, Sirius rapporta son attention entière à ses amis.

-McKinnon et Evans nous regardent, informa Peter en détournant les yeux aussitôt vers sa charcuterie en rougissant.

-vous croyez qu'elle est jalouse de Théa ? hasarda James en s'empressant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne pense pas, nia Remus avec fatigue, je crois entendre une histoire en rapport avec la tenue de Dragonneau.

-C'est bien de la jalousie, assura fièrement Peter.

-McKinnon est dans lot ? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant des sourcils. Elle m'a affirmé …

-C'est Lily qui l'accuse, se reprit Remus, mais pour elle aussi c'est du passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien, se contenta Sirius avec un sourire satisfait

-Peut-être qu'Evans reporte sa frustration sur McKinnon ? imagina James les yeux brillants d'espoir et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Nous devrions aller en cours, déclara Remus en se levant, imité par ses compères.

La première période de cours passa. Slughorn était un homme aux cheveux épais couleur paille, grisonnants, et commençait à perdre ses cheveux. Il était assez court sur pattes, assez rond, des yeux globuleux couleur groseille, avait un teint pâle, avec une grosse moustache de morse, d'un blond roux avec quelques poils argentée. On aurait pu le comparer à une limace, aussi. Il était habillé de vêtements de velours, brodés, avec des boutons d'or, le tout offrant une esthétique démodée, voire un peu délavés pour certains. Il était plutôt jovial, le genre à aimer la popularité mais par le biais des autres. Il ne semblait pas accorder d'importance au statut de sang mais faisait clairement du favoritisme.

Il invita les jeunes Dragonneau à sa prochaine soirée, après s'être extasié sur leurs prouesses avec leur potion de régénération. Oh, le fait était que Lily Evans et Severus Rogue étaient les meilleurs élèves qu'il n'ai jamais eu en la matière, très intuitifs, inventifs, créatifs, imaginatifs … Mais les jumeaux Dragonneau connaissaient nombre de parties de créatures pouvant être utilisées comme ingrédients de potions, ainsi que des potions de soins, utilisables sur les animaux comme sur les humains. De ce fait, ils connaissaient les effets. Le fait d'avoir vu, durant toute leur vie, leur père concocter moult élixirs afin de soigner des animaux, êtres, ou créatures ou leur mère préparer divers philtres pour parer à des accidents magiques, de sorcellerie, ou juste de turbulence enfantine les avait influencés.

S'ensuivit un cours de DFCM en commun avec Gryffondor avec le fameux nouveau professeur.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, Sirius et Remus remarquèrent Anthéa, adossée avec négligence et décontraction contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de sa robe sorcière, son sac en bandoulière à ses pieds, qui riait doucement avec Greta et Hestia, les plus expressives du groupe, comparé aux calmes et taciturnes Emmeline et Dorcas.

Sirius lorgna la jeune femme : l'élévation tranquille de sa poitrine ferme et arrondie sous sa chemise au rythme de sa respiration tranquille, le mouvement souple de ses cheveux soyeux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules graciles et dans son dos musclés jusqu'à la pointe de ses omoplates, sa chute de rein rebondie et ferme, le sourire en coin et moqueur, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'espièglerie, le teins de pêche et hâlé, le maquillage qui soulignait ses yeux bleu comme un océan ou un lagon dans lequel on ne pouvait que se noyer, ses jambes découvertes et fuselées, le galbe harmonieux de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, la minceur de sa taille, l'étroitesse de son bassin, son ventre plat et serré, sa silhouette svelte et tonique…

Cette fille devenait une obsession. Lui avait-on fait boire de l'Amortensia à son insu ? Ou lancé un sort de confusion ? Il en doutait. Il était brillant, il l'aurait remarqué. Surtout, il se serait déjà jeté sur elle. Quoique, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir une fille.

De son côté, James voyait d'un très mauvais œil le rapprochement de ses deux ex avec sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais selon lui, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais après tout, peut-être devenait-il parano depuis la mise en garde de Rich la veille au matin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi alarmé, lui qui était si désintéressé de tout. Il se rappela alors la mystérieuse disparition de Théa et se demande où elle avait disparu. Il se dit aussi qu'il se devait de garder un œil sur elle, au cas ou. C'était une sorcière prodigieuse qui excellait dans toutes les matières, mais il avait cet instinct de protection vis à vis d'elle. Si un serpentard osait s'approcher d'elle, il le tuerait à mains nues. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'elle avait connu bien des hommes. Et Théa était du genre à briser les cœurs. Elle aimait jouer. Et si l'adversaire se perdait à tomber sous son charme puis à développer ses sentiments, tant pis pour lui. Les règles étaient claires. Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Quand est-ce que ses amis finiraient par se découvrir des sentiments ? Ils étaient la personnification du 'sorcier au cœur velu', le conte de Beedle le Barde : cet homme qui afin de ne pas souffrir et ne pas devenir idiot, s'était arraché le cœur, renonçant à l'amour. Sauf qu'au lieu de sceller leur cœur, ils l'avaient détruit. Cela lui rappela également Sirius, qui, n'ayant jamais connu l'Amour d'une mère, ne prenait pas les filles au sérieux. Remus, pour sa part, préférait tenir à distance les filles, même s'il en avait connu quelques unes. Rapport à son problème de fourrure. Mais dès que ça devenait trop sérieux, il fuyait. Et lui, avec son amour impossible pour cette fille qui ne le supportait pas. Finalement, Peter restait encore le plus chanceux : il vivait sa vie simplement, comme elle venait, un jour après l'autre. Avec ou sans amour, avec ou sans secret, avec ou sans peur. Il avançait, voilà tout. James l'enviait, par moments.

Il fut coupé dans son cheminement de pensées alors que Lily arrivait, accompagnée de ses fidèles amies. Elle se stoppa un instant en voyant en face de la porte la nouvelle. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, elle n'entendait plus les bavardages de Mary, les répliques cinglantes d'Alice, ou les expressions joyeuses de Marlène. Elle serra les poings.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas cette fille. Selon elle, ses raisons étaient louables. Pourtant, les filles lui avaient prouvé par A + B que Anthéa n'avait fait que se défendre à une attaque. Qu'elle avait juste marqué un point. Qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse tomber. Mais elle était bornée, elle agissait par fierté, blessée dans son orgueil. Cela lui rappelait Potter, et la rendait d'autant plus hargneuse. Elle ne voulait pas agir comme lui. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Le simple fait de devoir partager ses devoirs de Préfète En Chef avec lui, ses rondes, l'organisation, lui tortillait les entrailles de colère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Potter flirtait avec elle ? Il semblait la connaître dans le Poudlard Express, l'avait-il croisée sur le quai ? Après 2 années à lui courir après, s'était-il lassé de ses refus ? Allait-il enfin cesser de la poursuivre, de la harceler ? Elle en doutait, il était du genre tenace. Mais elle l'espérait. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand ? Lily pensait qu'elle devenait folle. Alors pourquoi avait-elle senti son cœur exploser les deux ou trois ou l'américaine avait paru proche du poursuiveur ? Parce qu'elle détestait les gens qui s'affichaient, les aguicheurs. Comment ça, elle était rabat-joie ?

A pas mesurés, Lily s'insinua entre Jones et Catchlove, et se planta devant Anthéa qui lui décocha un sourire amusé.

-Ta tenue n'est pas réglementaire, déclara Lily avec le ton le plus calme qu'elle avait en réserve.

-Pourtant, il s'agit bien de l'uniforme de Poudlard, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Théa d'un ton doucereux.

-Ta jupe est au dessus du genou, ta cravate n'est pas serrée, et tes boutons ne sont pas tous fermés, releva la préfète en chef en pointant de l'index les divers éléments en faute.

-Etrange, vraiment, lança Théa avec sarcasme, parce que j'ai passé 2h de cours ce matin, sans compter le petit déjeuner, avec pour témoin divers préfets et tous les professeurs… énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts avec légèreté, le regard vers le plafond. Et personne ne m'a fait de remarques… ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor. De plus, je n'ai rien vu dans le règlement qui m'interdise de m'habiller de la sorte, conclut-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ma tenue n'a choqué personne d'autre que toi… Encore.

Lily fronça le nez en une mine boudeuse. Finalement Marlène avait raison, cette fille avait une bonne répartie. Et à contre cœur, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Elle avait sa dignité. Elle ne pouvait pas demander le soutien de Potter, puisqu'il semblait refuser de la défendre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait ces 2 dernières années. La rouquine releva le menton de manière hautaine et tourna les talons pour se rapprocher de son groupe.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas la même longueur de jupe que les autres ? demanda James qui s'était rapproché des deux filles, prêt à les séparer au cas ou, suivi des Maraudeurs.

-Jamesie, crois moi, quand dans moins d'un mois, la moitié des filles de cette école m'auront imité, tu me remerciera d'avoir libéré les gambettes britannique, annonça Théa avec un clin d'œil tout en posant sa main sur son bras, alors que Lily le fusillait du regard de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Heu… Merci ? imagina James avec hésitation

-Fais lui confiance, elle l'a déjà fait à Ilvermorny, soupira Rich qui arrivait derrière avec ses compagnons. Salut les gars, salua-t-il les Maraudeurs, qui lui répondirent d'un signe de la tête. Tu t'es encore disputée, soeurette ?

\- On m'a toujours dit qu'il était impoli de ne pas répondre lorsqu'on s'adressait à moi, dévoila ironiquement la brunette en arquant un sourcil.

Derrière eux, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les élèves pénétrèrent dans l'antre de DFCM.

Se tenait à la porte un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de grande taille et de stature carrée d'un batteur. Il avait un certain charme, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux aussi noirs que l'art qu'il combattait. Quelques cicatrices barraient son visage, notamment, une au niveau de ses sourcils, une autre sur sa lèvre supérieure, mais cela rajoutait à l'attraction qui émanait de lui. Il avait un regard sévère et dur, et semblait être du genre taciturne. Il transpirait de lui une confiance en lui assez affolante, le genre de personne à se penser doté d'une supériorité intellectuelle. Il avait la critique facile, sarcastique quant aux moins bons que lui, et n'avait que peu de patience pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait. Somme toute, il était assez agaçant, mais agréable à regarder

-Pas mal, souffla Théa en s'installant près de Dorcas.

-Frangine… menaça Rich en se retournant, puisqu'assis devant elle.

-Je ne fais que constater.

Rich lui lança un regard préventif et Théa lui offrit une moue innocente d'incompréhension. Mais dans le fond, ils savaient tous les deux.

-Bien. Bonjour à tous.

-Et il a un accent australien… sexy, nota Théa avec insolence, à voix basse

Cela fit frissonner son frère qui l'ignora superbement. Elle cherchait tout simplement à l'emmerder, voilà. Il fallait qu'il passe outre.

\- Je m'appelle Sheldon King.

-King ? Je me demande en quoi…

'Lalalalalalala, j'entends pas, je suis sourd, tu ne m'atteindras pas, lalalala !' songea fortement Rich, les yeux rivés sur un point devant lui, s'imaginant tour à tour les mains sur les oreilles, sur une plage paradisiaque avec un cocktail fort en alcool, dans une boîte de nuit avec de jolies plantes qui se trémousseraient, ou juste dans un lit en charmante compagnie…

-Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne vais pas vous faire l'article des ASPICS, je ne doute pas que mes collègues de la première période s'en sont déjà donnés à cœur joie. Nous allons nous entraîner au duel. Vous allez vous mettre par deux selon votre convenance, je vous évaluerai, puis vous attribuerai un binôme pour l'année. Je vous invite à en profiter pour réviser vos informulés, par la même occasion. N'hésitez pas à prendre de l'espace pour ne pas vous gêner les uns les autres. Levez-vous !

D'un mouvement du poignet, il agita sa baguette, laquelle ordonna aux chaises et pupitres des élèves de s'empiler au fond de la salle en un raclement de bois contre le sol froid.

-Te voir trépigner d'agacement fut fort amusant, avoua Théa en croisant le regard irrité de son frère.

-Je te parie que je t'allonge en 2 minutes, la provoqua Rich avec amusement.

-Oh, voyons, je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes, se moqua la brune.

Rich ricana à cette pensée et tendit sa main à sa sœur afin de l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille, tandis que des duos se formaient un peu partout.

-Oh, et, il se pourrait que les meilleurs de votre promotion, toute maison confondue, participent à un tournoi amateur. Ce peut être un bon point pour ceux qui souhaitent intégrer le bureau des Aurors ou de la police magique.

Chaque duo se mit face à face, baguette levée, se salua, tourna les talons, se mit en position… Et les duels s'engagèrent.

James et Sirius étaient au centre de toutes les attentions. Comme toujours, ils prouvaient que leur réputation d'élèves brillants n'était pas une illusion. Ils attaquaient, se défendaient, paraient, esquivaient, roulaient, sautaient, et se jetaient à corps perdu dans la mêlée.

Marlène et Lily, de leur côté, s'enflammaient dans un ballet de jets de lumière.

Alice, bien que douée et originale dans sa manière de jouer de la baguette, ménageait Mary qui était bien plus douée à remuer la bouche pour parler à tout va que pour se lancer dans des duels. Ses sortilèges étaient plutôt des enchantements que des sorts d'attaques. Elle était trop peace and love.

Benjy et Caradoc avaient tout l'air de tireurs d'élite. Leur combat était animal et presque inquiétant. Pourtant, aucun sort dangereux ne fusait.

Dorcas et Emmeline étaient des sorcières exceptionnelles. Elles se mouvaient avec grâce et élégance. De toute évidence, elles avaient ça dans le sang. Mais l'éducation devait jouer.

Hestia semblait grandement s'amuser avec Greta. Cela tenait plus de plaisanterie que d'un vrai duel. On les entendait rire, insouciantes.

Les jumeaux Dragonneau étaient très inventifs. Théa avait beaucoup d'énergie, effectuant de nombreuses acrobaties, et prenant tout cela pour un jeu. Elle ne restait pas immobile bien longtemps. Elle se battait tout en souplesse et en beauté, auréolée d'une bulle de confiance. Rich était vigilant et observateur de son environnement, conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et utilisait tout l'espace qui lui était allégué. Il avait l'œil alerte, il semblait flotter dans les airs, et vibrait de majestuosité. Il était impétueux mais un peu impatient. Malgré ses réflexes, c'est lui qui perdit.

-Je t'ai laissé gagné, s'expliqua-t-il en se relevant, tiré par sa jumelle.

-Evidemment, le nargua la brune, il ne faudrait pas que ton fan te club te prenne pour un raté ou pire… Un macho.

Rich haussa des épaules avec désintérêt mais offrit à sa sœur un sourire entendu qu'elle lui rendit. Il se serait plutôt décrit comme galant, mais après tout, il acceptait le compliment, bien qu'elle ait en horreur le sexisme.

L'heure du repas passa assez rapidement. Lily avait oublié sa frustration de la veille et du matin. Les cours qui venaient de s'écouler l'avaient mise de bonne humeur, ce qui ravit ses 3 camarades de dortoir.

James et Sirius étaient extatiques. Ce cours d'entraînement au duel les avait ragaillardis. Ils aimaient ces cours où on ne s'ennuyait pas. ça, et la métamorphose, voilà ce qu'ils appréciaient.

Le cours de SCM passait, le professeur avait rappelé la différence entre créatures (douées d'intelligence semblable à celle des êtres humains) et les animaux. Il insista sur le fait que les étudiants verraient les êtres et créatures, tels que les vampires, les êtres de l'eau, les loup-garou, les centaures, les gobelins, les géants … et d'autres, en DCFM, à son grand malheur, car tous n'étaient pas mauvais, bien qu'il faille savoir se défendre contre eux au cas où. En général, ils étaient inoffensifs, à moins qu'on ne les provoque, ou qu'on s'avance trop sur leurs territoires. Aussi, parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment conscients pour se soigner eux-mêmes, et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas besoin des sorciers. Il conclut qu'au final, ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus à ce sujet devraient étudier la Magizoologie qui étudiait tous les êtres vivants magiques et leurs habitats avec bien plus de précision et de détails, du fait des différents postes à pourvoir en la matière.

Les cours de potion et de botanique étaient critiques. Le pire restait encore la divination. Et que dire de l'Histoire de la Magie ? Est-ce que le professeur Binns était-il même au courant du fait qu'il soit mort ? Il avait dû mourir lui même d'ennui durant l'un de ses propres cours, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

-Vous auriez dû prendre rune ou arithmancie, les réprimanda gentiment Remus avec un sourire amusé devant l'air dépité des deux compères.

-L'arithmancie demande trop de travail, et les runes c'est barbant, répondit Sirius avec ennui en faisant un geste de la main, comme si une mouche l'ennuyait.

-Je me demande ce qu'on va étudier en botanique, lâcha Peter en prenant une nouvelle louche de ragoût qui éclaboussa la chemise de James au passage.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention Queudver ! s'exaspéra le binoclard.

-Désolé… s'excusa timidement le petit Peter, les joues empourprées.

-Au moins, on a botanique avec les Poufsouffle, continua le poursuiveur avec une lueur de polissonnerie dans le regard.

-Et alors ? La botanique c'est lourd, grogna Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je pense que ça peut être intéressant, au contraire, avoua James avec un clin d'œil énigmatique.

Sirius et Remus lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, alors que leur ami faisait signe à Théa qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amies, Hestia et Greta, pépier avec entrain. Pour Sirius, au bout de 3 jours, c'était devenue une habitude de la chercher, de l'épier.

Pour Remus, bien moins téméraire et plus discret et retranché que son ami, c'était la seconde fois seulement qu'il la détaillait réellement. Il avait remarqué, puisqu'il était fin observateur, qu'elle cultivait son jardin secret, et qu'elle se retranchait dans son monde intérieur. Mais sous couverts de sa joie de vivre et de sa bonne humeur, on pouvait remarquer un éclat de tristesse mêlé à son éternelle facétie. Elle avait l'air frivole, ainsi, mais Remus décelait également du spleen derrière sa rêverie. Et il savait reconnaître cela, puisqu'il jouait lui même à ce jeu d'acteur depuis presque 12 ans à présent. Depuis sa morsure. Quelle était sa raison, à elle ?

Peter, quant à lui, n'osait même pas la regarder, de loin y compris. Elle l'intimidait, avec sa confiance en elle. Et puis, James avait bien dit de ne pas y toucher, non ? Bon, il donnait plutôt un conseil à Patmol, mais tout de même, ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire.

Enfin, James évitait soigneusement de regarder Lily, comme le lui avait conseillé Théa. De même, il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de sortir avec lui. Cela dit, ce n'était que le 3ème jour après la rentrée. Il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Mais il se retenait. Il faisait confiance à Théa. C'était un véritable cerveau pour ce qui était de parvenir à ses fins sans être découverte. Alors il suivait ses directives, bien que cela soit difficile pour lui. Cela lui manquait de contempler la jolie rousse, sa démarche légère, ses sourires qui illuminaient la pièce, ses regards bienveillants, bien qu'ils ne lui soient pas destinés. Mais il donnait de sa personne pour se retenir. Il craignait de déraper durant les réunions et rondes de préfet en chef. Et s'il perdait ses moyens et gâchait tout ? Heureusement, sa coach serait la pour le briefer. Cela le rassurait. Cette année serait la bonne. Il aurait Evans. Et s'il ne l'avait pas malgré les trésors d'ingéniosité de sa meilleure amie, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir depuis le début et qu'il s'était fourvoyé. A cette idée, son cœur se serra. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Ce n'était pas un pari, un défi, ou un challenge. Ce n'était ni une blague, ni une farce. C'était la femme de sa vie, il le sentait dans son cœur, dans ses tripes, chaque parcelle de son cœur et de son corps lui hurlait son adoration pour la rouquine. A bout de nerf, il sorti son vif d'or et s'amusa avec. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas attrapeur. Il l'avait volé durant la 5ème année. Jouer avec le déstressait. Et en tout honnêteté, un moyen comme un autre de montrer à tous sa dextérité et d'attirer les regards. Il adorait être le centre d'attention. C'était bien une des nombreuses choses qu'Evans lui reprochait. Mais il était bien plus que ce qu'il montrait. Pourquoi refusait-elle de le voir ? Et voilà, tout revenait toujours à elle. Il secoua sa tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Théa avait dit qu'elle avait des instructions à lui donner pour ses têtes à têtes avec la Préfète En Chef, afin qu'elle voit son vrai lui. Et si après ça, elle ne tombait pas amoureuse, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. James avait toute confiance en Théa. Ça devait marcher ! ça allait marcher ! C'était obligé !

Sans même sans rendre compte, ils étaient déjà au niveau de la serre n°7. Remus avait décidé qu'ils allaient arriver en avance, pour une fois. Il avait suivi sans protester. Sirius avait suivi en traînant des pieds et en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante. Peter trottinait derrière, en admiration devant ses amis. Les Maraudeurs, qui d'habitude se pavanaient, avaient l'air d'un groupe d'amis comme les autres, pour une fois. Peter se demandait ce qu'il se passait. En temps normal, ils transpiraient la pitrerie, étaient de vrai boute-en-train.

-Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Sirius

-Et moi donc, confessa James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-On devrait penser à notre prochain coup, proposa le jeune Black, une lueur dans le regard

-Ouais ! s'écria Peter en levant un poing en l'air, ce qui fit bien rire ses acolytes.

-James, tu es préfet en chef, le morigéna Remus.

-C'est dans ma nature profonde, expliqua James, un poing sur la hanche, un index en l'air, les yeux fermés

-Que dira Lily ? Tu y as pensé ? demanda Remus en croisant les bras.

-Elle va encore hurler, geignit Peter, désespéré par avance des cris de remontrance de la rousse

-On s'en fou, affirma Black en hochant la tête

-Rich dit toujours que si on ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es, la personne n'en vaut pas la peine, philosopha James en esquissant une grimace.

-Je t'aurai prévenu, assura Remus en se retournant vers la porte.

Le professeur Chourave arriva enfin. C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs, courts, bouclés, grisonnants et en désordre, ornés d'un chapeau en toile couleur terre, rapiécé. Ses ongles sales étaient souvent recouverts de terre. Elle était de petite stature, et son visage était rond et enjoué. Âgée de tout juste 50 ans, elle avait commencé à prendre du ventre, à moins qu'elle n'en ait toujours eu. Sa robe était du même acabit que son chapeau.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la serre, suivie du reste des étudiants. La salle consistait en plusieurs paillasses les unes derrières les autres. Les élèves sortirent leur équipement : gants de protection en cuir de dragon, lunettes de protection, cache oreille, protège dents, Les engrais et compost étaient déjà disposés sur les tables.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent au fond, comme à leur habitude. A la table devant eux, se trouvaient Théa, Dorcas, Rich et Edgar. Encore devant, il y avait Benjy, Caradoc, Emmeline et Hestia. Greta était plus loin en compagnie Dedalus, Marcellus Macmillan et John Abbott. Au premier rang, Lily s'installa avec ses amies.

Pour ce premier cours, la directrice des Poufsouffle leur proposa d'extraire les feuilles de l'Alihotsy, afin de les fournir au professeur Slughorn pour la composition de la potion d'Hilarité qu'il avait prévu d'enseigner à ses élèves de 7ème année.

De derrière, Sirius nota la délicatesse d'Anthéa pour agir tel que le professeur le leur avait intimé. A côté de lui, James gesticulait pour voir ce qu'elle faisait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Théa ! Hey, Théa ! l'appela-t-il, ne tenant plus.

-Oui _Love_? répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner.

-Qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

Remus releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il surprit la Poufsouffle en train de mettre quelques feuilles dans un sachet qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa robe sorcière. Rich se retourna vers sa sœur avec une moue réprobatrice.

-Frangine … la menaça-t-il.

-Je ne fais rien de mal, se défendit Théa.

-Je te préviens … grogna son jumeau.

-Tu seras bien content à la prochaine fête, répliqua sèchement sa sœur en relevant la tête vers lui dans une attitude de défi.

Rich opina du chef après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Finalement, sa sœur n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. C'est vrai que ça serait amusant, surtout couplé à de l'alcool. Ces feuilles, une fois saupoudrées sur un plat, imprégné dans de l'alcool ou cuisinées, provoquaient l'hystérie. Bien sûr, Anthéa préférait les fumer, pour avoir directement les effets, et le plus rapidement possible, évitant la phase d'attente, le temps que le système digestif s'active.

James ricana. Puis il leva la tête, alarmé.

-Comment je fais si je veux en profiter avec vous ? demanda-t-il au dos de son amie.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avec un air songeur. Dorcas s'en mêla. Elle était assez rancunière vis à vis de son ex. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à lui nuire en sortant avec Emmeline, son amie, peu de temps après elle. Ça c'était fait comme ça.

-Aucun élève extérieur n'a jamais pénétré dans notre salle commune en 10 siècles. Ne crois pas que tu seras le premier, annonça-t-elle avec flegme.

-On ne t'a pas sonnée Meadowes, défendit Sirius.

-On trouvera une solution, intervint Théa en posant sa main sur celle de son ami, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant

Dorcas releva le menton de manière hautaine et se retourna avec grâce. James se sentit mal durant quelques secondes. Il était vrai qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais cela datait de la 5ème année. La rentrée, qui plus est. 2 ans avaient passé. Pourquoi ne passait-elle pas à autre chose ? Il s'était pourtant excusé.

-On devrait organiser quelque chose dans une salle désaffectée, proposa Sirius.

-Bonne idée, approuva son meilleur ami.

-une fois le problème de fourrure de Lunard passé ? Ca lui fera du bien, compléta Peter de sa petite voix

Remus leur accorda un regard indulgent. Ils pensaient toujours à tout, lorsqu'il fallait lui faire penser à autre chose, après les dures transformations de la pleine lune. Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir des amis aussi attentionnés. Après tous les dangers qu'ils avaient bravés pour devenir des Animagi afin de l'accompagner et le soutenir dans ces terribles épreuves… Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Déjà, devenir animagus sans maître était de la pure folie ! il fallait être particulièrement doué et compétent. Que des élèves de 5ème année aient réussi prouvaient leur détermination à être là pour lui. Et puis, ils risquaient gros. Être découvert entraînait une expulsion de Poudlard, un aller potentiellement simple à Azkaban, et probablement la destruction de sa baguette. Si au moins ils acceptaient de se déclarer une fois sortis de l'école. Mais ils s'y refusaient. Ils étaient tellement bornés, quand il y pensait. Mais ses amis étaient le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait offert.

Le cours de botanique laissa place à celui de métamorphoses avec les Serdaigle.

Minerva McGonagall était la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice des Gryffondor, en plus d'être le professeur de métamorphose. C'était une femme de 52 ans, à l'air grave et froid, aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière par un chignon strict et impeccable, à son image, et aux yeux verts austères et perçants cachés par des petites et fines lunettes carrées. Elle était grande, fine, vêtue de robes à motifs écossais, comme elle, et avait un joli visage qui ne souriait que très rarement. Elle était sévère, raide, intraitable, et semblait intransigeante et exigeante avec ses élèves, mais fair play et à l'écoute.

Le professeur leur expliqua laconiquement mais fermement qu'ils allaient passer plusieurs session de cours à s'entraîner sur le sort d'apparition 'inanimatus apparitus' et de disparition 'evanesco' : d'abord sur des petits objets, légers, simples, faciles, puis sur des objets plus volumineux, plus lourds, plus compliqués. La complexité irait crescendo jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement ce sort.

Le professeur fit des binômes inter maison et sexe. Rich se retrouva avec Sybille Trelawnay, et Théa avec Nathaniel Greengrass.

Rich grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, pour le coup. C'était une fille maigre. Elle portait une écharpe ornée de différentes couleurs et divers motifs sur la tête, comme bandeau, sur ses cheveux ternes, frisottants, touffus, d'un blond très pâle, tirant sur une espèce châtain/marron délavé, difficile à dire. Elle avait des lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux bleu foncés sans âme qui leur donnaient un aspect globuleux. Ses bras débordaient de châles et de bracelets, son cou de colliers, de chaînes et ses mains de bagues. Elle cliquetait et tintait de partout. Il y avait des paillettes et des perles partout, ça faisait mal aux yeux. Elle ressemblait à un insecte. Une libellule, peut-être. Sa voix était douce mais embrumée, elle semblait hantée, habitée, peut-être même possédée. Elle avait une odeur de xérès désagréable et passa la période à lire les lignes de la main de Rich, lui annonçant une mort certaine. Rich trouvait qu'elle était à côté de la plaque. Sans doute aurait-elle était magnifique sans ces horribles lunettes, et cet attirail de gadgets et d'accessoires qui surchargeaient sa frêle silhouette et qui ne servaient définitivement à rien, à part à sortir du lot. Elle lui raconta qu'elle descendait de Cassandra, la grande devineresse, ou prophétesse, ce n'était pas clair, et avançait qu'elle avait hérité d'elle son Troisième Œil.

De son côté, Théa se faisait séduire par la beau Nathaniel Greengrass. Il était élancé et taillé, avaient des cheveux bruns soyeux, des yeux noisette et un regard doux. Il était souriant, calme, et avait une attitude tirée de la noblesse : poli, courtois et galant, chaque geste et mot étudié afin de ne pas offenser ou brusquer. Il se tenait droit, fier, peut-être un peu hautain de par son statut de sang-pur. Son ton était posé et égal. Il avait un certain charme, et était loin d'être idiot, il apprenait même très vite un sortilège compliqué comme celui qu'ils apprenaient présentement. Il était cultivé, réfléchi, érudit, curieux, ce qui justifiait sa présence chez les bleu et bronze. Aux vues de sa maison, il devait être intelligent et créatif. En revanche, comparé à la panoplie d'excentriques de sa maison, qu'il s'agisse du caractère ou de l'accoutrement, comme le binôme de Rich, Greengrass était classique dans sa manière de se vêtir et élégant. Doux échos aux autres Sang-Pur de sa maison, tels que Croupton, par exemple.

A 17h, ils eurent une heure de traduction des Runes avec Serdaigle de nouveau. Ils étudièrent le journal de Merlin.

A 18H30, ils purent enfin dîner, puis de 20h à 21H, s'installèrent dans l'ambiance silencieuse et calfeutrée de la bibliothèque afin de faire les recherches pour les premiers devoirs, qu'ils avancèrent de 21h à 23h dans la Grande Salle. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher, près pour le reste de la semaine.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Le Plan

Le mardi suivant, les Poufsouffle retrouvèrent les Serdaigle pour un cours d'arithmancie. C'était une pratique de divination qui consistait en des prédictions basées sur les nombres d et des calculs compliqués, employée notamment par les briseurs de maléfices. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de transformer des mots en suite de chiffres à partir de l'alphabet de Tripoli et de la numérologie, dans le but d'obtenir le nombre d'expression, intime et de réalisation, puis de les analyser. L'expression était la base, synthèse des consonnes et voyelles, le nombre intime ne prenait en compte que les voyelles, et le nombre de réalisation les consonnes. L'interprétation consistait à comprendre à travers plusieurs théories, interpréter les traits de caractère, la face visible, la motivation, la personnalité, le portait de toute chose et tout personne. Après divers exercices d'entraînement et d'études de cas réels sur lesquels ils devaient travailler, les élèves débattaient et donner des solutions.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite, dans une petite clairière. Le cour de SCM avec Silvanus Brûlopot. C'était un homme excentrique, sympathique, enthousiaste, que tous semblaient aimer, même les serpentard avec qui ce cours avait lieu. Il avait visiblement tendance à sous estimer les créatures les plus dangereuses et n'avait peur de rien. Greta fit mention d'un feu déclenché par des serpencendre une année, dans le Grande Salle, durant une représentation de Noël, de dragons à qui il rendait visite qui lui brûlaient ses prothèses magiques, de sinistres histoires avec des Strangulots, des Crabes de Feu et des Occamys, qu'ils allaient d'ailleurs étudier cette année là. Il avait un bras et une moitié de jambe en moins. Hestia fit allusion au fait qu'il avait déjà été la cause de blessures sur d'autres personnes. Diverses cicatrices barraient son visage quelque peu boursoufflé par endroits, bien plus atteint que celui du professeur King, preuve qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'approcher des animaux les plus à craindre sans once de faroucherie. Il avait des cheveux blonds/gris, coupés courts, pour ne pas dire à ras, des yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre vert, dont les iris étaient cerclés d'or, qui pétillaient d'excitation. Il était très grand, pas autant que Hagrid, puisqu'il n'était pas à moitié géant, mais il devait bien avoisiner le 2 mètres. Il était mince : était-ce parce qu'il était tellement passionné qu'il en oubliait de se nourrir correctement, ou parce qu'il se musclait à grimper, escalader, glisser, courir, nager, explorer, nul n'aurait su le dire.

Le professeur avait visiblement lancé un feu magique toute la nuit, aux vues des braises à peine refroidies. Une trace de poussière l'entourait, et des œufs rouges vifs, dégageant une chaleur intense, avaient été gelé, afin d'être neutralisés. Ils étudièrent ainsi les Serpencendre et leurs œufs. Bien sûr, les jeunes Dragonneau connaissaient toutes les réponses aux questions de l'enseignant qui, extatique, donnait des dizaines de points à Poufsouffle : généralités, apparence, habitat, durée de vie, où les trouver, comment les neutraliser, composition pour des potions telles que le Felix Felicis ...

Durant le repas, Anthéa écoutait distraitement ses nouvelles 'amies'. Parce que, bien qu'elle s'attache aux personnes qui l'entouraient tous les jours, et qu'elle les apprécie, Anthéa Dragonneau n'était pas du genre à avoir des amis. Des amis étaient des personnes en qui on pouvait avoir confiance avec ses secrets, ses habitudes bizarres. On était sensé pouvoir se confier, s'abandonner, même dans ses pires moments, et ces gens là continuaient de t'aimer, voulaient toujours te parler, continuaient de s'inquiéter. Ils ne fuyaient pas, ne rejetaient pas, n'abandonnaient pas.

Mais Théa ne pouvait guère se le permettre. Alors, elle avait des camarades avec qui passer de bons moments, avec qui elle s'amusait, et parfois même oubliait. Des copines qu'elle écoutait attentivement, étudiait et soutenait. Des colocataires qu'elle conseillait et guidait. Des voisines de tables qu'elle pouvait manipuler et utiliser si besoin, comme le savait si bien le faire avec des inconnus ou des ennemis. Mais ses secrets, seule sa famille, son parrain, les professeurs et James Potter les connaissaient. Et elle ne s'ouvrirait jamais davantage que cela.

Son regard dériva d'un visage à l'autre, l'air vague, dans le vide, avec ses propres pensées.

Dorcas, du haut de son mètre soixante, était une jeune fille à la fine et lisse chevelure brune comme l'ébène, lui tombant sous les omoplates, et aux beaux yeux cobalt. Sa peau de porcelaine la faisait ressembler à une jolie poupée, et son visage gracieux était rehaussé par des fines lèvres roses comme la framboise. C'était une Sang Pure, habillée de manière classe, sûre d'elle, méfiante, exigeante, audacieuse, et dotée d'un grand calme. Elle avait un air distant, soutenu de son don pour tout analyser, mais était finalement une bonne oreille. Elle avait de jolies formes qu'elle cachait discrètement. Elle s'imprégnait entièrement des plantes, la flore, les herbes et champignons.

Hestia était de petite taille et menue. Elle avait des cheveux noir brillant coupés au carré légèrement plongeant au niveau du menton, lui offrant un charme adorable de petite fille mignonne. Ses yeux vert bouteille étaient expressifs, elle avait les joues roses et était excentrique, un peu bohème. C'était une fille qui pensait aux autres dans sa vie personnelle, mais qui se fichait de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, d'autant plus avec son look éclectique mais harmonieux Elle était créative, débrouillarde, et empestait la joie de vivre, passionnée. Elle était, comme Théa, de Sang Mêlé. Elle adorait photographie, dessiner et peindre.

Emmeline était grande, avait de longues jambes interminables et une silhouette filiforme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui arrivaient au creux du dos et des yeux couleur sépia. Elle avait un teins de pêche, une stature majestueuse comme tout Sang Pur, et un charme à part, froid et sensuel à la fois. Elle avait un look preppy, était perfectionniste, appliquée, combative, et compétitive. Elle était mature et vive d'esprit, totalement désintéressée et ne s'arrêtait pas aux apparences. Elle avait tout un tas d'activités péri scolaires.

Enfin, Greta avait une tignasse brillante châtain lui arrivant aux épaules, accordés à ses yeux vert sapin. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait une silhouette attirante. Rêveuse, idéaliste, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était fantaisiste, fantasque, amicale et légère, mais également anti conformiste. Elle adorait les débats et les arguments, savait tout sur tout. Idéaliste, elle était résiliente, un esprit libre. Elle était de taille et de corpulence moyenne, très attirante, mais distante de ce point de vue là. Elle était également de sang mêlé. Elle avait un calepin dans lequel elle consignait des notes, des observations, des pensées, des idées, tel un auteur.

Anthéa était épuisée, mais comme toujours, elle ne montrait rien. Elle ne dormait pas, ou presque rien la nuit, de peur de perdre le contrôle durant son sommeil. Elle brimait sa legilimancie, ne l'utilisant qu'un strict minimum, d'une part pour ne pas outrepasser le droit d'autrui à avoir son jardin secret, d'autre part pour ne pas céder à la facilité. Tout savoir d'un coup n'avait rien d'amusant, selon elle. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune expression tiraillée, aucun trait tiré, aucune cerne, ses yeux n'étaient pas gonflés ou vides. Comme à son habitude, elle transpirait la tranquillité et la vivacité en même temps, malgré le combat continuel au fond d'elle, la guerre qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

L'heure était venue de se rendre en potions, et c'est tout naturellement qu'Anthéa se détacha de ses amies pour enrouler son bras autour de celui de James, sous les yeux d'une certaine rousse, quelques élèves derrière. Ce jeu l'amusait follement. Aider James, titiller Lily, intriguer les autres, étaient devenue une routine pour elle, au bout d'à peine 4 jours.

Arrivés en cours de potions avec les Gryffondor, Slughorn entreprit de séparer les Maraudeurs et tira au sort des binômes aléatoires. Ainsi, Anthéa se retrouva aux côtés de James, Remus de Lily, Sirius avec Marlène, Ulrich avec Mary, Peter avec Dedalus, Benjy avec Aliénor Hamilton, Dorian Neil avec Emmeline, Caradoc avec Elena Smith, Tiberius McLaggen avec Greta et Edgar avec Alice, Frank avec Dorcas, Hestia avec John Abbott.

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle n'était pas satisfaite d'avoir pour voisin Remus. Il était pourtant calme, sérieux, attendrissant, adorable, doux, gentil, attentif… Mais voir la nouvelle en compagnie de Potter lui filait le cafard. Parce qu'ils allaient forcément ne pas suivre, faire du bruit, et faire des bêtises. Elle les avait bien observés, elle voyait qu'ils sortaient du même moule, les nouveaux et le duo de Maraudeurs populaires : celui qui la faisait enrager car ils ne respectaient pas les règles et les lois, ni aucune autorité de quelque genre que ce fusse. Ils étaient insolents, impertinents, impudents, et effrontés. Ils étaient arrogants, orgueilleux, prétentieux et narcissiques. Ils étaient inconvenants, cyniques, ironiques et sarcastiques. Ils étaient hautains, dédaigneux, méprisants, suffisants et impérieux. Elle détestait ce genre de personne despotique, dominatrice, manipulatrice, impérieuse. Qui se croyaient importants avec leur superbe, leur aisance, leur fierté et leur aplomb.

Pourtant, elle savait reconnaître audace, courage, bravoure, et fougue à Potter et sa bande. Elle voyait clairement leur acuité, leur clairvoyance, leur perspicacité. Elle l'avait reconnue dans les yeux du nouveau qui attirait son regard, comme celui de nombre de filles. Mais chez sa jumelle… Non. Certes, elle était intelligente et avait de la faculté. Mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui ne lui revenait pas, quoiqu'en disent ses amies. Et si Potter et Black s'étaient calmés en 6ème année après l'humiliation de Severus et son affrontement avec eux, elle craignait qu'ils ne reprennent leurs mauvaises habitudes. Elle avait une boule au ventre concernant sa ronde de préfète en chef avec son homologue. Ses amies disaient qu'elle était trop rancunière et vindicative vis à vis de l'américaine, qui n'avait fait que d'user de répartie habile et de riposte astucieuse face à elle. Lily lui reconnaissait sa subtilité et son ingéniosité, mais le fait était qu'elle avait quelque chose de malsain, pernicieux et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs 2 joutes verbales.

Après tout, elle n'était pas de mauvaise foi, si ?

Alors, tout en entamant le filtre d'Embrouille demandé par le professeur Slughorn, en compagnie de Remus, elle observait du coin de l'œil Potter et Dragonneau fille.

Sur le tableau, des indications expliquaient que cette potion incitait à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires, comme le philtre de confusion étudié 2 ans auparavant.

Dans un chaudron rempli d'eau et sur le feu :

Ajouter du cranson officinal

Ajouter de la livèche

Ajouter de l'achillée sternutatoire

Mélanger une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre

-Pas bien compliqué, nota fièrement James en préparant le cranson, tandis que Anthéa prenait en charge la livèche

-Tais toi et concentre toi sur ta préparation, répliqua Anthéa en s'occupant de sa plante avec minutie

-Il y a plus important, s'obstina le brun à lunettes en secouant la tête

-Comme ne pas foirer notre chaudron ? proposa la brune avec un fin sourire

-Comme, ce que je dois faire ce soir pendant ma ronde ! s'écria James à voix basse en se penchant vers son amie.

Deux rangées plus tard, le ventre de Lily se contracta. Les voir proche l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre si elle ne voulait pas rater une préparation aussi simple.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta doucement Remus avec un sourire contrit.

-Oui oui, grogna Lily avec humeur en lançant des regards en coin au binôme qui l'obsédait.

-si tu as besoin…

-Je sais, merci Remus.

Son ton était sans appel, et Remus retourna hacher, émietter, couper, extraire…

Il avait du mal à comprendre Lily. Ressentait-elle des choses nouvelles ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? S'était-il passé quelque chose cet été ? Ou étaient-ce ces confrontations avec la Poufsouffle ? Ou est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec James ? Mais quoi de nouveau pour qu'elle cesse de l'ignorer et se mette à lorgner dans sa direction ? Sa nomination de Préfet en Chef ? Son titre de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Exécrait-elle James à ce point ? Ou avait-elle des sentiments plus agréables malgré son attitude ? Ou était-elle juste… Insultée qu'il ne la harcèle plus, elle qui s'en plaignait tant ? S'était-elle sentie trahie, abandonnée, rejetée malgré elle ? Se demandait-elle si elle avait été trop loin ? Etait-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Avait-elle prit l'habitude ? trouvait-elle cela agréable, finalement, d'être désirée et adorée à ce point ? Cela l'avait-il flatté qu'il subisse remontrances et rejet public juste pour ses beaux yeux, continuellement ? S'était-elle délectée du fait qu'il avait un peu murit pour la charmer ? Remus se doutait que c'était un mélange complexe et inextricable de tout cela. Même si la rousse elle-même ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, ou ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Elle s'était désolée que Remus n'ait pas gardé son insigne, et était allée se plaindre à McGonagall, puis Dumbledore en personne, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils avaient constaté que l'influence de Remus n'avait pas été suffisante sur le jeune échevelé, et donc, ils comptaient tous deux sur Lily pour le calmer, qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités, ou du moins, que ses frasques soient plus… moins ... Enfin, Lily avait compris l'idée. Et voilà qu'elle devait tout lui apprendre, puisqu'il n'avait même pas été Préfet auparavant ! Et qu'on lui imposait de passer du temps avec lui alors qu'elle l'abhorrait. C'était injuste.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle … Non laisse tomber.

-Dis-moi.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Remus était l'un des meilleurs amis de Potter, il risquait de la dénoncer. Pouvait-elle se permettre que Potter se fasse des idées et recommence son cirque et ses pitreries ? Certainement pas. Et puis quelle cohérence aurait-elle avec elle-même ? Il risquait de s'imaginer des choses, comme ses amies.

Toutefois, Remus était une personne de confiance, qui savait garder les secrets des autres, comme une tombe. Il ne risquait pas de la trahir. Et puis, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami, depuis l'an passé.

-Est-ce que tu connais la nouvelle ? s'enquit innocemment Lily.

-Anthéa ?

Lily acquiesça et Remus réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser, il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir, mais il ne voulait pas trahir James et gâcher toutes ses maigres, infimes, minuscules chances de faire changer la rouquine d'idée à son sujet. Il lui fallait contourner le problème, la rassurer tout en respectant le plan de la Poufsouffle.

-Je ne la connais pas personnellement, expliqua Remus. Mais ils sont complices.

-ça se voit qu'ils sont proches, opina Lily en fixant ses yeux sur sa table de travail.

-Ils s'apprécient beaucoup, justifia Remus en jetant la cranson dans le chaudron.

-Mhmh.

Le regard de Lily se fit songeur, en proie à une intense réflexion. Etaient-ils amis, amants, ou flirtaient-ils juste ? Etait-ce une manigance pour la provoquer, ou étaient-ils sincères ? Jouaient-il ou étaient-ils sincères ? Le fait que James ne lui accorde plus un regard, plus une parole, plus une attention, au moment précis où cette fille débarquait dans leur vie n'était pas anodin, Lily en était persuadée. Dans le wagon du Poudlard Express, ils semblaient se connaître, et James avait semblait extatique pour Anthéa, et non pour elle, ce qui était une première. S'étaient-il rencontré devant le mur du quai 9 ¾ ? devant la locomotive rouge ? Dans les couloirs ? Ou se connaissaient-ils d'avant ? Elle n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Cela aurait dénoté d'un intérêt, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se trahir. Mais trahir quoi ? Une simple curiosité, le besoin d'avoir réponse à tout, de tout savoir, tout simplement.

Remus observa sa binôme en coin. Il avait été parfait. Il en avait dit assez pour intriguer la rouquine, sans lui mentir, sans trahir son ami, sans bousiller le plan de l'américaine. Il était assez fier de lui, bien qu'il aurait préféré tout lui raconter, pour qu'elle ne se torture plus. Mais si elle se torturait, était-il possible…

-Donc, je fais quoi, moi, ce soir ? interrogea James en touillant la potion.

-Il ne faut pas que tu la harcèles.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la réunion de préfet pendant le trajet de samedi, affirma fièrement James en bombant le torse

-Il faut que tu aies l'air décontracté…

-Je le suis toujours.

-Ne la dévore pas du regard, tu as l'air ridicule quand tu fais ça.

-Merci, grogna le Poursuiveur sous les ricanement de son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance, juste devant eux.

-Arrête d'essayer de la charmer.

-Mais…

Théa posa son nécessaire de potion sur la table et se tourna entièrement vers son ami en le fixant de son regard bleu océan. On sentait l'électricité émaner d'elle. On ne pouvait que plier à sa volonté.

-Si tu flirtes, elle saura qu'elle t'a sous sa coupe. Elle a toujours agis en sachant que tu la vénérais. Et même si c'est le cas, il faut que tu sortes de ce rôle que tu t'es imposé. Personne ne respecte un elfe de maison.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Si, interrompit la brune en revenant sur sa préparation. Tu l'es, d'elle, de tes sentiments, tes émotions, tes pulsions. Tu vis à travers ses regards, ses gestes, son attitude, ses paroles. Tu es son putain d'elfe de maison, c'est pourquoi elle te prend pour acquis. Et encore, elle respecte sans doute plus les elfes de maison que toi.

-Donc … je l'ignore ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Continue à ne pas lui accorder plus d'importance que tu ne lui en donnes, hocha –t-elle

-Mais je fais déjà…

-Alors continue. Et pendant tes fonctions de Préfet, montre toi agréable, mais surtout, ne te mets à la séduire. Comme avec une amie normale, ou une camarade lambda. Comme tu agis avec une de ses amies, par exemple ! Il faut qu'elle descende de son piédestal et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est quelconque. Bon d'accord, pas quelconque, céda-t-elle devant l'air outré de James. Mais montre que tu peux très bien te lasser de son attitude. Qu'elle n'est ni unique, ni parfaite, déblatéra-t-elle après avoir arqué un sourcil.

-Mais… tenta-t-il

-James ! le réprimanda-t-elle en le dardant d'un regard noir.

-Ok ok. Et je lui parle de quoi ? abdiqua-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je ne sais pas. De son été, des cours, de ses amies, de ses activités. Intéresse toi à elle.

-Je sais déjà tout d'elle, ou presque, rappela doctement James en roulant la tête sur son cou pour se décontracter.

-Hé bien, fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas, s'agaça-t-elle en un haussement d'épaule.

James opina du chef admiratif, les sourcils levés, et Anthéa lui accorda un sourire doux mais malicieux.

-Tu me demandes de jouer un jeu avec elle, mais c'est la sincérité qui la touche, expliqua tout de même James.

-Tu es trop brut et insistant. Arrête de la presser. Inverse la pression. Intéresse toi à elle sans insister. Montre toi agréable mais pas collant. C'est comme ça que tu t'insinueras dans son cœur, si tant est que ce soit possible, fit-elle en tapotant gentiment son épaule.

James trépignait d'impatience. Il se répétait, encore et encore, tous les scénarii possible et imaginables. Il avait hâte, tellement hâte d'y être ! Il fallait qu'il se contienne, qu'il joue l'indifférence sentimentale tout en se montrant courtois. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer avoir un des jumeaux ou un des Maraudeurs face à lui, ce n'était tout de même pas moldu !

De son côté, Rich tendait l'oreille, tout comme Sirius. Si Sirius ne faisait ça que pour résoudre l'énigme Anthéa, Rich, lui, était plus qu'heureux que sa sœur ait trouvé une occupation. Théa qui s'ennuyait était une Théa dangereuse. Et lui dans tout ça ?

Lui. Il était quelqu'un de sympathique, bienveillant avec ses proches, mais neutre dans sa manière d'être. Il se protégeait des autres malgré son avenance, mais c'était surtout un réflexe vis à vis de sa sœur. Tout revenait toujours à elle. Il était super sociable, ne jugeait personne, savait trancher entre intimes, connaissances, ennemis. Il était franc, et veillait à ne pas faire mal aux autres intentionnellement, alors que sa cadette agissait comme bon lui semblait, se moquant des conséquences. Les gens lui pardonnaient toujours, et c'était également le cas pour Ulrich. Mais il essayait de ne pas faire de mal aux autres, même inconsciemment. Malgré tout, de ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur autrui. Il était réfléchi, vigilant, observateur. Mais il pouvait vite devenir belliqueux, impétueux, violent, égoïste, impatient. Il était individualiste, il voyait les choses différemment des autres. Le monde, ceux qui le peuplaient, étaient son observatoire, son laboratoire. Il aimait les défis, les challenges. Fin stratège, il se jouait des gens, mais beaucoup moins que sa jumelle. Il aimait interpréter les personnes, jouer au marionnettiste à leur insu.

Contrairement à elle, il avait pourtant appris de ses erreurs passées, c'est pourquoi il était plus dans la retenue, désormais. Depuis leur 6ème année à Ilvermorny, il avait dû arrêter de ne penser qu'à lui. Tout était parti à vau l'eau. Ca avait dérapé. D'abord lui, et Théa s'était occupée de lui pour le guérir, afin qu'il reprenne une vie normale. Il était devenu plus doux, avenant, bon, une meilleure personne. Et Théa ? Quand ça c'était mal passé pour elle, il avait dû lui rendre la pareille. C'était naturel, instinctif. Pourtant, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle s'en fichait. Alors, il avait promis à ses parents de garder un œil sur elle. Pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Par peur de la perdre. Comme si finalement, il avait muri plus qu'elle. Comme s'il était plus adulte, en fin de compte. C'était tellement étrange, comme si deux choses s'agitaient en lui, deux impulsions opposées. Mais il prenait sur lui. Pour Théa.

Et la voir se perdre corps et âme dans un projet était rassurant. Il espérait juste que ses penchants pour la destruction, le chaos, ne prendraient pas le dessus. C'est pourquoi il jouait au rabat joie. Peut importe, s'il détestait ça. Il était à présent la voix de la raison, qui la rappelait à l'ordre, comme s'il était sa conscience personnifiée. Son insouciance lui manquait. Mais il devait faire ça pour elle.

Il était tellement obnubilé par sa sœur, qu'il remarquait à peine toutes les filles qui rampaient à ses pieds, qui le draguaient, flirtaient, prenaient la moindre occasion de le toucher, ou juste l'effleurer, qui lorgnaient allègrement sur lui, qui buvaient ses paroles lorsqu'il discutait avec ses amis… Il les ignorait, là où autrefois, il aurait agit comme Sirius Black ou James Potter quelques mois plus tôt pour l'un, un an pour l'autre, à savoir, donner du sourire et du clin d'œil à gogo et à tour de bras, en veux-tu ? En voilà. Un comble pour lui ! En temps normal, combien en aurait-il déjà eu contre lui ? Et là rien… Les choses avaient bien changées, il avait évolué. Non, décidément, il était temps qu'il lâche un peu la grappe de sa jumelle et qu'il s'occupe de son harem Poudlardien… Car il comptait bien continuer ici, ce qu'il avait déjà bien entamé à Ilvermorny, et sans aucun effort. C'était moche d'être aussi sûr de soi et pourtant, c'était évident. Les filles se pâmaient pour lui. Un claquement de doigts, et il avait celle qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, malgré ses hormones en ébullitions, il ne s'était pas encore penché sur le sujet. Bien qu'il ait déjà remarqué une ou deux poupées sur lesquelles il se pencherait volontiers.

Sirius était envoûté par les paroles pleines de sens de la jeune fille. Non, c'était le son de sa voix, aussi mélodieuse que la plus belle des symphonies. De même que ses yeux l'ensorcelaient, pire que l'amortensia ou un sort de séduction. Chacun de ses traits l'hypnotisaient, ses gestes le hantaient, sa silhouette le torturait. Il voulait désespérément la posséder, comme jamais il n'avait ressenti une envie aussi pressante, un besoin vital. Mais James avait été clair. Ne t'en approche pas. Etait-ce une indication, pour le prévenir, par inquiétude ? Une menace voilée ? Une interdiction à mi mots ? Pouvait-il risquer de lui poser la question, demander un éclaircissement ?

Alors, il écoutait la jeune Dragonneau prodiguer ses bons conseils à Cornedrue qui l'écoutait religieusement. Merlin aurait pu ressusciter devant eux qu'il n'en aurait eu rien à faire.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, qu'il passe à autre chose. Il avait déjà dû subir la colère et la rancœur des Maraudeurs lorsqu'il avait envoyé Severus Rogue sous le Saule Cogneur alors que Remus commençait à se transformer. Adossé nonchalamment contre le mur d'un couloir froid et désert, il avait tenté la curiosité du Serpentard en le défiant d'aller chercher des réponses dans la Cabane Hurlante, en lui donnant les bonnes indications. Cet imbécile avait couru dans le piège à pieds joints. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il tournait autour des Maraudeurs et de leur secret. Qu'il les traquait, les espionnait.

Est-ce que Sirius l'avait prévu ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait toujours pas les réponses. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas les voir ? Remus ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant de longues semaines, évitait son regard. Il le culpabilisait. Il aurait pu tuer un être humain et s'en vouloir à vie avec cette culpabilité. Tout ça pour une stupide plaisanterie douteuse, de mauvais goût. Sa conscience ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Et James le lui avait reproché. Il avait sauvé son pire ennemi, son Némésis. Dès qu'il avait vu l'air satisfait de Sirius dans leur dortoir, alors que lui et Peter préparaient leur prochaine Marauderie, il avait su que le jeune Black était allé trop loin. Quand Sirius lui avait tout raconté l'air de s'en fiche comme de son premier balai magique (un jouet répandu pour les jeunes enfants), James était parti sans un regard, sans une parole.

Peter l'avait même incendié du regard, et reproché son inconscience et sa témérité. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il était stupide ! Sirius avait ricané. Mais il cachait son doute. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Même Peter le savait. Peter avait raison. Il commençait alors à se sentir très mal. Mais Rogue n'irait pas jusqu'à suivre les 'conseils' de son tyran attitré… Si ? D'un côté, il souhaitait tellement les faire expulser de Poudlard, leur nuire, voir les envoyer à Azkaban. Et c'est James qui réparait sa connerie. C'était Remus qui vivrait avec les pots cassés. James était intervenu. S'était interposé entre le vert et argent et son ami lycanthrope déchainé.

Alors Sirius se re concentra. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette fascination, cette attraction. Ce n'était qu'une fille. Une simple fille. Il n'avait qu'à en choisir une parmi celles qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, et il ne penserait plus à elle. Il n'aurait plus cet horrible secret pour ses amis.

Il profita de ce cours de potion pour apprendre à mieux connaître Rich. Il était une version plus mature des maraudeurs, finalement. Il y avait un peu de chacun d'eux en lui, et Sirius compris pourquoi James les avait réunis ensemble. Pour avoir un peu de Ulrich à Poudlard.

Rich lui avoua l'avoir jugé, mais le regretter. Se revoir lui-même, un an plus tôt. Et quand Sirius repensa au fait qu'il ait failli faire tuer quelqu'un dont l'existence l'ennuyait par l'un de ses amis, et poussé son meilleur ami à jouer le sauveur... Comparé à ce qu'il était maintenant… Oui, il y avait une différence claire et nette, bien que nul n'y ait vraiment fait attention. Sa fugue de chez ses parents l'avait aidé, aussi. Et James également, avait grandi de cette mésaventure. Il se demanda alors ce que Rich avait vécu pour que, au même âge, il soit encore plus mature qu'eux. Lui qui, selon ses dires, et ceux de James, avait été taillé dans le même bois. Oui, quoi ? Peut-être devait-il s'intéresser davantage au jumeau pour briser la carapace de la frangine ?

Et voilà, il en revenait encore à elle. Que devait-il faire ? Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui qui était supérieur aux autres, et qui était insensible à autrui, il était subjugué, possédé par la nouvelle. Même son accent typiquement britannique, nuancé d'intonations et d'expressions américaines, le remuait de l'intérieur. Un mélange du meilleur des deux.

Par Merlin, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de détails. En temps normal, il s'arrêtait à trois choses : tour de poitrine, tout de taille, taille tout court. Ou forme des seins, forme des fesses, forme du visage. Mais jamais, Morgane lui en soi témoin, il ne s'était attardé sur autre chose. Mais cette fille réveillait autre chose. Sa curiosité. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'en délectait ou si ça le torturait. La dégustait-il, ou la dévorait-il ? Il se sentait ridicule.

La sonnerie le sortit de sa torpeur. Ulrich apporta leur fiole au vieux Slug qui en profita pour le prévenir : il allait recevoir une invitation à son club. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il vit Anthéa passer dans la travée pour apporter sa propre fiole. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul intrigué. Filles comme garçons la lorgnaient, peu importe la raison. Etait-elle en partie Vélane ? Non, James l'aurait dit. Alors qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Une aura unique. Et son frère était pareil, d'une certaine manière. Une douce concurrence qui rajoutait du piment.

Entrée dans l'arène. Sirius partit en riant avec ses 3 amis, alors que les jumeaux partaient chacun avec leurs nouveaux amis de maison tout en direction du cours de sortilèges. Encore un cours en commun …


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Patmol

 _John Abbott - Ethan Anderson_

 _Bertram Aubrey – Sirius Black_

 _Edgar Bones_ _\- Lucas Brett_

 _Julian Brown_ _–_ _Greta Catchlove_

 _Cora Chase_ _\- Cashmere Crane_

 _Dirk Cresswell- John Dawlish_

 _Caradoc Dearborn - Dedalus Diggle_

 _Anthéa Dragonneau -Lily Evans_

 _Ulrich Dragonneau -_ _Benjy Fenwick_

 _Alice Fortescue_ _\- Diana Gates_

 _Davey Gudgeon - Loretta Grant-_

 _Aliénor Hamilton - Hestia Jones_

 _Eric Jordan - Eve Keynes_

 _Emma Lewis - Karen Lloyd_

 _Frank Londubat - Remus Lupin_

 _Mary MacDonald_ _\- Marcellus Macmillan_

 _Elizabeth Martin_ _\- Marlène McKinnon_

 _Tiberius McLaggen - Dorcas Meadowes_

 _Jade Murphy_ _\- Dorian Neil_

 _Dany Owen - Naïm Patil_

 _Raphaëlle Parker - James Potter_

 _Peter Pettigrow - Elena_ _Smith_

 _Aaron Spring - Landon Stebbin_

 _Agatha Taylor_ _\- Dylan Thomas_

 _Margaret Turner - Louis Vane - Emmeline Vance_

Voilà. Les binômes du cours de sortilèges et enchantements Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Par ordre alphabétique, a part pour les jumeaux qui avaient été sciemment séparés.

Lily était en colère. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se coltine la sœur plutôt que le frère ? Alors qu'elle aurait dû, en tout logique, finir avec Benjy.

Oh, Benjy ! C'était un beau blond, aux yeux vert pâle, bronzé, un sourire à vous faire vous évanouir. Grand, robuste. Fort, corps sculpté par le Quidditch. Il était le chouchou des filles et jouait de son physique. Il était à l'aise, assuré, un brin arrogant et provocateur. Mais également drôle, taquin, altruiste, dévoué, raffiné lorsqu'on cherchait un peu plus loin que le bout de son, qu'on creusait un petit peu. Il était agaçant à se sentir supérieur et à tirer les choses à son avantage, mais il était sincère, sociable, et amusant. Il avait l'esprit de communauté et était généreux. Plus d'une fois, Lily l'avait surpris à rassurer des premières années, défendre des 2ème année, se montrer élégant avec une fille qui lui déclarait sa flamme, afin de ne pas la blesser. Il jouait un double jeu. Si seulement Potter était plus comme Benjy, quelqu'un de bon au fond, et pas juste ce ramassis d'inepties et de superficialité, peut-être aurait-elle craqué depuis longtemps. Et puis, Benjy était drôle. Il en avait dans la tête, et avait le sens du devoir, du sacrifice, même.

Comment le nouveau pouvait être à l'aise avec Potter et traîner avec Benjy tout en se rapprochant de Black ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun ! Lily ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'agaçait, de ne pas comprendre. Au moins, Potter n'était pas avec Anthéa. C'était déjà ça. Ni avec Black. D'ailleurs, si les garçons de l'école se croyaient discrets, ils se mettaient la baguette dans l'œil ou le balai dans le … Car non ! Il n'y en avait que pour Dragonneau. Et tant pis pour ce que disaient ses amies. Elle n'était pas jalouse d'elle ! ah ça non. Elle semblait capricieuse, comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. Au moins, elle n'était pas maniérée, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de filles.

Normal que tous la scrutent, avec sa jupe plus courte que lorsqu'on l'achetait. Et le pire, c'est qu'à peine avait-elle traversé le château de la sorte, la veille, que dès ce matin, d'autres minettes l'imitaient. Ce n'était pas un exemple ! Et Lily ne pouvait ni réprimander, ni punir, ni donner de retenue, ni enlever des points. Car Anthéa avait raison, rien ne l'interdisait. Et puis, Marlène avait raison, ce n'était pas si indécent que ça…

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Gates, assise derrière Benjy et Ulrich, ne cessait de glousser avec Grant, assise un peu plus loin, en se jetant des coups d'œil et en les montrant d'un geste du menton. Ce n'étaient plus de la volaille, à ce niveau ! Le son aigüe la déconcentrait. N'avaient-elles aucune décence, aucune fierté, à baver sur des mecs, aussi canons soient-ils ?

Canons ? Lily secoua la tête. Elle perdait la boule, c'était officiel !

Le professeur Flitwick était un vieux sorcier minuscule, qui devait se mettre debout sur une pile de livres pour que sa tête dépasse de son bureau. Il avait une petite voix aiguë, fluette, flûtée. C'était un homme émotif, mais qui imposait le respect. Il avait un aïeul Gobelin, et était extrêmement intelligent. Il était courageux, puisqu'il était Chapeauflou Serdaigle/Gryffondor, à l'image de McGonagall. Le Choixpeau avait fait un choix différent pour les deux enseignants, qui étaient amis. Comme Chourave et McGonagall, il commençait à avoir le visage marqué par les années. Il était très compétent, doux, calme. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux noirs étincelants et profonds. Patient. Gentil. Sa coupe en brosse était amusante, et faisait vieux jeu, de même que sa moustache, plus taillée que celle de Slug, et rappelant moins l'apparence d'un morse.

D'ailleurs, l'enseignant venait de poser une question.

-Le sortilège de Maintien est un enchantement permettant de maintenir en place quelque chose, répondit aussitôt Lily.

-5 points pour Gryffondor ! pépia Flitwick avant de se lancer dans une explication de l'incantation et du mouvement à produire.

-Suceuse, chuchota Théa à l'adresse de son voisin de derrière.

Benjy lui décocha un grand sourire amusé et Ulrich céda pour un sourire en coin. Lily senti toutes ses barrières intérieures craquer. Comment osait-elle parlait aussi vulgairement de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas son genre ! Etait-ce une provocation ? Ou pensait-elle vraiment que…

Lily devint rouge pivoine. De honte, de gène, de colère ? Puis, elle se reprit. Elle voyait mal comment ses amies pourraient prendre la défense de la Poufsouffle, après ça. Humiliée sans raison devant des camarades. Encore que, toute la classe n'avait pas été témoin. Elle devait avouer à sa décharge, qu'elle ne faisait pas forcément dans le spectaculaire et le ragot.

-Je t'ai entendue, répliqua donc Lily en lui envoyant un regard lançant des éclairs.

-Oh vraiment ? la toisa Théa avec hauteur. Sache que c'était le but. Et Miss Je Sais Tout devrait savoir que normalement, on lève la main et on attend que le professeur nous interroge. Toi qui adore la règlement, en bonne Parfaite-En-Chef je suis mieux que tout le monde, tu devrais t'y plier, non ?

-C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de l'ensorcelé ! s'offusqua Lily, choquée.

-Ben tiens… railla Théa. Détends toi un peu, pour changer, ça te fera du bien, ajouta-t-elle en rapprochant son visage à 2 cm de la préfète en chef. Profite un peu de ta jeunesse, ou tu finiras aigrie et acariâtre comme cette bonne vieille McGo, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil pervers, un haussement des sourcils suggestif et un sourire en coin

-Il y a des gens qui se respectent et qui respectent les autres, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'amusent pas, répliqua Lily, piquée au vif.

-Si tu le dis, ironisa Théa avant de se redresser et de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Anthéa adorait provoquer la rousse. Elle voulait qu'elle sache ce que ça faisait, de subir le dénigrement de quelqu'un, d'être insulté à tort. Elle n'avait même pas relevé la critique à peine voilée de celle-ci. Qu'on la voit comme une trainée ou non, qu'elle couche avec tout ce qui bougeait ou non, qu'elle en montre trop ou pas assez, ça ne regardait qu'elle. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il se disait, de ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

Et encore, Lily devrait s'estimer heureuse, elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus, et faisait ça en petit comité. Evans devrait lui en être reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Dire qu'elle avait promis à James de l'aider à conquérir cette pouffiasse coincée ! Pourvu qu'elle soit aussi extraordinaire qu'il le disait, une fois qu'on la connaissait mieux. Car l'air qu'elle se donnait de Madame Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul était insupportable. Anthéa voulait la remettre à sa place, qu'elle se remette un peu en question.

A la sortie du cours, James l'intercepta sur le chemin, en lui saisissant doucement le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lily ? demanda James d'un ton acide. Tu n'as pas tout fait foirer j'espère ?

-T'inquiète, répondit Théa d'une voix amusée, en haussant les sourcils, toujours son sourire en coin. Je ne l'ai pas traumatisée si telle est ta question.

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas vexée… dit James d'un air menaçant et le regard noir en se penchant sur elle, réduisant la distance de leurs visages.

-C'est dans sa nature de l'être, répliqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons accompagnée de ses amies qui l'avait rejointe.

James soupira en regardant son amie d'enfance partir. Elle était intenable quand elle le voulait. Cela rendait les choses tellement excitantes, mais également risquées. Et flippant. Et stressant. C'était follement amusant. Mais il avait peur de perdre Lily dans le processus. Quoiqu'elle n'était même pas à lui … Mais comment dompter Anthéa ? Impossible, c'était ça la réponse.

Un dernier cours de runes d'une heure avec Serpentard et les Poufsouffle avaient fini leur journée du mardi.

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour l'heure du dîner. Sirius entra en contact avec le regard d'Anthéa, comme toujours, tel un rituel.

C'était presque comme un défi, entre eux. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne détournaient pas la tête, ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier, ou qui se noierait dans celui de l'autre en dernier. Il ne s'intéressait pas au fait qu'on pourrait les surprendre. Sirius se fichait complètement de savoir ce qu'en déduiraient les autres, lui même ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. C'était intime et enivrant, chargé de tensions et de questions sans réponses. Dans ces moments là, il avait même du mal à se concentrer sur ce que ses amis lui disaient, et avaient un train de retard pour répondre. Mais il ne voulait pas éviter cet océan bleu électrique. Heureusement, ça n'arrivait pas trop souvent dans la journée, sinon il serait constamment dans un autre monde, et ça ne lui réussissait pas, vu les regards inquisiteurs et les mines inquiètes de ses amis. Pourtant, dans le fond, ses amis s'en doutaient. Ils l'avaient même bien cramé. Mais ils pensaient que ce n'était que du désir charnel, une tension sexuelle, une attirance purement physique. Et puis finalement, ce n'était rien de plus, non ? une nouvelle fille à chasser, à conquérir, à dominer. Une fille différente des autres. Un spécimen unique.

A la fin du dîner, les 4 amis se séparèrent. Remus et Peter allèrent à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches.

James partit pour sa première ronde avec Lily et Sirius décida que Patmol avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, pour cesser de penser.

James rejoignit donc Lily devant le tableau de leur salle commune. Il discutait avec la Grosse Dame, en attendant qu'elle revienne de la bibliothèque. Il la vit arriver au détour du couloir, son pas léger, ses cheveux de feu ondulant dans son dos, l'air concentré. Elle était grande, quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Elle avait une silhouette harmonieuse et un visage d'ange. Quelques tâches de rousseur constellaient son visage, au niveau de son nez et de ses adorables fossettes, et sa peau laiteuse était à croquer, il aurait juré qu'elle devait avoir la douceur du satin ou de la soie. Elle se tenait droit, et arborait un air dédaigneux dès qu'elle le voyait, ce qui, irrémédiablement, amenait à un vif pincement de cœur du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas montré son meilleur visage par le passé, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire son intéressant. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne au sérieux, et cet insigne qui l'avait dégoûté de prime abord était finalement la bouée de sauvetage qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre de la conquérir.

Elle lui fit un bref signe de tête, en disant son nom de famille d'un ton glacial, limite réfrigérant, l'air dur. A priori, elle n'avait pas apprécie ce qu'Anthéa lui avait dit, peu importe ce que c'était. Elle l'avait bien aidé, lui donnait de bons conseils, mais là, pour le coup, elle avait déconné. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Il aimait bien trop son amie pour ça.

Il marcha côté à côté à avec Lily. Elle se murait dans le silence, faisant comme s'il n'était même pas là. Cela lui fit mal. Il avait de la prestance, pourtant, il le savait. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts, et il avait la fille qu'il voulait. Mais celle qui lui faisait perdre la tête avait été claire : elle le haïssait. Il pourrait cesser de faire des conneries, d'enfreindre le sacro saint règlement, arrêter de faire perdre des points, même mieux, en faire gagner, ça ne changerait rien. Il pouvait arrêter les brimades, elle ne le remarquait même pas. Par Merlin, il avait sauvé la vie du bon vieux Servilo alors qu'elle l'avait traité de tyran à cause de son comportement vis à vis de lui ! Etait-ce de sa faute s'il l'avait insultée ? Non ! Jamais de tels mots ne seraient sortis de sa bouche, à lui. Et pourtant, elle lui en voulait. Il savait que Lily craignait l'abandon ou le rejet. Une sombre histoire avec sa sœur, d'abord jalouse, puis dégoûtée d'elle. A présent son ami d'enfance. Pfff, tu parles d'un meilleur ami, qui flirtait avec la magie noire et qui traînait avec des personnes pas nettes. Et c'était à lui qu'elle en voulait ? N'était-ce pas se trouver un bouc émissaire ? Fléchir à la facilité ? Faire tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Les filles étaient bien compliquées.

Lily de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Potter était bien calme. Silencieux. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui demande de sortir avec elle, comme il l'avait fait durant une année et demi. Mais rien. Pourquoi ? Lui préférait-il une autre ? comme cette insupportable Anthéa Dragonneau, qui se croyait au dessus du lot, et qui se pensait maline ? Ou s'était-il lassé ? Finalement, il n'avait jamais été sérieux, il n'avait jamais tenu à elle, elle l'avait su dès le départ, que ce revirement de situation était trop suspicieux et soudain pour être vrai. Non, il cherchait à se moquer d'elle. Pourtant, ses amies lui assuraient que pour subir en silence ce qu'elle lui balançait, et persister à lui courir après, c'est qu'il était franc avec elle. Mais elle avait eu raison, dès le début. C'était un challenge, il était passé à autre chose. Il s'en moquait. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, cela la mettait plus mal à l'aise que ça aurait dû.

James déglutit difficilement. Il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. Il était temps qu'il se lance, qu'il débute une conversation. Le silence était bien trop pesant.

-Alors tu.. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? tenta-t-il en un balbutiement incertain.

-Nous avons passé la journée ensemble Potter. Et pour toi, c'est Evans. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

James se frappa mentalement. Anthéa avait raison. Lily était vraiment odieuse !

Lily de son côté s'en voulait d'avoir été si sèche… Mais non, pourquoi s'en voudrait-elle ? C'était la pure vérité.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question, asséna-t-il avec humeur.

Il se morigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas en étant désagréable qu'il allait parvenir à quelque chose !

Lily, elle, éprouva une certaine satisfaction. Il s'intéressait.

-ça a été. Très intéressant.

James hocha vaguement la tête, en évitant son regard. Elle coula un regard vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Allait-elle oser ?

-Ta… ta copine n'a pas été sympa avec moi, tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

Voilà, le terme copine était vague. Malgré elle, elle guettait sa réaction avec avidité.

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction autre qu'un haussement d'épaule désintéressé. Ça ne lui faisait donc rien que son flirt soit désagréable avec elle, qu'il aimait, soit disant ?

-Elle n'est pas mauvaise, la défendit James avec aplomb

Il avait une certaine tendresse dans le regard et un petit sourire en parlant d'elle. Lily sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais continua sa marche avec conviction. C'était ridicule. Que lui arrivait-il ? elle s'en fichait, de Saint Potter !

-Elle m'a insultée, se remémora Lily.

-Elle est comme une lionne qui défend ses petits.

Lily rigola sous cape. Une lionne ? Un blaireau, oui ! Mais ne disait –on pas que les blaireaux étaient tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'on les attaque, eux ou leurs proches ?

Lily secoua la tête. Elle n'allait tout de même pas trouver des excuses à Dragonneau, en plus !

-Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

-Tu l'as un peu cherchée. Tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle, alors même qu'elle ne t'avait rien fait.

James ferma ses yeux, et tenta de se faire tout petit. Il aurait dû se taire ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était stupide, stupide, stupide. Lily allait le détester davantage, si c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser attaquer sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas comme ça. Même par amour. Même pour le grand amour. Et si Lily ne le comprenait pas, alors Anthéa avait raison : elle ne le méritait pas. Il n'allait pas changer pour ses beaux yeux… Ses beaux yeux émeraude.

Lily ne savait pas comment attaquer. Elle avait des mots bien sentis à lui balancer au visage. Mais c'était puéril et insensé. Elle n'allait pas s'évertuer à insulter Anthéa, alors que James se battrait bec et ongles pour elle, quoiqu'il advienne. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, il agissait de la sorte avec elle. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Cette fille avait pris sa place dans le cœur de James. A cette pensée, son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas assez mangé, en fin de compte…

-Elle flirte avec le règlement, asséna-t-elle.

En plus de flirter avec toi, et tout un tas d'autres garçons, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Elle était bien libérée. Ou peut-être était-ce Lily qui était bien trop coincée ?

N'importe quoi ! Cette fille bouleversait ses pensées. Lily se dit qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

-Mais elle ne l'enfreint pas.

Lily tourna son visage vers James qui descendit son regard sur elle. Elle se rendit compte, malgré elle, qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, la nouvelle aussi, n'avait pas tort dans ses affirmations, bien au contraire. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser ! Est-ce que Potter s'était excusé auprès d'elle ? ou même… De Severus ?

Repenser à son ancien meilleur ami lui fit mal au cœur, et elle sentit une avalanche de larmes monter. Elle écarquilla les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, tout en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle réussit. Finalement, ses amies, les Maraudeurs, tout le monde avait raison au sujet de Severus : il avait succombé à la pression et aux mauvaises influences de sa maison. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Elle s'était perdue corps et âme dans une cause perdue d'avance. Cela ne rendait la chose que plus difficile.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, voulant dire quelque chose, se rétractant, puis se rendant compte que cela faisait trop longtemps que personne n'avait parlé, et que rompre un silence aussi religieux serait une erreur. Ils en profitaient pour se lancer des coups d'œil discrets. Pour des raisons différentes. Du moins, Lily se rassurait en se disant qu'elle ne trouvait rien de bon chez Potter. Même si cet éclat d'affection qu'il avait pour cette fille, comme l'amitié qu'il avait avec le jumeau, et la relation fusionnelle avec les maraudeurs, était vraiment la seule bonne chose chez lui. Au moins, il n'était pas à jeter entièrement à la poubelle.

Ils ne croisèrent personne durant cette ronde.

Sirius dévala les escaliers. Pour une fois, ces derniers ne furent pas récalcitrants.

A l'aide de la carte du maraudeur, il emprunta les bons chemins afin de ne croiser ni Rusard, ni les Préfets en Chef, ni Miss Teigne, ni Peeves, ni d'ailleurs, aucun fantôme.

En parlant de Peeves, il l'entendit caqueter en piaillant une chanson insultante à l'attention de Rusard, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Lors de leur première année, leurs premières frasques étaient issues d'un défi de Peeves de faire pire que lui. Ils avaient prouvé, les mois, années suivantes, qu'ils en étaient capables. Et pourtant, Peeves était un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il avait plus d'une fois failli tout gâcher. Ce qui rendait leurs succès que plus méritants.

Une fois sorti dehors, Sirius se transforma en Patmol. Il cavala à travers le parc, comme un dératé, la langue pendante, la bave coulant, ses babines tirées en arrière, les oreilles en alerte, les pattes tapant abruptement la terre et l'herbe sur son chemin. L'air frais passait au travers de ses poils noirs hirsutes. La sensation était grisante. Il adorait prendre sa forme animagus. Cela lui permettait de se déconnecter un peu. Le fait de garder ses capacités mentales humaines en étant sous forme animale était une sensation particulière. Pouvoir communiquer avec d'autres animaux était une expérience à part. Et lorsque Sirius courait comme le brave clébard qu'il était, comme le lui disait James, il se sentait libre, libéré de tout tracas. Devenir un animagus était long, compliqué, complexe et dangereux, mais cela valait le coup. Tous les sens était décuplés, en alertes, y compris sous forme humaine. On se sentait plus vivant, plus libre, plus en phase.

Après une heure passée à courir, nager, s'ébrouer, il alla se balader dans la forêt interdite. En revenant, dans la clairière, il s'arrêta. Il sentit une odeur d'amande et de fleurs. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà senti une quelconque pointe d'amande dans la forêt Interdite. A pas feutrés, il pista l'odeur, l'oreille aux aguets. Arrivé à l'orée du bois, il vit une silhouette adossée contre un arbre, proche du lac noir. Les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, allongées devant elle, la figure offerte à la brise fraîche du début de soirée, Sirius reconnut Anthéa. Elle avait les yeux à peine fermés, un fin sourire flottant sur son visage, et l'air apaisé. D'une main, elle jouait avec sa baguette magique, le genre qu'on ne vendait pas chez Ollivander. L'autre virevoltait dans l'air, comme sur le rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule entendait. Au bout de son index et son majeur, une cigarette se consumait.

« c'est pas une cigarette ! », se dit alors le chien, effaré.

Il avait déjà vu ça en faisant des recherches sur les moldus. C'était de la drogue. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en procurer ?

-Tiens ! Salut le chien…

Patmol leva la truffe vers la jeune fille qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Elle avait un sourire sincèrement avenant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu arborer cet air là, même avec James ou son frère. C'était assez surprenant. Et agréable.

Elle tapota l'herbe fraîche près d'elle, et Patmol prit ça pour une invitation, alors, il s'installa à côté d'elle, allongé, les pattes avant croisées devant lui, la tête dessus. Anthéa posa sa baguette à côté, et lui caressa le haut du crâne, comme si c'était machinal. Il trouvait ça agréable, comme sensation. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, normalement.

Il se dit alors que la jeune fille jouait un rôle, lorsqu'il y avait du monde. Car elle était bien différente, une fois seule. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle s'enivrait l'esprit ?

-Il me semble que les seuls animaux acceptés à Poudlard sont les chats, les rats, les crapauds, et les hiboux, dit Théa en baissant le regard vers le chien. Rich et moi avons eu de la chance que les Fléreurs ressemblent à des chats, sinon, on aurait dû les laisser à papa et maman.

Patmol paniqua. Allait-elle le dénoncer ? Devait-il s'en aller ?

-Tu n'as pas de collier… Tu t'es perdu ? Et puis d'abord… Comment es-tu rentré dans l'enceinte du château ?

Anthéa laissa son regard se perdre vers les grilles fermées de Poudlard. Non, le chien était peut-être élancé, mais trop gros pour passer au travers des barrières. Par la forêt interdite alors, c'était de là qu'il venait, après tout. Etait-il de Pré Au Lard ?

-Il me semble que la vieille Mopsy n'a pas de chien tel que toi… ajouta Anthéa en rapportant son regard vers Patmol. C'est une vieille sorcière excentrique qui élève tout un tas de toutous dans sa maison, à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air 'intrigué' du chien.

Elle apporta sa cigarette roulée à la bouche, avala puis recracha après inspiration une volute de fumée acre en fermant les yeux, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elle continua ainsi un certain moment, jusqu'à finir et faire disparaître le mégot d'un simple 'Evanesco'. Puis, elle se leva en chancelant un peu, mais avec fluidité, et Patmol trouva ça contradictoire mais charmant. Elle épousseta l'arrière de sa jupe, en plissa l'avant, et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Patmol obéit, en bon chien qu'il était, tiraillé par la curiosité d'en savoir plus sur cette fille.

Elle frappa à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, une petite maison forestière en bois qui se situait au nord-est du château, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et Patmol s'assit sur le perron à côté de la jeune fille qui jouait avec sa baguette d'un air ennuyé, lui, battait la queue au sol. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées de chaque côté de la porte.

-T'as quand même de beaux yeux, pour un cabot, nota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un cabot ? Patmol se sentait insulté. Parfois les maraudeurs le chariaient avec ça, mais ils n'étaient pas intimes au point de se laisser insulter ainsi. Alors, instinctivement il grogna. Anthéa eu un large sourire, ce qui changeait de ses sourires en coin ou malicieux.

-ça va, j'ai dit que t'avais de beaux yeux, râla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à re frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Patmol sursauta et Anthéa éclata franchement de rire en se tenant les côtes, le buste penché en avant. Le regard d'Hagrid en disait long.

-Ah Anthéa ! s'exclama Hagrid en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier en peau. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Je me demandais si ce chien n'était pas à toi ?

Patmol paniqua. Il ne voulait pas être adopté par Hagrid, aussi sympa soit-il !

-Non, non, peut-être Mopsy ?

-Je lui demanderai à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

Hagrid eut l'air gêné, puis il s'esclaffa en secouant la tête et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser ses invités impromptus pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce, des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, une bouilloire de cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un lit massif, non, gigantesque, recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait une commode en bois.

A l'opposé, se situait une imposante table en bois, ronde, entourée de deux chaises du même matériau, d'un énorme fauteuil en cuir usé près de la porte, de couleur cuivre, ou étain, selon les endroits. Derrière, un gargantuesque feu de cheminée brûlait allègrement.

Il y avait, un peu partout, en particulier sur le mobilier de bois rasant les murs, un pardessus en poil de taupe, des pots à thé, des grandes tasses, des bouilloires en cuivre, une grosse paire de jumelles, plusieurs pots au lait, un horrible costume marron et pelucheux, et une cravate à carreaux jaunes et oranges

-Sandwich a l'hermine ?

-J'ai déjà mangé, l'informa la brune en s'installant gracieusement sur une chaise, Patmol à côté d'elle.

-Biscuits ?

-Trop durs pour mes faibles dents, avoua-t-elle.

-Des caramels ?

-S'il te plait ! C'est la seule chose de mangeable chez Hagrid, chuchota la jeune fille en se penchant vers le chien, lui faisant profiter de son odeur fleurie.

-Tiens ! fit Hagrid en revenant avec une boîte située sur le manteau de la cheminée, en tombant sur une chaise qui grinça. Oh ! Tu veux du thé ?

-Avec plaisir ! J'aurai préféré du cognac, mais il est un peu tôt dans l'année pour ce genre de demandes, murmura la brune avec un clin d'œil pour Patmol, alors que Hagrid récupérait une théière ébréchée.

-Et ton chien ? Il veut un biscuit ?

Anthéa posa son regard ennuyé vers l'animal. Elle haussa des épaules. Hagrid tendit un morceau à Patmol qui renifla suspicieusement le gâteau. Anthéa s'en saisit, le laissa tremper dans son thé, puis l'émietta avec difficulté dans la paume de sa main pour le lui tendre. Patmol lécha avec avidité les petits copeaux réalisés à son attention.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dragonneau ? Pas trop dur le changement ?

-Ce n'est pas le changement qui est difficile, Hagrid, mais bien la routine.

-Ah oui oui… bien sûr, concéda Hagrid qui lorgnait sur le chien avec intérêt

-Tu en voudrais un ? comprit Théa.

-quoi donc ? s'étonna le demi géant en un léger sursaut

-Un chien ! je te laisserai bien celui-là, mais il est peut-être attendu par ses semblables.

Semblables. Patmol sourit. Un cerf, un rat, et un loup, ce n'étaient pas des semblables, même s'ils étaient les mêmes.

-Il paraît que tu as été major de ta promotion pour tes BUSES ? continua Hagrid. T'avais pris toutes les matières, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais du coup, j'en ai laissé quelques une de côté pour les ASPICS, révéla Anthéa. Notamment la divination et l'Histoire de la Magie. Je sais que Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à avoir de professeur compétent en divination, il veut même retirer la matière du cursus, alors à quoi bon continuer ? Et puis finalement, l'arithmancie est bien plus concret et précis, plus passionnant, et utile. Et le professeur d'histoire ici est… Mort et soporifique, alors je ne voyais pas non plus l'intérêt de perdre mon temps. Et puis si c'est pour m'ennuyer durant ces cours… A Ilvermorny, il n'y a pas de cours d'étude de moldus puisque nous vivons parmi eux et que c'est à nos parents de tout nous apprendre à leur sujet, ce que ma mère et ma tante ont fait, précisa-t-elle sous le regard étonné de Hagrid. En plus, pour être Magizoologue, je n'ai pas besoin de ces matières. Donc voilà. Ça me donne plus de temps pour venir te rendre visite, conclut-elle avec un large sourire amical et un clin d'œil complice.

Patmol se demanda alors, enfin, d'où Anthéa, une fille qui venait de mettre les pieds à Poudlard, connaissait le garde chasse et gardien des clés et Sceaux de l'école. Ils avaient l'air proches, mais il ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu le rencontrer. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas son genre de se rapprocher des gens, surtout aussi rapidement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru remarquer.

-Et comment vont tes parents, d'ailleurs ?

-Papa rend maman folle, comme d'hab, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

-Il a toujours été excentrique, approuva Hagrid en se caressant la barbe en regardant le plafond. Tu veux suivre les traces de ton père, alors ?

-Il nous a transmis sa passion, approuva-t-elle vaguement. Maman aurait bien voulu que l'un de nous soit enquêteur, mais bon … Ainsi va la vie. Rich veut être enquêteur pour le département de contrôles & régulation des créatures magiques : il ira sur le terrain auprès des éleveurs, vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas maltraités, sévir contre les braconneurs, contrebandiers et chasseurs … Moi, j'aimerai intégrer le service en tant que missionnaire : veiller à la paix et être le garant de la bonne entente entre eux et avec eux, éviter les conflits entre peuples magiques, s'assurer que leurs droits soient respectés, s'assurer qu'ils respectent leurs devoirs, et qu'ils n'enfreignent pas les règles, ce genre de choses. Intervenir en cas de conflits, voir les soigner.

-Quelle bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Hagrid en hochant vigoureusement sa grosse tête hirsute. Au fait, Dumbledore a laissé entendre que vous avez failli être obligés de changer de baguettes ?

-Ouais, c'était chiant, concéda Anthéa avec un geste impatient de la main. Aux Etats-Unis, on a nos baguettes après notre répartition, à l'école. Les premières années sont amenés dans une salle avec diverses baguettes des plus grands fabricants. Et comme pour notre maison, on est choisis. Et les baguettes restent à l'école durant les vacances. Pour éviter les incidents avec les Non Maj, jusqu'à notre diplôme.

-ça peut être problématique, souleva Hagrid.

-La loi Rappaport est dure, soupira Anthéa. En tous cas, le MACUSA refusait qu'on parte avec nos baguettes puisque nous ne sommes pas majeurs. Mais la directrice les a convaincus, soutenue par Dumbledore. Après tout, nous changions d'école et de pays directement après. On a été escortés jusqu'à la sortie du territoire, et ce n'est que là qu'ils nous ont cédé nos baguettes. Je crois que le nom de nos parents a aidé pour qu'ils se laissent faire.

-ça te manque Ilvermorny ? demanda Hagrid en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Les cours de magie sans baguette étaient cools, avoua Anthéa. On étudiait la manipulation de la matière, avec la régénération, l'accélération, l'immobilisation et la décélération des molécules en 1ère année, avec les bases de la magie primaire et instinctive. L'alchimie en 2ème année, et la magie quantique en 3ème. Les rites magiques notamment tout ce qui est en lien avec l'astral en 4ème année. En 5 et 6 années, c'étaient les arts occultes et la Magie ancienne, on étudiait le chamanisme, le druidisme, et la magie des tribus des natifs américains, en particuliers ceux qui vivent autour de l'école. C'était vraiment bien.

-ça a l'air chouette.

-Ouaip.

-Tes amis te manquent ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, Hagrid, rappela Anthéa. Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour en avoir, tout simplement. Les gens sont tellement ennuyants. Je n'aime personne.

-On dirait ton frère, souleva Hagrid, songeur. Il m'a dit une fois, qu'il avait l'impression d'être fou, parce qu'il voit les choses différemment des autres.

Hagrid rapporta son attention sur le chien en lui tapotant la tête.

-Tu aimerais en avoir un ? demanda Anthéa en laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté.

-Ca rendrait mes soirées moins solitaires, dit Hagrid.

-Je peux t'arranger ça.

Anthéa se leva en titubant, non sans souplesse, et Patmol paniqua. Quoi, elle n'allait pas refiler un chien inconnu au demi géant, quand même ?

-C'est bientôt le couvre feu. On se voit une autre fois ? proposa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Amène ton frère, la prochaine fois, acquiesça Hagrid en se levant.

Anthéa sortit et Patmol la suivit pour fuir Hagrid avant qu'il ne le kidnappe. Arrivée aux marches du château, Anthéa s'agenouilla près de lui et le caressa.

-Va falloir que tu rentres chez toi. Je doute que Rusard soit sympa avec toi. C'est plutôt un homme à chats.

Elle dénoua une étoffe rouge de sa chevelure noire et l'attacha autour du cou de Patmol.

-Comme ça, je te reconnaitrais tout de suite, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle disparut dans la pénombre des couloirs. Patmol resta assis là plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre forme humaine, de sortir la carte du maraudeur, et de rejoindre sa tour. En arrivant devant la Grosse Dame qui l'interrogea à ce sujet, il retira l'étoffe de la jeune binotionale de son cou, et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle ne devait pas faire le lien. Il doutait qu'elle apprécierait d'être espionnée de la sorte.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, il avait toujours le tissu dans la main. Ou plutôt, il en humait l'odeur, une main sous son oreiller, l'autre, avec l'étoffe, sous son nez. Une belle odeur fleurie et amande qui l'apaisa.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Sélections de Quidditch et Accident magique

C'était le jeudi matin, et nos héros avaient cours de sortilège avec Serdaigle.

 _John Abbott - Ethan Anderson_

 _Damoclès Belbly_ _ **-**_ _Daniel Bell_

 _Johanna Bobbins - Edgar Bones_

 _Lucas Brett - Charity Burbage_

 _Greta Catchlove - Cora Chase_

 _Adelaïde Cook - Barty Jr C_

 _Charlus Cowley - Caradoc Dearborn_

 _Wendy Day-_ _Dedalus Diggle_

 _Olivia Drake– Anthéa Dragonneau_

 _Ulrich Dragonneau - Joan Fawley_

 _Benjy Fenwick - Edouard Finch Fletchley_

 _Diana Gates - Loretta Grant_

 _Aliénor Hamilton – Penelope Green_

 _Nathaniel Greengrass- Adam Holmes_

 _Cassandra Jobs_ _-Hestia Jones_

 _Eric Jordan –Eve Keynes_

 _Emma Lewis - Karen Lloyd_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart - Xenopilius Lovegood_

 _Marcellus Macmillan - Francis March_

 _Dorcas Meadowes – Pandora Moon_

 _Naomi Moore_ _\- Dorian Neil_

 _Dany Owen - Rachel Page_

 _Naïm Patil - Mopsus Parker_

 _Kingsley Shackelbot - Cato Shafiq_

 _Aurora Sinistra_ _\- Aaron Spring_

 _Dylan Thomas - Sybille Trelawnay_

 _Margaret Turner -Emmeline Vance - Septima Vector_

Le professeur Flitwick apprit à ses élèves le sort d'extension, qui consistait à augmenter la taille intérieure d'un objet sans en modifier la taille physique de manière à améliorer sa capacité de stockage. Il permettait également de rendre le contenu plus léger.

Les Dragonneau le connaissaient déjà, l'atelier de leur père se trouvait dans sa vieille valise, qu'il avait agrandie, et allégée, pour y faire ses recherches en botanique, en potions, en créatures magiques. Certains animaux qu'il avait sauvés et dont ils s'étaient occupés y vivaient, à travers des forêts imposantes, des bois brumeux, des marécages nauséabonds, des plaines luxuriantes, des savanes désertiques, des étendues d'eau incroyables de nuances de bleu, des falaises escarpées, des criques paisibles, divers cours d'eau aux doux clapotis, toutes magiquement installées afin de respecter l'habitat naturel des êtres qu'il ramenait et dont il prenait soin.

Durant le cours, Diana Gate et Cora Chase, qui étaient assises aux pupitres les plus proches du sien, lui lançaient des Avada Kedavra mentaux. Si les regards tuaient… Mais Anthéa les ignora superbement. Et s'entraîna tranquillement au sort avec Olivia Drake, qui était une fille un peu à part, mais adorable et très sérieuse.

En sortant du cours, Anthéa rejoignit ses amies qui lui lancèrent un regard dépité et compatissant.

-C'est normal que Chase et Gates t'aient fusillée du regard. Elle font partie des mignons d'Hamilton, expliqua piteusement Greta.

-Mignons ? répéta moqueusement Anthéa.

-La cours de servante d'Hamilton, précisa Hestia.

Anthéa acquiesça. Il fallait dire qu'Aliénor Hamilton était une très belle fille. Anthéa préférait la beauté élégante de Dorcas, celle distinguée d'Emmeline, celle enjouée de Greta ou celle adorable d'Hestia. Hamilton n'était qu'une pimbêche qui se croyait mieux que les autres. Physiquement, peut-être à raison sur le commun des mortelles. Mais sans la connaître, elle pouvait affirmer que sa mentalité et son caractère devaient laisser à désirer.

-En gros, elle pète plus haut que son cul, commenta Anthéa sous les ricanements complices de Greta et d'Hestia.

-Cora Chase, Karen Lloyd et Diana Gates sont les courtisanes d'Hamilton, renchérit méchamment Emmeline.

-Vous ne les aimez pas beaucoup, releva Anthéa surprise par tant d'animosité venant des filles.

-Hamilton n'est qu'une garce, expliqua Dorcas. Cette fille, c'est une vraie mante religieuse : elle sort avec les meilleurs partis, comme la brave petite intéressée qu'elle est, toujours des meilleures familles. Et lorsqu'elle les quitte, ils finissent à l'infirmerie après des accidents étranges, soit disant naturels. Tu parles !

-Un de ces quatre, y en a qui va en mourir, continua Emmeline. Quand elle se mariera, elle empoisonnera ses époux et hérita de leur fortune sans laisser d'héritiers.

-Je plains Zabini… C'est le dernier type sur lequel elle a jeté son dévolu, soupira Greta.

-C'était pas Black ? s'étonna Hestia.

-Black est con, mais pas à ce point, rappela Emmeline.

-Déjà qu'elle a dû abandonner Potter, se souvint Greta.

Dorcas et Emmeline eurent une mine sombre. Nul besoin de préciser que ce n'était pas leur relation avec le capitaine de Gryffondor qui avait fait abandonner la partie à Hamilton, mais plutôt l'amour éperdu du jeune homme pour une certaine rousse. Même une fille tenace comme elle avait dû jeter les armes.

Anthéa comprenait mieux pourquoi Hamilton, Chase, Lloyd et Gates lui lançaient de sales regards depuis la rentrée. Déjà, ça ne devait pas être au goût d'Hamilton d'avoir une nouvelle rivale. Elle devait se sentir délaissée par la communauté des mâles de l'école. De plus, Anthéa traînait souvent avec James, et donc elle côtoyait indirectement Sirius, les victimes qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir, à son plus grand désarroi.

Il allait falloir qu'elle remette cette petite pétasse à sa place.

-Croupton a eu de la chance, lui, renchérit Greta.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Anthéa.

-Elle trouve qu'il fait trop jeune, bien qu'il soit plus mature que ceux de notre classe.

Anthéa lui lança un regard perplexe. Barty Croupton Jr était pourtant en 7ème année. Il avait un frère ou un cousin plus jeune ?

-Barty a sauté la 6ème année, expliqua Greta. Il a eu ses 12 BUSES avec que des Optimal. Il s'ennuyait tellement en cours en 5ème année qu'il séchait ou dormait. Dumbledore a proposé cette solution pour le remotiver. C'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous, mais il a un an de moins que nous.

-Ben .. .Zabini aussi a un an de moins que nous, rappela Hestia.

-Zabini fait plus vieux

-ça arrive souvent ? reprit Anthéa, intriguée. De faire sauter des classes ?

-C'est rare. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit arrivé avant, avoua Greta.

-Il aurait dû faire sauter Potter et Black, grogna Emmeline, on serait plus tranquilles, plus au calme.

Anthéa lui lança un regard indescriptible et Emmeline s'excusa du regard. Elle et Dorcas étaient rancunières. C'était plus le genre de Dorcas de laemontrer et d'en parler. Bien qu'elle l'évite face à Anthéa. Mais pour le coup, c'était sorti tout seul. Anthéa lui offrit un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle comprenait. Ou qu'elle s'en fichait. Cela lui importait peu, à vrai dire. Tant qu'on n'insultait pas James, ça allait. Elle pouvait imaginer ce que ses deux camarades avaient pu vivre, sans l'avoir jamais expérimenté elle-même. Ou au moins, comment elles avaient du se sentir : rabaissées, humiliées, touchées dans leur fierté.

Surtout qu'à Poudlard, il n'y avait que des Secrets de Polichinelle. Et tout le monde s'épiait. Les ragots allaient vite. Surtout avec des pipelettes comme MacDonald ou Greta. Anthéa s'amusait des rumeurs. Elles ne la touchaient jamais. Et si tel était le cas, elle s'en débarrassait, ou s'en moquait.

Pour en revenir à la réflexion qui avait franchi, malgré elle, les lèvres d'Emmeline, il fallait dire que James et Sirius faisaient les pitres. De vrais garnements. Et encore, les filles lui avaient affirmé qu'ils s'étaient calmés après les BUSES. Rapport avec la déclaration de haine d'Evans suite à l'humiliation et l'insulte de Rogue. Il fallait croire que même eux avaient des limites…

Cette année, avec James en Préfet en Chef, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance pour obtenir son homologue, il n'y avait eu aucune farce… Pour l'instant. Et si tel était le cas, il faudrait que ce soit discret, ce qui demandait plus d'ingéniosité et de discrétion… Et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le point fort des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient brillants, mais ils faisaient dans le coup d'éclat, pas dans la dentelle.

Anthéa se dit qu'après tout, la première semaine n'était pas encore finie. Mais les filles lui avaient avoué que la coutume voulait que la rentrée soit agrémentée d'une blague envers les Serpentards le soir même ou le premier jour de cours. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Preuve, s'il en était, que lorsqu'il y en aurait une, ce serait spectaculaire.

Le soir même, ils eurent cours d'astronomie. Les 4 maisons étaient réunies, peu de personnes gardaient cette option après les BUSES. Déjà, le cours avait lieu de nuit. Ensuite, tous les métiers du monde magique ne requéraient pas tous l'ASPIC en la matière. De plus, l'heure et le jour changeait chaque semaine, puisqu'il s'agissait d'étudier le ciel, les étoiles, planètes, constellations, astres, astéroïdes, comètes, éclipses, satellites, lunes … Bref, tous les phénomènes célestes. D'en faire des cartes, de les étudier, les interpréter, de les commenter, de raconter leur histoire... Lier tout cela à la géographie, l'histoire, les réactions de la faune et de la flore, aux saisons… Traiter des origines, des évolutions, des propriétés magiques, physiques et chimiques. Et tout changeait d'une semaine à l'autre. L'option n'avait lieu qu'une fois par semaine pour les 7ème année, afin de ne pas les fatiguer plus que de raison alors qu'ils avaient les examens les plus importants de leur vie à la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, arrivé en dernière année, il n'y avait quasiment que des filles.

Ils étudièrent la constellation du Grand Chien, l'une des plus anciennes. Anthéa sourit doucement. Elle en avait rencontré un, de Grand Chien. Et l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel nocturne s'appelait Sirius. Peut-être que si elle revoyait le chien, elle essaierait de lui donner un nom. Celui là en particulier.

Le vendredi soir arriva vite, finalement. Avec…

-La sélection de Quidditch aura lieu demain matin, annonça Benjy, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

-Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi blasé ? s'étonna Caradoc. Notre équipe assure !

-On a perdu de bons éléments avec ceux qui ont fini Poudlard cet été, geint Benjy.

-Ulrich est un excellent Gardien, annonça Anthéa.

-Tu ne joues pas toi ? s'étonna Greta.

-Non, esquiva Anthéa, tu as une place pour mon frère ? continua-t-elle.

-Ouais, j'ai besoin d'un Gardien, approuva Benjy ravi. Tu es bon Rich ?

-C'était le meilleur, vanta Théa en tapotant l'épaule de son frère, lequel en profita pour lancer un regard faussement intéressé à un trio de 5ème années assises à quelques places de la leur, qui rêvassaient en l'observant.

-Je me suis toujours ou bien allié ou bien opposé à James, expliqua Rich. S'il est devenu aussi bon Poursuiveur, c'est parce que je suis le meilleur Gardien. Et vice versa, se souvint Rich. Il va en chier, avec moi. Il en chie toujours.

-Il t'en met plein la tête aussi, le fit-elle redescendre sur Terre.

-Ouais. Mais on ne devient pas le meilleur sans raison.

-Tant qu'on bat Serpentard et Serdaigle, ça me va, fit Benjy. Mais entre Potter chez Gryffondor, qui marque pleins de points, et Black chez Serpentard qui chope toujours le Vif d'or, et surtout au bon moment, en fonction des points d'écart dans le classement pour la Coupe, les matchs sont épuisants et peuvent durer longtemps. Donc, il me faut un bon gardien et un bon attrapeur. Parce que McKinnon est quand même douée, on ne peut pas le nier. Et puis, les joueurs de Serpentards sont des tricheurs. Ils sont vraiment difficiles. Heureusement leur capitaine et leur attrapeur sont fair play. Les Serdaigle sont les plus prenables, synthétisa Benjy. Quoique, ils ont les meilleures stratégies, se reprit-il.

-On dirait que ça te prend la tête, remarqua Théa en lui souriant.

-J'ai vraiment envie de gagner, cette année ! C'est notre dernière année ! Je veux la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des 4 maisons !

-Le problème, c'est que tous les 7èmes années la veulent. C'est l'année de la dernière chance, philosopha Edgar.

-Tu joues, toi ? demande Rich

-Oui, en tant qu'attrapeur.

Anthéa n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle adorait regarder le Quidditch. Son frère et son meilleur ami étaient des virtuoses en la matière. Mais en même temps, l'altitude… Elle retint un frisson. Rien que d'y penser…

Elle se dit que la soirée avec James et ses amis ne serait pas de refus. Et elle finit son repas tranquillement en écoutant la discussion animée de Greta et d'Hestia, parsemés des commentaires acerbes ou laconiques de Dorcas et Emmeline.

Ce soir là, Sirius ressentit de nouveau le besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. A vrai dire, il ressentait ce besoin tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd. Mais depuis qu'il avait passé du temps en tête à tête avec Anthéa… Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas repartir le lendemain et attirer l'attention des autres Maraudeurs. Normalement, il partait se défouler les nuits de pleine lune, ou lorsqu'il était particulièrement à cran. Or, là, il n'avait pas de raisons. Et il ne voulait pas se confronter à James à ce sujet. Pas encore, il n'était pas prêt. Il avait peur de ce qui en découlerait. Son courage de Gryffondor se faisait la malle.

Alors, il attendait patiemment que James parte faire sa ronde avec Evans, et que Remus et Peter aillent s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour réviser. Peter avait toujours un train de retard, et Remus était doué de pédagogie hors norme. Bien plus que les deux meilleurs amis. Alors, Remus faisait toujours un point des cours de la journée, le soir, après le repas. Par conséquent, Sirius avait le chemin libre.

Non, vraiment, finalement, c'était une bonne chose que James soit Préfet En Chef. Au moins, quand il devait assumer son nouveau rôle, il ne l'avait pas dans les pattes, et il pouvait continuer d'épier la nouvelle. Mais d'un côté, cela lui manquait de ne plus faire de manigances. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de la rouquine. Même quand Remus était préfet, pendant deux ans, ils avaient continué, protégés par le loup, bien que parfois, il leur ai fait la morale. Non, presque à chaque fois, en réalité. Mais, en fin de compte, ils avaient le champ libre. Mais la première semaine de cours était presque écoulée, et James avait été si préoccupé par les jumeaux, Evans, son rôle de capitaine et de Préfet en Chef… On aurait dit un adulte. Et cela ennuyait beaucoup Sirius. Et un Sirius qui s'ennuie…

Il détala à travers le parc, la forêt interdite. Et comme la dernière fois, en revenant dans la clairière, il trouva la jeune Dragonneau, adossée au même arbre, en face du lac, jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre devant elle, en train de fumer. Avec l'étoffe qu'elle lui avait donné à la gueule, il jappa, et la jeune fille se retourna et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Le genre qu'elle ne donnait pas aux être humains. Une fois de plus, cela intrigua Sirius. A défaut de faire des bêtises, il était déterminé à résoudre l'énigme Anthéa Dragonneau.

-Tiens, salut le chien, salua la jeune fille. J'ai pensé à toi en cours d'astronomie. Il faudrait te trouver un nom.

Patmol s'assit à côté d'elle, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Que dis-tu de Sirius ?

Patmol se mit à paniquer. L'avait-elle démasqué ? C'était impossible ! il veillait toujours à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages lorsqu'il se transformait !

-C'est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel… elle est dans la constellation du Grand Chien. Ça te va à merveilles non ?

Elle le regarda en souriant et le chien soupira intérieurement. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Pour donner son assentiment il jappa et la jeune fille rigola.

Patmol inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle avait essuyé une larme. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

-T'inquiètes pas le chien. Je me noie dans la tristesse, lui signifia-t-elle en désignant sa roulée. Je ne les laisserai jamais me voir pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant et en souriant sincèrement. Cela fit tout drôle à Patmol. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Et surtout, cette fille ne se comportait jamais ainsi en public. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surprise ainsi, et il se demandait pourquoi elle se cachait pour être elle-même.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as plus autour du cou ?

L'adolescente se pencha, récupéra son étoffe, et la renoua autour du cou de Patmol qui frissonna à ce contact. Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé.

-Un chien qui frissonne. N'importe quoi.

Elle éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Patmol regardait la 'cigarette' avec insistance. Pourquoi cette fille souhaitait tant se détruire ? Elle esquissa un sourire mystérieux et murmura en un souffle :

-Tout ce qui me tue me fait sentir vivante…

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? ça n'avait aucun sens.

Puis, elle finit par se lever et retourner au château.

Le lendemain avaient lieu les sélections de Quidditch.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Remus nota qu'Anthéa était collée à son frère. Celui-ci s'était laissé tombé sur le banc à côté d'elle, et avait enroulé son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la rapprocher de lui. Cela se voyait, qu'ils étaient complices, proches, comme des jumeaux étaient sensés l'être. Mais on ne les voyait jamais collés l'un à l'autre de la sorte. Les deux adolescents laissaient toujours une certaine distance autour d'eux. Comme un besoin vital de ne pas être envahis dans leur espace personnel.

A la fin du repas, James insista pour attendre les Poufsouffle, qui commençaient la matinée de sélection. Anthéa s'empara du bras de James qui la garda collée contre lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

Derrière eux, cette vision filait la nausée à Lily. Et ses amies remarquèrent sa mine basse. D'autant plus qu'elle maugréait à l'encontre de la Dragonneau.

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle ne fait pas l'intéressante à se coller à Potter, siffla Lily avec humeur.

-Franchement, laisse la un peu tranquille, soupira Mary.

-Quoi ? s'agaça la rousse en traînant des pieds.

-Dès qu'elle fait un truc ça t'énerve, râla Marlène.

-Où sont ses copines ? s'enquit Lily. Elle ne devrait pas être avec elles, plutôt que de coller les garçons ?

-Ce sont plutôt les garçons qui la collent … éluda Mary.

-Où est Alice ?

En arrivant aux pieds des escaliers menant aux tribunes, Anthéa se figea une demi seconde et retint James. Elle s'était crispée à son bras. Celui-ci lui sourit et la tira doucement derrière lui. Elle se colla davantage à son bras.

-T'inquiète pas Théa, je te lâcherai pas, d'accord ?

-Mhmh, lâcha la brune en fixant un point devant elle, se laissant mener par son meilleur ami.

Lily laissait les maraudeurs et le groupe des filles de Poufsouffle les devancer d'autant plus en cherchant Alice du regard.

-Où est Alice ? demanda de nouveau Lily en cherchant son amie du regard.

-Je suis là ! pépia la voix douce de la recherche en s'asseyant. Oh ! Ils sont trop mignons !

Elle désigna du doigt James et Anthéa, laquelle, toujours agrippée au bras du Capitaine, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que sa joue, à lui, reposait sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Et il lui tenait la main. Ce qui énerva davantage Lily, si c'était même possible. Quant à la raison… elle secoua la tête agacée. Elle ne sentait pas cette fille, voilà tout.

-Oh zut, j'ai cru que c'était son frère, rigola tranquillement Alice.

-Une frère et une sœur se tiendraient comme ça ? la fusilla Lily.

-Ils étaient un peu dans ce genre de positions au petit déj, se défendit son amie.

Au terme position, Marlène et Mary ricanèrent entre elles, en se lançant un regard complice, et Lily grogna. Alice secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit de si amusant.

-Elle fait ça exprès, s'indigna Lily en fixant méchamment le dos de la Poufsouffle. C'est un cas typique de recherche d'attention désespérée.

De leur côté, Remus et Sirius avaient bien vu la tension qui émanaient de la jeune fille, ce qui apportait de nouvelles questions.

Quant aux filles de Poufsouffle, elles étaient entre les Maraudeurs, qui étaient au premier rang, et les filles de Gryffondor, au troisième rang.

Les sélections de Poufsouffle passèrent. Benjy, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe, re sélectionna ses amis, Caradoc Dearborn en batteur, Edgar Bones en attrapeur, et choisit Ulrich Dragonneau, en gardien. Ses poursuiveurs seraient Roy Walsh et Glenn MacFaden, des 6ème années, et Craig McLoughlin, un 5ème année.

Dès que les sélections furent finies, l'équipe alla rejoindre ses vestiaires, excepté Rich qui s'envola jusqu'à la tribune où sa jumelle se trouvait. Il aterrit avec élégance sur ses pieds, posa son balais par terre, et changea de place avec James, qui descendit directement rejoindre ses sélections, talonné de Sirius et Marlène. De nouveau, Rich passa son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur et la rapprocha de lui, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée. Si les autres n'y avaient pas fait attention, Remus l'avait relevé.

'Elle doit avoir le vertige.', se dit-il. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était montée, si elle avait si peur, et surtout, pourquoi en faire un secret ?

James, Poursuiveur et capitaine, sélectionna Cashmere Crane et James Earl, un 5ème année, aux places restantes, Tiberius McLaggen en gardien, Marlène en attrapeuse, et Sirius et Brenan Whelan, un 6ème année, en batteurs.

Puis, Croupton Jr, capitaine et gardien de son équipe, choisit Jane Doyle, une 6ème année en attrapeur, Adam Holmes et Clayton Webster, un 6ème année, en batteurs, et Greengrass, Shafiq, et Maxwell Fay, un 5ème année, en poursuiveurs.

Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine et poursuiveuse de Serpentard n'eut pas vraiment le choix quant à son équipe. Elle se devait de sélectionner les grands noms de sa maison. Sans surprise, Regulus Black récupéra son poste d'attrapeur, Titus Flint, de sa promotion, celui de gardien. Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange, parmi les garçons les plus sinistres de la maison vert et argent, redevinrent batteurs. Seneca Montague et Flavius Gibbon furent nommés poursuiveurs.

-Ils seront dans la merde Serpentard l'an prochain pour récupérer des joueur. Ils auront toute leur équipe à refaire, commenta Glenn MacFadden, nouveau poursuiveur des jaune et noirs.

-Comme toutes les équipes. Il n'y aura que vous qui n'aurez pas trop à re bosser sur la cohésion après les sélections, expliqua Benjy.

Les étudiants revenaient vers le château. La matinée était passée assez vite. Déjà, la plupart des équipes avaient gardé plus ou moins les mêmes membres que les années suivantes. Ensuite, Serpentard avait à peine fait semblant de passer des sélections.

-Pauvre Talkalot, elle va galérer, se moqua méchamment James.

-Ne sois pas méchant avec elle, le gronda Anthéa qui l'avait lâché une fois pied posé à terre.

-Oh allez, c'est une Serpentard.

-Et elle se retrouve la seule fille entourée de machos, souligna Anthéa, alors ne parle pas comme un con.

-D'accord, soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec gêne. C'est vrai que c'est pas la plus fanatique de la promo, concéda-t-il à contre cœur sous le regard menaçant de son amie, les mains en signe de reddition.

Rich s'était rué jusqu'à son dortoir pour se laver, suivi de ses amis, et de quelques groupies (aussi bien les siennes que celles de Benjy, d'Edgar et de Caradoc, d'ailleurs) qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pris sa douche aux vestiaires comme tout le monde. Mais Remus avait bien compris que c'était par rapport à sa sœur. Pour ne pas la laisser seule, là haut. Mais pourquoi ? Lorsqu'on a le vertige, on est incapable de monter. Elle, elle l'avait fait. Cela intriguait Remus.

Derrière eux, Hestia, Greta, Emmeline et Dorcas commentaient les sélections. Suivies des Maraudeurs et d'Anthéa, qui était de nouveau au bras de James. Et fermant la marche, Lily grognait avec ses amies, d'humeur toujours aussi massacrante.

-Et le pire, s'énerva Lily en arrivant dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or, c'est que je suis sûre qu'elle fait semblant d'avoir le vertige !

James se retourna vers la rousse et la fusilla du regard. Anthéa était déjà partie rejoindre sa Salle, ses amies l'avaient attendue à l'entrée du château. Le brun à lunettes avait un regard qui fit déglutir la Préfet-En-Chef, qui se sentit comme prise en faute. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que dire ce que tous pensaient, non ?

Il y eu un gros malaise. Puis, James s'adressa à Lily comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme jamais il ne se le serait permis auparavant. Mais s'attaquer à ses amis, c'était s'attaquer à lui. A ses yeux, ses amis, c'était sa famille, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, même pour ses beaux yeux à la couleur de l'émeraude la plus pure. Tant pis s'il gâchait toutes ses chances.

-Théa n'a pas le vertige, Evans, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il, l'air sombre. Elle est juste terrorisée par les balais ! lâcha-t-il en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête avec agitation. Parce que mon premier accident magique, c'est quand on avait 1 ou 2ans : on était tous les 3, avec Rich, sur nos balais jouets, et je l'ai fait voler beaucoup trop haut. En piquet, souligna-t-il en faisant lever son doigt vers le ciel, à la verticale. Et elle est tombée, forcément. Chute libre, pouf ! fit-il en faisant claquer son poing dans sa paume opposée, avant d'imiter l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice sous les yeux de la rousse qui sursauta. Et elle aurait pu mourir, révéla-t-il en balayant l'espace entre eux d'un revers de main. Mais heureusement, sa magie a opéré. Si elle avait été cracmol, ou si sa magie ne s'était pas révélée… Elle est montée là haut pour nous faire plaisir, à Rich et moi, parce qu'elle est comme ça. Mais ça la rend malade, de voir des gens sur des balais. Pourtant, elle adore ce sport, confessa-t-il en se penchant vers son homologue. Si elle n'avait pas eu cet incident, elle l'aurait sûrement pratiqué, d'ailleurs ! grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Alors, je ne te permets pas de l'accuser de quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-il en pointant son index vers elle d'un air menaçant. Surtout si elle n'est pas là pour se défendre. Si elle savait que je parlais pour elle, je m'en prendrais plein la gueule, mais tant pis ! affirma-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en se redressant. C'est lâche de ta part. On se demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, conclut-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

Furieux, il tourna les talons et monta jusqu'au dortoir qu'il partageait avec les maraudeurs d'un pas rageur, faisant claquer la porte de telle sorte que toute la tour l'entendit résonner.

-Heu … je crois que t'as dit une connerie, nota pragmatiquement Alice.

Alice avait le don de dire la vérité toute crue. Et parfois, de rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient, pour la personne qui se sentait mal. Et Lily s'en voulait. James l'avait appelée spontanément par son nom de famille, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un an. Elle devait même toujours le reprendre à ce sujet. Et ce ton … réfrigérant, ce regard assassin… elle se sentait mal, coupable…

-Je … je ne savais pas, s'excusa piteusement Lily en baissant les yeux, suivant ses amies jusqu'aux fauteuils au fond de la salle.

-Au moins, maintenant, on sait qu'ils ne se sont pas rencontrés sur le quai 9 ¾ cette année, lâcha Mary.

Mary aimait toujours tout savoir et apportait de l'importance à des détails qui semblaient insignifiants aux yeux des autres, à l'image de Greta Catchlove.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser, lui conseilla sagement Marlène en posant sa main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, dès qu'il redescendra…

-Non ! coupa Alice avec calme. Auprès d'Anthéa, c'est à elle que tu t'en prends sans raisons depuis son arrivée.

Lily se sentit d'autant plus mal. Peut-être que ses amies avaient raison, finalement… Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'Anthéa Dragonneau n'était pas digne de confiance. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle draguait ouvertement Potter ! Non non non. Mais finalement, flirtaient-ils réellement ? S'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance… La curiosité de Lily prit la place de son angoisse d'avoir été méchante et injuste, sentiments qu'elle mit de côté pour se concentrer sur ce nouvel élément.

Et puis elle s'asséna une gifle mentale. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que Potter soit proche de cette fille, ou depuis quand il la connaissait ?

Lily était perdue. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se reprenne.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Une soirée ? Un défi, oui !

Après avoir passé la journée dans leur salle commune à profiter d'un bon goûter, de la chaleur du feu, de la confortabilité du mobilier, et de l'agréabilité de l'ambiance avec la musique, les jumeaux avaient fini leurs devoirs, et partirent dîner. Ils avaient rendez-vous au 7ème étage du château, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui tentait vainement d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

-Hey Théa ! Rich !

Les maraudeurs tournèrent au détour du couloir, retirant la cape d'invisibilité de James, la carte du maraudeur devant eux. Anthéa était adossée en face de la tapisserie, et Rich commença à faire les 100 pas devant le pan du mur avec un air concentré. Une entrée cachée fit son apparition dans le mur et Théa se redressa pour ouvrir et entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Remus s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, comme les autres Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci furent poussés à l'intérieur de la pièce par Rich qui scella l'entrée derrière lui.

-La salle sur demande, ou pièce va et vient. Il suffit de penser à ce que l'on veut en passant 3 fois devant elle, et elle paraît comme tu l'as imaginée, expliqua Rich, les bras sur les épaules de Sirius et Remus en les gigotant un peu. Bien ! Musique Maestro ! s'exclama-t-il en les lâchant et en tapant trois fois dans ses mains d'un coup sec

-Comment vous la connaissez ? Vous venez d'arriver… On connaît tout Poudlard et pourtant… lâcha Remus, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Peter lançait des regard émerveillés et vifs autour de lui

-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ! s'indigna James avec un doigt accusateur pointé vers les jumeaux.

-Secret de famille, se moqua Rich avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'avança dans la salle et se jeta sur la canapé en tissu marron, main derrière la tête, laquelle était rejetée en arrière, pieds sur la table basse en acacia, face à la cheminée de granit. Tout autour et à même le sol se trouvaient des couvertures en patchwork au tons chauds, des poufs, des coussins. Tout était fait de tissu aux couleurs rouge, orange, jaune, caramel, miel …

En face de la cheminée, au fond, il y avait une table de banquet avec de la nourriture et de l'alcool. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, un Gramophone dégueulait un air de rock, tantôt moldu, tantôt sorcier. Des plantes grimpantes et du lierre serpentaient les murs, des fougères et bruyères pendaient au plafond par le biais de récipients en cuivre et en étain, des cactus trônaient aux coin de chaque pièce, à l'image de la salle commune des jaune et noir. En face de l'entrée, à l'opposé de la pièce, se trouvaient deux lits extrêmement grand à baldaquins.

James s'installa près de Rich, au milieu du canapé, jambes allongées devant lui, pieds jouant sous la table, bras croisés sur son torse, tandis que Sirius se posa près de lui, mains dans les poches, pieds sur le rebord de la table. Remus s'installa sur l'un des grands poufs, à moitié allongé, mains croisées sur son ventre, et Peter s'assit timidement sur un plus petit pouf. La touche féminine de la pièce s'allongea sur un patchwork près du feu, les jambes contre le côté droit de la cheminée.

Entourés d'un cocktail dinatoire ramené par les deux Poufsouffle de la cuisine sur le trajet aller et de l'alcool réquisitionné par les Maraudeurs via le passage de la sorcière borgne, les discussions allaient bon train.

Assise sur le ventre, jambes croisées battant dans le dos, Anthéa semblait attendre le bon moment pour lâcher le reproche qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le but était de mettre un claque mentale à son meilleur ami.

-J'ai entendu de drôles de choses dans les couloirs, avança-t-elle.

-Et là, t'es dans la merde vieux, murmura Rich en se penchant vers le Gryffondor.

-Ah bon ? fit innocemment James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je me suis beaucoup investie pour que ça marche avec ta Sainte Nitouche avec son air de ne pas y toucher, pour qu'elle développe des sentiments, ou qu'elle ouvre les yeux si elle en a déjà et toi … Tu gâches tout en ouvrant ta grande gueule.

Le ton d'Anthéa était implacable malgré son regard pétillant de malice et son sourire en coin espiègle.

-Je… Elle m'a énervée, concéda James en baissant ses yeux sur les pointes de ses chaussures

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, l'avertit-elle en se redressant légèrement, ni qu'on raconte ma vie !

-Désolé, d'accord ? C'est sorti tout seul ! s'excusa vivement James en écarquillant les sourcils.

Il avait senti la culpabilité devant le ton assassin de sa meilleure amie. Il avait foutu en l'air son plan, certes, et il avait pris son parti, alors qu'Anthéa détestait qu'on parle pour elle mais… Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais appris à contrôler ses accès d'humeurs, ses impulsions, ses instincts primitifs. D'un côté, la jeune Dragonneau n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de prendre sur elle et de se contrôler, il le savait. Lui pouvait être bien plus insouciant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement faire la gueule pour ça, si ?

Elle haussa des épaules et sa rallongea après avoir fini son rhum groseille, puis entreprit de rouler une cigarette.

-Y a quoi dedans ? couina Peter.

-Du voltiflor, dévoila Rich d'un air appréciateur, ça donne un stimulant, on devient euphorique.

-Et agité, rappela sombrement Sirius.

-ça dépens de l'état de la personne ou de son caractère, répliqua Rich en imitant sa sœur.

-Et toi ? tu mets quoi ? s'intéressa Peter.

-Ellébore, un apaisant qui rend stone, pour contre carrer les effets du voltiflor, juste au cas ou, répondit le jumeau en glissant un regard vers le jeune Black qui hocha vaguement de la tête.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de ça ? s'enquit Remus.

-C'est bien plus amusant, dévoila la jumelle en allumant son œuvre et en aspirant la fumée toxique dans ses poumons, avant de se rallonger par terre.

James soupira et bu de son Pur Feu en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et la manière dont il s'était adressé à Evans… C'était pire que les brimades contre Rogue, ou la fois où il l'avait bousculée, faisant tomber tous ses précieux livres à même le sol, sans s'excuser, et en défiant Servilus du regard. Car c'était lui qui était visé, Evans n'ayant été qu'une victime collatérale de cette course effrénée avec Sirius. Il l'avait mérité, pour s'être moqué de lui et de sa fierté : tous les Potter finissaient à Gryffondor. Il l'avait haït d'autant plus. En échange, Lily l'avait détesté : pour avoir rabaissé Rogue dans le Poudlard Express, pour l'avoir bousculé, pour l'avoir attaqué, à tort et à travers. Mais comment faire autrement ? Tout, chez lui, l'insupportait : son apparence négligée, sa frêle consistance de maigrichon, son nez crochu, ses cheveux gras, le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, ses nouveaux amis adeptes de magie noire et de ségrégation en fonction du statut de sang, le fait que Lily y soit autant attachée alors que lui, le grand et fabuleux James Potter, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

La situation s'était envenimée après les BUSES de DCFM, lorsqu'il avait humilié une fois de trop le vieux Servilo mais … Etait-ce sa faute si cet imbécile l'avait insultée ? Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, lui, c'était certain ! Il avait lâché un peu de leste, histoire de se faire oublier de la rousse, mais celle-ci lui reprochait tous ses malheurs. Elle n'avait qu'à le pardonner lorsque Macdonald était rentrée en trombe dans leur salle commun, expliquant d'un air agité que Rogue menaçait de dormir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Mais elle avait refusé. Et ça aussi, c'était de sa faute, peut-être ?

Tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Anthéa et de sa clairvoyance. Non, sa foutue legilimancie innée. Elle et Ulrich s'étaient toujours amusés de ses lettres sur ses péripéties, et sur les blagues aux Serpentard, même s'ils trouvaient l'acharnement contre le meilleur ami de la rouquine un peu étrange, comme s'il en cachait plus, ce qui finalement, fut plutôt véridique. A Ilvermorny, ils n'avaient pas de compétition aussi rude entre maisons, et la concurrence entre Gryffons et Serpents les avait toujours dépassés. De plus, leur côté Poufsouffle, celui qui acceptait tout le monde, les rendait récalcitrants quant à la compréhension des intentions de leur ami.

Et un jour, en 4ème année, durant les vacances, Anthéa avait laissé entendre que ce que James ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'est qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre, du haut de ses 11ans, dans la locomotive rouge. Mais à cet âge, on ne comprenait pas ce genre de sentiments, on ne savait pas l'interpréter. Finalement, le fait de se pavaner, consistait simplement à se faire remarquer par la rousse. De même que ses farces ridicules aux serpentards, ou aux années inférieures. Et son tyrannisme, comme le disait Lily, sur son rival de toujours, ne pouvait s'expliquer que par des sentiments qu'il refusait de voir. Et le reste de l'année avait passé, et James avait continué à se voiler la face, refusant d'éprouver de l'amour pour une traîtresse qui pactisait ainsi avec l'ennemi. L'été s'était écoulé sans encombres. Et lorsqu'il avait revu Evans, en début de 5ème année, ça avait été comme se prendre un cognard dans l'estomac. Fini de se voiler la face !

Anthéa avait raison. Evidemment, elle lisait dans les esprits, elle voyait tout ! Et pourtant, elle évitait de pénétrer ainsi l'intimité, la vie privée des autres. Mais parfois, elle lâchait un peu la bride. Elle ne pouvait pas, au vue de sa condition, trop brimer sa magie, dont elle débordait.

Alors James avait quitté Dorcas, pour séduire Evans. Comme ça ne marchait pas, il s'était mis avec Emmeline pour la rendre jalouse. Et comme ça ne l'atteignait toujours pas, il l'avait quittée, et s'était mis à harceler la préfète. Ce fut ce qu'il avait fait de plus stupide de sa vie, ses deux ex lui en voulaient encore, et c'était peu dire ! Et cela, l'avait mise d'autant plus en rogne. Puis il y avait eu l'altercation près du lac. L'été. Et en 6ème année, il avait continué à essayer de la charmer, mais avec moins d'insistance, plus de maturité peut-être. Il voulait être moins lourd, et avait suivi les conseils de Remus. Les facéties des maraudeurs s'étaient faites plus dignes et élégantes, moins cruelles. Pour montrer leur vrai visage. Ça n'avait pas marché non plus. Pourtant, elle appréciait Remus, pourquoi refusait-elle de s'ouvrir à lui ? Et cette année, avec son rôle de Préfet-En-Chef, elle semblait plus qu'en colère, dégoûtée ! Et le voir si proche de Théa semblait la révolter. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une chance avec Evans ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'aimer un jour ? Ou l'aimait-elle déjà, comme le pensait Anthéa ? Et était-elle trop bornée pour accepter ce fait ? Car qui pouvait passer de la haine à l'amour, à part dans les romans à l'eau de rose moldus ?

Après toutes ses preuves d'amour, aussi maladroites les unes que les autres, certes, mais actes de profonde soumission à sa belle, et elle… Elle le piétinait sans regrets. C'était dur.

-J'ai tout gâché, putain… râla James en finissant d'un trait son verre.

-Mais non … Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais le changement s'opère déjà, dévoila Anthéa.

-tu as … _Vu_ quelque chose? Demanda l'ébouriffé en insistant sur le verbe, pour que son amie comprenne l'allusion.

-Tu me demandes de _fouiller_? se moqua Anthéa.

-Je te demande de m'aider à rattraper le coup… supplia James avec un regard de chiot apeuré.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux _trouver_.

James soupira de soulagement. La seule qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses, c'était bien la legilimens face à lui. Tant qu'elle n'allait pas fouiller dans le jardin secret des autres, qu'elle ne lâchait pas toute sa magie… Mais c'était ce qu'elle faisait, non ? Enfin, un petit peu, mais si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle irait droit vers cette information, donc ce n'était pas si grave, si ?

-Alors, comment trouvez-vous la vie à Poudlard ?

Remus était quelqu'un qui s'intéressait de manière foncièrement gentille et sans arrières pensées aux autres. Il continuait de se demander, ce que les jumeaux cachaient, pourquoi ils avaient débarqué à Poudlard, et quitté leur chère école la dernière année, alors qu'ils avaient des options différentes à Ilvermorny, école qu'ils devaient particulièrement apprécier, puisqu'ils portaient, en plus du blason des Poufsouffle, le nœud gordien, représentant la broche de la fondatrice.

James à côté, jouait avec son vif d'or gravé des initiales de sa dulcinée, d'une main, son verre dans l'autre, tandis que Sirius et Rich s'opposaient dans une partie d'échec, sous le regard avide de Peter.

-C'est… intéressant, souligna Anthéa.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Remus.

-A Ilvermorny, les maisons sont solidaires, alors qu'ici, il y a une vraie fêlure avec les Serpentard, précisa Rich.

-Votre école est la plus égalitaire du monde, rappela James. Depuis 1 000 ans, Serpentard a une culture du Sang-Pur. Il ne voulait même pas que des Sang-Mêlés ou des nés-Moldus étudient ici ! Ce n'étaient pas de vrais sorciers pour lui. Les autres maisons sont tolérantes et eux ils …

-Sont cruels ? tyranniques ? ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? lâcha innocemment Anthéa d'un air de défi.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un rééquilibre la balance, haussa James en secouant la tête.

-C'est puérile… c'est peut-être ça ton problème, railla la jeune fille.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Théa, la réprimanda James. Ils sont haineux ! Ils adorent la magie noire et…

-Tu fais de quelques cas une généralité, souligna Rich.

-Non, il a raison, assura Sirius.

-Et tu sais de quoi tu parles ? arqua doucement Anthéa.

-Oui, toute ma famille était à Serpentard. J'ai grandi avec tous ces … _gens_ , je sais comment ils fonctionnent, comment ils pensent.

Pour Anthéa, ce n'était pas une révélation, bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard la première fois à Godric's Hollow, cet été, elle s'était insinuée dans ses pensées, et ce qu'elle y avait vu était terriblement obscur. Mais mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ? Voilà qui semblait bien restrictif !

-Aux Etats-Unis, il n'y a pas cette culture du Sang-Pur, expliqua Ulrich en déplaçant sa tour. Le fait que des Européens débarquent après avoir fui le continent a dû jouer. Ils ont vécu parmi les Non-Maj, ici, et s'en sont éloignés en sortant du Mayflower, puisqu'ils étaient très puritains. La preuve avec la chasse aux sorcières. Avec les ratisseurs. Même la loi Rappaport ! Ne pas se lier avec les Non Maj, c'est une chose, mais ça n'empêche pas de se marier avec des gens issus de famille Non Maj, ou ce genre de choses. Ou alors, avant que la loi ne soit faite, il y avait bien des mélanges. Pareil ici, malgré la Loi du Secret Magique. C'est stupide, tout ça, au final. Tout sorcier a forcément des ascendants moldus, même si ça date de plusieurs siècles, le renier, ce n'est que mentir. C'est trop facile d'ignorer ce fait en brûlant des noms sur une tapisserie.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour. Comment le savait-il ?

Parce que James le lui avait dit ? Non, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi.

Il ne savait pas que sa jumelle lui avait confié ce qu'elle avait trouvé au plus profond de lui. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

-Et vos camarades de maison ?

Le changement de conversation opéré par Remus était habile, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Anthéa haussa des épaules, l'air de s'en fiche comme de son premier balai, et Ulrich la nargua d'un sourire en coin.

-Un problème avec la petite Hamilton … s'amusa-t-il en coulant un regard vers sa sœur.

-Je vais m'en occuper, comme j'ai géré Evans, répliqua sèchement Anthéa en fumant une taffe de sa roulée.

-Tu ne me laisseras donc pas m'amuser ? soupira son frère, faussement blessé.

-Trouve toi tes propres jouets, lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent.

-Tu n'as jamais été très partageuse, approuva James.

-De quels jouets ils parlent ? s'étonna Peter qui avait suivi l'échange comme on suit un match de ping pong.

-T'occupes, lui asséna James.

-Elle t'a fait quoi, Aliénor ? hasarda Remus, peu sûr de l'endroit où il mettait les pieds.

-Disons simplement que comme tous, si elle cherche Anthéa, elle la trouvera, et elle le regrettera, affirma fièrement Ulrich. Echec !

-Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Je gagne tout le temps ! s'agaça Sirius en une grimace de gamin capricieux.

-En parlant d'Hamilton … reprit Anthéa. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies toujours de cible _Bro'_

Anthéa et Ulrich se défièrent du regard. Et pendant une milliseconde, Sirius aurait juré qu'elle avait lorgné sur lui. Mais ça devait être son imagination… Non ?

-Je fais du repérage, annonça nonchalamment Rich, et toi ? Quelle est ton excuse ?

-J'ai promis de ne pas me faire remarquer dès la première semaine, rappela la sœur avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent avant de rire.

'Ils sont flippants' fut la réflexion commune des 4 maraudeurs. Hé oui, même celle de James qui connaissait tout de leurs frasques à Ilvermorny.

-Et vous les mecs ? demanda Rich à la fin de son fou rire.

-Heu … Couina Peter en baissant les yeux sur son verre avant de s'étouffer dedans.

-J'ai peut-être quelqu'un, mais je dois m'assurer de certaines choses, dévoila Sirius avec un air ennuyé.

-Et toi Remus ? hasarda Anthéa.

-Heu … fit Remus en imitant Peter quelques secondes plus tard.

-Si tu as besoin d'entraînement, je peux t'aider, proposa Anthéa avec désinvolture.

-PFPFPFPF

ça, c'était le bruit de James Potter qui s'étouffait dans son verre. Le sous entendu d'Anthéa était on ne plus explicite, et il n'était pas très sûr d'être ravi qu'elle ai décidé de s'attaquer à ses amis. Mais comment empêcher Anthéa Dragonneau de faire ce que bon lui semblait ?

-Tu … tu … bégaya-t-il.

-je disais ça pour rendre service, s'amusa Anthéa en souriant derrière son verre.

-Et ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle entraîne des garçons, répliqua Ulrich avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et c'est le type qui adore présenter à ses conquêtes son monde de sexe, d'alcool, de drogue et de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre, déjà ? se moqua la jumelle.

Et là, Peter, Sirius et Remus ne purent que se demander s'il était normal pour un frère et une sœur d'en savoir autant sur la vie privée l'un de l'autre, d'autant plus quand elle semblait si débridée, et par dessus tout, de trouver cela normal.

En même temps, les Américains étaient plus libérés que les Britanniques, ce n'était nouveau pour personne. Mais entre l'époque de prohibition des non maj où leur mère avait vécu et la moitié de leur famille britannique, on aurait pu se demander d'où cela leur venait.

Enfin, c'était une bonne chose de s'assumer, non ? Et puis, James et Sirius auraient été très mal placés pour juger quelqu'un à ce sujet. Surtout Sirius, James s'étant pas mal calmés ces derniers mois.

-Professeur baisable ? demanda inopinément Ulrich

-King, proposa Anthéa

-Trop facile, marmonna James.

-McGo, avança Anthéa. Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle devant l'air courroucé des garçons. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'y avez jamais pensé. Je suis sûre qu'avec 30 ans de moins, elle serait canon. A vrai dire, même à l'âge de la ménopause, elle reste une belle femme.

-Si seulement elle abandonnait le style austère de mémé, ricana Sirius tandis que James se tenait les côtes à force trop rire.

-En parlant d'elle, quelle est la chose la plus inspirante qu'elle t'ai dite ? railla Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ne soyez pas un idiot, monsieur Black, l'imita Sirius. Ca a changé ma vie. A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose, je me dit 'est-ce qu'un idiot ferait ça ?'. Si tel est le cas, je ne fais pas la chose en question.

-On ne l'avait pas remarqué, ironisa Ulrich.

A 2heures du matin, Remus se leva et tituba, ce qui fit bien rire ses amis.

-J'arrive pas à croire à quel point t'e bourré… avoua Sirius.

-Je. Suis. Pas. Bourré ! nia Remus en insistant sur chaque syllabe

-Si tu l'es.

\- Je. Suis. Pas. Bourré ! persista Remus en pointant le doigt vers Sirius et en articulant exagérément.

-Tu peux me dire l'heure ?

Un petit silence s'ensuivit.

-Oui, mentit Remus en pointant l'horloge. Je. NE. Suis. PAS. PUTAIN. De. Bourré ! nia Remus

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

La soirée continua sans plus d'anicroches. A la fin, Rich et James étaient allés se coucher dans un lit chacun, Remus s'était installé sur le canapé, et Peter était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, laissant Sirius et Anthéa finir calmement la soirée. L'ironie de l'histoire voudra qu'être insomniaques n'était pas le seul point commun qu'ils partageaient. Ils partageaient également le goût du challenge …

-Tu sais que tu es incroyablement splendide ? demanda Sirius avec un air goguenard sur le visage.

-Je sais…

-Je sais que tu sais, répliqua Sirius, vexé que sa drague soit tombé à l'eau.

-Pourquoi le soulignes-tu alors ? T'es défoncé ? plaisanta la brune.

-Je suis potentiellement ultra bourré, concéda Sirius, mais je sais que tu seras toujours aussi bonne quand j'aurai la gueule de bois demain… Alors laisse moi flirter tranquillement ! Tu n'es pas la seule à te tenir à carreau et à en être frustré.

-ça me donne une idée… avoua Anthéa

-Laquelle ? s'étonna le sang pur.

-Je m'ennuie, constata-t-elle en regardant le plafond. Pas ce soir, je veux dire de manière générale, se reprit-elle devant l'air outré du garçon.

-Et moi donc, soupira Sirius en finissant son verre.

-C'est difficile de se tenir à carreau pour faire plaisir à ses parents…

-Si ce n'est qu'une semaine, ce n'est pas si terrible, ricana Sirius, les mains croisées derrière sa tête

-Tu te tiendrais tranquille une semaine, toi ? s'étonna la brune.

-Je n'ai plus de parents à satisfaire, ironisa Sirius en un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, ça te permet de tâter le terrain, non ?

-Certes…

Un silence s'installa, et Sirius détailla la jeune fille. Il sentait qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

-J'aime bien commencer et finir en beauté, avoua Anthéa avec un petite sourire qui flottait sur son visage

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, devina le jeune homme

Anthéa s'assit, fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin, une plume, un encrier, et commença à griffonner dessus. Puis, elle tendit le papier à Sirius qui eu du mal à le détailler, alcool oblige. Et le Whisky Pur Feu restait le pus difficile pour l'organisme de l'archipel.

Liste des choses interdites :

Aller dans la Forêt Interdite

S'approcher du saule Cogneur

Sortir de sa maison après le couvre feu

Entrer dans une pièce fermée

Aller dans les oubliettes.

Arriver en retard au château.

Porter une tenue incorrecte.

Remettre en cause l'autorité d'un Préfet En Chef

Aller à Pré Au Lard de Nuit

Entamer un duel dans les couloirs.

Incendie

Fumer

Boire

Drogues

S'envoyer en l'air

Brutaliser un professeur

-C'est quoi cette liste ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils devant certains termes très … crus pour une fille, si l'on peut dire.

-Un jeu, dit Théa avec désinvolture.

-Ca ressemble à enfreindre le règlement.

-Aurais-tu peur, Black ?

-Attends : ne pas boire, ne pas parier, ne pas coucher, c'est comme si cette école voulait retirer 90% de ma personnalité, s'agaça le brun. J'ai déjà fait toutes ces choses plus d'une fois !

-Et le reste ?

-Les blagues ! babilla-t-il. Et j'y gagne quoi si je relève ton défi ? reprit-il sérieusement en relançant un regard au parchemin.

-Ce que tu veux, lança Théa en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le lit qu'occupait son frère. Tu pourras me donner tes suggestions, si tu décides d'entrer dans la partie, proposa-t-elle en retournant la tête vers lui avec un sourire suggestif.

-Parce que tu vas inviter d'autres personnes ? fit-il l'air de rien.

-Vous êtes très compétitifs dans cette école, se souvint Anthéa, ça rendra la chose plus amusante.

-Donc si je comprends bien, le premier à tout faire gagne le gros lot ? insista Sirius l'air dubitatif.

-Ca, tu ne le sauras que si tu gagnes, s'amusa Anthéa avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos.

-J'ai déjà presque tout fait.

-Tu iras plus vite, alors.

Etait-elle sérieuse, ou était-ce une blague ? Car la lueur dans ses yeux était révélatrice, mais le degrés d'alcoolémie de Sirius laissait à penser qu'il se faisait des idées.

Il secoua la tête, rangea le parchemin dans sa poche, et aller se coucher avec son meilleur ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une fille aussi entreprenant et amusante. Enfin un peu de piment à Poudlard !

-Hé, tu crois que les hippogriffes ont des chansons coincées dans leur tête ? murmura-t-il en s'installant à côté de James.

-Oh par Merlin Sirius, je ne sais pas… Dors !

-Et la barbe de Dumby, tu crois que c'est une vraie ? Est-ce qu'il met des fleurs dedans et danse en slip au clair de lune entouré de sombrals ?

-PATMOL ! beuglèrent Remus et Peter.

Sirius ricana puis consentit enfin à dormir… On n'était pas sérieux à 17 ans !


	9. Chapter 8

Je prends de mon temps pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! :)

Bon, je vais faire un truc que j'aime pas, mais tant pis!

J'écris parce que voilà, j'adore ça! je pense que j'ai des idées pas trop dégueu, et ça me fait plaisir de partager avec vous.

Et j'espère que le plaisir est partagé.

J'avoue que j'y mets du soin... ça me prend du temps l'air de rien !

et je constate que j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs mais peu de reviews... C'est triste, et pas très motivant, je l'avoue :(

enfin, voilà, c'était mon petit coup de gueule...

Je ne sais pas, un petit mot d'encouragement, ça ne prend pas 15minutes..

En parlant de ça ! A moi de prendre de mon temps pour vous remercier:

Merci à KeanaB, ma plus fidèle lectrice, chaque review m'émoustille et me motive !

mais également à anujen666, Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, Lucy Bdx, Nuit Noire REflet D'argent, Takuka-chan, Wilaky, et tsavard666 !

Allez trève d'appitoiement, voici mon nouveau chapitre! Il est pas fifou, mais je l'aime bien.

Chapitre 8 – Pré-Au-Lard

La deuxième semaine de septembre était passée à une vitesse folle, et l'été indien écossais prenait son temps pour déployer ses ailes et s'envoler, afin de laisser place à l'automne.

Le week-end était bien là, un moment de révisions, de travail, mais surtout de détente. Et pour les 3ème années et plus, la libération des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard.

Anthéa partit en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir, Rich des siens, et James avec les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient sensés se retrouver plus tard, aux 3 balais, pour boire un verre.

Pré au Lard était le seul village de Grande-Bretagne n'abritant que des sorciers, fondé au même moment que la célèbre école de magie. Son charme consistait en un aspect pittoresque, souligné de ses agréables chaumières et de divers magasins étalés sur la Grand-Rue, qui débouchait sur la gare d'où débarquaient les élèves.

Les rues du petit village était bondées d'élèves et d'habitants, cherchant à s'octroyer de nouveaux gadgets, renouveler leur garde robe, ou faire des courses diverses et variées. L'animation était à son comble, par groupes, en duo, bras dessus dessous, main dans la main, discutant ou en silence… La vie était belle, à Pré Au Lard, et les rayons du soleil étaient agréables. Anthéa en avait profité pour enfiler ce qui s'avèrerait une des dernières fois avant longtemps, un débardeurs à col rond rouge et un petit short noir, avec ses docs marteens en cuir de dragon, marron cette fois, à l'aspect usé, montant jusque sous le genou, révélant et embellissant son teins hâlé, révélant les reflets auburn de ses cheveux noirs comme des abysses sans fond, et ses yeux d'une multitude de teintes bleu et électriques.

Le groupe de filles alla directement au fond de la grande rue direction la gare, ignorant le dernier tournant à gauche en venant de Poudlard pour aller chez Madame Pieddodu, le repère des amoureux transis et des premiers rencards pseudo romantiques sans imagination selon les réflexions d'Anthéa. De même qu'ils ne tournèrent pas sur la droite, la Tête de Sanglier étant un bar mal famé. Mais Anthéa se promit d'aller rendre visite au vieux Abelforth. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier son frère, ou s'interdire de le lui montrer avec son air rustre et son humeur grognon, il aimait beaucoup les filleuls de ce dernier.

Faisant demi tour avant d'atteindre la gare, les jeunes filles allèrent dans la boutique de Derviche et Bang, à la devanture verte, spécialisée dans la vente et réparation d'objets magiques. La boutique consistait en une entrée avec la caisse, assez grande et circulaire, qui menait à une salle imposante, elle même agrémentée d'une caisse, où se faisaient face divers promontoires, étales et étagères en bois sur lesquels étaient exposés tout un tas de bric à brac magique, ainsi qu'une mezzanine à l'étage, dont les rayonnages étaient plus sobres. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un bois vernis et lustrés, de même que le parquet était de bonne qualité. Un énorme lustre représentant la voute céleste tombait au milieu de la mezzanine et brillait de mille feux. La jeune Dragonneau acheta un nouveau lunascope pour son père et un multiplettes, des jumelles de cuivre dotées de divers boutons et de cadrans, qui permettaient notamment de revoir des actions, de faire des ralentis et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment d'un match de Quidditch, puisque c'était son amie d'Ilvermorny qui en avait une.

Les 5 Poufsouffle s'arrêtèrent ensuite à Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes et de parchemins de toutes les couleurs. Les murs du commerce étaient faits de pierre, avec une devanture consistant en deux petites fenêtres rectangulaires, surmontées de la plaque de bois annonçant le magasin. Anthéa s'arrêta un instant devant la vitrine, puis se décida à entrer. Le magasin n'était pas très grand, et était rendu d'autant plus étroit de par les différents rayons sur lesquels les différents articles trônaient sur des promontoires dorés et argentés pour les divers parchemins ou dans des pots de cuivre pour les différentes sortes de plumes. Anthéa déambulait et prit de l'encre à changement de couleur, une plume d'aigle brun et argent pour ses cours, une de faisan noire et or pour ses recherches, une de paon bleu pour ses devoirs, et une de focifère jaune pour son courrier, histoire de faire des réserves. Elle se dit que pour son anniversaire, elle offrirait une plume à papote pour Greta. Elle en profita pour refaire le plein de parchemins également. Ses amies ne se privèrent pas non plus pour prévoir et remplir leurs réserves en plumes et parchemins.

En sortant, elles s'arrêtèrent chez Gaichiffon, car les filles souhaitaient s'acheter de nouvelles tenues pour le week-end et les vacances. Ce qui, selon Anthéa, était bête, puisque le magasin avait une succursale à Londres. La devanture de la boutique, comme toutes les autres, était en vieilles pierres et respectant le matériau de Poudlard, avait peint le bois de ses fenêtres en un drôle de violet qu'Anthéa jugea de mauvais goût. L'intérieur était énorme, avec divers rayonnages, robes de bal, robes de soirées, robes de réceptions, robes sorcières de travail, de cours, robes dans le style moldu pour les différentes saisons, des jupes, et hauts, des pulls, des gilets, des chaussures, des accessoires … Anthéa se désola de ne trouver que des choses bien trop conservatrices, trop 'Amérique puritaine'. Un magasin très propre sur lui, pas assez original, beaucoup trop de froufrous à son humble avis. On se serait cru dans une boutique de mariages moldus dégoulinant de mièvreries.

Elle préférait un style plus rock-chic ou punk-décontracté, et toutes ces tenues cintrées et bon chic bon genre la dégoûtaient. Tandis que ses amies perdaient leur temps en essayages et babillages, la jeune fille sortit s'accoler au mur afin de fumer une cigarette et de balayer la rue du regard. Elle se décida à aller rendre visite au vieil Abelforth, comme pensé plus tôt. De toutes façons, les filles en avaient pour des heures, entre les deux au look très aristocratique, et les deux autres, très fleur bleue, la jeune bi nationale savait d'expérience que cela allait prendre au moins 1h. D'autant plus avec le monde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Anthéa bifurqua dans la petite ruelle et poussa la porte du bar miteux du cadet de la famille Dumbledore. L'enseigne en bois vieilli accrochée au dessus de la porte représentait une tête de sanglier dégoulinante de sang sur une nappe blanche, tâchée. C'était glauque et de mauvais goût.

Le comptoir, qui faisait face à l'entrée était petit, sale et couvert de sciure pour Merlin savait quelle raison. La caisse enregistreuse datait sans doutes de l'antiquité, et la salle était imprégnée d'une forte odeur de chèvre et de biquette. Lesquelles vivaient dans l'arrière cours, dressées par le gérant. Derrière, les torchons avaient du vécu au vu des tâches qui y étaient incrustées, un recurvite n'aurait pas été de trop. Les fenêtres étaient opaques dues à un nettoyage peu fréquent, et le sol n'était pas visible du fait de la poussière qui y reposait.

Derrière le bar, il y avait un escalier branlant en bois qui menait à un salon commun à deux chambres avec une cheminée, illuminée par une fenêtre dotée de rideaux qui donnait sur la rue et une cheminée au dessus de laquelle trônait le portrait de la sœur Dumbledore. Mais cela, seuls les privilégiés étaient au courant, car c'était les 'appartements' privés du vieux patron. Des chambres bon marché occupaient l'étage. La clientèle du bar était aussi rustique que le pub lui-même. Rustique étant le mot poli pour louche, du fait des probables activités illégales qui s'y tenaient

Abelforth était derrière son bar à bougonner sur un client qui s'était endormi avec un verre de Pur Feu à moitié entamé. Il avait les yeux bleus perçants de son frère, le même nez aquilin, et des lunettes. Il avait les cheveux longs et gris, comme lui, et une imposante barbe grise. Il était grand, mince, comme le directeur de Poudlard. A vrai dire, nul n'aurait pu nier leur ressemblance en tous points. La vraie différence était que l'aîné était ouvert, accueillant, et bienveillant, là où le cadet, était revêche, bourru et renfrogné. Son ton était un doux mélange entre le morose et le boudeur, et Anthéa l'avait affectueusement surnommé Grincheux. Les seules personnes avec qui il n'était pas désagréable étaient encore les jumeaux, et les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite.

A peine la clochette sonna que la fréquentation douteuse se tourna vers elle, sans doute intriguée de ce qu'une jeune fille à l'apparence opposée à la leur venait faire ici. Abelforth lui fit signe d'approcher et elle s'avança en ignorant, comme toujours, les regards et murmures qui suivaient son passage, pour s'installer sur le tabouret face au propriétaire. Elle nota que dans un coin de la pièce, un groupe de Serpentard de son année complotaient.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Thé' ?

-Un Rhum Groseille, Grinch'.

-T'es pas majeure.

-Tu veux qu'on parle des activités de ta clientèle ?

Le vieil homme grommela quelque chose de désobligeant, sans doutes, et servit sa cliente en foudroyant du regard les quelques hommes qui faisaient un blocage sur sa protégée. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent aussitôt retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations en catimii.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas aux Trois Balais comme tous tes petits copains ?

-Parce que de une, je ne suis pas comme les autres.

-Vrai.

-De deux, je ne suis pas la seule de mes camarades ici.

-Et je m'en passerai bien, de ces énergumènes !

-De trois, je sais que tu adores ma compagnie.

Le vieux Abelforth plissa les yeux en se penchant sur la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire rayonnant. Il se redressa en haussant des épaules et en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de te balader toute seule dans des endroits peu recommandables ? lui asséna tout de même le vieil homme.

-Ce n'est pas une bande d'alcooliques et quelques étudiants de mon école qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

Une fois de plus, l'homme face à elle haussa des épaules en grognant des paroles sinistres dans sa barbe. Autant il appréciait ses visites, autant il n'appréciait pas qu'elle fasse la maline à se balader toute seule. Les temps se faisaient sombres. Elle était du genre à se faire remarquer, surtout vue ses clients plus que louches. Et lui, il avait un instinct protecteur, vis à vis d'elle. Il avait bien connu son père et son amie de Serpentard. Il appréciait Norbert, et il appréciait ses enfants. Il tolérait même plus qu'auparavant son frère, pour ce qu'il faisait pour la petite Dragonneau. Petite, puisqu'il la connaissait depuis toujours, au même titre que son frère.

-Tu vas à tes rendez-vous avec l'autre tâche ?

-Tu parles de ton frère ? se moqua Anthéa avec un petit sourire en coin révélateur. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Grinch', je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ajouta-t-elle après qu'il ai grincé un 'répond à la question gamine'.

-Vue ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta pâle copie de Poudlard, tu devrais y aller, lui reprocha-t-il en recommençant le nettoyage de ses verres crasseux avec son torchon tâché, plus pour s'occuper que pour laver.

-Tu défens Poudlard, toi, Maintenant ?

-Ne dévie pas la conversation !

-Ce n'est que ma deuxième semaine, soupira-t-elle. J'y vais aux pleines lunes, c'est là que je suis la plus sensible, la rappela négligemment la brunette en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

-Fais le, lui ordonna-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

-Oui papa, se moqua-t-elle en reposant son verre. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour nettoyer ?

-J't'en pose des questions ?

-toi t'en poses bien !

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis un des rares sourires du gérant vint orner ses lèvres. Il aimait bien le caractère de la gamine. Il regrettait juste qu'elle ait à vivre avec… _ça_.

-T'es pas avec ton frère ? continua-t-il.

-toi non plus, répondit-elle.

-Tu te crois maline ?

-On est jumeaux, pas siamois, lâcha-t-elle en un haussement d'épaules. Il a ses amis et moi les miens.

-Parce que t'as des amis toi ?

-Précisément ! ria-t-elle. Et puis, tu peux parler.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Moi non plus, Grinch'.

Abelforth se plaignit en un charabia difforme et Anthéa pouffa dans son verre.

-Une deuxième tournée !

Anthéa tourna la tête et croisa le regard bleu métallisé, surmonté de cheveux bruns et fins, surplombant un corps bâti par le poste de batteur de Quidditch. Rabastan Lestrange adopta un sourire charmeur auquel Anthéa répondit instinctivement. Peu importait qu'il soit à Serpentard ou qu'il fasse une fixette sur la pureté du sang, le fait était indéniable, c'était un beau garçon, et la jeune fille avait un faible pour ce genre de personnes. Nul doute que James péterait un câble s'il le savait, mais les jeux de la jeune sorcière ne regardaient qu'elle. Après tout, James écoutait-il Remus ou Peter lorsqu'ils leur faisaient part de leurs doutes, à lui et Sirius, concernant certaines blagues quelque peu malveillantes ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une fille telle que toi fait dans ce bar minable ?

Abelforth grogna violemment 's'il te plaît pas mon pub, casse toi chez Rosmerta p'tit con', le regard lançant des éclairs.

-Et que doit-on penser d'un garçon de ton rang qui traîne ici ? répliqua ironiquement Anthéa.

Rabastan eu un sourire enjôleur et un regard enflammé, prit le Pur Feu commandé pour lui et ses 'amis', et avant de prendre congés, se baissa à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Au plaisir de te recroiser Dragonneau, lâcha-t-il d'une voix suave avant de tourner le dos.

-C'est ça, se moqua-t-elle dans son dos avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-ça, morveuse, c'est une idée de merde, remarqua hargneusement le patron, toujours vexé de l'insulte à son commerce.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Grinch', je gère, le rassura doucement la jeune fille en finissant son verre et en sortant sa bourse.

-Laisse, c'est la maison qui offre, refusa-t-il avec brusquerie. Mais t'approches pas trop de ce gars là. Sa famille est…

-Je sais, le stoppa la jeune fille en posant sa main sur celle du vieil homme, il s'agit d'une vieille histoire…

-Et tu devrais laisser le passé là où il est, la réprimanda-t-il

L'adolescente acquiesça vaguement avec une moue boudeuse, se pencha par dessus le bar afin de déposer une bise sur la joue du vieil ours, et tourna les talons. Elle alluma sa cigarette et rejoignit la boutique de Gaichiffon, où ses amies continuaient de se choisir des potentielles tenues, des étoiles dans les yeux. Anthéa finit sa cigarette, l'écrasa mécaniquement et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'échoppe.

-C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de bal à Poudlard, geignit Greta, une robe empire face à elle.

-Crois moi, ça évitera bien des pleurnicheries, assura Emmeline avec une robe renaissance droite.

-Pourquoi essayez-vous des robes de bal, alors ? s'étonna Anthéa en s'asseyant sur le siège derrière ses amies.

-Pour se faire du mal, râla Dorcas.

-On y va ? Je dois faire le plein de sucreries.

Cela ne se voyait pas à sa taille minuscule et sa silhouette menue, mais Hestia était une indécrottable gourmande, à l'instar d'Alice chez les Gryffondor.

Les 5 amies abandonnèrent la boutique pour passer devant la voisine, à savoir Zonko, dont la devanture rouge criard attirait tout de suite l'œil, avant de pénétrer dans Honeydukes, la confiserie de Pré-Au-Lard. Le bâtiment comptait en tout la boutique, la cave et la maison des propriétaires au dessus. D'innombrables étagères débordaient de friandises ou en rangées bien nettes pour le chocolat. Des tonneaux étaient remplis de Dragées et de Fizwizbiz, des bonbons à effets spéciaux occupaient les murs, et une pancarte indiquait les goûts bizarres. Hestia se rua sur les différents chocoballes, chocogrenouilles, fondants du chaudron et autres chocolats déclinés à tous les goûts. Dorcas opta pour des plumes en sucre et des souris glacées. Emmeline préféra les crapauds et les fils dentaires à la menthe, et Greta craqua pour des suçacides et des les ananas confits. Anthéa préféra les caramels et les cubes de glace à la noix de coco. Son péché mignon : la patacritouille.

Les 5 filles arrivèrent devant les Trois Balais, haut lieu pour boire un coup entre amis dans une atmosphère détendue et bonne enfant. Un pub meublé de tables rondes entourées de chaises et de bancs dans les coins, tout meubles faits de chêne, avec un miroir au dessus du bar, sur la droite, à l'entrée. Il y avait une mezzanine, où se trouvaient des tables rectangulaires en acacia avec des banquettes, pour manger. Il faisait office d'auberge à partir du 2ème étage. Une vieille légende disait que c'était l'ancienne demeure du fondateur du village, et qu'il avait servi de quartier général pour la contre la révolte des gobelins de 1612. Ce bar accueillait toute sorte de clients, à l'image du Chaudron Baveur qui abritait le passage vers le Chemin de Travers, bien que l'ambiance soit chaleureuse joviale. Il y avait toujours du monde, et c'était bruyant, et donc, indirectement, parfait pour ne pas être entendu. Les gens chahutaient, criaient, chantaient, mais surtout buvaient. Anthéa sema ses camarades qui allèrent dans un coin au fond de la pièce, à l'opposé du bar, où il n'y avait encore personne, et rejoignit les Maraudeurs et Rich pour prendre les commandes qu'elle alla réclamer à la tenancière.

Rosmerta était une jolie femme, aux courbes généreuses, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-vert, ponctués de doré. Elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année, tout comme la récente infirmière de l'école, avec qui elle avait finalisé ses études 7 ans plus tôt, et avait hérité du bar de ses parents. Depuis qu'il existait, il faisait de l'ombre à la Tête du Sanglier, désormais déserté. Elle avait viré les voyous, qui se ruaient donc chez son concurrent.

-Théa, qu'est-ce que je te sers _Darling_ ? pépia joyeusement la sorcière.

-2 bièraubeurre, un hydromel aux épices, et 3 whisky Pur Feu, s'il te plaît.

-Pas un peu jeune ?

-Parce que tu faisais mieux, peut-être ?

Les deux sorcières se fixèrent un instant puis Rosmerta éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, et se mit à servir les consommations de la jeune fille, tout en enguirlandant un de ses clients qui tentait bêtement de lui tripoter les fesses, penché au dessus de son bar. Anthéa s'accouda au bar, menton dans la paume, en jugeant l'état de forte ébriété de ces 3 jeunes hommes peu farouches, lorsqu'une main se plaça dans le bas de son dos. Et qu'on la touche ainsi sans y être convié, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se retourna lentement, avec toute la violence et la menace que pouvaient contenir ses yeux, et se radoucit face à Rabastan Lestrange. Manquerait plus qu'elle fasse tout foirer à cause de son impulsivité.

-Encore toi, railla celui-ci, ça va finir par devenir une habitude.

-Je vais surtout finir par croire que tu me suis, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant d'un air de défi.

-C'est bon _Darling_ , je viens vous servir ! Et garde tes galions, c'est moi qui paye !

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit le serpentard, intéressé.

-j'ai mes entrées, répliqua la jeune fille en lui tapotant le torse avant de tourner les talons.

'Et merde'. Songea-t-elle. Oui, parce que la pub avait beau être bondé, il avait fallu que son frère et son meilleur ami soient témoins de cette scène. Entre le premier qui avait en horreur la famille Lestrange et l'autre qui haïssait les Serpentards plus que tout, elle sentait les remontrances venir. Et rien ne l'ennuyait pus que ça. Et elle détestait s'ennuyer.

Bien sûr, elle ne montra rien, avec son éternel regard rieur et son sourire moqueur, et s'installa comme si de rien n'était.

Impact dans trois, deux, un …

-On peut savoir ce que tu fichais avec Lestrange ?

ça, c'était James, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment prendre une Anthéa prise sur le fait, contrairement à son jumeau, et cela, malgré presque 17 ans de vie commune.

-Il attendait son tour, répondit négligemment la jeune fille en plantant son regard électrique dans celui de son frère de cœur.

- _Sis_ '… Lestrange, sérieusement ? lui chuchota son frère en se penchant à son oreille.

-Occupe toi de tes citrouilles, siffla doucement Anthéa d'un air menaçant en détournant le regard qu'elle accrocha à celui de Remus, bien plus apaisant avec son sourire désolé et son air fatigué.

-tu sais bien que sa famille… commença Rich en un murmure, les lèvres pincées

-Je sais ! répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant des éclairs d'un regard dévastateur

-Alors pourquoi ? tenta Rich en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je fais ce que bon me semble, Rich, cracha-t-elle.

-très bien, mais je t'aurai prévenue. Les chiens ne font pas des chats

Les deux jumeaux se redressèrent et s'ignorèrent superbement. Rosmerta arriva à leur table avec bonne humeur. L'air bougon de James s'envola, et il se mit à faire rire la serveuse dans des pitreries et blagues communes avec Sirius, deux clients qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. C'était du flirt innocent et pour jouer, pour le plaisir de faire, en sachant très bien que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Elle s'arrêta un peu auprès de Rich pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et celui-ci s'amusa au même jeu que les deux troublions à ses côtés. Rosmerta était une femme agréable qui plaisait et aimait plaire, et ces trois clients ci étaient ses préférés. Ils n'était pas grossiers, ni abjects, et ne se permettaient pas de gestes déplacés.

-Et du coup, il a fini dans le lac noir, conclut Sirius d'un air théâtral, le bras de James pendant sur son épaule dans un air conspirateur.

-Il ressemblait à un vieux hibou déplumé, affirma James devant l'air admiratif de Peter et dépité de Remus

-Très amusant, approuva Rosmerta en hochant de la tête et en battant des mains, tu fais ce genre de choses à Ilvermorny, Rich ?

-Y a une cascade pas loin de l'école, approuva Rich, et le type en question l'avait bien cherché.

-Il n'avait pas choisi la plus haute et dangereuse d'entre elles, précisa Anthéa devant l'air inquiet de Rosmerta et horrifié de Peter. Il s'est juste écorché la jambe en tombant entre les rochers, au fond de la rivière.

-Et il l'avait mérité, conclut Rich. Tu t'étais fait combien Théa ?

-20 galions.

-Les paris ne sont pas interdits à Ilvermorny ? intervint Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

-Comme dans toute école, mais c'était plus amusant avec un enjeu, répliqua Ulrich tandis que sa jumelle s'esclaffait dans son hydromel aux épices.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus amusant ? hasarda Peter, totalement perdu.

-Les défis, expliqua Anthéa.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses camarades partir. Non pas que dévisager avec intérêt et toutefois discrétion Sirius Black, et le fait que ce soit réciproque, ne sois pas délectable, mais la jeune Poufsouffle avait plusieurs plans en même temps, et l'intérêt de la chose était encore de se faire désirer, de faire trépigner les autres. Alors, elle fit une bise à la tenancière et prit congés des garçons afin de rejoindre Hestia, Greta, Emmeline et Dorcas pour rebrousser chemin jusqu'au château.

C'était déjà l'heure du dîner, et voilà que le banquet se faisait attendre.

D'un pas souple et gracieux, Dumbledore s'avança devant son pupitre, et frappe des mains afin de faire venir le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous apprendre qu'après 5 années de négociations difficiles et de travail acharné, cette année sera une année test pour nos chers étudiants en ASPICS. Les différents Ministères de la Magie concernés ont décidé de lancer un programme d'échange entre les plus grandes écoles étrangères. Ainsi, des délégations d'élèves de 7ème année nous rejoindront. Puis, ce sera à votre tour d'être accueilli. Les échanges en question dureront 3 semaines, étalés sur 5 mois et demi. Il a été estimé que ce temps serait suffisant pour se familiariser avec les méthodes d'enseignement, l'environnement et la culture dans lesquels vous vous plongerez. Sont concernées notre très chère école, ainsi que celles d'Ilvermorny aux Etats-Unis, Castelobruxo au Brésil, Mahoutoko au Japon, Uagadou en Ouganda, Beauxbâtons en France et Durmstrang dans les Pays de l'Est. Cela débutera au mois de décembre, avant les vacances de Noël. Vous serez de retour pour le mois d'avril, et aurez ainsi toute la tranquillité de réviser vos ASPICS jusqu'en juin, bien que nous comptions sur vous pour vous y mettre dès le début de l'année. Profitez-en pour retirer le maximum de souvenirs, de relations pour votre futur, et pour enrichir votre culture personnelle. Vos directeurs de maison afficheront dans vos salles communes les plus méritants pour participer au voyage. La Coopération Internationale Magique est primordiale en ces temps troublés, et nous comptons sur vous afin de nous faire honneur ! A présent bon appétit !

-C'était bien la peine de partir d'Ilvermorny, si c'est pour qu'elle vienne à nous, et que nous y retournions, grommela rageusement Ulrich.

Anthéa était totalement absente. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il y avait d'excellent dans toute cette histoire ? Surmonter les obstacles ?


	10. Chapter 9

Salut salut !

Alors tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, vous êtes des chous à la crème (oui c'est dégueu, et alors? mais vous, vous êtres trop bons) et une réelle motivation !

Merci notamment à vos derniers messages

SURTOUT, GRAND THANK YOU MY DEAR :

KeanaB (allez lire sa fic BlacKinnon ACCRO ET A CRAN, vous allez vous arracher les cheveux, mais ça vaut le détour) ma fidèle (bisous coeur coeur)

Nicolas Black, ton long MP m'a refait ma journée ! (l)

et kellystoire : tu trouves qu'elles se ressemblent? Possible que j'ai été inspirée par elle malgré moi, j'adore cette série et les persos dedans alors... Voilà ! Milles mercis à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bon, Je n'avais pas prévu de poster aujourd'hui, surtout qu'un nouveau chapitre est dispo sur "Prérégrination" ;)

MAIS !

C'est l'anniversaire de JKR et de HP, puis même de deux copines à moi, même si tout le monde s'en tampone !

Alors voilà, je me sentais d'humeur généreuse!

Bonne lecture!

xxxxx

Chapitre 9 – L'infirmerie

C'était la pleine lune, nous étions à la fin du mois de septembre. Un chien, un cerf, un rat, et un loup (garou, est-il utile de le préciser ?) crapahutaient dans la forêt interdite. Ils s'amusaient, gambadaient, couraient, reniflaient, galopaient, sautaient, jouaient, et discutaient.

Oui, les sorciers, sous forme d'animaux, ou animagus pour être précis, pouvaient discuter entre eux. Ils pouvaient même communiquer avec des vrais animaux, même sous leur forme humaine. Ils gardaient les sens développés de leur forme animale. Vision, toucher, goût, odorat, ouïe…

Et là, ils papotaient tout en se baladant dans la Forêt, pourtant Interdite, au sujet du programme d'échange.

'Vous pensez quoi de cette histoire d'échange ? hasarda Queudver, allongé paisiblement sur le dos de Cornedrue.

-ça va être génial ! Nouvelles aventures, nouveaux pays, nouvelles personnes, énuméra Cornedrue.

-Nouvelle école, nouveaux cours, nouveaux profs, grogna Patmol.

-Nouvelles frasques, renchérit Cornedrue en secouant la tête d'avant en arrière.

-Nouvelles découvertes, conclut Patmol.

-Nouvelles conquêtes, plaisanta Cornedrue.

-Vous croyez qu'on sera pris pour partir ? s'inquiéta Queudver.

-Si nous ne sommes pas sélectionnés, McGo doit prendre sa retraite, affirma Patmol.

-Lunard ? T'es bien silencieux !', nota Cornedrue en s'arrêtant derrière le loup.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté subitement et humait l'air. Patmol paniqua : pourvu qu'Anthéa n'ai pas eu l'idée stupide de sortir un soir de pleine lune. Quoique, elle rentrait toujours après le couvre feu, mais bien avant minuit.

La pleine lune illuminait le parc comme en plein jour, les lumières à l'intérieur du château lui donnaient une aura féérique, et sa silhouette gothique qui se détachait de la pénombre, auréolé des rayons lunaires, était tout simplement magique. La petite brise du début d'automne permettait de mieux sentir les odeurs fleuries du parc et de la forêt, mais également ceux des autres animaux qu'abritait le domaine qu'était Poudlard.

'Une loutre ? s'étonna Lunard en humant la brise autour de lui.

-Il n'y a pas de loutre à Poudlard, assura Queudver.

-Et c'est quoi cette odeur, alors ?

-C'est dans le lac, nota Patmol en entendant les clapotis de l'eau.

-C'est humain ? s'inquiéta Queudver.

-Non, c'est une loutre, affirma Lunard en avançant.

-Il n'y a pas de loutre à Poudlard ! cria Queudver en sautant du dos du cervidé pour dépasser le loup.

-Et ce bruit s'était quoi ? demanda Patmol en levant la tête, une patte en l'air.

-Un aigle, déclara Lunard.

-Y a pas d'aigle à Poudlard ! gronda Queudver en se retournant avant de reprendre sa course vers le lac noir

-Il n'a pas tort, releva Cornedrue en reprenant la marche, imité de Patmol, encadrant ainsi les arrières du loup, qui suivait leur ami rongeur.

-Pourquoi il est si énervé, Queudver ? demanda Cornedrue.

-S'il y en a bien un qui connaît tous les habitants de Poudlard, c'est lui, rappela Lunard en tournant la tête, mais je suis sûr que c'est une loutre et un aigle.

-Tant que ce ne sont pas des humains.', soupira Cornedrue

Lunard eu une espèce de sourire carnassier. La bête restait important les soirs de pleine lune, bien que la présence de ses amis le camait. Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et s'arrêtèrent. Une mauvaise expérience prouvait que sortir ainsi dans le parc pouvait ne pas être une idée si brillante, même si le chien et le cerf bloquaient toujours le lycanthrope qui leur servait d'ami.

Ils s'approchèrent près du lac. Queudver était sur les fesses, et tourna la tête vers eux, totalement épaté. Au dessus d'eux, un faucon décrivait des arcs de cercle. Dans le lac noir, une loutre nageait, plongeait et semblait se marrer.

'ça sort d'où ? lâcha Queudver. Je ne les ai jamais vus là.

-Va savoir. Des nouveaux arrivants ? supposa Patmol

-Ou des anciens plus téméraires.', objecta Cornedrue en plissant les yeux.

Les 4 animaux rebroussèrent chemin vers la forêt et partirent s'amuser entre eux, et oublièrent momentanément la présence des intrus dans le parc de Poudlard, dont ils pensaient connaître tous les habitants, depuis 2 ans qu'ils s'y baladaient, une nuit par mois…

A la fin de sa transformation, les 3 animagi soulevèrent leur ami pour l'amener à la Cabane Hurlante, où Pomfresh viendrait le chercher à l'aube. Ils restèrent un peu avec lui, puis s'éclipsèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Là, ils purent dormir 3 heures à tout casser, encore tout habillés. Peter s'était endormi en boule au pied de son lit, un filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche. James était en travers de son lit, les bras et jambes écartés, la bouche ouverte, les lunettes encore sur le nez, ou plutôt, à moitié sur le front et la joue opposée. Sirius s'étala sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller, subissant les ronflements de son ami rat. Pourtant, les rats ne ronflent pas.

Le lendemain, Remus fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme. Pomfresh était venue le chercher pour le ramener à l'infirmerie aux aurores. Comme toujours, il était allongé sur un lit reculé proche du bureau de l'infirmière, et surtout rideaux tirés, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de potentiels visiteurs, malades ou blessés.

Le pas fluet et léger d'une jeune fille effleura les dalles blanches et noires de la pièce, et Remus tendit l'oreille. Il était tôt, qui pouvait être là ?

-Ah, Anthéa !

-Salut Pompom !

« Pompom ? », songea Remus. Depuis quand la nouvelle connaissait-elle l'infirmière pour être aussi familière avec elle ?

-Tu viens refaire ton stock de potions, j'imagine ?

-Tout à fait, affirma la jeune fille dont l'ombre se découpait sur les rideaux entourant le lit du lycanthrope.

-Et pour les plantes ?

Anthéa agita l'un des charms de son bracelet d'or blanc autour de son fin poignet avec un sourire entendu.

-Le professeur Chourave me donne ce qu'il faut en herbes magiques apaisantes, dévoila la jeune fille.

-Une chance que tu aies été répartie dans sa maison, s'amusa l'infirmière en fouillant dans son armoire.

-C'est cela, plaisanta Anthéa avec son éternel sourire en coin et son regard rieur.

-Tiens, j'ai annoté chaque fiole afin que tu ne les confondes pas, même s'il me semble que tu es plutôt douée en potions et en botanique.

-Quelle délicate attention de ta part, la remercia l'étudiante en enfournant ses soins dans son sac à dos ethnique en toile, pendant négligemment sur son épaule droite.

-Normalement, tu en auras assez jusqu'à la prochaine fois, sinon, n'hésites pas à revenir me voir. Si tu as besoin de plus fort, il faudra t'adresser au professeur Slughorn, mais je crois qu'il t'a fait entrer dans son club ?

-Hélas, soupira Anthéa en haussant des épaules, mais ce sera plus facile pour faire appel à lui si besoin, sans éveiller l'attention.

Anthéa tourna le dos à l'infirmière et se stoppa net, amenant son attention au lit à côté d'elle.

-tu as un malade ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avec la dose que je lui ai donné, il dort comme un loir, lui assura l'infirmière avec sérieux.

La jeune fille acquiesça et partit. Il valait mieux, elle n'avait pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes ou de fouineurs dans sa vie.

Remus déglutit, il l'avait échappé belle ! Mais à quoi rimait la conversation qu'il avait surprise ? Il se rallongea, et attendit une heure de plus que Pomfresh vienne le 'réveiller', l'ausculter et le congédier. Il se sentit coupable de mentir à cette femme si dévouée à son patient préféré, mais il sentait qu'il n'aurait pu dû épier cette conversation, secret médical et privilège patient-docteur. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec ses sens si développés ? Il aurait pu faire savoir qu'il était bien conscient, et à présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt.

Devait-il parler de ça avec les Maraudeurs ? Il ne savait même ce que 'ça' était. James devait sûrement le savoir, et s'il n'avait rien dit, c'est que cela ne les concernait pas. Un secret qui n'était pas celui du jeune Potter à révéler, tout comme celui de Remus. Ce dernier décida qu'il n'en dirait rien à ses amis, à part si le besoin se faisait sentir. Les Maraudeurs élucidaient toujours les mystères, ils étaient acharnés en cela, et parfois, Remus regrettait leur manque de discrétion vis à vis de la vie privée d'autrui, alors que bon… Eux-mêmes ne supportaient pas que l'on vienne fouiner dans leurs affaires. Ou si, par exemple, si cela se mettait en travers de leur chemin, de leur secret commun … Avec la témérité de Sirius et la curiosité de Peter, cela ferait probablement mauvais ménage, et il se doutait que James n'apprécierait pas qu'on s'attaque de la sorte à la vie privée de sa meilleure amie. Il espérait cependant que ce n'était rien de grave. Etait-elle malade pour avoir besoin de décoctions spécialement faites par le Maître des potions, de préparations express de l'infirmière, de plantes et herbes triées sur le volet par l'experte en botanique ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air.

Lorsqu'il pénétra le chemin caché par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le choix des directeurs de maison concernant les élèves participant à l'échange dans le programme de la Confédération Internationale de Sorciers et de Mages était affiché. Cela créa un embouteillage devant le panneau d'affichage, mais également diverses réactions : des amis ravis de partir ensemble, d'autres frustrés d'être séparés, certains maugréant au favoritisme alors que le choix se basait, en théorie, sur les résultats scolaires, et quelques uns inquiets d'y voir une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient guère.

Délégation Poudlard

Gryffondor

Sirius Black

Cashmere Crane

Dirk Cresswell

Lily Evans

Alice Fortescue

Frank Londubat

Remus Lupin

Mary MacDonald

Elizabeth Martin

Tiberius McLaggen

Marlène McKinnon

James Potter

Peter Pettigrow

Katherine Williams

Poufsouffle

John Abbott

Edgar Bones

Greta Catchlove

Caradoc Dearborn

Dedalus Diggle

Anthéa Dragonneau

Ulrich Dragonneau

Benjy Fenwick

Aliénor Hamilton

Hestia Jones

Marcellus Macmillan

Dorcas Meadowes

Margaret Turner

Emmeline Vance

Serdaigle

Damoclès Belbly

Johanna Bobbins

Charity Burbage

Barty Croupton

Joan Fawley

Edouard Finch Fletchley

Nathaniel Greengrass

Xenopilius Lovegood

Pandora Moon

Kingsley Shackelbot

Cato Shafiq

Aurora Sinistra

Sybille Trelawnay

Septima Vector

Serpentard

Darius Avery

Hayley Donovan

Hazelle Edwards

Rabastan Lestrange

Brutus Mulciber

Plutarch Nott

Dolores Ombrage

Mira Penn

Evan Rosier

Severus Rogue

Fulvia Stevens

Silva St John

Lucinda Talkalot

Claudius Wilkes

-Putain, que des fils de Mangemorts, grogna Sirius avec mauvaise humeur en tournant le dos au tableau d'information, pour se jeter dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

-Ben, en même temps, chez les Serpentards, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre, releva Peter de sa petite voix timide.

-Faux, on aurait eu Travers, Gibbon, Dolohov, Rowle et Montague, par exemple à la place de… énuméra James.

-Travers et Dolohov ? Tu penses que c'est mieux ? s'offusqua Sirius.

-Rookwood, Yaxley ou Macnair alors ! Tout sauf des gosses de Mangemorts !

-Ce sauvage de Macnair ? geint Peter

-De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas choix au chapitre, nota Remus.

-Au moins, on a évité les Carrow, des vrais sadiques, ceux-là, rappela Dirk Cresswell, assis à deux tables de la leur. Ils auraient fait mauvais genre.

-Et cette teigne d'Ombrage, enchaîna Frank en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté des Maraudeurs. Non mais sérieusement, il a pensé à quoi, Slug ?

-Il a pris les meilleurs élèves, rappela Remus.

-Ombrage est meilleure en quelque chose ? releva narquoisement Sirius, un sourcil arqué.

-Ben … hésita Frank. Non, tu as raison, elle est nulle en pratique.

-Même en théorie. Elle classe les Cracmols et les moldus dans la case animaux, souleva James avec dégoût. Quelle conne !

-Vous croyez qu'on peut aller dans les cachots et changer un nom ou deux ? insista Sirius.

-Faudrait s'infiltrer dans toutes les Salles Communes, objecta Frank.

-Tu penses que les autres maisons sont ravies de supporter ces abrutis du gang des Serpentards ? railla Sirius.

-C'est pas faux, concéda Frank. Et puis Mulciber et Mary dans la même délégation … ajouta-t-il peiné en jetant un coup d'œil aux 4 filles de Gryffondor qui réconfortaient leur amie.

-De toutes façons, les moins extrémistes sont en 6ème année, lâcha James de mauvaise grâce.

-Parce qu'on est encore là, t'inquiètes que dès la rentrée prochaine, ils seront aussi excités que leurs prédécesseurs, assura Sirius avec un ton morne.

-Et ton problème de fourrure ? hasarda Peter à mi voix

-Dumbledore nous accompagnera, il a dit qu'il gérait, le rassura Remus.

Du moins, c'était ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit le matin même avant qu'il ne sorte.

Dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, c'était d'autres noms qui apportaient la fougue des élèves choisis pour la délégation.

-Je me demande comment va faire Hamilton sans sa suite de suivantes, s'amusa Greta avec un air satisfait.

-Elle va coller les mecs, c'est bien son genre, soupira Dorcas sous l'œil réprobateur d'Emmeline. Quoi ? ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

-Si, mais elle est amie avec Edwards et Donovan de Serpentard, non ? soutint Emmeline.

-Elle n'a pas mis tous ses œufs dans le même panier, concéda Dorcas, n'empêche que ce ne sont pas des filles qui l'adulent, elle va être exécrable et vicieuse.

-Moi, ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'on doive se coltiner Evans, grogna Emmeline en croisant les bras.

-T'en fais pas pour elle, soupira Hestia, elle passera son temps à s'occuper de MacDonald.

Elle montra du doigt le nom de Mulciber et ses amies écarquillèrent des yeux, effarées.

-Il a un grain, le vieux morse, répondit Hestia en haussant des épaules et en secouant la tête

-ça sera marrant avec Lovegood et Trelawnay, affirma Caradoc en les dépassant, aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

-Ne Sois pas mauvais, Caradoc, le réprimanda Edgar.

-Et avec les Maraudeurs, va y avoir des frasques, c'est moi qui te le dit, affirma néanmoins Caradoc, sur sa lancée, je me demande ce qu'ils vont inventer.

-Tant que Dedalus ne fait pas de conneries… souligna Edgar en glissant un regard vers son ami.

-ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien fait ! s'offusqua ce dernier. Et j'avais pas fait exprès !

-Tu ne fais jamais exprès, lui rappela le préfet en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

-tu es juste un peu maladroit, s'amusa Benjy avec un clin d'œil.

-Un peu… répéta Rich, dubitatif.

-ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura aucun match quand on sera là ? s'inquiéta soudainement Benjy.

-Non, je crois qu'on aura des remplaçants, lui appris Rich.

-Ou alors on va voir Dumbledore ou McGo et on leur fait remarquer que sans leurs précieux capitaines et leurs meilleurs joueurs le Tournoi va être biaisé, grommela Benjy. Faut que je vois Croupton, Talkalot et Potter à la Grande Salle, conclut-il vivement en se redressant et en se pressant jusqu'au tunnel de la sortie. Ils n'auront qu'à condenser les matchs quand on sera là !

-Ils n'auront plus de préfets ou préfet en chef non plus, releva Edgar, mais ça, il n'y a que moi pour y porter de l'intérêt, ajouta-t-il de manière fataliste en désignant le tunnel que son ami avait déjà abandonné.

-Ils vont sûrement trouver des remplaçants aussi, supposa Emmeline.

-Au pied levé ? releva-t-il.

-On devra sûrement les briefer, accorda-t-elle, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire !

Lorsque la joyeuse bande arriva à la Grande Salle, ils virent les 4 capitaines face à leur directeur et leur directrice adjointe. Il était rarissime, voir jamais vu, d'observer des élèves discuter aussi vivement avec les professeurs pendant le repas. James et Benjy gesticulaient avec agitation, tandis que leurs homologues, Talkalot et Croupton, restaient de marbre, quoique leurs regards montraient qu'ils désapprouvaient totalement un possible remplacement de leur poste pendant 3 mois, par de vagues hochements de tête. Très vite, Lily, accompagnée d'Edgar, réquisitionnèrent Emmeline et Joan Fawley, qui tira bon grés mal grés Ombrage et Rosier jusqu'à la table, pour souligner le problème de l'absence des Préfets et Préfets en Chef, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Benjy, qui n'avait pas terminé son argumentation.

Des 4 tables des Maisons, la scène avait tout de comique : Rosier et Ombrage étaient aussi stoïques que Croupton et Talkalot, signe que les autres n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller sans eux, et qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. Lily se disputait désormais avec Benjy, et engueulait James qui mettait en avant le Quidditch à ses responsabilités de Préfet en Chef, l'insultant au passage de gamin immature. Tant bien que mal, Joan et Edgar tentaient d'apaiser les frictions sous les regards goguenards de Vance qui se délectait l'instant.

McGonagall, plus qu'irritée, semblait avoir grand mal à garder son calme et à ne pas mettre à 0 tous les sabliers en les houspillant comme il se devait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel manque de respect. Les étudiants étaient de plus en plus irrévérencieux alors que les générations passaient. Ses élèves étaient comme hystériques, piqués par des Billywig, ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était clair. Elle craignait qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer par les délégations étrangères, et surtout, que le pire soit à venir une fois partis à l'étranger, dans d'autres écoles. Ils semblaient ne pas être capables de se retenir, puisque même Talkalot s'était mise à réprimander Ombrage qui tannait un Rosier hostile pour qu'il calme illico Presto cette Evans de malheur, se retenant, devant les professeurs, de la darder d'un joyeux 'sale sang de bourbe', surtout devant son preux chevalier servant, James Potter. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était mise à reprocher à Lucinda d'être une traîtresse à sa maison pour ne pas être de son côté, et Talkalot avait l'air de vouloir lui lancer un sort impardonnable pour la forcer à la boucler. Emmeline et Croupton étaient à présent venus au secours de Lucinda pour remettre Ombrage à sa place, et celle-ci paraissait aussi courroucée qu'une chouette déplumée, alors que Rosier ne la soutenait pas, à son grand désarroi. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'aller à sa table et prendre son petit déjeuner en paix, et non pas discuter de l'organisation de cette école, qui, selon lui, partait à la dérive de toutes façons, bien qu'il se garda de le souligner devant le vieux fou sénile, son regard indulgent et son sourire bienveillant, hochant la tête à chaque exposé apporté devant lui par ses élèves. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, ce n'était pas comme si on les écoutait, de toutes façons, si ? Slughorn, quant à lui, ignorait tout ce remue ménage, ne désirant pas punir sa maison.

-Bien, j'ai pris en compte vos doléances, affirma finalement Dumbledore d'une voix joviale. Vous choisirez vos remplaçants pour vos 3 mois d'absence de Préfets et Préfets en Chef, et les formerez. Les matchs de Quidditch se feront avant et après votre départ. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Les élèves représentant le sport comme l'autorité de l'école hochèrent la tête, satisfaits, et se dispersèrent.

-Du jamais vu, nota Marlène alors que Lily se laissait tomber à côté d'elle, épuisée.

-Je commence à me demander si ce programme est une si bonne idée que ça, continua timidement Mary, ce qui n'était pas dans sa nature.

-Le problème est réglé, assura Lily, et puis nous ne te laisseront pas seule.

Mary eu une moue dubitative mais acquiesça tout même afin de ne pas froisser ses amie, tandis qu'Alice se passionnait davantage sur son devoir d'arithmancie qu'aux aléas de l'organisation de la vie Poudlardienne.

James fit un résumé développé en trois parties thèse antithèse synthèse à ses camarades qui en furent ravis. Les yeux de Peter débordaient d'admiration, et Sirius hochait la tête avec intérêt, quoique dégoût lorsque le nom des Serpentard ou leurs exactions orales étaient citées. Remus avait une moue réprobatrice et une regard fatigué, mais restait amusé par la mésaventure de son ami.

-Donc, après une discussion musclée, on a eu gain de cause, affirma James.

-Et tu as encore trouvé le moyen de te mettre Lily à dos, nota méchamment Bertram Aubrey.

-Toi, occupe toi de tes citrouilles, répliqua James.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu, Aubrey devait payer cette attaque gratuite.

-On pourrait le faire gonfler comme un ballon, et il s'envolerait dans les airs, proposa James avec animation.

-Ou le jeter près du Saule Cogneur, il perdra peut-être l'œil que Gudgeon a su garder, lui, renchérit Sirius avec un rictus mauvais.

-Les gars, il n'a fait que soulever un fait, soupira Remus, exténué de sa nuit de pleine lune, tandis que Peter hochait frénétiquement la tête en tournant la tête vers ses deux amis, des yeux emplis d'adoration.

-le coincer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Il se retrouverait avec le contenu des canalisations.

-Bof… On le jette dans le lac noir ? Peut-être que le Calmar Géant le bouffera, comme ça.

-Un levicorpus ?

-C'est dépassé, maintenant, soupira Sirius avec lassitude.

-On colore ses cheveux ?

-On n'a pas déjà fait ça en première année ?

-On lui met des fringues de courtisane rose pétant ?

-ça aussi, on l'a déjà fait, en deuxième année.

-Mhmh …

-Vous allez prendre une sacrée retenue, tenta désespérément Remus.

-Il aurait dû tenir sa langue, affirma James avec humeur en haussant des épaules.

-Le respect, ça s'apprend, confirma Sirius en hochant gravement la tête, les yeux fermés.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ses commentaires, continua James.

-Il n'a pas à nous critiquer ouvertement, persévéra Sirius.

-Je pense que cette idée de le faire gonfler est bonne, convainc finalement James.

-Peut-être que ton ami Ulrich aurait une idée innovante ? proposa Peter.

-ça, c'est une excellente idée, Queudver ! s'exclama James.

Celui-ci se leva, suivi de ses compères, pour aller en cours. James avait hâte d'être en cours commun avec les Poufsouffle, ou en étude, pour puiser de l'inspiration auprès de son ami d'enfance. Il fallait qu'il se venge de l'affront d'Aubrey, qui non seulement écoutait ses conversations, mais en plus s'en mêlait, sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon.

xxxx

Alors alors ? Avis, impressions ?

Est ce que ça vous a plus ?

Est-ce que c'était drôle ? Nul ? Intéressant ?

Avez vous au moins compris deux trois trucs (j'essaye d'être discrète mais voilà ... Me faut garder un peu de suspens !)

Est ce que tout le monde s'en fou et je vous embête avec mes questions ?

st-ce que vous allez me donner votre avis ?

Parce que sinon COUICK ! Pu de chapitre jusqu'à... NON ! j'déconne ;) c 'pas mon style x)

Bon, je suis attendue quelque part pour oublier mon désespoir des derniers épisodes de GOT.

Bisous !


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à commenter tout ça !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 – Le club de Slugh

Début octobre annonçait également un automne qui s'installait doucement dans les Highlands écossais environnant Poudlard.

Ce matin là, Anthéa, comme à son habitude, était réveillée depuis un long moment. Elle s'endormait tard et se réveillait tôt, prenant le temps alors de lire des ouvrages de la réserve ou des romans.

Si ses parents possédaient trois fléreurs domestiques, chacun des jumeaux en avait un. Milly et Mordy, les parents, avaient eu une portée de trois : Hoppy, qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux, et deux autres qu'ils avaient laissé à leurs enfants.

Les Fléreurs étaient des petites créatures poilues, à la fourrure fournie, proche du chat, exotiques et élégants, connues pour leur intelligence et leur clairvoyance. Leurs oreilles étaient bien plus grandes, que celles d'un chat et leur queue ressemblait à celle d'un lion. Si ceux de leurs parents étaient tachetés, celui d'Anthéa était ocellé, et celui de Rich était moucheté. C'étaient des animaux indépendants et perspicaces, pouvant devenir agressifs face à un comportement suspect ou peu fréquentable. Bien que solitaires, c'étaient des animaux de compagnie excellents, très fidèles et attachés à leur maître.

La femelle en possession de Rich s'appelait Nyx, en hommage à la déesse grecque de la nuit, et le mâle qui adorait Anthéa se nommait Lux, qui signifiait lumière en latin. C'était aussi ironique que le deuxième prénom d'Ulrich était Phoebus, dieu du soleil, et celui d'Anthéa, Artemis, déesse de la lune. Aussi ironique que la jumelle possédait un mâle, et le jumeau, une femelle.

Ce matin là, alors que la jeune fille lisait un roman policier sur son lit, son fléreur s'était enroulé en boule sur son ventre, et ronronnait joyeusement, alors qu'elle le caressait distraitement sur le haut de la tête.

Au dessus de leur tête, accroché au voile supérieur du baldaquin, un attrape rêve bleu ciel perlé bruissait légèrement à cause de la fenêtre entrouverte. C'était un cadeau de l'une des tribus d'indiens qui environnaient Ilvermorny, les mêmes qui avaient tatoué magiquement le dit attrape rêve sur le flanc droit d'Anthéa.

La magie donnait diverses propriétés à des tatouages : protections, attaques, capacités… Lorsqu'on se faisait tatouer, la magie du tatouage soutenait, comblait, ou apportait de nouvelles choses au porteur, en rapport avec l'objet tatoué.

Anthéa, tout comme son frère, possédait ainsi un tatouage magique classique qui offrait au sujet la symbolique de la salamandre à savoir la foi qui ne pouvait être détruite, la force indestructible, la pensée surpuissante, mais également l'esprit de l'élément qu'était le feu, laquelle salamandre nourrissait le bon feu et éteignait le mauvais. C'était un tatouage qui apportait, ou en l'occurrence soutenait certains aspects de la personnalité du porteur : la transformation, la maîtrise qui permettait de surmonter les obstacles et les problèmes quotidiens, mais également l'inspiration, la vitalité, le pouvoir, la passion et la profondeur, mais surtout le caractère guerrier : puissance terrestre, de feu, céleste et marin… Tout cela grâce au triton et au dragon qui étaient apparentés à la salamandre.

Le tatouage d'attrape rêve, également magique mais également mouvant, dont les quatres plumes délicates et ouvragées semblaient bouger en fonction du vent contre ses côtes ou l'arrière de son dos. Selon les cultures amérindiennes, le capteur de rêve empêchait les cauchemars et les mauvais esprits d'envahir le sommeil et l'inconscient de la personne et servait de filtre contre les ondes négatives qui attaquaient le subconscient, ne gardant que les bonnes images du jour à chaque instant. Cela permettait de mieux comprendre les besoins primordiaux de l'âme et de les satisfaire. Ainsi, Anthéa profitait de ces capacités là dans la vie de tous les jours. Et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Sur sa table de chevet de l'encens et des huiles essentielles s'évaporaient à l'intérieur du lit, protégé de ses baldaquins.

Puis vint l'heure de se lever, et tandis que la jeune femme prenait sa douche et enfilait son uniforme et sa robe de sorcière, Lux se faufila hors de la chambre alors que Hestia et Greta descendaient à la salle commune.

Lorsqu'Anthéa les rejoignit, Aliénor Hamilton, furieuse, lui fit face avec un air accusateur. L'américaine arqua un sourcil, déjà agacée par ce que cette petite prétentieuse avait à lui dire. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Athéna, commença Aliénor.

-Eléonore, répliqua Anthéa.

-C'est Aliénor.

-Et moi, c'est Anthéa, tâche de t'en souvenir.

Anthéa voulu la dépasser mais Hamilton la retint par le bras.

-Ton imbécile de chat est entré dans ma chambre et a fait un carnage de ma jupe préférée, accusa cette dernière.

-C'est un fléreur, et il est bien plus intelligent que toi, répliqua Anthéa en se défaisant sèchement de son emprise. Tu devrais relire ton cours au sujet de ces animaux, cela t'aiguillera sur la raison de son 'agression', fit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Anthéa se faufila dans le tunnel jusqu'à la Grande Salle, suivie de ses 2 amies levées,

qui jouissaient entre elles et commentaient allègrement la petite joute verbale qui venait d'avoir lieu devant elles.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Demoiselle Peste, la très vieille chatte de Rusard, cracha à l'adresse de Sirius et James qui rentraient en riant à l'intérieur du château. Ils avaient convenu de faire gonfler la tête de Bertram Aubrey de deux fois sa tailles, en représailles. Celui-ci avait du mal à tenir debout à cause du nouveau poids de sa tête et ne cessait de se casser la figure.

Manque de chance pour eux, Rusard apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il avait tout vu à travers l'arche d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, et accourait de son pas claudiquant, un air mauvais sur le visage. Il avait des yeux globuleux et brillants comme des lampes, à l'instar de sa chatte, ses cheveux commençaient à se faire gris, ils étaient mal coiffés et gras. Il avait la voix sifflante et soufflait comme un bœuf. Il était grand et très maigre. C'était un cracmol, et sa frustration à cet égard le rendait vindicatif, un vieil homme acariâtre qui haïssait les élèves, en particulier les Maraudeurs et Peeves, qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il avait une bonne connaissance du château et de ses secrets, et regrettait le temps de Picot, où l'on pouvait torturer physiquement les élèves.

-Vous ! Je vous ai vu ! siffla-t-il, recourbé, les mains sur ses genoux, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration.

-Nous ? demanda innocemment James en pointant Sirius et lui avec son index.

-Allez hop, double retenue ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, bande de fripouilles !

-Fripouilles ? ricana Greta à côté d'Anthéa.

-Mais on n'a pas mangé ! protesta Sirius en plantant ses talons dans le sol

-ça vous apprendra ! Interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs ! Surtout contre d'autres élèves !

-Pas de chance, ricana James en haussant des épaules

-C'est la faute de sa stupide chatte. Et après Demoiselle Peste, ça sera quoi, Miss Teigne ?

-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, rigola James en emboîtant le pas du concierge, suivi de Sirius qui continuait de pestiférer contre ce 'sale cracmol sournois'.

-C'était amusant, releva Greta en reprenant leur marche jusqu'à leur table.

-Oui, convainc Anthéa avec un sourire amusé. Qu'a fait Aubrey, au juste ?

-Il a souligné que Potter s'était mis à dos Evans, parce qu'il pensait plus à son rôle de capitaine que de Préfet en Chef. Tu sais, lorsqu'ils se sont tous retrouvés face à McGo et Dumby, après l'annonce des délégations, lui rappela Hestia en s'installant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Hestia et Greta résumèrent à Dorcas et Emmeline la joute verbale matinale entre Anthéa et Hamilton, puis le châtiment des deux Maraudeurs à l'encontre de leur camarade, ainsi que la punition du vieux concierge.

-Grillés, railla Dorcas, avec un ton néanmoins amusé.

-Ils nous ont habitué à mieux, concéda Emmeline en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille.

A travers les fenêtres, on vit la silhouette gonflée comme une montgolfière d'Aubrey qui frappait contre les vitres. Flitwick et McGonagall se levèrent immédiatement pour annuler le sort.

-Rusard n'a même pas pensé à les prévenir. Pauvre Aubrey, se désola Greta.

-Il ne pense qu'à sévir, dit Emmeline avec un haussement d'épaule. Dommage qu'il n'ai pas retiré de points, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers les sabliers.

-Il devait être tellement content de leur mettre la main dessus. C'est assez rare, révéla Dorcas.

Après quoi, les filles se rendirent en cours.

Le soir même, Anthéa attrapa James. Elle avait reçu une note de Slug et ils avaient le droit de venir avec des invités. D'ordinaire, il n'organisait des banquets que pour des événements particuliers, tels qu'Halloween, Noël… Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette année, la première réunion serait également une espèce de bal, ce qui ennuyait beaucoup Anthéa. Les robes strictes ne lui laissait guère de liberté de mouvement, de plus, elle trouvait cela austère.

-Ah ! Ma Théa ! s'écria James en lui tendant le bras. Une ballade nocturne avant le couvre feu ?

-Si tu veux. Bien joué pour ta blague de ce matin.

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! On ne pouvait pas rester calmes trop longtemps, finalement…

-Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, concéda Anthéa.

-Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me dire ?

James s'installa sur l'un des bancs en pierre de la cour, entourée des arches de pierres du rez-de chaussée. Anthéa s'installa près de lui et adopta un air ennuyé.

-Il y a la première réunion du Club de Slug.

-Quelle joie de ne pas en être membre ! On a eu du mal à le faire abandonner ses poursuites, mais Sirius et moi n'y avons jamais mis les pieds, expliqua James.

-J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes, dévoila Anthéa.

-Ah non ! ça fait des années que je fais tout pour ne pas en être digne, tu ne peux pas me traîner là bas.

-S'il te plait James ! en plus, il y aura Evans.

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec lassitude.

-Fais le pour moi ? insista-t-elle.

-T'y vas avec Rich, devina James.

-Ce sera plus amusant si tu venais.

James soupira exagérément et la jeune fille sut qu'elle avait gagné.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, puis, l'heure du couvre feu se profilant à l'horizon, chacun pris la direction de sa salle commune. Ils croisèrent même le Moine Gras, alors que James, galant, raccompagnait son amie jusqu'aux tonneaux. Il souhaitait s'arrêter aux cuisines, dont Théa et Rich lui avaient livré les secrets sur sa localisation et son entrée avant la rentrée de sa première année. Tous les Poufsouffle le connaissait, et il n'était pas rare que James s'y faufile de nuit sous sa cape pour faire des provisions.

-Un jour, la p'tite Huguette, tripote-moi la bte avec les doigts, un jour, la p'tite Huguette, s'en revenait des bois … salut ! jeunes gens ! Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? En chemin elle rencontre, tripote-moi la b*te avec les doigts, en chemin elle rencontre, un étudiant…

Anthéa et James suivirent le fantôme avec un air amusé, se tournant dans sa direction pour le suivre du regard, puis James explosa de rire, bientôt le rire cristallin et fluet d'Anthéa suivit.

-Ca lui arrive souvent de chanter des trucs comme ça ? s'intéressa le Gryffondor en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Oui, presque tout le temps, ça doit l'inspirer à être aussi bienveillant et gentil, supposa avec sarcasme Théa.

-Génial ! Nous on a Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il se sent inférieur, et se rabaisse parce que.. ben… Il est seulement quasi sans tête, révéla James.

-Le pauvre, compatit la jeune fille, allez, bonne nuit James.

-bonne nuit Théa !

Le week-end suivant, Anthéa dut à contre coeur emprunter une robe à Emmeline, qu'elle dut modifier magiquement afin qu'elle lui aille.

C'était une robe couleur bleu encre en forme de princesse fait de tulle. Le haut, avec un col en V asymétrique, était plissé et drapé mais moulant, les manches brodées de paillettes, et la jupe était fluide et tombait aux chevilles, l'avant tombait en dessous du genou. Elle enfila des escarpins noirs à talons, chose qu'elle abhorrait particulièrement, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à mettre.

-Magnifique ! s'extasia Greta alors qu'Hestia applaudissait.

-Je déteste les réceptions, s'agaça Anthéa avec un air mauvais vers son reflet.

-Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à pas y aller, répliqua le miroir de la salle de bain.

Anthéa leva les yeux au ciel, laissa Dorcas lui faire un chignon lâche et flou qui retombait à la base de la nuque, piqué sur le dessus, deux mèches à l'avant léchant son visage. Elle se maquilla de noir, appréciant l'effet charbonneux et surtout la couleur de ses yeux qui ressortait.

-Superbe, apprécia Ulrich alors que sa jumelle sortait du tunnel reliant le dortoir à la salle commune

-J'ai une sainte horreur des talons, bougonna Anthéa.

-Allez, souris, lui dit gentiment Edgar, tu ne seras pas la seule.

-La chance qu'il a, Potter, se mêla Benjy qui s'était retourné, installé dans son fauteuil, un bras posé sur le dossier

-On y va ? s'impatienta Anthéa. Plus vite on y va, plus vite on part, précisa-t-elle devant l'air surpris d'Edgar.

Elle marcha excessivement lentement à la suite d'Edgar et de Rich qui parlaient avec animation. Anthéa se concentra seulement sur ses pieds. Ces stupides talons lui faisaient tellement mal ! Mais elle arrivait à marcher dignement, malgré tout. Comment faisaient les sang-pur avec toutes leurs réceptions ? Elle était tellement contente de ne pas avoir à subir la haute société chaque week-end et chaque vacances ! Qu'il était bon d'être de Sang-Mêlé, de ne pas avoir à suivre les règles de bienséance ou de l'étiquette, qu'il était bon d'être un roturier, un simple habitant du peuple, et non pas quelqu'un issu d'une longue lignée de la noblesse sorcière.

James attendait ses amis dans l'entrée du château. Remus, Peter et Sirius étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils voulaient voir ce que James aurait à vivre. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparition d'une Anthéa plus qu'élégante. Celle-ci prit le bras que James lui tendait avec un sourire compatissant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de choses dans tes affaires.

-C'est à Dorcas et Emmeline. Je me demande encore si je peux me faire porter pâle, râla Anthéa en grimaçant. Tu imagines le mal que font ces saloperies ? rajouta-t-elle en levant son pied sous le nez de James. Pourquoi doit-on souffrir à ce point ?

-Tu aurais dû me dire, j'avais bien mieux à faire que d'aller à cette stupide soirée, fit James en se passant une main dans ses cheveux

Elle s'arrêta un instant et tenta, en vain, de plisser les cheveux de James du plat de la main.

-ton père a créé une potion pour dompter les cheveux récalcitrants, tu aurais pu me faire honneur, grogna-t-elle après avoir abandonné sa lutte.

-La potion capillaire Lissenplis, précisa James, mais je trouve que ma chevelure a un effet…

-Descente de balais, je suis sûre qu'Evans adore, railla Anthéa. Moi, je trouve que ça te donne un tête de hérisson… non ! Porc épic !

-Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur, nota James, inquiet.

-J'ai mal aux pieds !

-Arrête de me faire honte, s'agaça Ulrich devant eux en retournant la tête par dessus son épaule, tu es vraiment capricieuse, tu n'avais qu'à mettre des chaussures plates, Greta et Hestia en ont parlé cette après-midi.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de dire non à Dorcas ou Emmeline, geint Anthéa en roulant des yeux.

-Je plussoie, affirma James avec une nostalgie feinte.

Au loin, on entendait les échos de la musique, et les rumeurs des conversations.

-Si c'est toujours comme ça, il peut toujours crever pour me voir retourner à ces soirées à deux noises, prévint Anthéa alors qu'Ulrich frappait à la porte.

-Il va être ravi de voir James, pépia moqueusement Edgar.

-Merci soeurette, s'énerva James en la foudroyant du regard.

-Comme si j'allais être la seule à souffrir le martyr ce soir.

-Mais Rich … tenta James en reculant d'un pas.

-A une cible ce soir, renchérit celui-ci, je ne pourrai pas rester avec Théa.

-Quel lâcheur, grommela James.

-Ils sont vraiment capricieux, s'amusa Edgar avec un clin d'œil, auquel Anthéa répondit par un geste grossier du majeur, et James avec un tirage de langue très mature, tandis que Rich s'esclaffait.

-Bon, viens James, on se casse, décida Anthéa en reprenant le bras de James pour faire demi-tour.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens ! babilla Slughorn en faisant frémir sa moustache de morse, son ventre tressautant au rythme de son rire. Oh, Mr Potter, quelle joie de vous voir, Mr Black n'est pas venu avec nous ?

-Non, il a eu un ..

-Fort bien, fort bien, rentrez jeunes gens ! Miss Dragonneau, vous êtes magnifique !

-Merci, répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

Elle tira prestement James avec elle en direction de la table qui servait de 'banquet'.

-Alors, comment se porte votre père ? Et votre oncle ? De grands hommes, vraiment ! Ils ont beaucoup fait pour le monde magique ! embraya directement Slughorn en se plaçant entre les jumeaux, un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules.

-Heu… commença Anthéa qui ne s'était pas renseignée plus que ça sur le club.

-Ils vont bien, tous deux en retraite. Oncle Thésée sert de consultant au bureau des Aurors et au Magenmagot pour le Ministère de la magie. Il continue de correspondre avec le Congrès Magiques des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Notre père s'intéresse toujours à l'étude des limaces de feu amazoniennes, révéla Ulrich.

-Merveilleux ! Et votre mère ? Que faisait-elle ? s'intéressa le maître des potions, l'œil brillant.

-Enquêtrice pour le Macusa, répondit sagement Ulrich. Notre tante y travaillait également.

-Que faisait-elle ?

James toussa violemment et Ulrich se défit de l'emprise du directeur de Serpentard pour lui taper dans le dos. Le professeur en question ne s'intéressait qu'aux connections que les personnes importantes pouvaient lui apporter. C'était un marionnettiste, mettant les gens en contact. Anthéa avait un sourire moqueur et Rich s'amusait grandement de la situation.

-Quel dommage que votre père et votre oncle n'aient pas fait partie de mon club.

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir remarqué leur talent et leur future carrière exemplaire et reconnue de tout sorcier. Pour les ajouter à sa collection. Au moins, s'était-il rattrapé en s'accaparant la progéniture. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça. S'il jouait bien ses cartes, il pourrait compter les frères Dragonneau dans ses contacts. Ce n'était pas rien.

-Et vous Mr Potter ? J'ai appris que votre père avait vendu son entreprise avec de lourds bénéfices.

James hocha la tête en balayant la salle du regard. De toutes évidences, il voulait échapper au professeur.

Celui-ci attrapa Lily Evans qui passait par là accompagnée de Marlène McKinnon. Ainsi, James abandonna sa cavalière sous l'air désespéré de son amie. Ce n'était pas en s'incrustant qu'il ferait bonne impression auprès de la rousse. Celle-ci le regardait avec un air ennuyé, ce qui changeait de l'expression colérique qu'elle prenait face à lui.

A la vérité, Lily était d'abord étonnée de trouver son homologue au club, lui qui l'évitait depuis toujours, mais elle avait senti une violente pointe au cœur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie d'Anthéa Dragonneau. Auprès de laquelle elle devait toujours s'excuser, pour l'avoir traitée d'actrice et de menteuse. Marlène lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais Lily l'ignora obstinément, répondant au professeur qui discutait avec elle, John Abbott, issu d'une bonne famille de juristes sorciers, Johanna Bobbins dont le frère avait hérité de la célèbre chaîne d'apothicaires, et Dirk Cresswell, un génie qui avait sauté une classe suite à ses buses.

Dans un coin, Joan Fawley discutait avec Nathaniel Greengrass, Hamilton, et Cashmere Crane. Tiberius Mclaggen et Marcellus Macmillan étaient en grande conversation avec Cato Shafiq et Barty Croupton. Dirk Cresswell était en compagnie de Frank Londubat, Edgar et Rich. Les serpentard faisaient band à part : Rosier, Rogue, Nott, Mulciber, Lestrange, et Avery. Damoclès Belbly allait de table en table, se saisissant des canapés et des flutes de champagne que les elfes mettaient sous le nez des invités. Il allait de groupe en groupe.

Anthéa soupira et se faufila jusqu'au balcon, derrière les tentures. Elles étaient ou bien en voile presque transparent, ou bien en mousseline légère, ou bien en velours épais, de différentes teintes de vert, et traînaient sur les murs, des lustres de cristal trônaient au plafond avec des petites fées qui voletaient dedans et autour, un orchestre enchanté lançait des volutes de musique classique, de valses … Les lampes sur les meubles étaient enveloppées de châles dans divers teintes de rouge, ce qui jurait avec le vert, mais apportait un peu de chaleur. Il y avait également des bouquets de fleur.

La jeune fille retira difficilement ses horribles chaussures qu'elle laissa choir par terre, s'accroupit contre un mur, et entama une cigarette. Même pas une de celles qui faisaient rire ou qui la calmaient, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ce qu'il fallait en cours de botanique.

Elle apprécia les volutes de fumée âcre et nauséabondes et observa le ciel.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague en observant le ciel, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à côté d'elle. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit Regulus Black et Severus Rogue qui discutaient à vois étouffée. Ils s'approchaient d'elle. Puis, Rogue trébucha sur ses chaussures.

-C'est à qui ça ? s'emporta celui-ci, loin de son flegme habituel

-C'est moi, lâcha Anthéa.

Ce qui au sens premier du terme était faux, elle n'avait fait que les emprunter. De plus, elle détestait ces objets de torture.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas s'éclipser avant que Potter ne les surprenne, ou s'il devait aller vers elle. Après tout, ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de spéculer à son sujet. Ils semblaient avoir de grands projets. Pourtant, la famille Dragonneau n'était pas de Sang-Pur, aux dernières nouvelles. Ou peut-être que si, depuis quelques générations seulement.

-Qui a laissé trainer ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Regulus Black de sortir. Il était en tout point semblable à son frère, autant en physique qu'en allure. Il était un petit peu plus petit, légèrement moins beau, et intimement plus mince.

Anthéa le détailla. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du frère ou du cousin de Sirius. Ce dernier n'en avait jamais fait mention, et les deux s'ignoraient cordialement, comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Peut-être étaient-ils des cousins très éloignés, qui ne s'étaient jamais vus. Anthéa doutait qu'une concurrence entre maisons dans une école puisse justifier une rupture entre des membres d'une famille qui s'appréciaient. Ou si tel était le cas, ce serait vraiment ridicule. En tous cas, dans sa famille, une telle chose serait inenvisageable.

-Tu vas me faire un procès peut-être ?

Anthéa se morigéna intérieurement. Elle était agacée par cette soirée, épuisée de ces nuits d'insomnie, fatiguée par les cours et les devoirs, et sentait la pression monter, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours mal aux pieds. Et ça allait contrecarrer ses plans et elle devrait redoubler ses ardeurs quant à ses stratagèmes et autres habiles manigances, si elle se mettait à dos des élèves. Oh, adorables Poufsouffle qui aimaient tout le monde et que tout le monde aimait.

A part cette idiote d'Hamilton.

Et puis la pleine lune pesait vraiment sur son moral.

D'autant plus que finalement, elle n'avait rien à leur reprocher, c'était plutôt son côté bordélique.

-T'es pas très agréable, Dragonneau, répliqua Black Junior avec un sourire narquois

-On ne peut pas toujours plaire à tout le monde.

-Pourtant, il me semble que tout le monde t'aime, reprit ce dernier. Pas une exception.

Anthéa pensa à Hamilton et Evans et rit intérieurement. Elle ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer de tous, et pourtant, tel était le cas. Et ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas, ou les deux qui ne l'appréciaient pas présentement, les deux exceptions que les gens ignoraient, étaient une fille jalouse de sa proximité avec James, et l'autre qui l'enviait du plébiscite qu'elle avait reçu de la population du château. C'était toujours ainsi,avec les filles, et même celles qui l'enviaient l'aimaient tout de même pour certaines de ses qualités : courage, répartie, loyauté…

-En effet, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, souligna-t-elle amusée.

-ça doit être pratique, approuva Regulus.

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas aimé ? le nargua doucement Anthéa.

-Pas de tous. Mais je reste très populaire.

Anthéa hocha vaguement la tête. En effet, les Gryffondor ne devaient pas le voir en peinture, comme tous les Serpentard, et réciproquement.

-De toutes façons, être aimé de tous, c'est être aimé de n'importe qui.

La réflexion acerbe de Rogue amusa Anthéa, puisque lui, il n'était aimé de quasiment personne.

La conversation fut vite coupée par l'arrivée de James qui fusilla du regard les deux serpentard, l'un lui rendant la politesse, l'autre l'ignorant superbement.

-Théa, on t'a cherchée partout.

Anthéa se retint de répliquer, James était quelqu'un de fier, il ne risquait pas d'apprécier de se prendre une réflexion désobligeante devant des ennemis mortels.

Elle se leva, remit ses chaussures en retenant une grimace et prit le bras de James pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que…

-Si tu me fais danser, je t'égorge et sors tous tes organes de ton corps, le menaça Théa.

-Ton oncle sera ravi de reprendre du service pour t'accompagner à Azkaban, ria James.

-Mes parents ont deux enfants, les tiens n'en ont qu'un, si tu meurs, souviens toi que ta lignée de Sang-Pur s'arrêtera, ironisa Anthéa.

Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que les Potter se fichaient de la pureté du Sang. Celui-ci grimaça à la plaisanterie, mais savait qu'à défaut, elle risquait en effet de lui faire payer l'affront d'une séance de torture. Alors il l'installa près d'une fenêtre.

-Lily, tu m'écoutes ?

Marlène s'exaspéra. Lily avait totalement décroché et lançait des coups d'œil en biais peu discrets en direction de Potter. Après l'avoir envoyé paitre dès que Slughorn s'était éclipsé vers le gang des Serpentard, Lily avait senti comme si ses entrailles se serraient. Quelque part, elle aurait voulu qu'il insiste, mais il était parti. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas reposé sa question, celle avec laquelle il la harcelait depuis la 5ème année. Pas depuis la rentrée, en tous cas. Elle aurait pensé être libérée, et pourtant étrangement elle se sentait mal. Comme s'il la décevait. Finalement, s'était-il lassé, lui qui avait passé 2 ans à dire que c'était la femme de sa vie ?

-Oui, Marlène ?

-Je te disais que tu devais toujours t'excuser auprès de Théa.

-Pourquoi ?

La mauvaise foi de Lily faisait fureur ces derniers temps. Insupportable aux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Pour avoir dit que c'était une manipulatrice.

-Peut-être pas à ce sujet là, avoua Lily, mais elle a un côté calculateur, tu ne peux le nier, même toi qui apprécie tout le monde.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est ni une menteuse, ni une hypocrite, et puis je l'aime bien.

Marlène avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec Anthéa qui était une jeune fille fraîche avec de la conversation, de l'humour, de la culture, et surtout, elle rayonnait, et illuminait les gens. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête, ne prenait pas les gens de haut, ce qui était agréable. Elle n'était pas aussi difficile d'accès qu'on aurait pu le croire de prime abord.

-Fais un effort, ils ne sont qu'amis. Tu étais moins mauvaise avec Meadowes ou Vance.

-Mais ça m'est égal ! s'indigna vivement Lily.

-Alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? s'agaça Marlène. Franchement, les filles sont d'accord avec moi, tu es imbuvable quand elle est dans le coin, et cette fille pourrait être ton amie si tu arrêtais d'être si hostile… ça ne te ressemble pas Lil's, on s'inquiète !

Lily eut une moue. Potter l'ignorait peut-être un petit peu parce qu'elle ne s'était pas excusée auprès de Dragonneau. Les filles avaient peut-être raison, après tout son frère était cool, même plus que ça, aucune raison que sa jumelle ne le soit pas. Elle l'avait peut-être jugée hâtivement, et en effet, toutes ces réactions ne lui ressemblaient guère. Elle s'en voulait. Elle était une fille ouverte, elle tolérait même cette crétine de Hamilton, et pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait d'être douce avec Anthéa. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sur cette impression, c'était injuste, et Lily n' était pas ainsi d'ordinaire. Mais elle se refusait à le faire, c'était lui donner le pouvoir, elle n'était pas imbue d'elle-même, mais Lily Evans ne se rabaissait pas. Et puis finalement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de ce que Potter pensait d'elle ? Elle n'avait qu'à les ignorer tous les deux, sans se montrer mauvaise, voilà tout. D'autant plus que Lily était tout sauf mauvaise…

-Ils sont juste amis, tu sais, avança Marlène.

-Il te l'a dit ? Ou elle ? s'intéressa Lily en regrettant d'avoir paru si curieuse sur un sujet qui ne la touchait pas

-Non, mais c'est évident, asséna Marlène

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation commençait à l'irriter.

De leur côté, James et Anthéa discutaient avec animation.

-Je ne lui ai pas couru après, je ne lui ai rien proposé, c'est à peine si je lui ai parlé, dévoila fièrement James en bombant le torse. J'ai discuté avec Marlène, après tout c'est un membre de mon équipe et une bonne copine, et j'ai parlé poliment mais évasivement à Evans, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas montrer mon intérêt.

-Comment as-tu fait, tu es fâché avec elle ? plaisanta Anthéa.

James se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas vraiment dévoilé le sujet de sa remontrance contre Evans, qui le concernait, elle, Anthéa, bien qu'elle en ai entendu parler. A Poudlard, tout se savait toujours, fatalement. Mais son amie avait eu la décence de ne pas le brusquer pour qu'il en parle, et ne l'avait pas engueulé pour avoir parlé en son nom. Il n'avait donc pas développé mais Anthéa savait. Cette dispute avait mit un coup au moral du Gryffondor qui avait fait comme si de rien, mais tout lui rappelait que Lily n'avait pas fait la paix avec Anthéa. Il y avait 3 femmes importantes dans sa vie : Euphémia, sa mère, Anthéa, sa sœur, et Lily, la femme de sa vie. Et cette dernière restait l'inconnue à cette équation. Si Lily restait butée, il ne voyait pas comment résoudre son problème. Ce ne serait certainement pas sa meilleure amie qui ferait le premier pas. Jamais.

Il fixait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures lorsqu'un bout de tissu vert émeraude se montra à lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa Lily Evans qui se triturait nerveusement les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? demanda sombrement James, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement, d'autant plus que même Anthéa, qui n'appréciait pas plus la rousse que ça, lui pinça le dos.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour les propos injustes que j'ai eu envers toi, Dragonneau, articula difficilement Lily sans les regarder.

-Très bien, je te pardonne, concéda Anthéa après avoir jaugé la préfète en chef du regard.

Lily tourna immédiatement les talons, le feu aux joues, sous le regard approbateur de Marlène.

James était radieux et Théa lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Mais James était béat et avait l'air idiot. Cela consterna Anthéa, mais elle trouvait cela touchant. Heureusement, Lily ne le vit pas.

Finalement, Anthéa était une marionnettiste, comme Slughorn, mais au lieu de s'occuper de la vie professionnelle, elle le faisait avec la vie privée. Celle-ci influençait indirectement liée à la carrière. Finalement, Anthéa était fière de son rôle .Elle pouvait créer et détruire quelqu'un.

Et elle avait certaines cibles.

-Tu vois, tu te sens mieux non ? pépia Marlène

-Je me sens humiliée et rabaissée, avoua Lily.

-Mais plus sereine ?

-Détendue, concéda Lily en détournant les yeux.

-Parfait. Tout rentreras dans l'ordre, tu verras.

Marlène frotta le dos de son amie.

-Tant que Potter ne recommence pas à me harceler…

-bien sûr, acquiesça Marlène non sans un cynisme évident.

Pourtant, Lily se sentit mal, comme si elle avait mentit à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle ne mentait pas, si ? Pouvait-on mentir sans s'en rendre compte ? impossible.

Lily secoua la tête.

Anthéa était ennuyée, ses projets à elle n'avançaient pas des masses. Elle ne pouvait pas approcher des Serpentards qui restaient distants à cause de James. Un peu plus, et elle regrettait de l'avoir convié. Pourtant, ils s'étaient bien amusés. James avait fait s'étouffer Belbly en le bousculant 'malencontreusement'. Puis, Mulciber s'était 'accidentellement' étouffé avec son verre, vengeance envers l'attaque de Mary (il ne s'en lassait jamais). La langue de Lestrange avait 'étrangement gonflée'. Les voies respiratoires de Rosier avait 'comme par magie' commencé à s'encombrer. Pour ces deux là, c' était juste à cause des regards qu'ils lançaient et qui polluaient sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient discrets, mais il avait l'œil vif, le James ! Et si Lily l'avait remarqué, elle avait paru trouver ça drôle ou approprié. Pourtant, le coupable ne faisait aucun doute. C'était plutôt une blague des Maraudeurs invisibles, et non pas de James, dont la baguette était restée dans la poche. Ces derniers en avaient fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres aux Serpentard toute la soirée, épié les conversations intéressantes. Et si tout le monde pensait que les farces venaient de James, il n'en était rien, celui-ci s'agaçait même fortement, sa baguette n'avait jamais été entre ses mains de la soirée, et cela, tout le monde en fut témoin. Seule la bousculade de Belbly était avérée.

-Au fait, toujours personne en vue ? demanda James alors qu'il raccompagnait Anthéa jusqu'à sa Salle Commune.

-Si, avoua Anthéa avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, mais j'attends qu'ils s'en montrent dignes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais autant désirer, se moqua James qui n'avait pas compris le pluriel dans la phrase de son amie.

-J'ai promis aux parents de me calmer. Et puis à Ilvermorny, j'avais eu 4 ans pour étudier mes camarades, là je n'ai qu'une année pour agir, lui dévoila-t-elle en un haussement discret d'épaules.

-Tu sais que par moments, tu es terrifiante ? la taquina James.

-Ulrich n'est pas mieux, lui rappela la jeune fille. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

-C'était marrant.

La jeune fille lui fit une bise et le vira du couloir pour pouvoir toquer au tonneau sans qu'il ne l'espionne. Elle ne savait pas que les autres Maraudeurs étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais Remus les attira en arrière. Déformation dû à son rôle de préfet.

Au final, ça avait été une bonne soirée.

L'avis du lecteur est important pour l'auteur, qui ne gagne pas sa vie sur des fanfics, mais qui passe tout de même du temps dessus!

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette soirée? Je voulais un peu la développer, mais j'ai eu peur d'être ennuyeuse... Vue qu'il y en aura d'autres, autant me dire d'emblée si je devrais aller plus loin ou pas !

Après tout, vos propositions peuvent alimenter mon imgaination !

En plus, une review fera plaisir à mon chaton !


	12. Chapter 11

Hey les amis, le chapitre 11 est arrivé!

Ce chapitre a un lemon sur la fin que j'ai encadré pour ceux que ça n'intéressent pas. J'ai passé du temps à le copier coller, prise d'un gros doute, alors finalement, je vais la jouer comme ça ;) m'en voulez pas, c'est ma toute première fois *_*

de septembre jusqu'à noel, vous n'autre qu'un chapitre par mois sur cette fic, et un chapitre de Pérégrination également dans le même laps de temps. Je vais en effet avoir un planning chargé et je doute pouvoir poster plus rapidement... a part si vous êtes toujours là ;)

sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 – Obliviate

La deuxième semaine d'octobre était finie sans anicroches et la troisième s'installait doucement. La température environnait les 8 à 13 degrés, il y avait un très faible ensoleillement et il pleuvait au moins un jour sur deux. Les feuilles jonchaient l'herbe fraîche coupée du parc, la rosée s'incrustait sur les fleurs et les fougères de la lande des highlands écossais. Les bruyères bruissaient sous la brise qui se faisait bien plus forte qu'au mois de septembre.

Ce mardi là, le cours de sortilèges portait sur les sortilèges touchant à la mémoire.

-Le sortilège d'altération de la mémoire agit sur la mémoire de celui qui le subit. Il en existe différentes sortes, quelqu'un peut-il me les citer ? Miss Evans ?

-Il y a le sortilège d'amnésie avec pour formule Oubliettes. Les symptômes sont un regard plus lointain et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse. Le corps et l'esprit peuvent être irrémédiablement endommagés s'ils ne sont pas correctement lancés. A l'inverse, le sortilège de faux souvenir consiste à implanter de faux souvenirs, comme son nom l'indique.

-10 points pour Gryffondor, chantonna Flitwick de sa voix fluttée. Ce sont des sortilèges extrêmement complexes qui doivent être bien maitrisés et dosés, c'est pourquoi nous allons les travailler tout au long de l'année, dévoila-t-il, afin que chacun puisse le maîtriser en cas de problème, par exemple avec des moldus, ou des sorciers peu … discrets dirons-nous. Parfois, les oubliators arrivent trop tard et le Secret doit être gardé. Pour devenir expert en la matière, c'est dans des formations supérieures particulières que vous apprendrez à en maîtriser tous les rouages. Nous nous entrainerons dans le vide, pour ainsi dire, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la bonne gestuelle, ou nous pourrons tenter de petits alterations entre vous. Bien sûr, je veillerai au grain.

James fixait Anthéa et Lily à quelques places devant lui. Elles ne se parlaient pas en temps normal malgré le semblant de paix instauré. Pourtant, elles semblaient en pleine conversation, ce qui l'intriguait et, il fallait l'avouer, l'inquiétait un peu.

-Vous apprenez ce sortilège en 5ème année ? s'offusqua Lily.

-Aux Etats-Unis, ils souhaitent que tout sorcier puisse palier immédiatement à une potentielle révélation aux non maj, expliqua tranquillement Anthéa. Membre du Macusa ou pas.

-Mais c'est dangereux !

-Nous avons les meilleurs professeurs dans ce domaine, révéla la brune.

-Il me semble que nous avons deux élèves qui savent pratiquer ce sort, pourriez vous nous faire une démonstration, Mr et Miss Dragonneau ? interrompit le petit professeur.

Ulrich adressa un regard à sa sœur et celle-ci haussa des épaules. Ils se levèrent lentement et se mirent face à face, devant le bureau du minuscule professeur qui les observait du haut de sa tour de grimoires quelque peu bancale.

-Anthéa était la meilleure de la promotion en sortilèges, il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui le lance, avoua Ulrich avec sa nonchalance habituelle qui faisaient se pâmer plus d'une.

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce sort, c'était durant l'équivalent des BUSES, et son examinateur ne se souvenait plus de quel élève il avait face à lui. Il y avait été un peu fort, mais au moins, il avait eu un O, à cause de la confusion de l'envoyé du MACUSA qui le notait.

-Oubliettes, souffla Anthéa en un délicat et élégant mouvement rotatoire du poignet.

Ulrich eut un air hébété comme s'il n'avait plus aucune conscience. Puis, il revint à lui et secoua vivement la tête.

-Excellent ! piailla Flitwick. Je veux que vous étudiez ces sorts et que vous me fassiez 60 cm de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine !

-Tu as ton entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, lui rappela sa sœur avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils retournaient s'asseoir.

-Je me disais aussi que j'oubliais un truc, concéda Rich en haussant des épaules, les mains dans les poches.

Le cours de runes passa, ils l'avaient en commun avec Serpentard et traduisaient le grimoire des maléfices de Morgane.

Ce soir là, devant le feu de la Salle Commune, Sirius était seul, le parchemin de défi d'Anthéa entre les mains, se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire. Elle avait sous entendu qu'ils étaient plusieurs en course, pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu échanger avec d'autres. Pas plus que d'habitude. Il avait bien vu cet abruti de Lestrange et son crétin de copain, Rosier, lui tourner autour lorsqu'ils sortaient de cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle, mais James lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'en approcherait pas trop. Pourtant, Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de surveiller et protéger cette fille ? Ce n'était pas son genre, d'autant plus qu'elle était suffisamment douée pour se débrouiller seule. Il froissa le parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche de pantalon d'uniforme. S'il s'approchait de cette fille, il sentait que James ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il n'osait même pas y faire allusion. Elle était belle, la bravoure des Gryffondor.

En même temps…

Il se leva, grimpa les marches de pierre en colimaçon menant à son dortoir, récupéra la Carte des Maraudeurs qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de Remus, la cape d'invisibilité de James dans la malle de celui-ci, sous son lit, et redescendit à pas de loups.

-Black ?

-McKinnon ?

Sirius fronça des sourcils, se demandant depuis quand la jolie blonde était dans ce fauteuil dans le coin sombre de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, les jambes croisées avec un manuel de Métamorphoses devant elle.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un faux ton de reproches en se redressant.

-Faire un tour, avoua Sirius en lançant un regard vers le passage

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, devina-t-elle.

Sirius déglutit. Allait-il vraiment parler de la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami qu'il désirait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à posséder, devant son ex ? Ils avaient un semblant d'amitié, très précaire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, et il avait réussi par miracle à ne pas trop l'amocher, mais elle restait sensible, c'était pourquoi, désormais, il faisait l'effort de se cacher. Mais tout de même, il ne voulait pas voir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux verts clairs de la belle Marlène. Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais il l'appréciait énormément.

La jeune femme se leva avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui transpirait la bonne humeur, qui riait tout le temps, et qui communiquait tout ça à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui et pose sa main sur son bras.

-Tu es agité depuis la rentrée… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sirius grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire allusion à sa fugue. Mais était-ce seulement cela qui lui encombrait l'esprit ? Non, bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Mais encore ? Il secoua la tête, agacé par le courant que prenaient ses pensées. Il n'avait pas 30 000 solutions. Une drôle d'idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était terriblement égoïste, mais cela lui éviterait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait davantage encore.

Marlène se décida pour deux. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur celles de Sirius. Il se laissa enfin un peu aller, les tensions quittaient son corps. Il abandonna la carte du Maraudeur dans l'une de ses poches, l'autre occupée par le parchemin d'Anthéa, et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Marlène qui fit de même autour de son cou. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, plus vorace, comme au bon vieux temps. Sirius la souleva et la déposa sur le canapé avant de s'infiltrer entre les jambes élancées de la sorcière.

Il se mordilla la lèvre. C'était une bien mauvaise idée.

D'un coup de baguette, Marlène tamisa la lumière de la pièce et l'insonorisa. Il était minuit passé. Les deux ex amants remirent le couvert. Chacun savait que c'était une idée stupide, une réaction puérile, pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Non, replonger était définitivement une idée à deux noises. Mais ils se perdirent tout de même dans les étreintes l'un de l'autre, oubliant le reste, dans leur petite bulles, leurs corps retrouvant leurs réflexes, s'adaptant si facilement à l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient rien oublié, que tous ces mois n'étaient pas passés. Lorsque Marlène poussa un premier cri, rapidement suivi par beaucoup d'autres, Sirius oublia tout le reste, et répondit en écho à l'adolescente par des sifflements saccadés et une respiration haletante. Comment avait-il pu se priver de toutes ces sensations pendant si longtemps, juste pour une nouvelle conquête qu'il ne pourra jamais obtenir ? C'était ridicule. Et pourtant, c'étaient bien des yeux nuancés de diverses teintes de bleu qu'il voyait, et non ceux menthe à l'eau de sa complice de crime actuelle.

Il était séduisant, il le savait, et il en avait profité.

Sirius s'en voulait lorsqu'il rejoignit son dortoir, il avait peur que cela ne fasse ressurgir les sentiments de l'attrapeuse, que cela créé des frictions dans l'équipe, que James lui fasse des reproches, sans compter les remontrances de Remus.

Marlène se sentait nulle, de son côté, pas tant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais plutôt d'avoir été faible face à l'air tourmenté du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était que physique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que de la sympathie pour lui et ce depuis plusieurs mois. L'été avait été providentiel, deux mois sans le voir avaient permis de tourner la page. Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'arracher afin de ne pas y revenir, par nostalgie, ou stupidité. Pourtant, c'était une jeune femme intelligente. Et puis, au fond, elle savait que les pensées de son camarade étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'elle appréciait, qui plus est.

Oui, nul doute que c'était une grosse bêtise.

Au moins, Sirius aurait moins de regrets avec Marlène qu'avec Anthéa. Et puis, il connaissait Marlène. C'était peut-être ça, le problème, son irrépressible envie de découvrir Anthéa en profondeurs, au sens comme au figuré. En tous cas, il ne relèverait pas son défi aujourd'hui. Quelque part, les remords se lièrent au regret. Comme toujours, Sirius avait agit spontanément, sans réfléchir, et c'était après coup qu'il se sentait mal. Peu importe les conséquences, d'ordinaire il s'en fichait, mais là, il s'agissait de McKinnon ! Allez savoir pourquoi, cette fille le touchait. Mais il n'avait pas sentiments. Et il l'avait utilisée. Il était horrible. Un vrai Black, finalement. C'était cela qui l'agaçait le plus.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fulminait contre lui même, dès que Peter intervenait, il le rabaissait, dès que Remus lui faisait montre d'un reproche, il l'envoyait se faire voir chez les moldus, et James et son regard inquiet le faisaient soupirer à tort et à travers. Mais il ne dit rien.

Au petit déjeuner, Lily et ses amies passèrent devant lui. Lily les ignora superbement, même Remus, ce qui ne lui ressemblait. Marlène en avait-elle parlé à sa meilleure amie ? Celle-ci coula un discret regard vers lui, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et nia à peine de la tête, tout en continuant sa route, si bien que Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Remus l'avait vu. Il commençait à relier les points. Il en voulait un peu à Sirius, mais finalement, peut-être était-ce Marlène qui avait fait le premier pas ? Il n'osa pas en parler, redoutant la tempête. Il restait tout de même perplexe.

Peter n'osait plus parler, les méchancetés de Sirius lui tournaient dans la tête. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il était en colère. Mais son ton cassant avait été vexant. Il se sentait rabaissé. C'était injuste, il n'avait rien fait que faire une plaisanterie.

James ignora Sirius, dans cet état, hors de question qu'il lui adresse la parole. De toutes façons, il avait bien noté un changement dans l'humeur de son ami, si enjoué suite à sa fugue, et désormais si changeante. Ça l'énervait. Alors, il contemplait Lily, de loin. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Comment Anthéa pensait changer cela ?

Il la voyait s'agiter face à Marlène qui baissait les yeux, un air contrit sur le visage. Il fronça des sourcils. La blonde niait de la tête, pourtant Lily semblait ré affirmer quelque chose. Lily tourna le regard vers eux, puis pointa un doigt accusateur sur son amie. Mary avait les lèvres en parfait O comme un vif et les yeux écarquillés, peut-être une once de jalousie, elle aussi avait connu les bras de Sirius, après tout, et Alice hochait la tête, l'air rêveur habituel, sans rien dire de plus. Mary avait un regard qui allait de Marlène à lui… non ! Derrière lui.

Il se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami. Mais quel con ! il lui asséna un poing sur le bras. Celui-ci grogna, près à s'emporter, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard énervé de celui qu'il appelait affectueusement le bigleux ou la taupe, il déglutit avec difficulté. Il lança un regard au manège d'Evans. Et on se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la voir ? Si elle se mêlait de ses affaires, aussi… Sa vie aurait été bien plus simple. Soit, il faisait l'effort de la tolérer, mais elle dépassait les bornes !

James le tira par la manche et le fit sortir de la salle d'un pas rageur, puis referma les portes derrière lui. Il suivit Sirius dans un coin et croisa les bras devant lui, en tapant du pied.

-Alors ? réclama James en agitant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-C'est arrivé comme ça, je ne l'ai pas décidé, et je n'ai pas réfléchi, fit Sirius en un haussement d'épaule et en roulant des yeux.

-C'est ça ton problème, tu fais, puis te t'excuses, et nous comme des cons, on te pardonne. T'as pensé à ce qu'elle allait ressentir ? A l'équipe ? A notre groupe ? A nos voyages à l'étranger ? Et surtout à Lily ? le blâma James, le regard lançant des éclairs.

-Lily, Lily, tu ne penses qu'à Evans et pas aux autres, lui reprocha Sirius avec une fureur sourde.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua James, sonné par la critique.

-tu ne t'inquiètes que de ça, et pas à nous ! Au pire, McKinnon n'avait qu'à pas ouvrir la voie, je ne l'aurai pas suivie, insista Sirius.

-Quelle mauvaise foi, s'énerva James.

-Pense ce que tu veux !

Sirius dépassa son meilleur ami, le bouscula, et s'en alla, les poings enfoncés dans son pantalon. Il s'était retenu de lui poser la question, sur ce qu'il penserait si un Maraudeur devenait proche de sa sœur de cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de se le mettre davantage à dos. Son poing frôla un morceau de parchemin qu'il sortit. Celui d'Anthéa. Un sourire carnassier passa sur ses lèvres. Tant pis pour James et ses états d'âme, ça lui apprendra à ne penser qu'à lui.

-Tu peux avoir toutes celles que tu veux ! Fallait que tu retournes vers ton ex, comme un demeuré ? tonna James derrière lui. Tu gâches toujours tout !

Sirius l'ignora. Il croisa Peeves qui lançait des bombabouses sur Rusard lequel claudiquait en soufflant comme un bœuf, mais il les ignora. Peeves faisait les mêmes blagues que les Maraudeurs pendant leur première année. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

A la fin de la semaine, il était allé gambader dans la forêt interdite et en était sorti sous forme humaine. Il s'était approché du saule cogneur en bloquant le noeud, un soir. Il avait attendu la fin du couvre feu, une pierre deux coups. Il était allé dans les oubliettes et avait forcé une porte. Il s'était présenté en cours avec un jean plutôt que le pantalon d'uniforme, et était arrivé en retard à ce même cours. Il avait remis en cause l'autorité de James en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à lui faire la morale, qu'il couchait avec qui il voulait, point barre. Il était allé à Pré-Au-Lard de nuit, par le passage de la sorcière borgne, et avait rapporté de la bieraubeurre pour tout le monde, qu'il avait d'ailleurs bu. Encore une pierre deux coups. Il avait provoqué Lestrange en duel, parce que cet abruti avait trop tourné autour d'Anthéa, et que ça avait le don de l'énerver. Même James et son frère n'appréciaient pas. Il avait foutu le feu à un placard à balai. Il avait fait s'envoler le professeur de sortilèges. Il avait presque fini, finalement.

Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Hors de question que l'un de ses amis le voit avec cet autre prénom. Le point de la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans une salle du deuxième étage. Elle semblait l'attendre patiemment, mais après tout, elle connaissait l'existence de la Carte. Il eu un petit sourire et y alla. Il força de nouveau l'entrée et referma derrière lui, en insonorisant la pièce.

Anthéa était face à lui, assise sur un pupitre. Il lui tendit son parchemin qu'elle balaya du regard avant de planter son regard dans les siens.

1\. Aller dans la Forêt Interdite

2\. S'approcher du saule Cogneur

3\. Sortir de sa maison après 21H

4\. Entrer dans une pièce fermée

5\. Aller dans les oubliettes.

6\. Arriver en retard au château.

7\. Porter une tenue incorrecte.

8\. Remettre en cause l'autorité d'un Préfet En Chef

9\. Aller à Pré Au Lard de Nuit

10\. Entamer un duel dans les couloirs.

11\. Incendie

12\. Fumer

13\. Boire

14\. Drogues

15\. B¨¨ser

16\. Brutaliser un professeur

-Il ne me manque la 12 et la 13, lui annonça-t-il avec désinvolture et un brin provocateur

Pourtant sa gorge s'était serrée. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Elle sortit une de ses roulées, l'alluma, et recracha la fumée sous le nez de Sirius, avec un sourire énigmatique. Ou peut-être qu'il en disait long, allez savoir.

-Et ma récompense ?

OOO

Sa phrase avait claqué dans l'air, légère, comme une sommation, un ordre. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de la sorcière qui écarta de manière extrêmement délectable et lente, douce torture, ses fines cuisses. Sirius déglutit discrètement. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup là, tiens ! Le sang lui monta à la tête et redescendit directement dans son pantalon. Il se retint de gesticuler : il avait toujours l'allure sûre même lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, mauvaise habitude due à son éducation. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il trépignait comme un gamin la veille de Noël ou chez Honeydukes. Elle était sulfureuse, scandaleuse, indécente avec ce corps de déesse, de rêve même, idéal pour tous les fantasmes, et pourtant, toujours un air innocent, pur, candide avec son visage d'ange, aussi parfait que le reste. Traits fins, courbes délicates. C'était un appel alléchant à la luxure et à l'amour… charnel, bien sûr, il était Sirius Black, après tout !

-Où est ta… parvint-il à articuler de sa voix basse et rauque, sa gorge devenue étrangement sèche

La jeune fille passa la main derrière elle sans détourner son regard si fiévreux de lui. Ils se dévisageaient intensément, sans rompre le contact, et elle se pencha vers Sirius qui était désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle, ayant marché tel un automate sans s'en rendre compte. Elle l'attira en tirant sur sa cravate, nouée négligemment autour de son col, et glissa le morceau de dentelle dans la poche du garçon. Il trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision de relever son stupide défi, il se doutait bien de ce qui l'attendait au détour de cette course, et pourtant, il y avait plongé tête baissée. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Le challenger qui était en lui voulait gagner. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Son cerveau était déconnecté, et la petite voix dans sa tête s'était faite oublier.

Il pouvait la détailler, elle était canon, humide, et, il le devina sans peine, grâce à son expérience, étroite… Ils étaient presque amarrés l'un à l'autre, les cuisses de la jeune fille serrées lascivement autour de ses hanches à lui… La pression montait, il le sentait à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il se sentait pressé et pressant contre elle. Tout cela était insoutenable pour lui et ses manières primitives, animales. Et la bestialité féline d'Anthéa le rendait fou.

-ça te fera un trophée, comme ça… susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave contre son oreille avant de reculer légèrement.

Sirius fondit sur ses lèvres sans même y réfléchir, cédant à l'irrépressible attirance qu'il avait pour elle, comme un aimant soumis à un autre. Il entortilla les doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et l'attira davantage à lui, prêt à approfondir le baiser. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche en un soupire d'aise et sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne qu'il entreprit de découvrir ardemment, et celle de Théa titilla la sienne allègrement. Il caressa son mollet, l'arrière du genou, sa cuisse, si ferme… On aurait dit que sa peau était de la soie. Le sang s'agglutinait à des endroits bien précis. Elle était bien plus que douée, il le devinait sans avoir d'Optimal en divination. Elle accrocha leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, entrechoquant en un tintement léger leurs os, émit un geignement lorsqu'il effleura son intimité et sourit contre sa bouche. Fébrile, elle déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses épaules, puis parcouru le torse musclé du garçon qu'elle détaillait avec avidité, avant de plonger dans son caleçon. Le sorcier soupira fortement à son contact, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait étonnée, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait cet air. A croire qu'il était déjà accro à cette fille.

Tout ça pour une fille. C'était un comble, pour lui.

-Elle est… commença-t-elle à se justifier devant la perplexité affichée de Sirius autant par la surprise d'Anthéa que par ses propres pensées.

-Enorme ? proposa Sirius avec un sourire narquois en coin

-Imposante, rectifia Anthéa en répondant d'un sourire amusé.

Sirius retint un ricanement et expira difficilement, les yeux fermés de concentration, lorsque la jeune fille se mit à la tâche, augmentant la tension de son entrejambe. Il était exalté, extatique et excité par ce titillement insistant, ces gestes doux et assurés à la fois le galvanisaient. Il sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre et en créa une nouvelle chez sa partenaire lorsqu'il insinua lentement ses doigts en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement implorant contre son oreille, à laquelle il répondit avec délectation. Il continua sa torture tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, embrassant son cou, sa nuque, sa clavicule, son épaule, humant avec ravissement l'odeur si enivrante de la jeune… Il frôla sa poitrine dessus, puis sous son soutien gorge. La main libre de la jeune fille effluerait le torse du garçon qui se sentait devenir fou. Puis, il fit sauter les boutons du chemiser de la sorcière avant de la faire basculer doucement en arrière. D'un geste souple, il lui retira son dernier morceau de dentelle, et libéra sa poitrine. Il détailla la jeune femme, se laissant aller à la contempler. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si parfait. Une vraie déesse.

-La vue te plaît ? plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse

-Merveilleuse, souffla-t-il. Magnifiques, ajouta-t-il en s'accaparant les seins de la jeune femme. Un corps de rêve, souligna-t-il devant les sourcils légèrement surélevés de la jeune femme.

-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà.

Elle savait si bien le stimuler, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres…

Il la goûta telle une friandise dont il aurait été privé trop longtemps, faisant rouler entre ses doigts l'une de ses pointes durcies, l'autre fondant contre sa langue. Il la sentait frétiller sous lui, contre les langoureux mouvements de ses doigts en elle, écho de sa main s'agitant avec maîtrise sur sa virilité. Elle s'embrasait torridemment sous lui et cela le rendait d'autant plus dingue, son rythme cardiaque augmentait sensiblement. Il les entendait jusque dans ses oreilles, ses tympans, pulser sous sa peau, contre ses muscles. Leurs corps étaient brûlants et bouillonnants, l'agonie se faisait difficile à supporter, et pourtant si exquise. Il descendit avec fluidité lui offrir un baiser plus intime qui leur fit perdre la tête à tous les deux. Il la savoura le temps qu'il fallut avant qu'elle ne daigne émettre un hurlement qui se répercuta contre les murs. Elle se frottait et se tordait contre lui, et rien que ça lui faisait perdre pieds. Finalement, alors qu'il remontait vers elle, elle lui retira pantalon et sous-vêtement, presqu'agacée par l'attente et la préparation, et Sirius s'abandonna de nouveau contre ses lèvres, leurs langues dansant voluptueusement ensemble. Il poussa un gémissement rauque. Ce qu'il se passait dépassait tous ses rêves les plus fous, ses fantasmes les plus inavoués… Ils étaient en transe.

Ne tenant plus, il lui arracha, enfin, un gémissement de soulagement qui le fit frémir, la chair de poule apparente sur ton son corps. Elle sentit uen décharge électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et se cambra d'instinct, la tête rejetée en arrière. Les mains de la brune survolaient et caressaient son corps dans les moindres détails, le faisant tressaillir à intervalles réguliers. Avec douceur, il entreprit ses vas-et-viens, la jeune fille accordant ses déhanchements au rythme qu'il lui imposait, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Puis, ses mouvements allèrent crescendo et les déhanchements de l'adolescente suivirent avec sensualité, jusqu'à ce que leurs gestes se fassent plus primitifs, plus désordonnés, comme s'ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre. La course se fit plus libidineuse encore, et les roulements de hanches sensuels et ondulations furieuses du bassin de la jeune fille suivaient toujours les directives tumultueuses et muettes de Sirius avec harmonie. Ils se conquéraient comme s'ils étaient en terrain connu, en osmose, la cadence soutenue s'accélérant toujours plus, jusqu'à l'apothéose.

Leurs muscles dessinés étaient bien plus saillants de par la sueur et la moiteur issue de la rencontre fracassante de leurs corps s'activant avec témérité.

Un énième crit d'Anthéa qui plantait ses ongles dans le dos du Gryffondor, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, fut étouffé dans le cou du jeune homme, qui ne doutait pas qu'il aurait un suçon. Contrairement aux autres filles, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il la sentit se contracter violemment, et il convulsa plus fortement que les fois précédentes. Elle avait cédé au désir fulgurant, craqué sous le poids de ses assauts incontrôlables et puissants, et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Aucun n'avait fini par résister à la tentation qu'était l'autre, ils allaient plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, plus profond, oubliant tout le reste. Un sortilège d'oubliettes n'aurait pas été aussi propice à la situation. Ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre, totalement, irrémédiablement, indubitablement. Ils s'étaient acharnés l'un contre l'autre, allant un pas de plus vers l'extase. Et c'était atrocement bon.

L'apogée de leur rencontre charnelle atteinte, ils se retrouvèrent pantelants, haletants, hagards, et l'ultime satisfaction atteinte, il s'écroula, à bout de force sur elle. Puis, elle le repoussa calmement, avant de sauter au pied du pupitre et de réparer sa chemise pour enfiler ses vêtements, dos au garçon qui se rhabilla prestement également, non sans loucher sur elle.

OoO

Il s'était totalement abandonné, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à lui et à cette fille sur laquelle il avait bavé pendant plus d'un mois. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas attendu autant. Il n'avait jamais eu une amante aussi douée, experte : à son niveau finalement. Elle avait eu les mêmes effets qu'un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

C'est à ce moment qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de penser à James, et comme après s'être perdu en Marlène, il se sentit affreusement coupable. L'Oubliettes n'aura pas duré longtemps. Et pourtant, en resongeant à ces instants effrénés avec la Poufsouffle, il n'avait qu'une hâte, recommencer. Et le plus vite possible.

-Anthéa…

Il avait la respiration saccadée. Et si, en effet, les jumeaux ne cachaient rien à James ? Et lui même, depuis quand avait-il des secrets pour son meilleur ami ?

L'interpelée releva la tête et tourna son regard pseudo innocent mais si enjôleur vers lui avec interrogation, penchant la tête sur le côté, une main réajustant le pli de sa jupe. Puis elle acquiesça et lui sourit gentiment, comme lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chien. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait adresser un de ces sourires à un être humain.

-T'en fais pas, ce sera notre petit secret, lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle, l'index sur la bouche.

-Je devrais te raccompagner, lui proposa-t-il en la suivant.

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux, le regard toujours en feu suite à leurs ébats, ensorcelant, le genre qui vous envoûte et ne vous libère plus jamais. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un informulé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit, puisqu'elle devint camouflée à l'arrière plan derrière elle, telle un caméléon.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore étudié le sortilège de désillusion, mais cette fille était pleine de surprises. Sirius sentait encore son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine et ses côtes, et son sang dans ses tempes.

C'était l'effet Anthéa qui s'était abattu sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

Mais, avait- il bien fait ? Finalement, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se lancer dans les tourments de son esprit et de son âme, c'était encore du passer du temps avec sa proie. Ou était-ce lui la cible de cette chasseresse ? Qui avait gagné à ce jeu ? Au final, il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, il n'en était pas proche, et l'énigme qu'était la jumelle Dragonneau était loin d'être résolue.

Tadam ! N'oubliez pas que vos reviews m'encouragent et me motivent.

J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, toute idée pour des améliorations sont les bienvenues !

je suis prise d'un gros doute existentiel et j'ai clairement besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre là *_*

a bientôt


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou à tous! !

un petit chapitre 12 plutôt cours (7pages word) dont je ne suis pas ultra fière, mais je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et honnêtement, je n'ai pas le temps de le retravailler...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent mais surtout ceux qui me lâchent une petite review ou qui follow/favorisent ma petite histoire (CharlieDubois, Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, KeanaB, Lucy Bdx, Nicolas Black, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, Takuka-chan,Wilaky, anujen666, tsavard666, kellystoire, OceaneMN et AlyaBlack09)

Vous savez comment me motiver et ça fait plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plaît !

et puis j'ai moins l'impression de parler dans le vide telle une skyzo échappée de l'asile XD

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 – Marauderies nocturnes

Après cette entrevue avec la jeune Poufsouffle, Sirius était particulièrement de bonne humeur, léger et enjoué, ce qui ravit ses amis, malgré la surprise première de ceux-ci. Sirius, dès le lendemain, prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, afin de s'excuser de son comportement. Et les excuses, ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Il était agité, mais semblait étrangement épanoui, au ravissement de ses amis. Ces derniers se doutaient qu'une fille se cachait là dessous. S'ils avaient su…

Il avait également discuté avec Marlène, histoire de remettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et cela n'avait fait que décupler sa joie. Il avait dû passer outre Lily Evans, furieuse, prête à lui en mettre plein les dents. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait forcée à quoique ce soit, non ?

Seulement voilà, entre Lily et Sirius, c'était une longue histoire. Outre le fait que Sirius n'ai jamais pu la sentir car il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor meilleure amie avec cet infâme Serpentard de Servilus, elle avait passé plus d'un an à en mettre pleins les dents de James, qui, bien qu'il s'en soit toujours caché, en avait terriblement souffert. Alors certes, les tentations s'étaient apaisées depuis un an, et cette année, on aurait presque pu les qualifier de bons camarades, malgré quelques malencontrueuses piques, mais c'était mieux que rien. Malheureusement, Lily s'était rattrapée sur lui : il avait failli mener son 'meilleur ami' à la mort, mais qui suivait les conseils d'un de ses pires ennemis ? Il avait fait du mal à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci savait à quoi s'en tenir. Alors, la relation Lily-James était peut-être au beau fixe, celle du Sang-Pur et de la Née Moldue n'en restait pas moins tumultueuses dès que cela touchait à la blonde.

-Est-ce que Marlène est là ? avait-il demandé.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

-Non. Mais tu peux me parler

-…

-De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? La vie ? L'amour ? Les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ?

Il avait remballé Evans qui avait essayé de s'interposer, en lui demandant de bien vouloir ne pas monter sur ses abraxans et de ne plus interférer dans la vie privée des gens contre leur grès, ou tout du moins, sans qu'ils ne le lui demandent.. La rousse, laissée pantoise, avait eu droit à des remontrances de la part de Marlène.

Après tout, celle-ci n'était plus une gamine et pouvait gérer ses relations avec la gent masculine seule, comme une adulte, ainsi que ses états d'âme. Marlène était du genre à assumer ses bêtises. Peut-être aussi qu'Evans avait du mal à imaginer sa si chaste et douce meilleure amie dans une relation libre, et se défoulait sur le Black. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle toujours pour avoir joué avec Mary suite à son attaque et sa rescousse. Pourtant, Mary avait été bien contente, à l'époque, et ne s'en était jamais pleint. Celle-ci n'avait fait que de changer de sujet à une vitesse affolante pour éviter la potentielle dispute de ses amies, et Alice avait cassé l'ambiance en balançant des phrases cruelles à la vérité implacable : Lily était bien protectrice, et c'était une bonne chose de manière générale. Mais elle devrait plutôt gérer ses tumultes intérieurs et régler ses propres problèmes au lieu de mettre toutes ses frustrations sur le dos de ses amies en voulant s'occuper d'elles, alors que ces dernières ne lui avaient rien demandé, voir, ne voulait pas la voir s'incruster dans leurs soucis.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son amante d'un soir il restait subjugué, et pourtant le temps passait et les choses n'avançaient pas plus. Mais rien ne pouvait entamer son état d'esprit positif. Il avait même recommencé à flirter dans les couloirs du château, un peu par plaisir du jeu, beaucoup par pure insolence. Le petit hic, c'était que Anthéa lui faisait subir la même chose et Sirius découvrit les affres de la jalousie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit aux pincements au cœur qu'il ressentait alors qu'elle souriait à d'autres camarades pendant des sessions de drague au détour d'un couloir, ou lorsqu'il ratait un battement cardiaque dès qu'il la surprenait à répondre à des sollicitations des mâles en touchant le bras d'un autre que lui.

Le pire, ce fut encore quand il la croisa adossée contre un mur avec un sourire provocateur, Rosier penché vers elle, une main à plat sur le mur près du visage de la jeune fille, et leurs corps plutôt collés qu'autre chose, l'autre main du Serpentard posée négligemment sur la hanche de la sorcière. Si nul n'y avait fait attention avec les chahuts des interclasses, l'œil aiguisé de Sirius avait tout de suite été attiré par la scène.

Il détestait la concurrence, il se savait au dessus d'eux, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire, et pourtant, il ressentait un besoin viscéral d'être à leur place quand il les voyait ainsi avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, eux…

Mais Rosier, vraiment ?

L'histoire entre les deux héritiers datait de l'année de leur naissance. Ils partageaient les même cousines, Sirius du côté Black, Evan du côté Rosier. Ils avaient toujours été rivaux depuis leur plus tendre enfance : celui qui parlerait le premier, qui marcherait le premier, qui ferait son premier caca, et sa première magie avant l'autre. Celui qui serait le préféré de trois sœurs Black. Lors de leur première année, suite à la répartition, les choses avaient empirées. Et puis, l'adolescence s'était immissée dans leurs affaires. Plus qu'un rival, Rosier et Sirius étaient désormais des Némésis.

Il se demanda alors ce qu'en penserait James. Probablement de la colère, du dégoût, mais il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à sa sœur de cœur pour ses choix pour le moins incongru. Le problème des Poufsouffle, c'était qu'ils mettaient tout le monde au même niveau, sans jugements. Ou peut-être était-ce une qualité. Et lui, qu'en pensait-il ? En temps normal, une fille qui s'approchait de ces énergumènes était ignorée, comme si ce simple fait, de s'approcher de ces types, était un affront, une insulte à sa personne, comme s'il pouvait être contaminé par une quelconque maladie. Pourtant, il se surprit à vouloir être plus proche encore de la brune. Etre le meilleur, le préféré, tout simplement.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que James penserait en apprenant que son meilleur ami s'était fait sa meilleure amie alors qu'il l'avait prévenu de ne pas s'en approcher ? Pouvait-on considérer ça comme un avertissement, ou plutôt comme une menace ? Serait-il en colère, dégoûté ? Lui en voudrait-il, à lui ? Possible. A Anthéa ? Il était sûr que non pour ce qui concernait la jeune fille. Mais depuis qu'il avait mené Rogue jusqu'à leur loup garou d'ami, il avait réalisé qu'on pouvait tout à fait lui en vouloir, que tout ne lui était pas toujours passé. Ça avait été une première, il avait déchanté. Il avait cru perdre ses meilleurs amis. Entre Remus qui était en colère, James qui lui en voulait, et Peter qui n'osait guère se prononcer, il avait vécu de longues semaines de solitudes. De nouveau, il n'avait été qu'un renégat, renié. Mais peut-être que ce malencontreux accident avec ce bon vieux Servilo n'était qu'une exception ? Ou le début de sa probation ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû le lui demander ? Peut-être se prenait-il la tête pour rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre… et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Pourtant il ne ressentait rien d'autre pour la jeune fille qu'un penchant de débauche. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mélancolique quand il la croisait avec d'autres garçons ? Il fallait que sa lubie passe. Alors, il étanchait sa soif auprès d'autres sorcières et pourtant… Sa faim n'était jamais assouvie. Pas comme avec elle.

James, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Ses rondes avec Lily étaient décontractées, paisibles. Ils discutaient de tout : des cours, des autres camarades, de leurs rôles de Préfet en Chef, de Quidditch, des devoirs, et l'attrait qu'il avait pour la fougueuse Gryffondor n'en était que plus fort. Ils se découvraient des affinités, et il sentait des papillons voler dans son ventre de Poursuiveur. Le fait que ses facéties soient désormais bon enfant, et discrètes, voire invisibles devaient jouer.

Quant à son homologue, ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens dès que James la frôlait sans le faire exprès, ou qu'il la taquinait gentiment. Il ne la harcelait plus, il agissait comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. A un moment, elle se sentit triste qu'il ne lui montre pas plus d'intérêt, qu'il soit aussi décontracté, elle aurait presque voulu qu'il soit davantage entreprenant, comme avant. Un peu plus, et elle regrettait l'époque où il la harcelait. Elle se sentait comme les autres, là où, peut de temps auparavant, elle se sentait unique. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Elle l'avait souvent rabaissé, hurlé dessus. C'était déjà un bel exploit qu'il ne la déteste pas. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si déçue ?

Et Marlène ? Marlène, elle, lorgnait sur Sirius de loin. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il le lui avait bien dit, de toutes façons. Elle s'était fait une raison.

Même si Mary avait vu des signes jusque dans leurs prénoms : Marlène signifiait étoile ou princesse de la mer, alors que celui de Sirius représentait l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. De plus, à l'instar de Sirius, la blonde débordait d'énergie, avec un côté hyperactif qui faisait qu'elle avait besoin de s'agiter pour se sentir vivante. Elle détestait la paresse, donnait sans compter et exigeait beaucoup en retour. Elle était charismatique, impressionnante, douée d'une volonté et d'une détermination hors norme. Elle était également rancunière, volontaire, sincère, avait parfois des réactions exagérées qui lui servaient de bouclier, car en réalité, elle était très sensible. Il n'y avait que Mary pour faire ce genre de rapprochements douteux.

Elle avait enfoui toutes ses émotions dans un coin de son esprit et les avait enfermées avant de jeter la clé très loin. Il avait recommencé à batifoler avec d'autres, mais étrangement, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il semblait plus joyeux et son bonheur faisait le sien, même si elle ne pouvait rien partager de plus avec lui qu'une amitié. Parfois, ça lui faisait du mal, mais elle se rabrouait et souriait, riait avec ses amies, mettant tout ça de côté. Les quelques rares moments qu'il lui accordait lui suffisaient. Ils étaient amis.

Et s'il revenait vers elle ? Bien sûr, elle ne le rejetterait pas, elle n'en était pas capable, aucune fille sensée le serait. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ce n'était pas intelligent de sa part, mais elle était une adulte, elle était capable de faire la part des choses entre hormones et sentiments. Et si elle dégoulinait des deux pour le bad boy de l'école, elle était tout à fait capable d'ignorer l'un pour, éventuellement, si l'occasion se montrait, être obsédée par l'autre. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait pendant plusieurs mois. Un signe de tête entendu, une rencontre au détour d'un couloir, derrière une tapisserie, dans un rayon obscur de la bibliothèque… L'adrénaline de ces moments lui revenait au visage comme un retour de fressebee à dents. C'était aussi fou qu'un cognard évité de justesse, qu'un vif d'or attrapé in extremis après une course effrénée.

Quelque part, elle espérait qu'ils reprennent leur ancienne relation. Mais il avait été clair : c'était fini, il en était désolé, il n'aurait pas dû, c'était un moment de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, même s'il en était conscient, et il la remerciait pour ce qu'elle lui apportait. Et ça avait suffit à gonfler son cœur de fierté, parce que quelque part, elle comptait pour Sirius Black, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

-C'est la grosse b*te à Duduuuuleuhhhh !

Les maraudeurs ricanèrent en passant près des cuisines, puis vers les cachots. Depuis qu'ils avaient été témoins des chants loin d'être catholiques du fantomatique moine gras, ils s'amusaient à le surprendre dans son aile du château à beugler des insanités pendant qu'il se croyait seul. Rien à voir avec le Baron Sanglant, si sinistre, Nick Quasi Sans Tête, si déprimé, ou la Dame Grise, si lugubre.

-Ah ! que c'est bon, que c'est chaud, que c'est rond !

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai mis 6 ans à se rendre compte de son humour, releva Remus avec amusement.

-Ouais ouais, fit Sirius, devant la troupe, la Carte du Maraudeur sous les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna James les sourcils froncés.

Cette sortie imprévue venait de l'esprit intrépide de son meilleur ami, qui voulait se défouler autrement qu'en courant sous sa forme animagus. Il était si enjoué et tout à coup il semblait si… exaspéré ? déprimé ? c'était rare que le jeune héritier renié se laisse à montrer ses sensations, même à ses amis. Que regardait-il, au juste, sur la carte ? Ou plutôt, qui ? Lui qui était si éloquent, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si peu loquace, tout à coup ?

Au détour d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent.

James comprit. D'ailleurs, Peter et Remus aussi, après s'être cognés l'un contre l'autre, ne s'attendant pas à se stopper net. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, la main de l'un posée sur l'épaule ou l'omoplate de l'autre afin de se repérer, mais ils se prévenaient avant de bifurquer, de s'arrêter, d'accélérer ou de ralentir. Peter se frottait le nez sous le regard médusé Remus.

Au coin du couloir, Anthéa sortait d'une salle avec Lestrange, et chacun tournait dans un sens opposé. Le sourire mi satisfait mi soulagé du vert et argent ne laissait pas grande place à la spéculation.

James et Sirius reprirent précipitamment leur marche qui dura plusieurs longues minutes. Au loin, ils virent Ulrich qui semblait se disputer avec sa sœur. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu, puis tendirent l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Oh, je passais un peu de bon temps, avoua le frère, les mains dans les poches. A vrai dire… J'ai mis un terme à une relation de 5ans…

-Tu n'es pas possible, râla la sœur en levant les yeux au ciel

-Attends, ils n'ont jamais connu personne d'autre ! s'offusqua-t-il avec un air de dégoût. L'un comme l'autre finira par me remercier… En tous cas, la petite Serdaigle m'a déjà bien remercié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ouaip, tu t'es donc soulagé, soupira la jeune fille en roulant des yeux

-Et toi ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Rien qui te regarde, fit-elle en tentant de le dépasser.

-On avait dit non ! lui reprocha Ulrich en l'arrêtant.

-Je n'ai rien dit, tu as décidé pour deux sans mon avis, répliqua Anthéa avec un agacement contenu en croisant les bras. Je suis encore libre de mes faits et gestes.

-Tu sais très bien que sa fam… s'ulcéra-t-il

-Je gère ! le coupa-t-elle en levant l'une de ses paumes vers lui. J'en ai ras le bol de me répéter et de te rassurer. Fais moi un peu confiance !

-Si tu gardais le contrôle, je ne dirai rien ! insista son frère, l'air furieux à présent. Peut-être qu'alors je me ferai moins de soucis.

-C'est une vieille histoire… s'agaça-t-elle. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Ne sois pas obsédée à ce point !

-Laisse le passé là où il est !

-C'est Azkaban qui se fout de Ste Mangouste

-J'ai mes propres raisons ! concéda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas si important ou grave que tu sembles le croire.

-Bien sûr, ironisa son frère. Ne fais pas semblant avec moi, je te connais.

-Je parviens toujours à mes fins, lui remémora sa jumelle. Alors occupe toi des tiennes.

-Soit, mais ne t'approche plus de lui.

-Ne me crois pas, ça m'est égal, dit-elle en haussant des épaules, vexée.

-Je veux juste éviter une nouvelle catastrophe…

-T'inquiètes pas, je te dis ! Je reste toujours sur mes gardes.

-Sûre ? Tu fais bien attention ?

-Oui. De toutes façons…

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, compléta Ulrich en enroulant son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur et en entraînant celle-ci dans la pénombre des couloirs. Je regrette l'époque où tout était plus …

-Enfantin ?

-Innocent, la reprit son frère avec un sourire affectueux tandis que la brune passait son bras autour de sa taille. T'en as jamais rien à foutre de rien, hein ?

-Toi non plus, je te signale. Parfois, non, souvent même, t'es qu'un gros connard, et personne te le reproche, du coup t'en profites largement, alors évite de me faire la morale. Et puis pourquoi s'emmerder à s'inquiéter pour les gens qui nous entourent…

-Arrête tes conneries, je te connais mieux que ça, Anthéa Dragonneau. Tu peux la faire aux autres, mais pas à moi…

-J'm'en fiche, tu sais ? Ceux qui nous aiment comprendront, et ceux qui comprennent pas, ils pardonneront, parce qu'on a cette chance : les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous aimer. Ce serait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Et puis, on ne fait de mal à personne, enfin, pas vraiment…

-C'est mal ce que tu dis.

-C'est la pure vérité : je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. La fausse modestie c'est dépassé. Même quand on ne veut pas que les autres s'attachent à nous, ils foncent droit dedans, comme des cons. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de les avoir prévenus.

-On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, soeurette.

-Tant pis, alors ! C'est la vie, une fois jetés à l'eau, on n'arrête plus ses conneries. Surtout lorsqu'on a le pouvoir. Ils n'attendent que ça, en plus. Se délecter du spectacle, se marrer, en pleurer, et passer à autre chose, comme des abrutis. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire d'la merde, non ? Si on ne le fait pas, pour quoi on passe ? Et puis, on s'fait chier. Si c'est pour vivre avec des regrets et des remords… La vie est trop courte, Rich.

-T'as raison, je le sais bien. On vit tous dans le mensonge, même les plus honnêtes.

-Les gens sont stupides, y a rien à faire. Alors ils n'ont qu'à arrêter de tendre la baguette pour se faire ensorceler…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer un instance en silence, puis le jumeau secoua doucement la tête.

-A moi aussi, il me manque tu sais… soupira Ulrich en lançant un regard entendu à sa sœur après le court silence.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'énerva-t-elle en ignorant sa compassion.

-Tu l'as pensé très fort…

Ils s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Les Maraudeurs continuèrent leur vadrouille dont le but était de remplir le bureau de Rusard de bombabouses et d'inonder les toilettes, puis montèrent dans leur dortoir en silence, l'esprit en ébullition. Une fois la cape rejetée, ils sautèrent au cou de James pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, avec cette étrange conversation sans queue ni tête, mais tellement sensée, de quoi, de qui ils parlaient, et pourquoi il le leur cachait. Ce qu'il se passait, à quoi tout cela menait. Le mode enquêteur des maraudeurs était sur on. Mais James était incapable de répondre. Il disait juste 'c'est pas mon secret', 'je peux pas', 'j'y arrive pas'.

-ça va, on ne t'a pas fait prêter un serment inviolable non plus ! râla Sirius.

-C'est comme si eux nous surprenaient dans une de nos discussions de Maraudeurs, et insistaient, et que je racontais le secret de Remus… Je n'ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas à moi de révéler le secret des autres. C'est une promesse tacite, tu vois ? Ben là, c'est pareil. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, n'y pensez plus, et n'essayez pas d'en savoir plus, ok ? Je vous le demande, d'amis à amis. Parole de Maraudeurs, ok ? Je suis sérieux. J'ai rien à vous dire, ne vous occupez plus de ça. Oubliez, c'est tout, déclara James avant de fermer violemment les baldaquins de son lit autour de lui.

-Peut-être un sortilège langue de plomb ? supposa Peter.

-Vous l'avez entendu, s'agaça Remus, il a raison.

Lui aussi ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin avec agacement.

Mais comment demander à des Maraudeurs de ne pas découvrir un secret, de ne pas résoudre une énigme, de ne pas révéler un mystère ? Bien qu'eux même détestaient les fouineurs, ils adoraient se lancer dans des enquêtes. Sauf qu'il s'agissait uniquement de coups fourrés à déjouer, de complots à étouffer, et cela concernait souvent des ennemis… Mais là, ils sentaient que c'était quelque chose de profond, de pas aussi superficiel qu'on pouvait être amené à le penser. Mais qu'est-ce que ça les agaçait, de ne pas comprendre ! Pourtant, on ne se mêlait pas de la vie des autres impunément ? Ils avaient une trop grande force morale. C'était là, tout le problème…

-Finalement, on devrait se lancer des sorts d'oubliettes, ça serait plus simple … marmonna Sirius en fermant à son tour les rideaux autour de son lit.

Sirius se remémora la soirée passée. Ils avaient détruit les canalisations des cachots qui allaient subir des inondations, des bombabouses dans le bureau du concierge, ils avaient même fait exploser quelques toilettes, en commençant par celles de Mimi Geignarde. En somme, tout avait été réunit pour passer une excellente soirée. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si maussade ?

-Cette fille aura ma peau… souffla-t-il pour lui même avant de se retourner furieusement dans ses draps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à minuit passé, les jumeaux rejoignirent la fête qui avait lieu dans leur salle commune en l'honneur de Benjy, qui datait du 10 octobre. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de leurs amis, Dorcas et Benjy étaient en plein débat.

-Tu es stupide Meadowes ! un sombral gagnerait !

-Tu te fous de moi Fenwick ? un hippogriffe est bien plus grand et fort. Un sombral n'a que la peau sur les os, et encore ! je peux t'assurer que l'hippogriffe sort vainqueur en un claquement de doigts. Ou de griffes en l'occurrence.

-Mais il ne sera même pas capable de le voir ! il ne peut pas le toucher s'il ne le voit pas !

-Ce sont des hippogriffes Ben, ils ont forcément déjà vu la mort en face, ils tuent pour manger, il pourrait carré…

-Chut ! Ecoutez ! s'exclama Edgar en se levant d'un bond, renversant le verre de Dedalus au passage.

-Je n'entends rien, annonça Benjy après avoir observé une minute de silence.

-Oui, et c'était grandiose ! Maintenant, baissez le volume !

-Et si Chourave nous entendait ? demanda Emmeline en venant au secours de son homologue masculin.

Toute la salle remplie de 5ème à 7ème année se tut en fixant un point derrière la Sang Pure qui soupira en fermant les yeux tandis qu'Edgar avait retourné la tête par dessus son épaule, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

-Elle est derrière, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Emmeline en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Les sortilèges d'insonorisation sont-ils devenus trop difficiles à maîtriser pour vous jeunes gens ? demanda le professeur Chourave avec un air amusé.

Un silence se fit alors que la bande de Poufsouffle alcoolisés se dévisageait, cherchant qui était en charge de lancer les sorts de protection à leur salle, en vain.

-Bien. Dans vos dortoirs, le couvre feu est dépassé, chantonnant le professeur en tapant 3 coups secs dans ses mains.

-Vous venez de commettre un meurtre ! s'époumona Benjy en se levant d'un bond et en la pointant frénétiquement du doigt. Vous avez tué l'esprit de la fête !

\- Et 10 points en moins. La prochaine fois, patientez jusqu'au week-end, conclut Chourave avec un clin d'œil pour ses préfets.

La directrice de maison se retourna et disparut par le tunnel jusqu'à ses appartements, les mains dans le dos en sifflotant tandis que ses élèves évacuaient vers leurs propres tunnels.

-De quoi nous plaignons-nous, McGonagall aurait retiré 100 points, rigola Hestia en fermant la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

-Et Slugy n'en aurait pas enlevé, râla Emmeline en se faufilant dans ses couvertures.

Les filles rigolèrent en se mettant au lit. Parfois, il valait mieux prendre la vie du bon côté.

#Reviens sur la pointe de ses petits petons pour vous demander votre avis.

Au fait, quelqu'un a remarqué les petits clins d'oeil (séries, films ...) que je fais ou pas? :)

On se dit au mois prochain !

Pour les curieux, un nouveau chapitre sur l'autre fic vous attend également ! ;)


	14. Chapter 13

_bonjour bonsoir !_

 _mille excuses pour mon retard, je n'étais pas là ce week-end. J'vous poste le dernier chapitre à l'arrache, après l'avoir relu en diagonale, parce que voilà, en gros, j'ai pas d'excuses, mais j'ai pas le temps. Ou n'ai pas pris le temps. Bref!_

 _j'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que je n'en ai pris à l'écrire._

 _Je remercie comme toujours mes fidèles reviewers d'amour ! j'crois que sans vous, j'aurai lâché l'affaire pour les 3 mois à venir vue la vie de fifou que j'ai en ce moment !_

Chapitre 13 – Au détour de la bibliothèque

-J'ai pris la route à 3 grammes pour éviter les gendarmes, les chemins et les balises, pour éviter la police !

-De quoi il parle, le Moine Gras ? demanda Dorcas en arquant un sourcil interrogateur, tandis qu'Emmeline se levait.

-De prendre une voiture, expliqua Anthéa qui venait de pénétrer la Salle Commune.

-C'est le truc moldu ? s'étonna Dorcas.

-Le Ministère en a également, rappela Greta qui suivait Anthéa de près.

-C'est plus discret que des calèches, souligna Hestia en riant.

-Et c'est quoi un gendarme ?

-Comme la police, expliqua Hestia.

-Y a bien pire que les obscénités de notre fantôme, coupa Anthéa avec véhémence, nos couleurs ! précisa-t-elle sous le regard étonné de ses compagnes tout en agitant les mains le long de sa silhouette. Les autres ont du bleu, du vert, du rouge, très joli. Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Du jaune ! Jaune fluo, jaune poussin, jaune moutarde…

-Jaune miel, couleur du soleil, sourit Greta de sa voix douce, l'air soudainement rêveur.

-Jaune cocul oui ! Elle avait quoi dans la tête, la Helga ? Elle a tout laissé aux autres ? On passe pour des bouffons ! Vous avez vu la couleur de nos pulls ?

-Avec ta peau bronzée c'est très beau, tenta Hestia

-Les couleurs de notre équipe sont jolies, intervint Greta.

-Non, mais jaune cocul, pour quoi on passe ! râla Anthéa en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Jaune citron, jaune canari, du jaune…

-C'est la couleur de la fête de la joie, l'informa Hestia en s'asseyant à leur table avec un sourire bienveillant.

-De la sagesse et du raffinement, renchérit Dorcas avec fierté.

-De la réussite et de la force, confirma Emmeline.

Anthéa fit une drôle de moue dégoûtée et empoigna une viennoiserie qu'elle trempa distraitement dans son thé. Elle n'était jamais de bonne humeur le matin, c'est pourquoi elle évitait de l'ouvrir, et les gens avaient pris pour habitude de ne pas lui parler avant le petit déjeuner, voir le premier cours. Mais Hestia et Greta étaient du genre têtu, et ce matin là, la chanson du Moine Gras avait visiblement fait oublier ses règles tacites aux deux sang-pur qui l'accompagnaient. 'Tout ça à cause d'une bagnole', songea-t-elle amèrement. Anthéa regretta la présence de Lux sur ses talons à chacun de ses déplacements, à Ilvermorny. A Poudlard, les animaux devaient rester en Salle Commune pendant les heures de cours.

Déjà que sa fondatrice avait un nom de merde ! Poufsouffle, diminutif, Pouf, et non, pas les Pouf pour s'asseoir, Anthéa pensait plutôt aux poufiasses du type Hamilton. Les autres, c'était bouffondors, serpentarés, des trucs mignons, et eux, c'était Pouf ! Non, décidément, la jeune fille allait passer une sale journée, elle le sentait. Et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher et sécher la journée en prétextant la maladie. Mais son honnêteté maladive l'en empêcha. Prouvant ainsi sa juste place dans la maison des Poufs jaune cocul.

Ce pré sentiment fut effacé le lendemain, à savoir le week-end. Le week-end de la troisième semaine d'octobre, pour être plus précis.

Anthéa était tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque, comme beaucoup de 7ème année. Lux étant parti à la chasse lorsqu'Hestia avait ouvert la fenêtre de leur dortoir, fenêtre qui était au niveau de la terre ferme du parc à quelques centimètres près, l'adolescente avait décidé qu'elle serait plus au calme pour étudier à la bibliothèque que dans la Salle Commune. Ce devoir de runes lui prenait la tête. Elle était seule à une table au bout d'une des nombreuses sections du lieu Saint pour tout élève cherchant quiétude et source de recherches à Poudlard, installée à une petite table, sous une fenêtre, divers bouquins et parchemins étalés autour d'elle. Sa baguette accrochée dans sa queue de cheval haute et de côté, quelques mèches de cheveux lui barrant les yeux mais refusant de rester derrière son oreille, sa plume à la main, la jeune fille fronçait des sourcils. Elle bloquait sur une stupide rune qui pouvait avoir plusieurs significations. Elle soupira de lassitude lorsqu'elle sentit plusieurs corps se poser sur les chaises libres autour de la sienne. Peut-être que l'amas d'objets prenant toute la place sur la table n'était pas assez significatif ? Elle comptait montrer à ces malotrus le fond de sa pensée, avec sa fameuse répartie, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard chocolat de son meilleur ami. Le regard chocolat angoissé de son meilleur ami.

-Aurais-tu vu un sinistros ? s'amusa la brune avec son habituel sourire en coin et l'éclat de malice dans les yeux.

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Hippolyte, lui rappela le capitaine des rouges et or. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ton frère.

-Probablement en train de se faire une donzelle dans un recoin obscur, supposa la jumelle en haussant des épaules et en louchant sur son syllabaire.

-On se met en commun pour Hippo ? Vous comptiez lui offrir quoi ? demanda précipitamment celui qu'elle taquinait en l'appelant l'ébouriffé.

Anthéa leva la tête et croisa les regards intrigués de Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-C'est qui Hippolyte ? chuchota Peter en n'osant croiser le regard d'Anthéa.

Cette fille était secrète, et lui, il osait lui poser une question sur un sujet qui semblait la concerner. Il sentait qu'il allait se prendre une beuglante.

-C'est notre cousin, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle se replongea sur son parchemin. Penser à Hippolyte Dragonneau lui avait inconsciemment permis de débloquer le mystère de cette rune qui lui faisait perdre son temps depuis 15 minutes.

-Vous êtes cousins ?

Le couinement de Peter lui fit relever la tête. Avait-elle dit cela ? Remus et Sirius semblaient tout aussi perdu, et James ricana à voix basse.

-Ne sois pas bête Peter, c'est comme dire que Rosier est mon cousin parce qu'il est celui de mes chères cousines, le réprimanda Sirius.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Anthéa en relevant la tête.

-C'est le cousin maternel de mes cousines paternelles, expliqua Sirius avec ennui. On n'a pas de lien de sang, comme vos cousins communs, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'un Peter perdu, en désignant James et Anthéa

-Non, non, on n'est pas cousins, expliqua James, mais on a un cousin en commun. Enfin, 3, pour être exact. Les enfants que la sœur de ma mère a eu avec le frère de son père, fit-il en désignant du menton Anthéa qui s'était replongée dans son décryptage.

-Vous avez un cousin en commun ? répéta Peter, éberlué.

Peter avait le sens de l'observation et de bonnes idées en matière de blagues, mais la généalogie n'était pas son fort.

-J'ai bien un cousin en commun avec Sirius, lâcha James en haussant des épaules.

-C'est pas mon cousin à proprement parler, rappela Sirius.

-C'est quoi alors ? s'intéressa Peter qui entendait parler d'une alliance Black/Potter pour la première fois.

-La tante de sa mère, commença James en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt a épousé le frère de mon père.

Peter fronçait tellement des sourcils qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'en avait qu'un. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à gérer. La grande tante de Sirius était la tante de James par alliance ? D'un côté, les parents de James étaient assez vieux… Décidément, les familles de la noblesse sorcière étaient toute liées ! Pourtant, les Dragonneau n'était pas de ce rang social, s'il se souvenait bien…

-Mes parents et les siens sont voisins et très amis, expliqua James en voyant l'air perdu de son ami, et un jour que ma tante maternelle était chez mes parents, son oncle paternel, continua-t-il en regardant Anthéa qui griffonnait sur son parchemin, était chez ses parents. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré sa future femme, conclut-il joyeusement.

-Vous comptez bosser ou continuer de bavarder ? s'impatienta subitement Anthéa. J'ai abandonné ma salle commune pour être au calme. Et vous, chers Maraudeurs, êtes tout sauf calmes.

Remus avait déjà sorti ses affaires et comparait sa traduction avec celle de la jeune fille, tandis que James et Sirius sortaient leurs affaires à contre cœur.

-Alors, insista James, une idée pour Hippo ?

-Une copine ? railla Anthéa.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Leur cousin, 28 ans et éternel célibataire, était à l'image de son père, Thésée Dragonneau, ou de sa tante par alliance, Porpentina Goldstein, tous deux grands Aurors, qui n'avaient fondé une famille qu'après la chute de Grindelwald, en 1945, ou après le retraite de Norbert, qui voyageait à travers le monde pour en découvrir davantage sur la faune et la flore magique de ce monde, et la sienne, trop occupée à travers les missions du MACUSA.

-Sérieusement, reprit James en arquant un sourcil, avec un sourire en coin

-S'ils viennent pour Noël, comme toujours, on n'a qu'à lui faire un gros cadeau, soupira Anthéa en relevant son regard vers son meilleur ami.

-Une pierre deux coups, affirma James, bonne idée.

-Je suis brillante, affirma Anthéa.

Elle reporta son regard à son parchemin. Cette rune récalcitrante prouvait bien que même un génie pouvait être mis en difficulté.

-Vous fêtez Noël ensemble ? osa interroger Peter

-On a des cousins en commun, donc oui. Je suis fils unique, alors mes parents m'ont toujours entouré d'autres enfants. Mes cousins avec les Dragonneau, mes voisins Dragonneau, mon cousin Potter, et les cousines des jumeaux.

-Les enfants de ma tante maternelle, murmura Anthéa en réponse à la question muette de Peter.

James intercepta du coin de l'œil une tignasse rousse flamboyante qui cliquait dans la section proche de leur table et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius, lequel semblait hésiter entre le parchemin de potions et celui de divination. Il leva le regard vers son meilleur ami qui lui indiqua du menton son homologue rouge et or. Sirius ferma les yeux en respirant par le nez, puis se leva avec désinvolture, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'aller en direction de la tigresse de Préfète En Chef.

Le beau brun ténébreux qui faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles avait promis à son meilleur ami, frère de cœur, capitaine d'équipe, et Préfet En Chef, de s'excuser pour ses dures paroles après son aventure avec Marlène. Lui, estimait avoir eu raison de l'envoyer voir chez les moldus s'il y était. Mais, vue que son comportement se faisait quelque peu lunatique, accentué par la présence ou la vision d'une certaine Poufsouffle chaque jour, il avait failli et accepté de s'excuser. Ou du moins de faire un effort. Surtout parce qu'il culpabilisait de garder son égarement avec la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami que pour lui. Une saleté de voix dans sa tête lui disait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû lui demander la permission, ou lui en parler même après coup. Mais non, il gardait les lèvres scellées, et plus il se tourmentait à ce sujet, plus le temps passait, et plus il était sûr que James lui en voudrait. Alors, pour soulager sa conscience, il avait accepté d'aller discuter avec la meilleure amie de son ancienne amante.

Il se demandait si la vie de ses camarades était aussi mouvementée que la sienne. Ou si c'était juste lui qui se compliquait la vie.

-Salut Evans, lâcha-t-il négligemment, les mains dans les poches, à deux pas dans le dos de la rousse qui parcourait un grimoire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard concentré.

Le silence suivit son salut. Elle l'avait bien entendu, mais ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. Elle était en colère contre lui. Ce salaud jouait avec les sentiments et l'attirance de sa meilleure amie pour la mettre dans son lit. Et le pire, c'est qu'il la faisait passer pour une fouineuse ! Elle n'était pas Bertha Jorkins ou Rita Skeeter, elle s'inquiétait du bien être de son amie ! Sa meilleure amie, qui avait souffert de la non réciprocité de ses sentiments. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres filles. Il aurait très bien pu s'abandonner auprès d'Anthéa, après tout, ce devait bien être son genre, non ?

Elle était en colère contre lui. Vraiment, vraiment, en colère.

Sirius expira de nouveau par le nez en faisant craquer sa nuque sur la droite, puis sur la gauche. Surtout, garder son calme…

-Evans, écoute…

La dite Evans ferme le grimoire d'un coup sec et vif, le rangea sur son étagère, et effleura du bout des doigts la reliure de ses voisins.

-Je voulais m'excuser, grinça précipitamment Sirius en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, je ne voulais pas m'emporter ainsi contre toi mais … ça m'a agacé que tu te mêles de ma vie privée… Même si ça concerne ta meilleure amie… Elle-même avait l'air de ne pas vouloir que tu y mettes ton grain de sel, précisa-t-il dans un élan de provocation

Lily fit vivement volte face, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, un air de défi face à l'insolence incarnée par Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames.

-Il est normal que je chercher à protéger mon amie…

-Si elle refuse de te parler ou te demande de ne pas t'en mêler, tu devrais penser à te plier à sa volonté, souligna Sirius. Surtout si c'est pour m'agresser sans raisons.

-Sans raisons ? s'offusqua Lily. Tu joues avec elle !

-Elle ne t'a donc rien raconté, s'amusa Sirius.

-Bien sûr que si, il s'agit de ma meilleure amie !

-Non, elle ne t'a rien dit, tu as sauté sur les conclusions à cause de ma réputation…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? s'agaça la rousse, piquée au vif.

-Parce que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas.

La mâchoire de la jolie rousse se décrocha quelques secondes avant de se serrer de rage. Poings sur les hanches, elle insulta mentalement Sirius de tous les noms. Quelle arrogance !

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit après coup, révéla la rousse, mais rien ne t'empêchait de te refuser à elle…

Le rire aux tonalités d'aboiement de Sirius retentit dans l'allée obscure et Lily lança des regards inquiets en direction du bureau de Mrs Pince, harpie acariâtre à ses heures. Allait-elle se faire dégager de son antre à cause de l'absence de tenue de Sirius Black ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je suis un homme Evans, si j'ai envie, j'y vais, surtout quand une charmante demoiselle vient à moi sans que je n'ai rien demandé, lui expliqua Sirius avec amusement. Et puis, ajouta-t-il alors que la rousse ouvrait la bouche pour s'interposer, nous sommes deux adultes consentants, celui qui a fait le premier pas ne compte pas…

-Tu lui as déjà fait du mal, et tu lui en referas, persista Lily en lui coupant la parole, preuve de son irrité.

Sirius grimaça. Dans le fond, il savait que s'il continuait à jouer à ça avec Marlène, elle avait raison. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à Evans. Et puis, lui avouer quoi ? Marlène était attirante, Marlène et lui s'amusaient bien habillés comme dénudés, mais Marlène avait des sentiments qu'il ne partageait pas, et tous deux le savaient. Etait-il quelqu'un de mauvais parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'affront de la rejeter lorsqu'elle venait à lui ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais peut-être était-ce un peu réducteur, comme manière de penser.

-J'apprécie beaucoup Marlène, c'est ma co-équipière et une camarade que je chéris beaucoup, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies filles, souleva Sirius. Nous en avons discuté et remis les choses à plat. Et nous sommes d'accord. De toutes façons, James ne me laissera pas refaire cette erreur.

-Marlène est une erreur ? s'étonna Lily avec un ton triomphant dans la voix.

-Non, la laisser me déshabiller en était une, non pas parce que ce n'était pas agréable, ou parce que je ne le désirai pas, mais parce que ses sentiments pourraient se réveiller, et je ne veux pas être la cause de son mal. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir triste, encore. Alors je vais pour une fois écouter mon meilleur ami et me retenir avec une fille, parce que je la respecte. Tu vois, je ne suis pas qu'un sale connard, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser.

Il avait fait exprès de provoquer la prude Evans. Ce n'était pas très malin, sachant qu'il devait s'excuser mais elle l'avait bien cherché… et puis, il s'était excusé… Non ?

Et puis, qui en avait quelque chose à faire de ce Evans, ou qui que ce soit d'autre pense ? Certainement pas lui.

-Donc, continua-t-il, profitant du silence interloqué de la rouquine, je voulais m'excuser de m'être emporté. Bien que, soulignons le, c'est toi qui m'a agressé, sur un sujet qui ne te regardais guère : ma vie privée. D'autant plus lorsqu'on voit que Marlène t'a réprimandée à ce sujet.

Il était fier de son petit effet. Peut-être devait-il se rabaisser à s'excuser auprès d'Evans, mais non seulement avait il mis en avant la protection de James, sans révéler que son inquiétude relevait plus de la cohésion de l'équipe que des potentiels tourments affectifs de son attrapeuse, ce qui pourrait potentiellement toucher la rousse, mais en plus, il avait pu la remettre à sa place, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à donner ses conseils et son avis à tort et à travers… Surtout lorsqu'on ne le lui avait pas demandé. Tout en la piquant au vif. Il était vraiment doué.

Lily, de son côté, avait senti ses joues s'embraser, sa candeur faisant surface bien trop rapidement, malgré elle. Parler ainsi de la pudeur de sa meilleure amie, cela la choquait ! Quelle sans gène ! Surtout de manière aussi décontractée, comme on parlait du prochain repas… Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, perdant même le fil de ses pensées, ne sachant que répondre… Lily était bien trop ingénue, et innocente de tout ce champ lexical là, ce qui la mettait dans l'embarras. Et puis, cette manière de l'envoyer paître ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais avait-il bien dit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre ? James avait pris le parti de Marlène contre son meilleur ami ? Alors, Potter avait bon fond et appréciait vraiment les qualités de sa joueuse ? Suffisamment pour s'opposer à son meilleur ami ? après tout, elle avait été témoin d'une certaine distance entre les deux acolytes, le temps d'une journée. Etait-ce à cause de ça ? Finalement, le joueur star de l'équipe n'était pas qu'un crétin arrogant égoïste… Il pensait aux autres, il avait bon fond ! Lily eut un fin sourire qui étira ses lèves. Puis elle se reprit en secouant la tête. Non, on parlait de Potter, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendrir sur lui, même spontanément !

-Bien Black, je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute, concéda Lily à contre cœur.

-Trop d'honneur, ironisa Sirius avant de tourner les talons.

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, en direction de sa tablée, et se laissa tomber avec élégance entre James et Peter en bout de table, et face à Remus qui discutait runes anciennes avec Anthéa. Elle était tout simplement adorable avec cet air sérieux et concentré, à hocher la tête en comparant leurs parchemins, reliant ses deux index aux deux parchemins, faisant valser son regard d'un côté d'un parchemin à l'opposé de l'autre, proposant des idées à Remus, écrivant précipitamment des annotations sur le sien, le cerveau à 100 à l'heure d'idées à ne plus quoi en faire.

Ça lui donnait un côté Serdaigle, mais avec la fougue d'un Gryffondor. Une brave petite Poufsouffle, en somme. Sirius secoua sa tête. Non, elle était bien plus que ça…

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? chuchota vivement James une fois que Lily leur soit passé devant en les ignorant tous, hormis Remus à qui elle offrit un petit sourire mal habile, du fait de ses voisins de table.

-Bien. Elle croit que tu protèges Marlène de moi, murmura Sirius en louchant vers Anthéa pour voir sa réaction.

-Et ? demanda James.

-Elle a vaguement sourit, haussa-t-il des épaules alors qu'Anthéa s'était arrêtée l'espace d'une micro seconde, ou se l'était-il imaginé tellement il voulait qu'elle soit jalouse ?

-Cool, cool, accepta James avec un sourire niais.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver sur ton devoir de divination, s'amusa Anthéa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est parfaite ! babilla James.

-Tu devrais peut-être te rapprocher d'elle avec un devoir, s'ulcéra Anthéa en récupérant ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac.

-Comme quoi ? demanda James, la mâchoire posée sur la paume de sa main, le bras glissant vers celui de Sirius.

-Tu es le meilleur en métamorphoses, souligna-t-elle, et j'ai cru remarquer que c'était son point faible, ajouta-t-elle en balançant élégamment son sac à dos en tissu ethnique tombant négligemment de son épaule.

-Tu vas où ? demanda James.

-Lui dire que je ne pourrai pas l'aider, éluda la jeune fille.

Anthéa s'approcha de la table d'Alice Fortescue et de Lily Evans et se posa à la table de celle-ci.

-Salut Evans, lança-t-elle avec un ton faussement guilleret.

-Dragonneau, opina celle-ci avec un sourire ravi.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider en métamorphoses, se désola la brune en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Oh … ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai à Marlène ou…

-Tu sais, James, qui est là bas, allait entamer le sien, l'ignora Anthéa avec un petit sourire avenant, et il est bien meilleur que moi.

-Pourtant tu, objecta Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il sera ravi de t'aider, enchaîna la Poufsouffle, d'autant plus qu'il a l'habitude d'aider Peter, souligna-t-elle, fière de son effet sur la Préfète en Chef.

-Je ne voudrai pas la…

-C'est entendu, alors ! s'exclama Anthéa en se levant et en faisant signe à son meilleur ami d'approcher.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser aussi, déclara Alice en se levant à son tour, son livre d'arithmancie sous le bras.

-Mais non, on n'a pas… tenta Lily.

-Je dois retrouver Frank pour la botanique, expliqua Alice avec douceur, il est vraiment doué, et moi je n'y comprends pas grand chose… allez, à toute ! la salua-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main alors que James arrivait à leur niveau.

-Jamesie, minauda Anthéa en battant légèrement des cils, je ne peux pas aider Evans comme promis pour le devoir de métamorphoses, alors puisque tu n'as pas commencé le tiens, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider ?

-Bien … bien sûr ! bégaya James, peu sûr de lui.

-Parfait ! Je dois y aller ! A plus !

Anthéa tourna les talons alors que James restait planté là, sans trop savoir que faire.

-Alors, Potter, tu t'assois ou tu attends qu'il neige ? s'agaça Lily en sortant son manuel de métamorphoses.

-Oui oui ! affirma le Gryffondor en s'installant à côté de Lily et en sortant ses affaires.

Ils commencèrent tout deux à énumérer les grands principes de l'apparition de la disparition d'objet. Avec passion, James entama une explication détaillée du fait qu'il fallait visualiser plutôt que de réfléchir et prononcer une formule. Voir dans son esprit chaque détail, et ne faire que ça, s'imprégner avec précision de ce que l'on veut faire apparaître ou disparaître. Puis, il accentua son propos sur le geste, plus instinctif qu'aérien, comparé aux enchantements.

Sa passion et sa pédagogie, ainsi que toutes ses explications modestes mais détaillées, loin de l'arrogance légendaire du jeune homme, impressionnèrent grandement Lily qui buvait ses paroles et notait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Elle s'en rendait compte et essayait de se reprendre, mais impossible. Il était tellement envoûtant de l'écouter déblatérer sur la théorie et la pratique. Elle l'aurait son optimal en métamorphoses.

Et James, lui, ne voyait pas le regard de Lily qui ne le décollait plus. Il partait dans tous ses arguments, oubliant presqu'il parlait à la femme de sa vie. Lui qui passait sa vie à se demander si un jour, il aurait le droit à un regard ne serait-ce que vaguement intéressé de sa dulcinée, il ratait tout le spectacle. Mais de toutes façons, Lily Evans aurait détourné le regard afin de cacher son trouble.

Oh oui, troublée, elle l'était. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? Après les rondes de Préfet En Chef, voilà que Potter lui montrait encore un autre visage. Plus mature, plus sérieux. Tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas être.

-Et voilà, avec ça, tu devrais avoir au moins un E, affirma James en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle se hâtait de gratter le parchemin de sa plume.

Seulement un E ? Voilà qu'il jouait au modeste. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle, cependant, bien caché par ses cheveux tombant en rideau le long de son visage, empêchant ainsi James de lui voler une contemplation énamourée de son profil.

Pourquoi commençait-elle à se sentir à l'aise en sa présence ? Comment expliquer qu'il ne l'ai pas agacée en 4 heures qu'ils avaient passé côté à côté ? Comme durant leurs rondes… Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas collant, peut-être parce qu'il ne fanfaronnait pas, peut-être parce qu'il semblait presque naturel et non sur joué pour son auditoire, peut-être parce qu'il ne la harcelait pas pour sortir avec lui… Pourquoi regrettait-elle qu'il ne le fasse pas ? C'était ce pourquoi elle avait prié Merlin pendant deux ans, pourtant !

4h ? Ils avaient passé 4h ensemble ? Le temps avait filé à une vitesse ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours, Lily ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, tellement avide d'en savoir un maximum concernant la magie. Pour se sentir l'égale de tous ces sorciers, qui eux, ont grandi dans ce monde… Parce qu'elle avait du temps à rattraper, des choses à compenser. Ce sentiment d'infériorité, rappelé à son bon souvenir par ces stupides Serpentard, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-On a raté l'heure du repas ! s'offusqua James en sursautant.

-Oh…

-J'ai faim grogna-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre qui criait famine.

-C'est trop tard, nota Lily.

-Evans… commença-t-il avec un regard amusé.

-Potter… le menaça-t-elle de son regard inquisiteur.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Lily arqua un sourcil. Si elle avait faim ? Il était 20h passées ! Elle crevait la dalle, à ce tarif, oui.

-Un peu, fit-elle avec une mine boudeuse en pensant à tous les chocogrenouilles de Marlène dans le dortoir.

-Je vais te dévoiler un secret, mais il faut me promettre de ne pas monter sur tes abraxans.

-Est-ce illégal ? s'inquiéta Lily dont la curiosité était pourtant titillée.

-Pas textuellement, avoua James une lueur rieuse dans le regard.

Elle trouvait son regard chocolat enivrant… .Enivrant ? N'importe quoi ! C'était à cause de la couleur. Lily tuerait en cet instant pour du chocolat. Voilà tout ! Pas de quoi contenter l'imagination débordante de Mary concernant idylle entre elle et… Potter. Trop de passif ! Impossible de faire marche arrière, ils étaient allés trop loin pour cela. Peut-être une amitié, et encore… Il lui faudrait prendre sur elle, hors, entre amis, n'est-on pas sensés être naturels ?

James avait rangé ses affaires pèle mêle dans son sac, cognant déjà le long de ses cuisses, et tendait celui, impeccable, de Lily.

-Allez Evans, je t'emmène dîner, s'amusa James en prenant la direction de la sortie

Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, Lily suivit James, deux pas derrière. Elle ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'ils prenaient, trop concentrée sur le dos musclés du jeune homme, sa nuque, des cheveux qui lui donnaient l'air d'un hérisson, ses jambes vigoureuses et ses fesses.

Lily cligna des yeux, horrifiée par le cours que prenaient ses pensées. Elle devait bien fatiguée, ou trop affamée, pour se laisser aller de la sorte ! Elle secoua la tête, le rose aux joues et une petite pointe au cœur, se mordillant la langue, ravie que Potter n'ai pas été témoin de son errance visuelle. Normal, il était de dos, après tout.

Lily nota qu'ils étaient passés par l'escalier principal et avaient descendu une volée de marches pour arriver dans un large couloir décoré de tableaux de victuailles aux couleurs éclatantes. Histoire de lui donner encore plus faim.

James s'arrêta devant la nature morte avant la Salle Commune des jaunes et noirs, et chatouilla la poire sous l'œil critique de Lily. L'énorme poire se mit à glousser, sans sa coupe, lorsqu'une poignée verte apparut sous ses yeux ébahis, James réprima un air de fierté, et poussa le tableau, opérant une courbette afin d'inviter l'élue de son cœur à passer devant lui, tout en lui tenant la porte.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas lu ça, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

La salle était immense, haute de plafond, et les murs étaient encombrés d'une quantité astronomique de casseroles, marmites, et poêles de cuivre. A vue de nez, Lily estimait qu'il devait être dans une salle identique en proportions à la Grande Salle. Il y avait 4 grandes tables disposées de la même manière que celles des maisons et des professeurs. Etant au sous-sol, Lily en déduisit que cette salle se situait sous la Grande Salle.

A l'une des extrémités, il y avait une imposante cheminée en briques, et les elfes de maison s'affairaient.

-Pendant les repas, les assiettes sont envoyées jusqu'à nous par le plafond, expliqua James en passant ses mains croisées dans son dos, avançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, après avoir fermé la porte.

Lily acquiesça en faisant un tour d'elle-même. C'était incroyable !

-Je comprends mieux le 'pas textuellement', s'amusa-t-elle.

Parce que clairement, dans le règlement, rien n'interdisait l'accès aux cuisines.

Enfin, deux elfes arrivèrent vers eux, ou plutôt accouraient, se penchant si bas que leur visage devait lécher les dalles sous leurs pieds.

Lily les détailla. Ils étaient de petite taille, pas plus de 90cm, maigres, et des bras et jambes grêles. Leur tête étaient surdimensionnées par rapport au reste du corps, leurs yeux globuleux comme ceux de Trelawney, et leurs oreilles étaient sans doute volées au chauve souris. Leur nez était long, ou crochu, en forme de groin, rose pâle, vert, ou jaune, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle.

Ils étaient habillés de bouts de tissus propres, pourtant, il lui semblait que normalement, ils n'avaient que des guenilles. Peut-être Poudlard était-il un havre de paix pour ces créatures à la vie de servitude.

Il devait y en avoir une centaine rien que dans cette cuisine, et Lily savait que c'était eux qui s'occupaient des chambres, des feux, des lampes, des salles communes, des salles, du linge … sauf quand des élèves étaient en retenue et se devaient de le faire à leur place. De plus, c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient de faire venir et descendre les bagages des élèves.

-Je te présente Mitsy et Nini, annonça James.

-tu connais tous les elfes ? s'interloqua la rousse.

-Seulement quelques uns, avoua James.

-Et comment connais-tu l'accès aux cuisines.

-J'ai mes sources Evans ! Assis toi, et demande leur ce que tu veux !

James fit signe à Lily de s'installer et l'imita, se mettant cette fois face à elle.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? s'intéressa Lily.

James hocha de la tête. S'il venait souvent ici ? Il volait régulièrement des vivres grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Norbert lui avait parlé de cet accès, étant un ancien Poufsouffle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sa rentrée. Et heureusement, car jamais l'argent de poche de Peter aurait suffit pour prendre tout ce qu'il voulait à Pré-Au-Lard ! d'autant plus qu'il aurait fallut attendre 3 ans pour ces emplettes… Officiellement ! Le passage de la sorcière borgne les avait sauvés.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui parler de sa cape, n'est-ce pas ? Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais c'était un héritage de famille, hors de question que cela se sache, qu'il se la fasse voler, ou pire, confisquer !

Ils mangèrent rosbif, légumes, pommes de terre sautées, tarte à la mélasse et gâteau au chocolat. James fut effaré par la quantité astronomique qu'un corps si étroit pouvait ingurgiter. Par Merlin, où mettait-elle tout ça ? Mais au moins, elle profitait des plaisirs de la vie, tout du moins, culinaires… Il ne se voyait pas vivre avec une fille qui compterait les calories. Il repensa à ce que disait toujours Anthéa. Bien facile de critiquer la fille qui se prive et se retient, alors que c'est la société qui lui met la pression pour ressembler à un mannequin de Sorcière Hebdo ou une Harpie de Hollyhead sans faire de sport. Tout le monde n'avait pas le même métabolisme, la même morphologie, les mêmes besoins et dépenses énergétiques. La vie était bien compliquée, pour une fille, se dit-il. Au moins, Lily Evans ne semblait pas s'arrêter là dessus. Et elle n'en était que plus parfaite.

-Dis- moi, Evans, tenta James. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon cousin, et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

-Tu as un cousin ? s'étonna Lily.

-Hé bien oui, j'en ai 4 à vrai dire. Trois du côté de ma mère, et un du côté de mon père, ajouta-t-il devant l'air intrigué de la jolie rousse.

-Vous ne faites que des garçons, chez les Potter ? s'amusa Lily.

-Et chez les Dragonneau, à part Anthéa.

James pinça ses lèvres et mordit le fond de ses joues. N'en avait-il pas trop dit ? Mais pouvait-il lui mentir ? Et puis, il n'avait pas très envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit… Pour une fois qu'une conversation avec sa belle prenait plus de profondeurs, allait-il éluder le sujet, sous couvert qu'il devait la rendre jalouse avec Anthéa ? Après tout, un mois à jouer à cela devait être suffisant, non ?

-En fait, j'ai trois cousins en commun avec Théa et Rich, expliqua James.

-Ce sont tes cousins ? s'étonna Lily, dont le cœur s'était gonflé dans sa cage thoracique, prenant toute la place

-Non, mais leur oncle paternel a épousé ma tante maternelle, précisa-t-il.

-Vous êtes cousins par alliance, en quelque sorte…

Lily fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi se sentait-elle soulagée, tout à coup ? Après tout, le fait qu'ils partagent des cousins ne voulait pas dire qu'ils partageaient de l'ADN. Bien au contraire, ce n'était pas le cas ! Mais ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et avaient de la famille en commun. Donc, en toute conséquence, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Anthéa.

Rien à craindre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de penser ? Elle s'en fichait de qui Potter jetait son dévolu. Pourtant, elle s'était sentie rassurée quand Potter avait fait allusion à son enfance partagée avec Dragonneau, et là, lorsqu'il avait parlé de cousins en commun, elle s'était sentit pousser des ailes.

Et puis, elle avait apprit à apprécier la jeune fille. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné, au début. Seul les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Il était peut-être temps qu'elle n'éclaircisse certains points avec elle-même.

-Il a quel âge, ton cousin ? demanda Lily pour chasser ses drôles de pensées.

-Il va avoir 28 ans, le 31 octobre. Théa pensait faire un gros cadeau, vue qu'on le verra probablement à Noël, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus aux Etats-Unis.

-Comment ça.

James sourit. Finalement, elle s'intéressait à sa vie privée. C'était bon signe, non ?

-Les Portoloin internationaux sont un peu galère à avoir, surtout sur une si longue distance, et les moyens de transports moldus sont longs, tu dois le savoir… Alors pour deux semaines de vacances à Noël, depuis qu'ils sont partis à Ilvermorny, les jumeaux ne rentraient plus pour Noël. Ils restaient chez leur tante et leur oncle à New-York, ces 6 dernières années, et leurs parents les rejoignaient. Maintenant, on va pouvoir faire comme quand on était gosses.

-C'est à dire ?

-En gros, mes parents accueillent tout le monde au Manoir, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, les jumeaux et leurs parents. Comme ça, personne ne se bat pour la présence de nos 3 cousins, le frère de Norbert, la sœur de ma mère… Et aussi leur tante, son mari, et ses deux filles, qui venaient d'Amérique pour passer Noël avec nous.

-ça doit être festif, s'imagina Lily, qui se demandait si le terme Manoir n'était pas exagéré pour parler d'une maison.

-Oh oui, assura James avec un regard mélancolique, ça faisait longtemps. J'ai hâte…

-Et donc ton cousin a 28 ans… qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque.

-Une copine, dit James en souriant bêtement en pensant à la vanne de sa meilleure amie.

Il secoua la tête. Il était bête, parfois, c'était sûr.

-C'est une idée de Théa ! s'excusa-t-il devant l'air indigné de Lily. Je ne compte pas acheter une femme à mon cousin désespérément célibataire !

-Comment tu l'expliques ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Son célibat ?

-Moi, je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé la bonne. Ulrich pense qu'il n'a pas trouvé la … enfin, la fille assez 'bonne', grimaça-t-il avec un regard inquiet vers Lily, outrée. Et Anthéa, elle, pense qu'il est peut-être gay mais qu'il n'ose pas nous le dire. Et que du coup, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un bon…

Lily éclata de rire, doux chant aux oreilles de James, qui frissonna, sentant la horde de papillons voler dans son ventre et la chaleur irradier dans tout son être. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils être si peu prompts à l'Amour ? C'était une multitude de sensations si savoureuses, succulentes. Lui, il en était friand, en tous cas. Et seule Evans était capable de lui faire ressentir ça.

-Les repas de famille, c'est un peu n'importe quoi. A part Hippo, tous nos cousins, communs ou non, sont mariés et ont des enfants. Ma mère était triste d'avoir une maison si calme une fois que Théa et Rich étaient aux USA, et que leurs parents les y retrouvaient, avec leur tante, oncle et cousines.

Lily opina. Ce devait être amusant d'avoir autant de monde autour d'une table, bien que l'organisation devait être éreintante.

-Il est comment Norbert Dragonneau ?

-Excentrique, répond James après avoir cherché les bons mots, rêveur aussi, passionné, quelqu'un qui ne tient pas en place, plus à l'aise dans la nature qu'en société, mieux dans sa peau entouré d'animaux, que d'humains.

-Ses enfants lui ressemblent en cela, acquiesça-t-elle.

Finalement, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, principalement de sujets qui ne touchaient guère à leur vie privée. Ce qui désola James. Mais il avait jusqu'à juin. Et il était en bien meilleure voie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Lily semblait même s'amuser, avec lui, ne l'avait ni insulté, ni giflé, ni égosillé dessus.

'Merci Théa', songea James avec un sourire de débile profond, qu'il ravala rapidement avant que la rousse ne lève le regard vers lui.

-Hé, Evans, tu veux voir un truc marrant ?

-Quoi donc ?

Devant l'éclat rieur de Potter, Lily savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Si on arrive à intercepter le Moine Gras… S'il se croit seul … Je peux te dire qu'on va bien s'marrer !

James se leva avec élégance et tendit son bras à Lily qui timidement, l'entoura du siens, et le suivit. Au détour du couloir, à l'intersection entre les sous-sols de Poufsouffle et la cachots de Serpentard, ils croisèrent au loin le Moine Gras, s'apprêtant à traverser les tonneaux faisant barrage avec la Salle Commune des Blaireaux.

James tressaillit. Son idée n'était peut-être pas celle du siècle. Après tout, Lily l'ingénue apprécierait-elle les chansons grasses du fantôme des jaunes et noir ?

-Entrant dans une église, Je ne vis d'abord rien, Qu'un vieux cochon de moine, Qui s'br**lait dans un coin… Ah….

Sachant pertinemment que la suite choquerait son homologue, James tira Lily en arrière afin de préserver ses chastes oreilles. Le fait est qu'ils éclatèrent de rire et en parlèrent tout le chemin qui les ramenait à tour de Gryffondor. James apprécia grandement que les escaliers n'en fassent qu'à leur tête, pour une fois, rallongeant la route du retour… Et dans le fond, Lily aussi apprécia ce fait, bien qu'elle refusât de se l'avouer.

 _Alors, que pensez-vous des sautes d'humeur de mon héroïne lunatique? Avez-vous une idée d'où ça lui vient ?_

 _De l'évolution de la relation Lily/Théa, Lily/James ? Et Sirius/Lily ? (qui doit être un de mes passages préférés : j'adore les voir se chamailler alors qu'on sait qu'ils vont finir copains comme cochons)_

 _et vous en pensez quoi de mon moine gras (oui, le moine gras chante des chansons grasses, je sais, je suis très originale dans l'genre)_

 _Et de ces petites révélations?_

 _et comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, j'vous rappelle que mon chat compte sur vous et que c'est ma seule "rémunération" ! ;)_


	15. Chapter 14

_Aheum Aheum_

 _OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES LECTEURS!_

 _Mille excuses pour ce retard de publication, je suis très (trop) suroccupée ces derniers temps (oui, ce mot n'existe pas, je suis au courant)._

 _Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres excuses à vous servir alors voilà._

 _Je vous laisse le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Personnellement, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Prouvez le moi avec une petite review (je suis sûre que je vous ai manquée, avouez le )_

 _Sinon, un nouveau chapitre est également dispo sur l'autre fic (celle avec ma petite trybide à l'époque des maraudeurs)._

Chapitre 14 – Au détour d'un couloir

Anthéa lança un regard irrité en direction d'Hamilton qui papillonnait des cils sous le regard mi moqueur mi enjôleur de son jumeau.

Celle qui avait fait d'Anthéa sa rivale, alors que celle-ci se fichait d'elle comme de sa première baguette, draguait ostensiblement son frère, sous ses yeux. Une provocation pure et simple.

-Qu'il la baise et la balance comme une bouse de dragon, marmonna-t-elle rageusement en tournant vivement une page de son manuel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Anthéa leva son regard bleu électrique vers celui émeraude et doux de Evans, son binôme en sortilèges. Elle lança un regard en coin vers Hamilton puis sourit gentiment à la brune.

-Ce n'est qu'une peste, tu devrais l'ignorer, lui conseilla gentiment Lily.

Anthéa faillit répartir que son frère était probablement le plus gros connard que Poudlard n'ai jamais abrité. Après tout, il faisait du charme à l'adorable petite McDonald en potions pour faire mumuse avec Hamilton en métamorphoses, faire la cour à la petite Fawley lorsqu'ils étaient avec Serdaigle en sortilèges, et laisser faire Gates, derrière lui et Benjy lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même matière avec Gryffondor. Et encore, il devait bien y avoir des sessions de flirts intempestives auxquelles elle n'avait pas dû faire attention, trop occupée à travailler … Ou à se laisser séduire par un garçon. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle leur laissait croire.

Mais Hamilton, par Merlin ! Ne lui avait-elle pas dit de se trouver ses propres jouets ? N'avait-elle pas cessé ses jeux avec le fils Lestrange en échange ? Quel gamin !

-Tu as raison, je vais l'ignorer, décida Anthéa avec son premier vrai sourire pour la rousse

Après tout, cela faisait des jours que cette dernière ne s'en était pas prise à James, preuve que le chamboulement intérieur empiétrait sur l'extérieur. Anthéa était satisfaite. Comment transformer quelques rares considérations de la rouge et or en révélation. Et puis, elle s'était excusée. Elle pouvait bien lui ouvrir la porte, si tant est qu'elle n'ait pas dans l'idée de s'en prendre de nouveau à James. Anthéa était à l'image du blaireau : on n'attaquait pas le blaireau, ni ses proches, sous peine de souffrir. Même un lion, un aigle, ou un serpent, ne ferait pas le poids. Et elle se délectait d'avance de voir Hamilton se morfondre de l'ignorance que sa moitié lui offrirait une fois qu'il serait parvenu à ses fins.

Lily semblait se tortiller sur sa chaise, ce qui finit d'agacer Anthéa.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna la rouge et or en clignant des yeux

-Tu te dandines sur ton tabouret, tu as donc quelque chose à me dire ! Ou à me demander, expliqua Anthéa

Ou bien Evans faisait semblant d'être intelligente, ou bien elle faisait semblant d'être bête et naïve, elle n'aurait su le dire, en cet instant. Mais elle était loin d'être une débile profonde, elle le savait.

-Je me demandais, ce week-end… Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu m'aider pour la métamorphose ?

Lily se mordillait la lèvre. Elle avait passé un agréable moment avec Potter, et ils s'étaient rapprochés, un petit peu, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'elle soit forcée de se poser les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Et puis, ce devoir de métamorphose était sensé l'aider à mieux connaître l'ancienne étudiante d'Ilvermorny.

-Pourquoi, t'a-t-il été désagréable ?

-Non… avoua timidement la rousse

'Au contraire', songea cette dernière avec un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, pensée qu'intercepta Anthéa avec un sourire en coin.

-Lux était dehors, il fallait que je le fasse rentrer, je n'aime pas le laisser se baalder trop longtemps, et il y avait passé toute son après-midi.

-Lux ?

-Mon Fléreur.

Lily eut une moue dubitative et Anthéa arqua un sourcil.

-Il faut un permis pour en avoir, non ? précisa la préfète en chef

-Tu te souviens de qui est mon père ? se moqua Anthéa

Lily se re mordilla la lèvre. En tant que le plus grand magizoologue du monde de la magie, il était évident qu'avoir un permis pour posséder un Fléreur ne devait pas être difficile.

-J'aimerai bien en avoir un … J'adore les chats, mais les Fléreurs ont ce petit quelque chose… avoua Lily.

-Il y a des croisements Fléreurs et Chats… ça t'évitera de passer par la case permis, avoua Anthéa.

-Tu sais où en trouver ?

-J'ai une adresse… Arabella Figg. C'est une cracmol passionnée de félins, mais elle a les meilleurs résultats en terme d'élevage d'hybrides de chats et de fléreurs.

Anthéa griffonna l'adresse de la vieille Cracmol et le tendit à Lily qui lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

De sa place, James bavait presque sur sa main. Un fameux spectacle se déroulait sous ses yeux. On aurait presque pu croire que la femme de ses rêves et sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, s'entendaient bien. Et après l'agréable soirée passée en compagnie d'Evans, il se sentait sur un petit nuage. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa joie, à cet instant. Surtout qu'à présent, ils passaient à la pratique !

-Tu vois Patmol, si les deux femmes de ma vie s'entendent bien, je vais pouvoir mourir en paix, babilla-t-il joyeusement.

-Théa et Rich ont raison, tu débordes de mièvrerie, c'en est indécent, se moqua Sirius.

-Vous êtes tous jaloux, affirma James en relevant le menton en signe de protestation. Nos relations se sont améliorées ! assura-t-il en bombant le torse.

-Prouve le, le nargua Sirius

-Hey, Eva… Merde !

Sans même se retourner, Lily avait lancé un sort à James qui éjecta ses lunettes de son nez, le forçant à porter ses mains à ce dernier, et le fit tomber de son siège à la renverse, et même Anthéa dut se retenir de rire pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Ne lui avait-elle pas conseillé de se faire discret ?

-Superbe sortilège Evans ! félicita Sirius en portant sa main à sa bouche alors que Remus relevait James et que Peter applaudissait la prouesse de Lily.

-Je t'emmerde Black ! siffla Lila devant l'air moqueur de James, toujours étalé par terre.

-Allez Cornedrue, soupira Remus qui s'était redressé en regardant son ami en se penchant légèrement sur lui, tu bloques le passage.

-Je vous emmerde tous… grogna le Poursuiveur.

Ce soir là, après le cours de runes en commun avec Serpentard, Anthéa se sentait tellement surmenée et épuisée qu'elle passa à l'infirmerie, puis chez le directeur, au deuxième étage. Après avoir passé l'horrible gargouille qui s'anime au son d'un 'dragées surprises', l'escalier en colimaçon mobile et la porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon, l'adolescente s'installa sur la méridienne faisant face à la bibliothèque, située sur la petite mezzanine de bois, laquelle surplombait le bureau et qui menait aux appartements d'Albus Dumbledore. La jeune fille prit l'un des grimoires qu'elle se mit à feuilleter, en tendant le bras, invitation pour Fumseck, de venir s'y percher, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Nous étions mardi, à deux pas du dernier week-end d'octobre, et donc d'Halloween. La Poufsouffle avait eu dans l'idée d'organiser une sortie nocturne afin de fêter convenablement l'avant dernière année avant la trentaine de son cher cousin, et elle comptait bien faire céder son Parrain pour avoir cette autorisation peu commune pour Poudlard, même lorsque cela concernait les élèves majeurs.

Elle attendit une heure, lisant un vieux grimoire d'une page tout en caressant de l'autre main le phénix, juché tranquillement sur son épaule. Elle adorait cet oiseau magique et il semblait être en pleine forme, bien qu'un peu jeune, puisque ne prenant que peu de place sur sa frêle épaule.

-Anthéa, nous avions rendez-vous ?

Le directeur venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, et esquissa un sourire bienveillant à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui se releva doucement, reposant l'ouvrage à sa place, et descendant face à l'imposant bureau de bois trônait face à une cheminée de granit, où un feu avait été allumé par les elfes. L'automne commençait à se faire rude, et la pierre qui constituait le château ne faisait pas réellement rempart.

-ça fait bien longtemps que je repousse ce moment, avoua Anthéa en croisant les jambes.

D'un moulinet souple du poignet, l'ainé des Dumbledore fit venir un récipient en pierre dont les bords étaient gravés de runes et de symboles anciens.

-Je ne souhaite pas voir ces souvenirs, avoua Anthéa, juste m'en débarrasser.

-As-tu du mal à te contrôler, ces derniers temps ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme, une lueur triste dans le regard.

-Je pense juste… que je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer avec ça. Peut-être arriverai-je à mieux dormir.

Des petites fioles vinrent entourer la bassine peu profonde et la jeune fille tapota sa tempe du bout de sa baguette en chêne blanc, symbole d'immortalité, ironie au possible, afin d'en sortir des fluides argentés qu'elle déversa dans les fioles, que le directeur renvoya dans un petit présentoir doré, près du perchoir de son phénix.

-Y avait-il autre chose ?

-Tu sais, je pensais qu'il faudrait organiser quelque chose, pour rassembler tous les élèves… éluda Anthéa en tendant le bras sous le gosier de Fumseck qui se mit à chantonner.

-Je crois que tu as une idée en tête, remarqua-t-il.

-Une soirée aux Trois Balais, balança la jeune fille en rapportant son regard bleu dans celui du directeur, ce serait convivial et agréable ! Et si ça tombe à Halloween, pour l'anniversaire d'Hippolyte, ce serait encore mieux.

-En réalité, tu me proposes une sortie dangereuse pour mes élèves afin de fêter la naissance de ton cousin… N'est-ce pas calculateur de ta part ? hasarda-t-il en se penchant vers sa filleule.

-Et alors ? dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Je ne vois pas en quoi aller à Pré-Au-Lard est plus dangereux de jour que de nuit. De nuit, il y a des sortilèges d'alarmes et des patrouilles d'auror, au moins… Et puis, c'est la fête de Samhain, il nous faut la fête dignement !

Samhain était l'un des 8 sabbats, rites sorciers de la tradition Wicca. Portant divers noms, cette soirée marquait le début de la saison de la Nuit, où les mondes étaient les plus proches, le moment où les barrières entre vivants et morts étaient la plus fines, où les communications se faisaient le plus facilement. Le moment crucial de signifier aux morts que chez les vivants, tout se passait bien. Cette nuit là, les énergies étaient à leur maximum, et la magie y était facilitée. Les rituels de protection, de bannissement d'esprits ou d'habitudes, de ruptures, étaient grandement favorisés. C'était en soi, le jour de la méditation, du recommencement. Il permettait de se rassembler en gardant les chemins illuminés par des feux qui permettaient de guider vers l'avenir. Les sorciers considéraient ce jour comme la dernière journée de l'année.

Dans des temps reculés, les sorciers sacrifiaient des animaux afin de ne pas manquer de nourriture durant l'hiver. On éteignait alors le brasier, symbole de la mort, avant de la rallumer, pour marquer le début de la nouvelle année magique. Grâce à cela, on chassait les mauvais esprits. Ce feu permettait de protéger le foyer.

Le chose qui fit tiquer le directeur, était l'idée de renouveler les protections de Poudlard et Pré Au Lard. Et puis finalement, les croyances wiccanes étaient très importantes dans le monde sorcier, bien que désuet à cause de la population née moldue. Une des choses que les plus puristes leur reprochait, d'ailleurs. Mais quel meilleur moyen de clôturer l'année sorcière et d'en commencer une nouvelle, en rassemblant ses élèves devant ce rituel, avant de les laisser se retrouver entre eux ?

-Disons que je vais réfléchir à ton idée, convainc le directeur en se renfonçant dans son siège, la jeunesse est prompte à l'amusement, et c'est de ça dont la jeune génération a besoin, en ces temps sombres.

Anthéa esquissa un sourire et tourna le dos.

-Tu reviendras récupérer tes souvenirs ? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'elle entrouvrait la porte.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me faire du mal avec ce genre de choses, confessa la jeune fille, le regard dur. J'ai besoin de sérénité, et non de tourments.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis cet été ?

-Finalement, je ne me sens pas capable de faire le vide avec ça dans ma tête, termina-t-elle en désignant les fioles d'un geste élégant du menton

Ils se saluèrent et la jeune fille s'éclipsa. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa Salle Commune, en arrivant au bout du deuxième étage, elle fut arrêtée par les pleurs d'une petite fille, et d'une chanson nasillarde et criarde de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, qui faisait des cabrioles au dessus d'elle en se moquant.

La petite fille, une blondinette qui devait être en première année, était agenouillée et tentait de ramasser ses affaires malgré les tremblements qui la tenaillaient au corps, sous les moqueries de l'esprit frappeur, lequel avait l'apparence un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, de laquelle s'échappait des caquètements. Un visage sournois en somme. Il portait des vêtements extravagants. Il n'avait jamais été vivant, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il aimait le chaos et le désordre. Ses passes temps consistaient à faire du bruit, créer des chansons et des surnoms, jouer des tours, mettre en œuvre des pièges, se moquer de tout, semer la pagaille, et faire peur aux plus jeunes. Pour autant, il montrait un grand respect à Dumbledore qui pouvait l'influencer un minimum. Rusard tentait désespérément de le faire expulser de Poudlard. La seule peur de Peeves était le Baron Sanglant qui pouvait le maîtriser, et était d'ailleurs bien le seul, et seul le Moine Gras se montrait indulgent avec lui. Il avait la capacité d'interagir avec le solide, le poussant à jeter des choses sur les vivants, à se rendre invisible, flotter dans les airs et se déplacer instantanément.

-Hey Peeves ! s'exclama Anthéa

-Oh Dragonneau, Dragonne, Dragonnette ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur en plissant des yeux. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à appeler le Baron Sanglant, menaça la Poufsouffle en un regard mauvais et hautain pour son adversaire, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de la première année pour l'aider à se relever.

-T'es pas à Serpentard, objecta Peeves, qui va me faire croire qu'il t'obéit ?

-Ou alors devrai-je s en parler à Dumbl…

-Peeves ! Veux-tu que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant ? Il m'écoutera, moi…

Anthéa, les mains sur les épaules tressautantes de la petite, une rouge et or, se trouva face au regard anthracite et arrogant du très impérieux et suffisant Regulus Black.

-Black, Blacky ! Pourquoi aiderais-tu une blairotte et un lionceau ?

-On se le demande, soupira le cadet des Black en secouant la tête, maintenant, vire de la, rajouta-t-il en se redressant de toute sa stature altière.

Anthéa rit intérieurement. Ce que les sang-pur pouvaient être méprisants et vaniteux à se croire si supérieurs de par le statut de leur sang, dans leur éducation pour ainsi dire royale.

Peeves cracha et jeta en l'air des fioles pleines, probablement subtilisées au professeur Slughorn, et s'enfuit en criant. D'un coup de baguette, la jaune et noir nettoya les substances bouillonnantes qui s'écoulaient vers leurs pieds. Des potions qui explosent… Stupide esprit !

-Si Peeves t'embête, menace-le d'appeler le Baron Sanglant, conseilla gentiment Anthéa en s'agenouillant devant la gamine pour la rhabiller correctement après les chahuts subis précédemment. D'accord ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en lissant la cravate rouge et or.

-ça a bien marché pour toi, Dragonneau, s'amusa Regulus dans son dos.

-Il n'a fait que tenter le diable, mais la menace reste la même pour lui, quelque soit notre maison, protesta Anthéa.

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans notre maison prononce cette … menace, releva le jeune Black en lançant un regard mauvais à la rouge et or. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il avec dédain

-Meredith McKinnon, renifla la blondinette en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, apeurée

-Et en plus, j'ai aidé une McKinnon, soupira le vert et argent en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Quelle bonté de ta part. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de témoins, et personne n'ira se vanter de devoir un service à un serpent, se moqua Anthéa en arquant un sourcil avec un clin d'œil vers la petite qui se mit à sourire. Allez file petite, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

Anthéa raccompagna la petite sœur de Marlène jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers qui la ramenaient jusqu'à son dortoir, et bifurqua jusqu'à celui qui menait aux cachots, talonnée du pas nonchalant de Regulus Black.

-On parle beaucoup de toi dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, confessa-t-il doucereusement dans le dos de la Poufsouffle.

-Tiens donc ? s'amusa Anthéa. Comme c'est intéressant. Dis m'en plus, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On parle de tes exploits.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et soupira en secouant la tête avant de la tourner sur sa gauche, où Regulus s'était arrêté pour la détailler avec curiosité.

Au delà de son aventure avec Lestrange, elle avait attrapé bien malgré elle dans ses filets le rejeton Rosier. Cela avait eu lieu alors qu'elle revenait de sa balade solitaire dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas vu l'heure et dans sa précipitation, avait oublié de se lancer un sort de désillusion.

La fatigue avait poussé à cette négligence, elle ne pouvait se mentir, mais elle n'y apporterait pas plus d'importance que ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait alors croisé Rosier et Ombrage pendant leur ronde. Bien sûr, la petite arriviste jalouse et aigrie qu'était Ombrage du haut de ses 17 ans avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle souhaitait, à travers ses cris hystériques et ses rires de petite fille, punir la Poufsouffle et lui retirer des points. Rosier, le chef des Serpentards, l'avait arrêtée dans son monologue sans fin, et l'avait congédiée, lui expliquant sèchement qu'il se chargerait d'elle. Dans un moment de grande mansuétude qui ne lui était guère familier, il avait raccompagné la jeune fille jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, et l'y avait laissée après un baise main qui avait fait sourire la sorcière malgré elle.

Il avait une aura magnétique digne d'un vampire, à l'image de tout bon Sang Pur. Il était froid, distant, et arborait toujours une expression neutre mais ennuyée, comme si le commun des mortels ne lui arrivait pas à la semelle. C'était un personnage sûr de lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne, et qui semblait tout bonnement intouchable, doux moule des 28 sacrés. Il était ambitieux, déterminé, rusé et secret, mais restait loyal à sa famille et ses quelques proches, mais surtout, il était d'une élégance quasi royale et n'avait pas peur d'enfreindre les règles pour avancer dans la vie et avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait toujours. Finalement, il était à l'image de ses cousines Black par sa tante Druella, un pur et digne Rosier. C'était du mystère qu'il dégageait, et peut-être était-ce pour cela que la jeune femme l'intéressait et l'intriguait, et il fallait dire qu'elle le lui rendait bien.

Anthéa prenait son temps avec lui, après tout, elle n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir le cadet Lestrange et l'aîné des Black à ses pieds, et parfois se faire désirer avait du bon en plus d'être flatteur. Cela avait eu lieu début octobre, et si elle avait conquis Sirius un lundi et Lestrange un mercredi, elle n'avait ainsi eu sa première discussion avec Rosier que le week-end suivant. Désormais à l'aube du mois de novembre, leur 'relation' n'avait pas évolué plus que cela, et ne consistait principalement qu'en flirt au détour d'un couloir. Leur excuse préférée était encore les cours communs et devoirs en binôme en arithmancie et en runes.

Connaissant la rivalité entre Rabastan et Evan, Anthéa ne doutait pas que l'un narguait l'autre sur ses… 'exploits'.

-Les hommes se vantent beaucoup et en oublient la _bienséance_ , expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-Là dessus, nous sommes bien d'accord, confessa-t-il, les mains dans les poches de sa robe sorcière. Les temps changent.

-Prends garde à toi, on dirait un papy des années 20. Même mes parents ne lâchent pas ce genre de phrases, se moqua la jeune fille.

-ça me désole, un tel manque de respect.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour ma pudeur ? plaisanta-t-elle en lui plissant les yeux avec sarcasme.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies, souligna l'adolescent.

-Touché ! l'accusa-t-elle en riant délicatement, la main sur le cœur dans un élan faussement dramatique qui rappela son frère à Regulus.

-Ne crois pas que je défends la veuve et l'orphelin.

-Oh non, c'est bien au dessus des règles de l'étiquette que l'on t'a inculquées. C'est ici que je m'arrête, lui indiqua-t-elle en un doux mouvement de tête

-Bonne nuit Dragonneau, la salua-t-il gentiment avant de tourner les talons pour bifurquer sur les cachots.

-A toi aussi, Black !

Anthéa commença à tapoter sur le tonneau adéquat lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose se briser. Elle releva la tête, inquiète, puis se dirigea dans la direction des échos pour trouver… son jumeau et Hamilton en train de se peloter. Elle poussa un cri dégoûté tandis que Rich se séparait de sa compagne et s'approchait de sa sœur, l'attirant derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée de leur salle commune.

-Hamilton ? lâcha Anthéa. C'est avec elle que tu t'éclipses ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Entre autre, avoua Ulrich en haussant des épaules, où Anthéa le frappa. Quoi ? Elles tombent toutes à mes pieds, que puis-je faire d'autre que les ramasser ?

-Avoir plus de standing, releva Anthéa avec dépit.

-Comme Lestrange ? railla son frère.

-J'ai écouté tes conseils et je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, révéla sa sœur en le fusillant du regard. Pour que tu me fiches la paix, entre autre.

-Je te débarrasse de Hamilton, remercie moi pour le sacrifice ! s'offusqua le beau brun

-tu as toujours volé mes jouets, râla Anthéa en roulant des yeux

-J'arrête, si c'est ce que tu veux, affirma son frère en tapotant sur les tonneaux.

-Ce que je ne supporterai pas, c'est que tu sois de nouveau blessé… Je péterai les plombs !

Il y eut un moment de flottement en souvenir de l'accident à Ilvermorny qu'ils ignorèrent promptement.

-T'inquiètes donc pas, frangine ! Frôler la mort une fois m'a suffit, la rassura le garçon en lui laissant place dans le tunnel.

-Vaut mieux, siffla la jeune fille en disparaissant du couloir.

-Et les rôles s'inversèrent ! la suivit-il

Sirius et Remus sortirent de la cuisine avec des victuailles plein les poches une fois le couloir désert. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

 _Eeeeet couper !_

 _Waw, je n'ai jamais fait une fin aussi abrupte et nulle je crois mais bon._

 _n'oubliez pas que la rétribution pour ma motivation et mon imagination sont vos reviews !_


	16. Chapter 15

_Oyez Oyez braves gens !_

 _Je suis désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse._

 _Je vous poste là mon nouveau chapitre. Patience pour les fans de l'autre fic, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine!_

 _En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 15 – l'horreur du shopping

La nouvelle avait couru dans tout le château. On autorisait les élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année à sortir aux Trois Balais, le soir, pour fêter Halloween.

-Et le fait qu'Hippo soit là, et que ce soit son anniversaire, n'est qu'une coïncidence ! babilla joyeusement James en tapant gaiement dans ses mains.

Anthéa haussa des épaules en enroulant son bras autour de celui de son meilleur ami, son éternel sourire mystérieux en coin, et les éclats rieurs dans ses yeux énigmatiques.

-En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

-Ah, cela ma chère, est une surprise ! Et toi ?

Anthéa s'assit sur le banc de pierre près du Lac Noir, tapotant dessus afin d'inviter son meilleur ami. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, et attira le visage harmonieux de la jeune Poufsouffle sur son épaule en jouant avec une pointe de ses cheveux.

-ça a avancé avec Evans ? demanda Anthéa en fixant la surface lisse du lac.

-Je ne l'ai pas invitée, avoua James. J'en avais envie, mais j'ai résisté, comme tu me l'as demandé. De toutes façons, je la verrai sur place…

-Je suis fière de toi, assura Anthéa en tapotant doucement sa cuisse, comme on le ferait avec le haut du crâne d'un chien

Ils continuèrent de discuter gentiment, en tête à tête, puis se levèrent et rejoignirent tranquillement leurs cours de l'après-midi. Samedi arriverait bien vite.

Le mercredi même, Anthéa, James et Ulrich se retrouvèrent pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Les événements s'étaient précipités et ils se devaient de trouver un cadeau pour leur cousin qui leur avait annoncé en une courte missive sa présence à une soirée d'étudiants, ce qui avait fait hurlé de rire James et Ulrich. Imaginer leur cousin, éternel bachelor à une soirée, entourée d'adolescentes enivrées par l'alcool… voilà qui serait fort amusant !

-Bon, on va où ? hasarda James, en balayant le chemin terreux entre Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard, les mains enfoncées dans les poches

\- Gaichiffon, je n'ai pas de tenue, annonça Ulrich les mains croisées derrière la tête, le nez en l'air.

-Zonko? proposa James, l'air incertain

-Il n'a plus 17 ans, protesta Anthéa, plutôt Derviche et Bang.

-On lui pendra quoi ?

-On verra là bas, souffla doucement la brune.

Ulrich et James lançaient des clins d'œil à leur fan club respectif sur la route, ce qui agaça suffisamment Anthéa pour qu'elle leur pince les fesses, cuisses, bras, ou côtes au passage, en les fusillant du regard alors que ses imbéciles gloussaient à qui mieux mieux… Surtout James, lui rappelant que si une certaine rousse pouvait témoigner de son manège, ou que quelqu'un pouvait en attester, tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant… Ce qui le calma, mais redoubla le cirque de paon offert par Ulrich… Après tout, il avait deux fois plus de groupies pour lui tout seul.

Les trois jeunes sorciers poussèrent la porte du magasin de vente et réparation d'objets magiques, et montèrent directement dans la mezzanine vide de l'échoppe.

-ça serait bien, une pendule familiale, proposa James.

Anthéa et Rich se retournèrent. Une pendule, qui n'indiquait non pas l'heure, mais la situation et le lieu où se trouvaient la famille trônait entre un périscope sous marin et un lunascope, au dessus d'un scrutoscope et un capteur de dissimulation. Anthéa arqua un sourcil.

-Il vit tout seul, souligna-t-elle, ça ne lui sera pas de grande utilité. En revanche…

Elle sortit un sablier magique, dont les graines s'écoulaient en fonction de la qualité de la conversation, aux couleurs rouge et or, comme la maison de leur cousin, à Poudlard.

-Slug en a un, se souvint vaguement Ulrich, c'est Ed qui me l'a dit, expliqua-t-il en un haussement d'épaule. Pourquoi pas ce truc ?

Il pointa du doigt un coffret à 7 serrures, à chaque serrure ouverte, un nouveau fond s'offrait avec un espace toujours plus grand.

-Bof, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait mettre dedans ? souleva James. Une glace à l'ennemi, c'est cool, se retourna-t-il. Aha ! Voyez, je n'ai pas d'ennemis !

-Pour l'instant, ricana Ulrich en secouant la tête et en dépassant James. Un miroir parlant ?

-Pas sûre qu'il le supporte. J'ai déjà failli casser celui de la salle de bain du dortoir à plusieurs reprises, et il a moins de patience que moi, se souvint Anthéa.

-Garde moldu, c'est nul puisqu'il habite à Flagley Le Haut, grommela James. Sirène anti vol non, c'est un auror… Une tente magique ?

-Persée lui en a offert une neuve à Noël dernier, se remémora Anthéa, en référence au benjamin de cette fratrie.

-A quoi sert un révélateur ? demanda James dubitatif face à une petite gomme qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

-T'occupes, j'ai trouvé ! annonça Anthéa en brandissant une montre à gousset.

-Il en a déjà une, argua James.

Tous les sorciers recevaient une montre à leurs 17 ans.

-Elle a 12 aiguilles, ce sont les planètes qui bougent sur le cadran, révéla Anthéa.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-A faire causer les idiots, répliqua-t-elle. On prend ça, il sera content.

Et sans autres formes de cérémonie, la décision ayant été prise, les deux garçons suivirent la brune jusqu'au comptoir afin de payer et de faire emballer l'objet.

-Bon, on va boire un coup ? proposa Anthéa.

-Non, on va se chercher des déguisements, annonça Ulrich en se saisissant de l'un des bras de sa sœur.

-Et vous, ma chère, venez avec nous, indiqua James en imitant son ami avec le bras libre de la jeune fille.

-Bande de sales traîtres ! marmonna Anthéa, les suivant à contre cœur, les talons enfoncés dans le sol en guise de protestation

-Une jeune demoiselle ne marmonne pas ! la sermonna James, pâle imitation de mère.

Anthéa roula des yeux, déjà exténuée. Elle détestait ce genre de magasins qui vendait des vêtements à la féminité exagérée, des habits guindés qui dataient de l'époque des rois et des reines moldus, proposant diverses tonalités de tissus coupés pour la noblesse, les bals, les réceptions… Des tenues trop longues, trop lourdes, trop encombrantes, et tellement vieux jeu. Anthéa était plutôt du genre avant gardiste et peut-être pas féministe, non, mais anti sexisme avec une forte allergie pour le machisme. Et ce genre de magasins faisait courbettes à tout ce qu'elle abhorrait.

Les garçons la poussèrent sans ménagements à l'intérieur, et sans trop savoir comment, la jeune fille se retrouva au fond du rez de chaussée de Gaichiffon, réservé aux femmes, face aux cabines dorées, chaque entrée séparée par des miroirs de plein pied qu'on aurait très bien pu trouver dans les appartements de la reine d'Angleterre, et non dans une boutique de 'fringues'. Les garçons s'installèrent sur les sofas moelleux couleur lavande qui faisaient face aux cabines. Une vendeuse arriva avec un plateau de biscuit et des tasses de thé. On se serait presque cru dans un magasin pour future mariée. La jeune Poufsouffle sentit la bile remonter dangereusement vers sa bouche et se concentra sur la vendeuse pour faire passer sa nausée. Toute cette coquetterie la rendait malade.

Une jeune fille en fleur de l'âge de Rosmerta et Pompon, environ 24 ans, avec une robe chasuble couleur lavande qui lui tombait sous les genoux, deux yeux noisettes pétillants et des boucles châtains qui lui tombaient à la mâchoire lui faisait face.

-Que recherchez-vous ? demanda aimablement l'employée.

-Un déguisement pour ma sœur, annonça Ulrich.

La jeune employée détailla l'adolescente d'un regard scrutateur puis disparut dans les rayons, tandis que Anthéa touchait distraitement les accessoires sans trop s'y arrêter. Lorsque la vendeuse revint, le sang de Théa ne fit qu'un tour, mais la jeune femme la poussa doucement du plat des mains sur ses épaules vers une cabine, dans laquelle elle accrocha les robes sélectionnées.

-Robe empire, robe princesse, robe soigneuse, robe sirène, robe de valse, robe dulcinée… robe Windsor ? Mais c'est mort !

Anthéa jetait de côté chacune des tenues sans même les essayer. On se serait cru au siècle dernier ! Et la modernité, alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouine ? s'intéressa James.

-Elle doit jurer sur la longueur. Alors ?

Anthéa fulminait intérieurement mais rendit toutes les robes à la vendeuse en demandant quelque chose de plus original. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur lorsque celle-ci arriva avec des tenues….

-C'est quoi cet engin de torture ? demanda la sorcière avec un air dégoûté.

-Un bustier Miss…

-Je ne mettrai pas ce… ce truc, avertit dangereusement Anthéa avec un reniflement dédaigneux à l'adresse des vêtements

-tu devrais, ça fait très vamp ! railla son frère en lorgnant sur les ficelles de dentelle du corset de la robe.

-Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de pouvoir avancer sans risquer de me casser la figure, vous n'avez rien de plus… court ?

-Trouvez lui une tenue de courtisane ! s'esclaffa James, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Le dit James se reprit immédiatement alors que les deux femmes le foudroyaient du regard, et Ulrich rit sous cape. Il avait trouvé la blague très drôle, lui.

-Quelle période ? s'agaça la vendeuse.

Anthéa lui servit des yeux ronds tandis que James s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux de Rich en mangeant son poing afin d'étouffer son rire, tandis que son ami d'enfance avait la tête rejetée en arrière et se mordait outrageusement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser. La situation était on ne peut plus cocace.

-La robe, le déguisement, précisa la jeune châtaigne en ignorant superbement les deux adolescents.

-Laissez tomber, je vais chercher moi-même, annonça Anthéa, et vous cassez-vous avant que je ne m'occupe de votre cas ! Potter, si tu continues, je t'arraches les bijoux de famille et fini le nom des Potter ! Et toi Ulrich… continua-t-elle menaçante en se tournant vers les garçons après les avoir observés à travers la glace.

-C'est bon, on s'arrache ! annonça promptement Ulrich en se levant d'un bond, tirant James derrière lui qui traînait des pieds, jusqu'au 2ème étage, celui des hommes.

Un applaudissement se fit alors que la jeune fille se perdait dans les rayonnages les plus profonds et perdus du magasin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Regulus Black lui faisait face, avec un sourire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Black ? lâcha Anthéa en fouillant parmi les robes se répétant comme une litanie 'trop long', 'trop serré', 'trop guindé', 'c'est quoi ce décolleté de gourgandine ?'

-Ils ne sont pas faciles à vivre, tes gardes du corps, plaisanta Regulus en se plaçant à l'ombre, à côté d'elle.

-De qui te caches-tu ? se moqua Anthéa. As-tu peur qu'on te surprenne avec une gentille petite Poufsouffle… Ou peut-être est-ce la partie Sang-Mêlé qui t'ennuie ?

-J'évite les ennuis, expliqua Regulus sur le ton de l'évidence en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.

-Attention, je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresses à moi, railla la brune, en se débarrassant d'une énième robe de noble à la française.

-Tu m'intrigues, concéda le vert et argent, je n'aime pas être intrigué.

-C'est ce qui est exaltant dans les mystères, murmura Anthéa en dégageant de sous ses yeux une nouvelle friperie d'une époque bien trop lointaine pour elle, d'un air de profond dégoût.

-Je pense commencer à te cerner, révéla le jeune Black.

Anthéa garda une main sur un cintre, l'autre sur la hanche légèrement décalée, et le toisa du regard.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, le défia-t-elle.

-De l'extérieur tu sembles être une douce énigme irésolvable, froide, inatteignable. Un peu comme une petite _Sang-Pur_. Pourtant, tu restes accessible aux hommes, comme si c'était la seule chose qui te faisait ressentir quoique ce soit. Je dis ça, parce que tu es souvent stone. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que ce n'était pas que de simples cigarettes, tu te méprends sur mon sens de l' _observation_. Pourtant, tu es bien légère et ouverte lorsque tu es avec… ton entourage _proche._ Cela se ressent par ton attitude en public ou en petit comité, même à ta manière de t'exprimer, qui change du tout au tout. Tu peux passer de l'altier au vulgaire, du soutenu au familier en fonction de ton environnement.

-Pas mal, ironisa Anthéa, tu es plus perspicace que les autres.

-Quand on creuse on trouve réponse à ses questions.

-Et pourquoi mettre tant d'ardeurs pour percer mes secrets ?

Le visage du serpentard se ferma, mais une pensée fut interceptée par la Poufsouffle.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, sourit-elle, tu t'inquiètes des fréquentations de ton frère…

-Tu devrais choisir cette robe, lui indiqua-t-il en lui fourrant un morceau de tissu avant de tourner les talons, le visage fermé.

-A plus, _stalker_ ! s'exclama la brune dans son dos avec un signe de main

Elle revint vers les miroirs en plaçant la robe face à elle. Une jolie robe de soirée charleston courte des années 20, les années folles. La doublure de soie était couleur carmin, la préférée d'Anthéa, et le dessus de la robe, en mousseline fine et légère, en transparence, jolie et discrète, dans un ton rouge corail plus clair, était brodé de paillettes discrètes et de perles brillantes dans des teintes de cerise et de framboise. Les ornements de la robe étaient en diagonales sur le torse, allant des côtes jusqu'à un losange au niveau du nombril, pour partir en d'autres diagonales, en sens inverse, du losange vers le dessous des hanches. Les perles fines tombaient à la verticale sous les diagonales et le losange du haut du jupon. Le décolleté était ouvragé d'ovales de perles et de paillettes et tombait en pointe. Les manches étaient des bretelles larges mais qui ne prenaient pas toutes les épaules, et le bas du jupon du dessus de la robe tombaient en franges jusqu'au haut du genou, alors que la jupe du fond de robe s'arrêtait légèrement en dessous des mi cuisses. A l'arrière, des lianes et lacets de dentelle carmin, corail, cerise et framboise se croisaient dans un dos nu plongeant lui tombant au dessus des reins, laissant apercevoir le haut tatouage d'arabesque dans le bas de son dos. La taille était resserrée, et la coupe de la jupe, droite, mais ample, était volante et fluide.

Anthéa esquissa un sourire.

Il avait du goût, le 6ème année. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la caisse afin de payer et rejoignit son meilleur ami et son frère.

-T'as trouvé ton bonheur ? hasarda James en sortant la tête des rideaux de sa cabine.

-Et toi, _Love_ ? répliqua la brune en s'installant sur un sofa, aux côtés de Remus.

-Ouais ouais … grogna James en retournant dans sa cabine.

-Et bien moi, si ça vous intéresse, j'irai en Dracula sexy ! annonça Sirius, toujours dans sa cabine.

-Tu veux dire vampire ? précisa Peter depuis la sienne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quel Dracula je suis pour être Dracula.

-T'as pris quoi ? demanda Ulrich en sortant à son tour sa tête de sa propre cabine. Rien de scandaleux ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard scabreux entendu.

-Non, on dirait presque une tenue de vierge effarouchée, railla Anthéa, faisant monter le rose aux joues de Remus. Tu as trouvé quelque chose, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Remus fit une moue d'excuse. Contrairement aux Potter, Dragonneau, Black ou Pettigrow, il ne roulait pas sur l'or, bien de là… Par sa faute, qui plus est ! Alors il ne pouvait se permettre des extravagances.

Anthéa, intercepta cette pensée et eu un air désapprobateur.

-T'es né quand, Remus ? s'intéressa-t-elle en se levant.

-Mars, répondit celui ci en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

L'adolescente s'aventura dans les rayonnages masculins en pestant intérieurement. Puis elle lui ramena une tenue en la fourrant dans ses bras avec autorité, avant de le tirer dans une cabine.

-J'ai ce qu'il me faut… tenta le lycanthrope en rosissant.

-Bla bla bla, imita Anthéa avec une voix d'enfant, tu essayes et tu prends, tu ne t'occuperas pas des détails, insista-t-elle alors que la bouche du rouge et or s'ouvrait pour protester.

Elle ferma le rideau des cabines d'un geste sec et retourna s'installer avec grâce dans les sofa. Même les sofas semblaient faire référence à une certaine noblesse ! Affligeant…

-Je parie sur une tenue de pom pom girl, babilla James depuis sa cabine.

-Moi sur celle de la catin, répliqua Ulrich en riant.

-Mon corps est un temple, répliqua dramatiquement la jeune fille.

-Ouvert à tous… enchaîna James.

-Et à tout moment ! ricana Rich

Peter sortit de sa cabine et coula un regard désolé vers la jeune fille qui haussa des épaules avec désinvolture. A moins de leur arracher la langue, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les empêcher de déblatérer de telles inepties.

-Continuez comme ça, et je vous casse tous vos plans ! martela la jaune et noir, les bras étendus de part et d'autre du sofa en souriant.

-Quoi ?

Le meilleur ami et le jumeau sortirent leur tête, une grande inquiétude sur le visage.

-Faire quoi ? répéta Ulrich, l'air sévère.

-Un claquement de doigts, et plus de filles pour toi, indiqua Anthéa avec un regard calculateur, et toi, continua-t-elle, avec un sourire manipulateur vers James, c'est LA fille, qui te passe sous le nez.

Les deux garçons déglutirent difficilement en se lançant un regard apeuré, avant de retourner, en silence cette fois, dans la cabine. Anthéa se délecta du silence. Qu'il était bon de ne plus entendre les simagrées de ces deux gamins remplis d'hormones et de vannes de bas étage sexistes.

-Et pour info, lança-t-elle aux rideaux des deux adolescents, je couche avec qui je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que l'on peut me juger ou me harceler de blagues salaces sans mon consentement. Vu ?

-Oui chef ! s'écrièrent les deux bruns à l'unisson en sortant avec leurs emplettes.

Ils passèrent tête baissée devant la jeune fille et le reste des Maraudeurs ayant fait surface des cabines, pour descendre au rez de chaussée afin de payer. Les 3 derniers maraudeurs se retournèrent vers l'adolescente qui se relevait avec grâce pour se saisir de son sac.

-Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Remus intrigué.

-J'ai un don pour faire et défaire les gens à ma guise, dévoila l'adolescente en un haussement d'épaule en s'arrêtant à la première marche de l'escalier pour les observer. Et cela ne s'arrête pas aux histoires de cœur et de cul, ajouta-t-elle fièrement avant de descendre à son tour. Excuse-moi, je ne peux plus tarder, je doute qu'Emmeline me pardonne d'être en retard à son anniversaire.

Peter, Remus et Sirius s'observèrent, intrigué. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, et d'épaissir davantage l'aura insondable, le voile mystique entourant Anthéa.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ded', ce soir, c'est grand soir !

Benjy avait l'air du prophète face à un Edgar blasé, un Caradoc dépité et un Dedalus clairement perdu.

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir niquer ! s'écria Benjy en le saisissant par les épaules et en le secouant légèrement. Tu vas enfin faire un voyage au pays merveilleux du désir infini et ..

-Fais chier… soupira Ded.

-Enfin quoi ? s'offusqua Benjy en passant un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

-C'est un peu la honte, souleva Ded en levant les yeux au ciel.

En effet, Benjy était auparavant debout sur l'une des petites tables rondes couleur miel de leur salle commune et parlait d'une voix d'orateur. Fatalement, nombres d'élèves présents avaient été témoins de ce moment gênant pour le jeune Diggle, et ce malgré la musique émanant du tourne disque magique, de la radio, des murmures des plantes rares de Chourave, sans compter le bruit de fond des discussions de groupes.

Oui, c'était la honte. Sauf que Benjy ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

-T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel d'avoir 17 piges et de ne pas avoir couché, le rassura Caradoc.

-Non, c'est grave la honte, insista Benjy.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais le pro avec les femmes, lâcha cyniquement Caradoc.

-J'imagine que je sais comment les charmer, oui, concéda le capitaine de Quidditch avec un sourire charmeur. Bref, ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en offrant un regard triste à Dedalus. C'est grave la honte, et ce soir, avec Rich, on a décidé d'agir !

-C'est toi qui nous fout la honte, le réprimanda Edgar avec sa voix de préfet. Maintenant allez à la douche avant que Dorcas ne vous découpe en morceaux et ne les sème dans le château pour oser arriver en retard à la soirée d'Emme.

Benjy soupira et entraîna un Dedalus rougissant de honte dans le dédale de tunnels adjacent à la salle commune et légèrement en pente qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. A ce moment précis, Hestia et Greta sortaient du côté des filles, en face, en pouffant de rire, et croisèrent Anthéa qui rentrait après avoir toqué sur les barils gardant l'entrée.

-Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit la brune en arquant un sourcil impérieux.

-J'ai entendu Evans dire à Black que s'il faisait du mal à Marlène elle l'emmènerait chez le véto pour le faire piquer, expliqua Hestia avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hestia a l'humour facile, précisa Greta, mais c'est drôle quand on sait que son rire ressemble à un aboiement et qu'il a été nommé après la constellation du Chien.

-Ce qui était drôle, c'était la tête de Black, puisqu'il n'a pas compris la blague.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle blaguait, intervint Loretta Grant qui était assise dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Anthéa fit un geste de la main à ses camarades de promotion et se dirigea vers son dortoir, ignorant le geste du tableau de sa fondatrice qui portait un toast avec son sourire bienveillant et…

Bref, Anthéa adorait et était fière de sa maison, mais parfois, il fallait savoir ne pas être gentil. Par exemple, à cet instant précis, elle était soudainement de mauvaise humeur sans savoir d'où cela lui venait. Après une bonne douche, elle enfila un mini short en jean, un large tee-shirt vert bouteille troué et déchire en plusieurs endroits qui découvrait une partie de son dos et ses côtes, ainsi que ses doc marteens, avala le contenu de plusieurs fioles, dont certaines de sa propre composition, se força à sourire à son reflet qui lui fit un clin d'œil appréciateur, et fit demi tour après avoir veillé à se recomposer une attitude normale.

En à peine 30 minutes d'absence, Anthéa avait la fâcheuse manie de passer 20 minutes à ne rien faire sous la douche que d'attendre que le temps passe sous l'eau brûlante, la salle était bondée de 4ème à 7ème année, de victuailles et de boissons.

-Mais pourquoi on n'invite pas des gens d'autres maisons ? insista Ulrich alors que Benjy le tirait par le bras pour l'amener à Dedalus.

Marcellus Macmillan soupira tandis que Naïm Patil haussait des épaules.

-Est-ce que les autres maisons nous invitent ? demanda Dylan Thomas. `

-Absolument pas, par les testicules de Merlin ! piailla Diana Gates

-Alors, chacun pour sa gueule ! expliqua platement Eric Jordan.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment convaincus par leurs propos, mais les Poufsouffle étaient très fiers de savoir que leur Salle Commun n'avait jamais été visitée par des intrus, contrairement aux Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Serpentard qui invitaient les autres. Parce que soyons honnêtes, les Poufsouffle étaient ultra gentils, ultra laxistes, ultra tolérantes, parfois trop pour leur bien. Pour autant, leur salle commune restait leur antre de paix. Après, il ne fallait pas faire d'un cas une généralité. C'était comme dire que tous les Serpentard étaient des monstres sans âme ou que les Serdaigle n'étaient qu'une bande d'intellos ou que les Gryffondor agissaient sans réfléchir au préalable. Chacun était différent et heureusement. Anthéa les dépassa en souriant à ces pensées et atteint le bar pour se servir du rhum groseille dont elle raffolait et qui le lui rendait bien.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens qui boivent seuls ? demanda Benjy qui apparut mystérieusement à ses côtés.

-Que cela fait deux fois plus d'alcool pour moi ? proposa ironiquement Anthéa en cachant un sourire sarcastique derrière son gobelet.

Benjy éclata de rire, d'un rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec un aboiement, et Anthéa se laissa gentiment faire par le flirt de son camarade. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que l'alcool pour se défouler et passer ses frustrations.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi ? s'intéressa Benjy avec son air le plus charmeur alors que la brune le sondait du regard.

\- Je regarde beaucoup de gens ça ne veut pas dire que je veux faire leur connaissance… T'aimerais que j'en ai envie ?

Nul besoin de préciser qu'après ça, Benjy prit le parti de répondre par des actes, et s'éclipsa discrètement avec la jumelle de son ami, ce qui était loin d'être la chose à faire. D'autant plus que pendant ce temps, il abandonna sans autres forme de procès Dedalus aux bons soins d'Ulrich, qui n'avait probablement pas son tact…

Quoique, Benjy n'avait pas de tact et était aussi discret qu'un gryffondor.

A minuit, alors que le blond et la brune revenaient ni vus ni connus, Emmeline se retrouva à boire cul sec un mètre de Whisky Pur Feu la tête à l'envers et les pieds tenus en l'air par une Dorcas titubante, et quand Emmeline se redressa, elle se mit à beugler en balançant sa cravate, attachée autour de son crâne, loin de son nez, cessant ainsi de loucher dessus.

-Je suis des vôtres bande de naz !

Il fallait dire que voir la préfète picoler et agir comme une rustre, bien loin de ses manières aristocratiques était rare. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle et de Dorcas dans ce genre de situations, seuls les Poufsouffle pouvaient se targuer de les connaître sous cet angle. Mais même des reines de l'allure avaient le droit d'agir comme des adolescentes. Après tout, on n'était pas sérieux à 17ans. Il en était de même à 18, d'ailleurs.

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur les interactions des personnages, sur_ _leurs dialogues (qui, je l'espère, vous font un petit peu rire), et sur l'intrigue en général._

 _Si vous voyez des améliorations, ou que vous souhaitez juste flatter mon égo, sachez que ça me mettre de bonne humeur et que mon chat n'en sera que plus content !_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Et bien voilà ! Puisque ce dernier temps je suis toujours à la bourre dans mes publications, voici un nouveau chapitre!_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il saura trouver grâce à vos yeux._**

 ** _On présente l'air de rien les élèves d'Ilvermorny qu'on va rencontrer : mes petits OCs !_**

 ** _Petit moment olé olé sur la fin pour ceux qui veulent skipper ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 16 – Soirée à Pré-Au-Lard

Le 31 octobre 1977 marquait la fin de l'année sorcière et le début de la nouvelle.

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent afin de respecter leur croyance, les murs du Hall et de la Grande Salle étaient bardés de diverses tentures et guirlandes de couleur rouge, blanc et argent. Des encens de pomme, sauge, menthe, héliotrope et noix de muscade brûlaient partout dans le château, et les torches étaient agrémentées de chandelles noires et oranges dans tous les couloirs. Ces mêmes chandelles voletaient sous le mur enchanté de la Grande Salle.

Les runes de Hagalaz, nauthiz et wunjo étaient apposées également sur chaque tournant de mur, et au dessus de chaque cheminée du château, assurant protection aux habitants du domaine, et décuplant les flux magiques du lieu.

Des cyprès, if, chêne, soucis, chrysanthèmes, giroflées et autres fleurs automnales, gui, citrouille, armoise, belladone, mandragore, sauge décoraient chaque coin et recoin des corridors et des pièces. Toutes les pierres noires comme l'obsidienne, l'onyx, le jais, mais aussi l'agate et la cornaline étaient disposées en dessus des tables, des pupitres, et des bureaux, eux mêmes recouverts de nappes orange ou noire. Des citrouilles évidées et emplies d'une chandelles furent placées au centre de chaque meuble recouverts de pommes et de grenades.

Avant le début de la journée, tous les élèves et employés avaient préparé les bougies rituelles de l'année et placèrent une chandelle aux fenêtres. C'était peut-être une vieille coutume sorcière, mais en ces temps sombres, il ne fallait pas oublier d'où on venait. Renouer avec ces « croyances de bonnes femmes » ne coûtait rien.

Les plats étaient à base de betteraves, de navets, de maïs, de pommes, de citrouilles, de pomme de terre, d'oignons et d'endives. Le repas fut à base de viande (bœuf, porc et volailles), et les desserts consistaient en tourtes et autres pains d'épice. A la fin du repas, la tisane et le cidre furent de mise.

A la fin du repas, tous écrivirent des résolution sur un parchemin qu'ils brûlèrent à une bougie blanche et réitérèrent l'expérience avec les mauvaises habitudes, mais en les incinérant grâce à une bougie noire. Le club des Chasseurs sans Têtes proposa un ballet aérien à la fin du banquet.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la célébration prit fin et tous reprirent la route, suivant dans un ensemble presque militaire, le directeur, ses professeurs, et ses préfets, jusqu'au Hall, où chacun se dispersa jusqu'aux salles communes, et pour les plus âgés, allèrent se préparer pour la soirée aux Trois Balais.

Ce jour était également l'anniversaire de Nick Quasi sans tête : 485 ans qu'il était mort. Lors du centenaire, le fantôme le fêtait toujours avec le club des chasseurs sans tête qu'il rêvait d'intégrer, mais puisqu'un morceau de peau attachait sa tête à son cou, ce n'était pas possible. De son vivant, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington surestimait ses compétences magiques… Durant sa mort, il avait perdu son caractère hautain et arrogant pour devenir un revenant avec un fort sentiment d'infériorité face aux autres fantômes sans tête. Au détour d'un couloir, Anthéa et Ulrich le croisèrent et discutèrent avec lui. Ils eurent du mal à lui faire comprendre que l'anniversaire de leur cousin, vivant, passait avant la fête de mort d'un fantôme, aussi sympathique soit-il.

-Que veux-tu qu'on aille faire à cette soirée ? avait demandé Théa. Voir un club de morts montant des chevaux aussi morts qu'eux pour jouer au hockey avec leur tête et voir Nick déprimer alors que c'est sa fête, tandis que nous avons l'anniversaire d'Hippo : très peu pour moi !

Puis, en rejoignant le hall, ils eurent le droit à un Peeves qui bombardait les passants de bombabouses, de peinture, de plumes (volées aux poules d'Hagrid, pauvres bêtes), et autres araignées en plastiques (ou pas d'ailleurs). Il fuit alors que James lui annonçait avoir vu le Baron Sanglant arriver… Au final, ce fut la voix du Moine Gras chantant un ultime son paillard qui traversa le mur.

xXx

Anthéa soupira devant le miroir de la salle de bain de son dortoir en commun avec ses nouvelles 'copines'. Copines, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les appeler ses amies. Les amies, on leur racontait tout. Ou ils découvraient tout, même les secrets les plus horribles de votre esprit, les recoins les plus terribles de votre âme, et malgré cela, ils ne vous jugeaient pas et continuaient de vous aimer avec dévotion.

Les seules vraies amies qu'elle avait étaient restées au Massachussetts. Bonnie, Donatella, Graziella, Tallulah. Elles ne l'avaient pas regardée avec l'effroi qu'elle méritait suite à l'incident, ni avec pitié, et encore moins avec compassion. Seulement avec l'amour le plus inconditionnel, le genre qu'on ne ressentait qu'avec sa famille.

Elle repensa à Jackson, Keagan et même Patrick, les seuls vrais amis de son frère qui étaient devenus également les siens par la force des choses. Oui, même Patrick ! Et elle effleura vaguement le sujet Tobias avant de secouer la tête. Non, pas après la cérémonie qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pas alors que le monde des morts et des vivants étaient si proches.

Face au miroir parlant du dortoir, Anthéa refoula ses souvenirs et esquissa un sourire. Un de ces sourires qui faisait tourner les têtes. Elle était belle et mise en valeur dans sa tenue d'Halloween, une robe charleston dans les tons carmin, corail, et fruits des bois. Avec la couleur ténèbres de ses cheveux, réhaussés de reflets auburn et de mèches miel lorsque le temps offrait un minimum de luminosité, elle avait ce petit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, elle le savait. Sa coiffure était lâchée en un chignon bas et travaillé sur sa nuque, s'enroulant autour de son headband en cuir de dragon noir, et deux mèches lui léchaient le visage à l'avant. Typiquement années folles.

Le léger décolleté laissait tout à l'imagination, et le tissu léger de sa robe épousait ses courbes toniques et le galbe de son corps svelte, laissant ses jambes libres de mouvement sans être vulgaire, et cela, peu importe le jugements des coincées de la société sorcière des années 70.

Elle prit le temps de remettre des herbes relaxantes dans la breloque de son bracelet prévu à ce effet, et tapota du bout des doigts ses lèvres pour les roser davantage, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu unique, oscillant entre l'azur du ciel, le solaire des lagunes, le polaire des glaciers, la profondeur des mer et l'abysse des océans, légué par son ascendance celte britannique, était mis en avant par un maquillage smokey. Son teins hâlé, hérité d'ancêtres de tribus indiennes entourant Ilvermorny faisait ressortir le tout.

Elle se redressa, satisfaite. Elle était parfaite et son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle de bain, laissant les élucubrations enjouées d'Hestia et Greta, excitées comme des puces, ce qui l'attendrit.

La jeune bi nationale retrouvait dans ses compagnes Poufsouffle des traits qu'elle appréciait chez ses acolytes Oiseau Tonnerre.

Hestia avait enfilé une robe disco des années 60 tombant au dessous des genoux et aux manches longues évasées aux poignets, aux motifs psychédéliques et aux couleurs éclatantes et vives. Elle portait de longues bottes en cuir plastifié typique, avec des talons épais mais vertigineux et ses cheveux étaient crêpés.

Greta portait une tenue tout droit sortie des années 70 moldues : un pantalon noir en cuir, un haut de la même couleur, dont les manches dénudaient ses épaules, tombant sur ses bras, avec une paire de sandales rouges à talons hauts, et ses cheveux relevés en boucles gaufrées.

Dorcas avait opté pour une longue robe à sequins dorées, avec un manteau long en satin sombre, une étole en fourrure, un regard au crayon noir, et un collier vintage… élégante et raffinée. Sa coiffure était relevée en couronne tressée autour de sa tête.

Emmeline avait opté pour une longue robe edwardienne rose foncés, brodées de perles et de gants en cuir blanc, un manteau en satin rose poudré avec une étole en fourrure, un chapeau cloche à bords larges. Le genre que portaient les filles des riches propriétaires terriens de l'époque. Ses cheveux dévalaient en cascade dans son dos.

Chacune avait son style, bohème, déluré, élégant, raffiné… Et Anthéa, savant mélange des 4.

Tandis que ses comparses finissaient de se préparer, la jeune Dragonneau s'assit au pied de son lit, caressant avec tendresse Lux, qui s'était jeté sur ses cuisses, signe de possession. Et dire que c'était sensé être l'inverse…

-A quoi ressemble ton cousin ? demanda Greta avec avidité, tout en recourbant ses cils.

-Tu verras bien, éluda Anthéa en un haussement d'épaules.

-Est-il aussi beau que ton frère ? Ou tient-il plus de James ? s'intéressa Hestia.

-Un savant mélange des deux, j'imagine, soupira Anthéa.

-Je ne savais même pas que James avait de la famille autre que ses parents ! s'esclaffa Hestia en étalant une pointe de mascara.

-Et bien si.

Anthéa prit le paquet cadeau de son cousin qu'elle fourra dans sa bourse en cuir de dragon et de taffetas noir, agrandi par un sortilège d'extension indétectable et allégé par un sort de poids plume, qu'elle mis en bandoulière. Dans ses ballerines noires, elle ne se sentait pas aussi elle-même que dans ses docs marteens, mais il fallait bien avouer que ces chaussures étaient confortables, plates, simples et élégantes. Comme des ballerines de danseuse, et non ces modèles étriqués et modifiés pour la nouvelle société, avec des paillettes et autres ornements de trop.

Enfin, les 4 Poufsouffle finirent leur tenue et purent sortir. Il était déjà 20h. Anthéa détestait être en retard, et elle avança rapidement, traversant le couloir arrondi, comme creusé dans la terre, séparant chaque chambrée, poussa la porte du côté filles pour pénétrer dans la Salle Commune, qu'elle dépassa à travers le petit passage jusqu'au couloir des sous-sols et cachots, pour terminer dans la hall d'entrée où James et Ulrich l'attendaient, ayant laissés leurs amis respectifs aller avant eux au petit village sorcier.

Le dit Ulrich était habillé d'un costume trois pièces sombre et élégant, des boots montantes en cuir de dragon, une casquette gavroche en tweed, une chemise blanche oxford, avec un petit gilet sans manches, un manteau long à revers en pointe, et une montre à gousset vintage.

James, lui, portait un pantalon cintré, à l'image de Rich, une chemise blanche retroussée sur ses coudes, des bretelles réajustant le tout, avec un noeud papillon et un gilet sans manches.

Anthéa acquiesça et entraîna son meilleur ami et son frère derrière elle, bras dessus dessous.

En arrivant à Pré-Au-Lard, les trois cousins par alliance reconnurent devant les Trois Balais la silhouette élancée et sculptée de muscles d'Auror qui leur servait de cousin. Du haut de ses 28 ans, il était un grand garçon aux cheveux variant entre le châtain clair et le brun de sa mère, et aux yeux bleu, typiques de la famille Dragonneau. Il avait un air avenant, un regard qui sondait tout autour de lui, un sourire charmeur et était très beau, comme pouvait le souligner la horde de filles de 6ème et 7ème année qui lui faisaient du gringue, à son plus grand plaisir.

Ce qui n'était pas du goût des camarades des dites filles, visiblement.

N'en faisant, comme toujours, qu'à sa petite tête, Anthéa profita des derniers mètres la séparant de son cousin pour s'élancer à toute vitesse sur lui, se jetant à son cou et poussant au passage les quelques donzelles que le jeune laissait se morfondre.

Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa cousine.

A peine eut elle finit dans ses bras qu'il leur fit faire un tour sur eux mêmes, avant de la relever dans les airs, les mains de la jeune fille désormais sur ses épaules. Enfin, il la reposa à terre et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, le temps que ses deux cousins n'arrivent, marchant comme des coq maîtres de leur basse cours, entourés par leurs prétendantes qui gloussaient comme des dindes.

-Un peu jeunes pour toi, non ? s'amusa Anthéa en s'éloignant légèrement d'Hippolyte.

-Elles finiront bien par avoir 17 ans, répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin. Alors messieurs les paons, ajouta-t-il en rapprochant la Poufsouffle sur son côté droit, le bras callé sur ses épaules, vous vous dépêchez ? J'ai grand soif !

A peine le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor étaient arrivés au niveau de l'adulte, que ce dernier reçu une accolade virile de chacun d'entre eux. Puis, Anthéa toujours sous son aile, l'aîné de la famille pénétra le pub de Rosmerta, ses deux cousins fermant la marche.

Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue et afin d'avoir un début de soirée tranquille, les 4 jeunes gens commandèrent au bar puis rejoignirent la mezzanine du deuxième étage. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette coincée entre un mur et la rambarde en acajou offrant une vue pleine et entière sur la salle principale plus bas.

-Et peut-on savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ? s'enquit James avec ennui, les mains croisées à l'arrière de son crâne.

-En lieutenant du chef des Aurors, se moqua Hippolyte avec un sourire en coin, écho à celui de sa cousine. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses cousins face à lui de l'index, ne faites pas le poids avec vos déguisements de gangsters moldus des années folles et de la grande dépression, conclut-il en se rencognant dans la banquette, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse.

-J'ai trop la classe, s'offusqua James en relevant fièrement le menton comme le bon sang pur qu'il était.

-Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons, répliqua sournoisement Ulrich, les mains dans les poches, basculant d'avant en arrière sur son siège.

Anthéa rit doucement derrière son verre de rhum groseille, l'alcool sorcier qu'elle préférait, tandis que son frère et ses cousins liquidaient une bouteille de Pur Feu.

Hippolyte fut ravi de son cadeau, on aurait dit un gamin face à des offrandes de Noël. Les garçons lancèrent un coup d'œil ravi à la jeune fille : elle savait toujours taper juste. Ulrich avait fait du charme à Rosmerta pour avoir une bavaroise avec des bougies, ce qui constitua leur seul repas, en plus de l'alcool qui remplissait dangereusement leur estomac.

Après une heure sur place, Hippolyte décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller draguer la fille du tenancier, et c'est en retroussant ses manches de chemise jusqu'au coude qu'il descendit fièrement les marches jusqu'à la pièce principale, suivi des regards moqueurs de ses cousins. James fut le premier à s'éclipser en bas afin de rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs, quelques minutes plus tard, se fut au tour d'Ulrich de partir rejoindre Benjy, Edgar, Caradoc et Dedalus. Anthéa resta en retrait, un bras et le coude opposé posés sur la rambarde, son verre sous le nez, à balayer la foule sous ses yeux, étudiant ainsi le comportement de ses camarades.

De son repaire, en retrait, elle pouvait observer chaque personne présente dans le pub : son cousin qui draguait ouvertement la fille du tenancier, et celle-ci qui répondait favorablement à ses avances.

Marlène portait la robe de Marilyn Monroe, Mary avait opté pour la tenue d'anthologie d'Audrey Hepburn avec le même chignon étudié et sage, Alice était accoutrée d'une tenue de déesse grecque, et Evans une tenue d'indienne, avec deux nattes tombant sur chacune de ses épaules.

xXx

-Sympa ta robe Marlène, releva Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pour protester contre l'inégalité hommes/femmes, affirma la blonde en relevant le menton.

-Une idée de Dragonneau, glissa Evans en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis impressionné : que tu puisses protester pour le droit des femmes ET montrer un tel décolleté en même temps me laisse sans voix.

-Merci ! babilla l'attrapeuse avec un grand sourire.

Sirius opta pour une révérence avant de se retourner vers ses amis, juste à côté.

-Je ne bois pas beaucoup, avouait à mi mots un Frank désabusé en observant avec circonspection son Whisky pur feu.

Ulrich et James avaient décidé qu'il était temps de déridé le jeune premier de la classe. Ce qui offrait des vacances à Remus qui ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas !

-Que fais-tu quand tu te sens heureux, triste, nerveux, ou que tu t'ennuies ? s'étonna James en faisant signe à Sirius de se rapprocher, en tirant sur sa manche.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Frank en penchant la tête sur le côté, légèrement incrédule.

-Comment tu dis aux gens que tu les aimes vraiment ? s'enquit Sirius avec intérêt, en se penchant vers Frank, son avant bras sur l'épaule de James, la main pendouillant dans les airs.

-Je le leur dit simplement ! s'étonna le jeune Londubat en écarquillant les yeux, un air atterré sur le visage.

-Comment tu fais pour sortir avec quelqu'un ? enchaîna Peter avec un haussement de sourcils

-On va boire un thé, expliqua Frank en fronçant des sourcils.

-Ok, mais comment tu couches avec elles ? osa Ulrich avec un grand sourire goguenard.

-On enlève nos vêtements, répondit Frank en secouant la tête, désormais exaspéré.

-Sans être bourré ou défoncé ? s'offusqua Sirius avec un ton trop dramatique pour être vrai.

-C'est votre réponse à tout ? s'agaça Lily. Sortir et se bourrer la gueule ?

-Non, le chocolat est la réponse à tout, déclara doctement Remus en opinant du chef, tandis que Peter hochait vivement de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Frank secoua la tête une dernière fois et se détourna de ses camarades en soupirant de fatigue, suivi de l'expiration par le nez d'une Lily qui avait du mal à se contenir. Leurs camarades ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir.

La soirée allait être longue.

xXx

-Jolie robe.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire sans se retourner et avala une nouvelle gorgée de Rhum Groseille.

Barty Croupton était un très beau garçon, érudit, intelligent, cultivé, et sage, avec un trait de malice et un humour guindé mais amusant. Il était bien fait grâce au Quidditch et était, comme tout bon Sang-Pur selon elle (ce qui était pratique pour les repérer) hautain et dédaigneux, bien qu'il soit loin d'être mauvais comme pouvaient l'être d'autres. A croire que ces gens là apprenaient à leurs enfants l'arrogance et l'égocentrisme avant d'ouvrir la bouche ou de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Pour autant, il restait charmant, séduisant, et ouvert aux divers statuts de sang, ne se cantonnant pas à juger autrui sur cela, ce qui changeait des Serpentard, qu'elle avait promis de laisser de côté.

Croupton était un bon challenge, et pourrait, de toute évidence, lui être utile.

Alors, elle se retourna fluidement, s'adossa à la rambarde de la mezzanine, et lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

La fête pouvait commancer.

xXx

Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir. Peter faisait du gringue à une 5ème année de Serdaigle, Remus était en pleine discussion avec Margaret de Poufsouffle, James papotait avec le groupe d'amis d'Ulrich,. Ce dernier, ayant jeté son dévolu sur Hamilton, s'était faufilé hors du bar.

Nul doute que sa jumelle en serait folle de rage en l'apprenant.

Si Peter était déguisé en loup-garou, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Remus, ce dernier avait opté pour la tenue choisie par Anthéa, laquelle consistait en une tenue de pirate d'époque : pantalon de cuir, chemise, longue veste à manches courtes, ceinture pour pistolet et sabre, bottes, chapeau. Il avait vraiment la classe. Sirius, quant à lui, était déguisé en Dracula, et aux vue des regards appréciateurs des adolescentes qui le dévoraient du regard, nul doute que son choix était aussi bon que celui de ses deux meilleurs amis ou Ulrich.

Etrangement, ce soir là, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au séducteur invétéré, respectant ainsi sa réputation de Casanova. Depuis qu'il avait eu son entrevue avec Anthéa, il pensait passer à autre chose, mais l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était tout sauf éphémère.

Comme toujours.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû cesser de l'intriguer, mais elle hantait son esprit. Et peu importe le nombres de blagues presque innocentes ou le nombre de filles qu'il faisait tomber à ses pieds en bon Dom Juan qu'il était, le fait était qu'il n'avait qu'elle en tête. A croire qu'il l'avait dans la peau dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçue. Ce qui était proprement ridicule. Il était Sirius Black ! Il ne pouvait pas être accro ou obnubilé par une fille tout de même ! Et bien que la jeune fille se soit insinuée dans le cœur des Maraudeurs d'un point de vue amical, il savait que c'était autre chose. Il ne comptait que peu d'amies, mais il entretenait ce type de relations avec Mary, Alice et surtout Marlène, après tout.

Bon, il avait couché avec deux d'entre elles. Mais qu'attendait-on d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones enfermés 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 dans le même endroit, 10 mois de l'année ? Alors soit, elle était de loin la meilleure affaire qu'il ai connue, mais de là à rester focalisé sur elle, il y avait un monde. Et cela l'agaçait fortement. Et puisqu'emballer d'autres filles n'aidait pas à faire disparaître la Poufsouffle de son esprit, il avait décidé de faire abstinence. Bien sûr, ses amis s'étaient ris de lui : un coureur de jupon avéré ne pouvait renier sa nature profonde. Mais il comptait bien leur prouver le contraire. Même s'il devait leur cacher le pourquoi du comment.

Aussi, où était-elle au juste ? Une demie heure horriblement longue que l'alcool ne faisait pas passer plus vite, et il n'arrivait pas à accrocher sa silhouette du regard.

Sauf qu'en fait, si.

Il la vit au loin discuter avec Croupton Jr puis se faufiler à travers la foule en le tenant par la main derrière elle, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres … Direction les toilettes.

On ne peut plus classe.

Il savait pourtant que les américains, bien qu'en partie puritains, étaient bien plus délurés et en avance dans la libération des mœurs que les britanniques. Cela n'aurait donc pas dû l'étonner outre mesure. Et pourtant, ce n'était même pas ça qui le mettait le plus en colère, mais le fait que ce ne soit même pas lui l'heureux élu.

James était dos à la piste, et n'avait donc rien vu. Son frère n'était pas revenu. N'y avait-il que lui pour remarquer ses petits jeux mesquins ?

'Tu parles', songea-t-il, 'c'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre'.

Ou pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le retour d'Ulrich qui cette fois semblait s'intéresser à Marlène. Comme quoi, il ne perdait pas le nord.

Sa Marlène. Merlin, c'était de la provocation ! Personne ne marchait sur ses plates bandes. Pas sans son accord. La colère s'insinua en lui. Et l'envie de revanche également. Pourtant, Marlène n'était pas à lui, c'était de son fait, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, ça l'énervait, allez savoir pourquoi. Si, il le savait : Marlène était son amie, et ce mec avait été qualifié de connard par sa propre sœur, il pouvait donc en déduire facilement que ce bourreau des cœurs pourrait la blesser. Et il lui avait lui même suffisamment fait de mal avec son côté tombeur pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre reprendre ce rôle.

Et puis en toute honnêteté, Sirius était possessif et jaloux. Et exclusif. Et il détestait partager. Qu'on aille par picorer dans ses restes !

Les heures passèrent et si Peter et Remus n'avaient pas été là, il se serait ennuyé comme un rat mort.

Désolé Peter !

James et Ulrich passaient tout leur temps avec leur cousin, lequel draguait ouvertement Rosmerta, qui plongeait dans le panneau. Bien qu'un garçon tout à fait appréciable, et ami d'enfance de son meilleur ami, ce qui aurait dû suffire à lui faire confiance, Sirius restait méfiant à son égard. Peut-être se retrouvait-il trop en lui ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais apprécié la concurrence…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? releva Remus en tournant la tête vers l'air maussade et lointain de Sirius, confondant sa recherche avec un bad trip.

-J'aide juste les jeunes, répliqua Sirius.

-Comment crois-tu aider les plus jeunes en buvant autant ?

-Parce que plus je bois, moins il reste quelque chose pour eux.

Sirius ignora l'air abasourdi de Remus qui ne devrait pourtant pas l'être, et celui reluisant de dévotion de Peter, pour continuer à balayer la salle du regard.

Enfin, il capta Anthéa.

Elle était en train de se trémousser sur la piste avec ses amies. Sirius fut hypnotisé par les ondulations animales et félines de son bassin, le roulement voluptueux et sensuel de ses hanches. Tout en elle était un appel à la débauche, un réveil de la libido, un écho à la luxure. Et pourtant, en apparence elle semblait si douce et tendre, presque fragile. Un jeu de rôle maîtrisé d'une main de maître : on ne se méfiait pas d'elle, et on ne creusait pas plus.

Elle créait la danse, faisait corps avec tout entier avec la musique. Plus qu'une nymphe, elle semblait être une muse, ou une incarnation de l'art. Elle savait comment se mouvoir pour susciter l'envie sans être vulgaire, comment intriguer sans oublier la pudeur. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle savait être une grande manipulatrice et avait un côté calculateur qui n'avait rien à envier aux Serpentard, lorsqu'elle y trouvait un intérêt. Et après, on osait critiquer son côté Black !

Sirius siffla la fin de son verre et loucha vers la pendule. Il était 2h du matin, largement le temps de rentrer à Poudlard.

Remus discutait avec intérêt avec Frank concernant les forces du mal, d'après ce qu'il intercepta, Peter fronçait des sourcils à chaque nouvelle parole insensée sur des créatures inventées de toute pièce (probablement) de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Xeno, pour les intimes, avait les cheveux blonds comparables à de la barbe à papa qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et louchait légèrement de ses noirs et perçants. Il était loufoque et avait toujours une nouvelle invention et excentricité à babiller. La plupart des gens le trouvait amusant, bien que peu crédible. Pourtant, il était intelligent.

-Mais je t'assure que les nargoles sont réels, ils infestent les branches de gui, on devrait bannir cette tradition de Noël ! qu'il insistait, sous les regards moqueurs des jumeaux. Pas vrai les Dragonneau ? On n'en parle jamais assez, mais ils existent !

-Bien sûr Xeno, ricana Ulrich entre deux culs sec.

-Et les Ronflak Cornu ? insista-t-il. Votre père devrait les étudier, ils sont fascinants !

Il s'agissait d'une créature insaisissable et non volante suédoise inventée de toute pièce par ce bon vieux Xeno.

Probablement.

Et il continuait à jacasser ainsi sur tout un tas d'autres bestioles dont Sirius n'avait réellement jamais entendu parler. Pas faute d'être de Sang Pur, pourtant. Avec autant d'imagination, ce type pourrait devenir écrivain pour enfants et offrir d'autres choix de lectures infantiles que les contes de Beedle le Barde.

James piaillait avec Macmillan et Abbott au sujet des résultats des Flèches d'Appleby, des Canons de Chudley (qui perdaient beaucoup trop souvent pour que cela ne soit pas suspicieux), des Pies de Montrose (qui gagnait le plus souvent dans l'histoire du Quidditch), du Club de Flaquemare et des Frelons de Wimbourne (équipes préférées de James, puisqu'originaire du Dorset, comme ces 2 équipes).

Ulrich enchaînait les culs secs avec Benjy et sa soeur qui depuis 1h à présent, titubait et ne tenait plus sur ses pieds.

Etait-ce l'alcool ou autre chose, là était la question.

A côté de cela, Lily avait passé sa soirée scotchée à Marlène, laquelle trouvait désormais un grand intérêt à tout ce que disait Ulrich.

Ce qui déplaisait toujours à Sirius, soit dit en passant.

Lily avait en effet mis de côté ses appréhensions vis à vis de la nouvelle et semblait l'apprécier, comme à peu près tout le monde, ces derniers temps, au grand plaisir de James. Toutes ces mésaventures et malentendus avaient finalement mené à quelque chose de bien. Cela lui permis de discuter avec Benjy, qui bien que légèrement prétentieux, était quelqu'un d'adorable et qui gagnait à être connu, une fois la carapace brisée. Et ses amies avaient beau lui assurer qu'il en était de même avec Potter, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante. Finalement, peut-être avait-elle eu raison depuis le début : elle n'avait été qu'une lubie. Deux ans à peine avaient suffit à ce qu'il la laisse en paix, ENFIN. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle amère ?

Alice discutait tranquillement avec Pandora Moon, une blonde aux yeux bleu, aussi excentrique, rêveuse, et franche qu'elle, petite Serdaigle de leur année, qui zonait beaucoup avec Xenophilius. Elle adorait les expérimentations et était une sorcière extraordinaire et originale.

Mary avait trouvait un grand intérêt en Greta, aussi pipelette, pour ne pas dire commère (quoique loin d'être fouineuse comme cette idiote de Jorkins) qu'elle.

Les Dragonneau avaient le don d'unir des gens qu'on n'aurait guère soupçonneévoir discuter joyeusement ensemble.

Il fit le tour afin de saluer ses amis et camarades, relevant la disparition de Marlène et d'Ulrich au passage, Lily discutant presque posément avec James. Elle semblait calme et quasiment à l'aise. Etait-ce parce que James ne la harcelait plus, parce qu'il assumait ses horribles responsabilités de Préfet-En-Chef, ou qu'il jouait à l'ami imaginaire avec sa belle dulcinée, Sirius s'en moquait. Le principal pour lui, était que cette harpie hystérique avait cessé de hurler sur son meilleur ami. Ou pire, de le frapper. Lui permettant ainsi de ne plus avoir à s'interposer. Pour autant, les discussions au sujet de la rousse n'avaient pas tari du côté de l'ébouriffé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius avait sa folle idée en tête et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. A savoir marquer son territoire. Oui, comme un chien. Comme son animagus. Oui.

Il s'approcha d'Evans en pleine conversation avec son meilleur ami.

-Tu es aveugle Evans ! Même le Calmar Géant sait que tu me veux, alors pourquoi ne l'admets-tu pas ? fit James avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius ferma les yeux… Son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas doué avec cette fille en particulier. Il fallait qu'il intervienne ! En même temps, c'était toujours amusant. Bien que pendant des années, il ait haït Evans pour diverses raisons (surtout son attitude vis à vis de James, ou sa façon de se mêler de son histoire avec Marlène), depuis la fin de la 6ème année, ils avaient plus ou moins fait la paix. Tacitement, mais cela comptait. Chacun se gardait de critiquer ou injurier l'autre. De toutes façons, son punching ball préféré restait James.

-Je suis aveugle ? Moi ? s'agaça Lily. Durant 6 ans je t'ai dit 'non' et il semblerait que tu continues d'avoir ta baguette collée dans ton…

-La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai poursuivie pendant 6 ans est que tu es géniale mais que tu ne sembles pas vouloir l'accepter, s'énerva James.

-La ferme Potter ! s'écria la rousse en serrant les poings.

Ok, là, il fallait vraiment qu'il intervienne avant que James ne s'en prenne une…

-Tu sais où est Marlène ? demanda innocemment Sirius à Lily

James et Lily se regardaient en chien de faïence, mais le premier soupira d'exaspération en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de retourner vers des personnes plus réceptives qu'Evans.

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle froidement en observant Sirius d'un mauvais œil.

-Je peux le savoir ?

-Non. Mais tu peux me parler. De quoi veux-tu parler ? La vie ? L'amour ? Les symptômes des MST ? je commence à te connaître Black, et cet air lubrique ne me dit rien qui vaille. Alors laisse ma meilleure amie tranquille et trouve toi un autre plan… peu importe comment vous appelez ça ! s'impatienta-t-elle d'un geste de la main agacé, en claquant sa langue sur son palais. Si tu t'approches d'elle à des fins douteuses et que tu lui fais du mal, je t'arrache les parties et te les fais bouffer, Black.

Sirius haussa des épaules et entreprit d'ignorer Evans. Elle était vraiment une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Il trouverait bien autre chose pour se défouler. Genre, sortir en Patmol et courir à travers la forêt interdite. Leur trêve était importante pour James alors il ne se disputerait pas avec la rouquine pour quelqu'un qu'il avait de toutes façons cessé de fréquenter.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers James pour le saluer également, ce dernier, le regard brillant lui agrippa le bras et ancra son regard chocolaté dans le sien, couleur perle.

-Tu veux bien ramener Théa avec toi ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de rentrer seule. Elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle n'a pas bu que de l'alcool.

Sirius acquiesça, non sans déglutir difficilement. Etait-ce un teste ? Une mise à l'épreuve ? Ou une invitation à y aller ? L'alcool lui embrumait le cerveau et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Et surtout Patmol, n'oublie pas qu'elle est intouchable, rappela l'animagus cerf en tirant sur la manche de son meilleur ami, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-T'as peur pour moi ? railla le jeune Black.

-Contrairement à ce qu'Ulrich croit, je ne suis pas aveugle au point de croire bêtement que Théa est la gentille petite fille sage qu'elle semble être : elle ne l'a jamais été. Et je sais l'effet qu'elle a sur la gent masculine. Je ne te parle pas seulement d'ébats charnels, je te parle de sentiments, mon vieux ! s'impatienta-t-il en gesticulant

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Cornedrue, plaisanta Sirius avec un clin d'œil moqueur

-Je dis ça pour toi, râla James en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'assureras qu'elle rentre entière alors ?

Sirius se moqua encore un peu de son meilleur ami, finit son tour, et offrit son bras à la brune afin de la ramener au château. Celle-ci s'y accrocha, et il fut étonné, avec sa grande expérience en alcool et autres potions et plantes à but récréatif, de la voir si frêle sur ses jambes, à tituber en souriant joyeusement aux étoiles.

-Tu sais que j'ai appelé un chien comme toi ? lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils dépassaient le petit pont reliant Poudlard à Pré Au Lard.

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il avait même cru être démasqué. D'ailleurs, ces moments entre Patmol et la jeune fille étaient ceux qu'il préférait. La contempler de loin était l'une des activités qu'il adorait. Et parler avec elle le stimulait de par son don pour les réparties ironiques, les contre attaques sarcastiques, les observations cyniques et autres répliques cinglantes. Leurs discussions étaient cependant toujours superficielles : l'un comme l'autre étant trop imbu de lui même et impertinent pour accepter de baisser sa garde et de se livrer ainsi, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient un meilleur ami en commun et qu'ils partageaient quelques moments d'amusements avec leur ami commun. D'autant plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient, au final, que depuis 2 mois.

En bon samaritain qu'il n'était pas, Sirius raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'aux tonneaux gardant l'entrée de sa salle commune, déglutissant difficilement à l'idée qu'elle tape le mauvais tonneau, ou le mauvais rythme, à cause de son fort taux d'alcoolémie et des quelques substances qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille réussit, leur évitant le jet de vinaigre dégoûtant.

-Bon, et bien, c'est ici que je te laisse, annonça le brun ténébreux avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer voir l'intérieur ? s'étonna Anthéa.

-Il me semble qu'aucun intrus n'a mis les pieds dans cette salle commune en 1000 ans, hasarda Sirius avec un regard incertain vers le tunnel creusé dans la pierre.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ça ne gênera donc personne, assura la jeune fille.

Elle lui prit la main, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Croupton Jr, et l'attira à sa suite de sa démarche fluette et sautillante, chantonnant le rythme de sa fondatrice. Fondatrice qu'elle salua de la main, laquelle peinture leva sa coupe vers le binôme. A cette pensée, Sirius sentit ses entrailles se contracter violemment, sans en trouver la raison.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'antre des blaireaux, il siffla d'appréciation, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une autre salle commune que celle des Lions soit aussi cosy et douillette. Anthéa releva un sourcil, preuve s'il en était de son agacement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'ambiance soit si agréable, s'expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres, trop condescendant pour s'abaisser à des excuses en bonne et due forme.

-Ne me fais pas croire que la tanière des rouges et or est plus accueillante que cette pièce, le provoqua la jeune fille.

-Oh que si, assura Sirius en bombant le torse fièrement et en relevant le menton.

-Prouve le alors, se moqua-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Sirius fit demi tour en l'invitant d'un vague geste de main à la suivre, et l'adolescente obtempéra à contre cœur, la curiosité dépassant toute autre sensation.

Elle oublia ainsi l'appel de son lit.

Il déambulèrent dans les couloirs, la carte dans les mains de Sirius pour aviser Rusard qui ne se gênerait pas pour punir deux élèves de maison différentes qui traineraient dans les couloirs.

-Oh, mon cher Sirius ! pépia le portait de la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci était accompagnée de son amie Violette, chacune une verre d'hydromel à la main.

-Laissez-moi vous poussez chansonnette !

-Digne d'une castaphiore ! assura Violette alors que l'autre se raclait la gorge.

Anthéa pouffa et Sirius maudit la Grosse Dame. A force de jouer au charmeur avec elle, il l'avait mise de son côté. Malheureusement, elle avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à piailler au lieu de faire son travail. Elle s'apprêta à chanter, mais Sirius, dans son impatience légendaire, la coupa sèchement. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas gâcher 6 années passées à flirter avec ce tableau.

Au pire de cas, elle lui avait servi d'entraînement, et cela ne lui avait pas été inutile, loin de là.

-Veni Vidi Vici !

-Sérieusement ? pouffa Anthéa alors que la Grosse Dame ouvrait le passage à contre cœur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les mots de passe, s'agaça le brun. Tada ! fit-il fièrement une fois entrés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Anthéa jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle : à la droite de l'entrée se tenait le portrait gardant le trou dans le mur qui permettait d'accéder à la pièce, dans laquelle se trouvait une large cheminée de pierre. Le mur au dessus du manteau était couvert d'une gravure du blason des Gryffons. De nombreuses tentures aux couleurs de la maison, tableaux et une tapisserie brodée des mêmes teintes, à l'image du reste du mobilier, couvraient les murs. La dite tapisserie représentait une femme entourée d'une licorne et d'un lion. De gros fauteuils moelleux et confortables en velours rouge, agrémentés de coussins rebondis, un panneau d'affichage, et des tables en bois d'acacia parsemaient la pièce Deux escaliers en colimaçon en face de l'entrée et de la cheminée donnait probablement aux tour des dortoirs : une section pour les filles d'un côté, une pour les garçons de l'autre, de forme circulaire. Il y avait une fenêtre que le mur à gauche et à droite du feu qui crépitait, donnant une certaine luminosité.

Anthéa opina du chef.

-Pas mal, concéda-t-elle.

-Pas mal ?

Difficile de passer à côté de l'air outré et insulté du jeune homme au visage habituellement impassible lorsqu'il était blessé dans son orgueil, mais si Poufsouffle n'avait ni un emblème, ni des couleurs, la maison avait au moins de bonnes valeurs, souvent méconnues des autres maisons, mais surtout, la meilleure salle commune.

Sirius entreprit de faire un pas vers son canapé préféré lorsqu'Anthéa se faufila subitement mais fluidement jusqu'à lui, le dépassant délibérément jusqu'aux entrées des dortoirs des étudiants de la maison de Godric.

-Tu me montres votre dortoir ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu voir où James montait la plupart de ses coups.

Le mensonge qu'elle proféra avec aplomb passa sans encombres, et Sirius la devança afin de lui montrer la voie. Quoique, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

Allongés sur le canapé, figés dans une position qui commençait à être inconfortable, Ulrich comme Marlène soupirèrent de soulagement avant de rigoler doucement, accrochant un regard complice l'un à l'autre.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont remarqués ? hasarda la blonde d'une petite voix timide, encore tétanisée, par la tempête qui aurait pu s'abattre sur eux s'ils avaient été découverts.

-ça m'étonnerait. Je suis presque sûr que Black n'apprécierait pas de voir son ex avec son nouveau rival.

Le trait d'humour fit rigoler doucement la jeune attrapeuse, et Ulrich passa son regard de l'escalier qu'avait emprunté sa jumelle à sa partenaire. Les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Où on en était ? fit-il mine de se demander avec un sourire en coin avant un nouveau, profond et lent coup de rein qui fit soupirer d'extase la blonde, lui permettant de se remettre en scelle et de penser à autre chose.

Il allait falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec sa sœur. Hors de question qu'elle s'acoquine de la sorte avec un Black, quand bien même Sirius était un bon gars, le fait était qu'il avait une noirceur, et des traits en commun avec Patrick et Tobias, ce qui le poussait à s'en méfier. Loin de là l'idée de tout mettre sur le dos de ses deux meilleurs amis américains, mais le fait était que les événements de la 6ème année auraient pu être évités s'ils n'avaient pas tous joué à un jeu dangereux. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il pourrait un jour recommencer à penser à lui, au lieu de toujours surveiller les arrières de son insolente petite sœur. Plus jeune de 5 minutes, mais plus jeune tout de même !

Au même moment, Sirius, en bon drama queen, ouvrit théâtralement l'antre des maraudeurs, et acta une courbette exagérée et Moyen-Âgeuse devant la jeune Poufsouffle qui entra dans la pièce circulaire.

4 lits à baldaquins aux rideaux de velours rouge trônaient, chacun accompagné à sa droite d'une table de chevet et à sa gauche d'une petite armoire. Toutes les fournitures étaient en bois. Aux pieds de chaque lit, les malles trônaient fièrement. En face de l'entrée des escaliers, se trouvait une porte, donnant accès à la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivée au centre, Sirius sur les talons, Anthéa commença à jouer aux devinettes.

-Le lit couverts de bouquins doit être à Remus, celui avec les emballages de chocogrenouilles appartient sans doutes à Peter, celui entouré du dernier Nimbus et du nécessaire à balais ne peut être que celui de James, j'en conclu que celui en bordel ne peut être que le tiens, conclut-elle en pointant un à un les lits.

La jeune fille empoigna l'un des cadres posé sur la table de nuit de son meilleur ami et effleura le cadre avec un sourire nostalgique. Sur la photo, deux garçonnets de 6 ans faisaient de grands signes et sourires, entourant une gamine du même âge qui ornait leur crâne d'oreilles d'ânes. Elle reposa le cadre, s'en retourna sur le lit de Sirius et s'y affala, accoudée au matelas, avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment un sang pur tel que toi connaît l'existence de ces mots ? s'intéressa-t-elle en désignant du menton un magazine sur les derniers modèles d'engins moldus à 2 et 4 roues.

-Mon voisin à Square Grimmaurd en avait une. Un jour, je possèderai ma moto et je la ferai voler.

-ça s'appelle du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, railla Anthéa.

-L'un des deux employés de ce service est un cousin par alliance, marié à une autre cousine par alliance, je suis sûr qu'il me fera une fleur, avoua fièrement Sirius en s'asseyant sur la malle de James, s'adossant aux pieds du lit, afin de faire face à la jeune fille.

-J'ai un copain dont le père est biker en Californie, il nous a apprit tout ce qu'il sait pendant les différents Spring Break à Ilvermorny au sujet des motos… Rich ou moi pourrions te donner un coup de main, proposa Anthéa en lançant un regard faussement ennuyé autour d'elle.

-Biker ?

-Gang de motard, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. A chaque vacances d'automne, Rich et moi visitions chaque état en compagnie de nos amis, et à celles de printemps, nous allions chez l'un ou l'autre, expliqua-t-elle. Et le père de Jack s'est fait un plaisir de nous léguer son savoir sur les deux roues à chacune de nos visites.

Sirius acquiesça, ravi de la proposition, et surtout, de s'être trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt commun avec la jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment conduire ces engins ou par quel moyen passer le permis.

Anthéa tapota négligemment la place à côté d'elle afin de l'inviter à la rejoindre, et Sirius obtempéra, fier comme un paon.

Sirius eu le tournis, agissant à l'instinct, son corps prenant les rennes sur ses esprits. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était la robe qui vola au dessus de la tête de la brune, de ses bas en dentelle attachés à un porte jarretelle bleu poudre, du fait qu'elle l'ai chéri de sa bouche pendant de longues minutes le faisant partir au quart de tour, puis qu'elle ai pris les devants en s'installant à califourchon sur lui, le corps légèrement cambré et la tête rejetée en arrière, se mouvant tantôt avec langueur et sensualité, tantôt avec ardeur et bestialité, le tout entrecoupé de gémissements de délivrance, de cris lascifs, de râles rauques et de grognements graves, assaisonnés de frémissements et autres chair de poule, se muant vers l'extase la plus totale et la libération la plus salvatrice qui soit …

Ravi pour une fois de ne pas avoir à tout faire, et à ne pas être le plus entreprenant, toujours surpris de voir une femme dominer la situation, satisfait d'avoir enfin une partenaire à son niveau d'expertise et d'habilité, et avec laquelle il s'entendait et se comprenait sans avoir à utiliser des mots pour dévoiler ses attentes et ses préférences.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait inconsciemment attiré son amante près de lui et s'était endormi sans autre forme de procès, envahis par le contentement et l'assouvissement de ses délires scabreux et autres désirs primaires.

Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir trouvé Marlène, et sauvée des griffes d'Ulrich. Et contre toute attente, cela ne le dérangea pas de partager Anthéa, tant qu'elle revenait à lui régulièrement. Après tout, il était le seul à qui elle offrait cette faveur, de ce qu'il en savait, et c'était en soi, une belle victoire.

 ** _Alors ?_**

 ** _Que pensez-vous de l'évolution des personnages? De leurs intéreactions? De leurs réactions?_**

 ** _J'attends vos retour avec impatience, et m'en vais de ce pas me coucher !_**

 ** _Je posterai dans la semaine un nouveau chapitre de l'autre fics !_**

 ** _XoXo_**


	18. Chapter 17

IL EST LÀ, ENFIN!

le nouveau chapitre est disponible.

Je suis terriblement désolée, mais voilà, mon cadeau de Noël de moi pour vous. Avec du retard mais bon les gars... C'était Noël !

Merci à tous pour vos lectures, et même aux lecteurs fantômes, mais surtout à ceux qui me laissent un message, vous êtes une source de motivation pour moi, même si je n'avance toujours pas la suite de l'histoire...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et passez de bonnes fêtes .

Chapitre 17 – Le lendemain de cuite.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla ce matin là, il eut un instant de panique.

Que faisait sa camarade de Poufsouffle dans son dortoir, mais par dessus tout, dans son lit ?

Son lit était son sanctuaire, son endroit, le seul au monde qui n'était qu'à lui, qui lui appartenait. Jamais il n'avait amené qui que ce soit dans son dortoir, et encore moins dans son lit.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en pleine face, et il se retourna sur le flanc, face à une Anthéa profondément endormie, se demandant bien ce qu'il devait faire.

Il abhorrait cette situation qu'il avait toujours évitée comme la Dragoncelle ou l'Eclabouille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses rideaux, dubitatif. Ses amis dormaient. Peter avait fini hors de son lit, tête par terre, corps contre le lit, genoux sur le rebord, et jambes sur le matelas, les bras en croix, la bouche ouverte, le corps entortillé dans ses draps.

Remus, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre, somnolait paisiblement. Pour une fois, le loup était bien loin de son ami, la pleine lune passée depuis 5 jours. Il avait donc le sommeil lourd, car il avait de nombreuses heures à rattraper.

James, quant à lui, était sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et piaillait des inepties concernant Evans, un grand sourire niais aux lèvres, ce qui fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, à tel point qu'ils finiraient bien par en sortir. Il se rapprochait d'elle, mais selon lui, avec cette relation amicale, tout ce qu'il gagnerait c'est d'entendre une connerie du genre 'je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié'. Alors même que ce genre de relations n'avait jamais été le but premier du jeune Potter. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'Anthéa avait vu chez Evans pour penser que la rendre jalouse et pousser James à passer par ce type de relations pouvait marcher. Certes, ils se rapprochaient, et d'accord, il était de bon ton qu'il cesse de la harceler, mais cela pouvait-il suffire ?

Si on lui demandait son avis, une fille se décidait en une dizaine de secondes au sujet d'un garçon. Hors si Evans s'était attendrie, nul doute qu'elle ne serait jamais attirée par cet immonde Potter, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Il sentit la jeune fille s'entortiller à côté de lui. D'un geste habile, il saisit sa baguette, lança un assurdiato à son lit et bloqua les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il observa encore un moment sa compagne dormir, aussi jolie qu'un ange et ne put réprimer son sourire niais, digne d'un James Potter face à sa Lily Evans : il était quasiment sûr qu'il était le premier à partager sa couche avec elle, et il n'aurait pu nier qu'il était fier de cet état de fait. Il adorait être le premier, le seul, le préféré … ça faisait du bien, surtout vue ses antécédents familiaux.

Anthéa grogna vaguement et remonta la couverture sur sa tête en un long soupire à fendre l'âme du plus vile des mages noirs. La tête lui tournait. Elle ouvrit, un œil, puis l'autre, difficilement, après avoir rabaissé la couverture au niveau du nez, et plissa ses oculaires.

Par Merlin, où était-elle ?

-Salut la belle au bois dormant, plaisanta Sirius, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Une potion anti gueule de bois ?

La jeune fille hocha faiblement de la tête et se saisit de la fiole tendue par son camarade, se redressant avec une lenteur abominable pour avaler celle-ci cul sec.

Mauvaise idée, la tête lui tourna horriblement tant son geste fut brusque et elle se laissa choir sur le matelas avec la grâce d'un troll des cavernes en pleine saison de reproduction. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, autant se le dire.

Donc, elle avait _dormi_ avec lui. Rien que cette idée eut le bon ton de lui filer la nausée. Il n'y avait rien de plus intime, et elle se refusait à laisser qui que ce soit dépasser les limites qu'elle balançait autour d'elle tel un protego en plein duel. C'était personnel, et partager un lit était bien plus profond qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

-T'inquiètes pas Dragonneau, ça sera notre petit secret, asséna-t-il avec un clin d'œil avenant.

-Tu te crois drôle ? ragea-t-elle à mi mot avec une moue furieuse

Le ton acerbe et acide de la jeune fille n'offusqua même pas le jeune homme qui trouvait la situation follement amusante. Oui, Sirius était du genre à changer d'avis rapidement, si tant est que l'action le tire de son ennui. Qu'elle se vexe, après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de partir, et il avait été bien gentleman de ne pas la chasser. Utiliser la phrase qu'elle lui avait lancé l'air de rien lors de leur première entrevue n'était que pure justice, un retour de frisbee à dent on ne peut plus justifié.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le matelas en posant un bras sur ses yeux, le temps que la potion fasse effets.

Puis, elle se redressa vivement, en tournant les yeux vers Sirius.

-Blague mise à part, quelle heure est-il ?

-9h, avoua Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

-Putain, j'espère ne pas rester coincée ici jusqu'à midi … soupira-t-elle en secouant ses mèches brunes défaites

Sirius ne comprendrait jamais le rapport entre une professionnelle et une injure. Les moldus avaient des expressions bien étranges.

-Tu aurais pu être en pire compagnie, se vanta Sirius en s'indiquant d'un aller retour de la main du sommet de sa tête à son bassin, en un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

-Cool, je connais une bonne manière de passer le temps, lâcha-t-elle avec un regard brûlant

Et avant même que Sirius n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, les bras de la jeune fille s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant au plus près d'elle, et leurs langues, comme leurs corps, se retrouvèrent de nouveau, comme attirés irréversiblement l'un par l'autre tels des aimants.

XxX

Il était 11h, et aucun des 3 maraudeurs n'avait eu l'idée de se réveiller.

Anthéa était allongée sur le dos, la tête reposée sur l'un de ses avants bras et l'un de ses coudes reposait sur le matelas, les jambes battant l'air dans son dos.

Sirius quant à lui, à moitié allongé, moitié adossé contre sa tête de lit, avait tôt fait d'imiter sa camarade pour une cigarette, tout en lisant un roman moldu de sciences fictions.

-Le truc, c'est que depuis l'humiliation de Servilus, on se tient à carreaux, et je m'ennuie trop facilement pour mon propre bien, avoua Sirius en tirant une latte.

-J'imagine que le fait que tu aies envoyé Rogue à une mort certaine et que James ai dû rattraper tes bêtises insouciantes il y a deux ans n'a pas aidé en cela, nia Anthéa en expirant sa fumée âcre.

-T'es au courant de ça ?

Sirius, malgré son masque impassible de brave petit Black collé à la figure, paniqua. Comment James avait pu raconter cette histoire sans dévoiler le secret de Remus le dépassa. Il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

En effet, avant la petite attaque que James et lui avaient opéré suite à leur BUSE de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, qui n'était finalement qu'une douce vengeance, le bon Servilo avait entamé la 5ème année en leur collant au train, les surveillant, espionnant, épiant, en espérant plus que jamais trouver un moyen de faire expulser les Maraudeurs de l'école, ou pire, les envoyer à Azkaban, tant sa rancœur était tenace. Il n'avait pas apprécié le rapprochement de Lily avec Remus. A vrai dire, il n'aimait guère que Potter tourne autour de sa meilleure amie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il haïssait Potter et Black depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Les garçons ne souhaitaient pas opérer de représailles, trop occupés à peaufiner leur transformation en animagus et à organiser les pleines lunes. De plus, James, pourtant habitué aux refus et aux cris hystériques de sa rouquine à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait une sortie ou une relation, avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre l'amitié de Lily et de Rogue. Et puisque leur relation était de plus en plus cachée au fil des années, puisque Rogue craignait des représailles de ses camarades de maison comme de chambre, le Gryffondor avait simplement cru qu'elle le défendait comme elle défendrait n'importe qui d'autre.

Ils se gardaient donc de jouer de mauvais tours, préférant quelques blagues bon enfant et farces sans grandes incidences, loin des coups d'éclats, manigances et autres spectacles qu'ils offraient habituellement à leurs camarades, au détriment de certains spécimens de l'école. En somme, James comme Remus insistaient pour ne plus nuire à mauvais escient aux autres étudiants, même ceux qui le méritaient, Peter suivait la majorité, comme toujours, et Sirius tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe…

Un soir où Sirius vagabondait dans les couloirs après un énième rendez-vous dans un placard de 4ème étage avec une belle demoiselle, il avait débusqué le Serpentard qui lui collait au train. Une altercation avait eu lieu entre eux, assez virulente, à deux doigts de passer aux sorts, et Sirius avait alors sournoisement donné toutes les informations nécessaires à Rogue pour forcer le passage du Saule Cogneur, dépasser le tunnel, et pénétrer la Cabane Hurlante. Etant ennemis, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que le graisseux le fasse, d'autant plus un soir de pleine lune, preuve s'il en fallait que le vert et argent se doutait de la vraie nature de son ami. Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait espéré, au fond de lui, dans la partie la plus sombre de son côté Black ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il en avait payé les pots cassés, et appris une dure leçon qui l'avait fait grandir à contre cœur…

C'était donc on ne peut plus satisfait que Sirius avait pénétré son dortoir, rejoignant ses amis pour leur aventure nocturne mensuelle. Le sourire collé au visage de Sirius indiquait tout d'un mauvais coup et James l'avait interrogé, tandis que Peter surveillait la carte, pas encore finie. Peter avait alors averti ses amis de la présence du Serpentard aux abords du Saule Cogneur, et lorsque Sirius avait alors avoué du bout des lèvres sa mauvaise facétie à l'encontre de leur tête de turque attitrée, James l'avait dépassé en l'insultant, courant à en perdre haleine, un Peter déçu mais le soutenant malgré tout, sur les talons, pour intercepter l'as des potions avant qu'il ne croise leur meilleur ami loup garou.

Sirius s'était retrouvé seul dans son dortoir, comme un con, ruminant contre cet imbécile de Serpentard, ses amis, et sa mauvaise étoile. Son impulsivité, sa stupidité, sa colère maladive… son goût du risque et des paris douteux…

Tout s'était précipité et il avait rattrapé les deux autres. Juste à temps.

James avait sauvé Rogue qui avait tout de même eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte barricadée. Témoins des hurlements sauvages, Rogue avait suivi difficilement James jusqu'à la sortie, puis avait profité de l'évasion du loup garou pour prendre la poudre de Cheminette et avait couru jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Là, Dumbledore avait fait promettre à Rogue de garder ce secret pour lui. Puis, il avait convoqué les Maraudeurs, et Sirius avait bien cru qu'il allait être viré. Il avait soufflé de soulagement en quittant le dit bureau, bien qu'il se sente particulièrement coupable.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça…

Sirius repensa plus précisément un instant à l'accident Servilus de 5ème année, et sans poser une regard sur lui, la jeune Dragonneau assista une nouvelle fois à l'événement comme si elle y était, mais du point de vue de Sirius cette fois-ci.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sirius sortait tout juste d'une petite expiation de ses hormones adolescentes. Sa frustration évacuée, il se sentait désormais mieux. Merci, Pauline, Polly, ou était-ce Patty ?_

 _Mains enfoncées dans les poches, les yeux à demis clos, il sifflota à travers les couloirs, inconscient du danger qui rôdait la nuit._

 _Il ne se transformait pas encore en animagus, mais les Black avaient toujours été observateurs. On lui avait appris l'occlumancie dès son plus jeune âge, comme tout bon Sang Pur qui se respectait, mais par dessus tout, il avait l'ouïe relativement fine pour un humain parfaitement constitué, non métamorphosé, ni lycanthrope. Au détour d'un couloir, l'air de rien, il piétina sur place, collé au mur, tout en sifflotant de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu'il déboula à pas précipités, il attrapa Rogue par le col de ses capes virevoltantes et le plaqua contre le mur, les pieds battant ridiculement dans le vide._

 _-Servilus, Servilo, Servilatroce ! lâcha âprement le Sang Pur. On n e t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut ? Enfin, tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus vilain chez toi…_

 _-Ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de m'appeler ainsi ? éructa le Serpentard dont le teint blafard s'était coloré d'une étrange nuance brique tout bonnement hideuse. J'ai un nom._

 _Sirius désserra légèrement son étreinte, le nez en l'air, faisant mine d'être tout à fait concentré._

 _-Et bien, l'apprendre voudrait dire que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Alors… Non !_

 _Il resserra sa prise et re-plaqua violemment la tête du visqueux contre la pierre froide et dure. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une commotion. Voilà qui lui servirait de leçon !_

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à me coller au train ? Ne te crois pas plus discret que tu ne l'es, tu as bien des choses à apprendre en la matière ! le nargua nonchalamment le brun._

 _-Je veux savoir ce que vous cachez ! Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose ! Vous êtes trop calmes depuis septembre pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Je veux savoir !_

 _Sirius paniqua intérieurement, bien que son masque impénétrable ne se fissura pas. Ils auraient dû agir comme à leur habitude. Mais ils avaient été tellement obnubilés par la conception arrivée à mi chemin de la carte des Maraudeurs, la prochaine finalisation de leur entraînement d'animagus, leur première transformation complète et réussie ayant eu lieu cet été à Godric's Hollow dans le bois environnant, la préparation des futures pleines lunes pour soulager et soutenir leur meilleur ami, et surtout le fait que James soit obsédé par Evans, qu'ils avaient fait moins de farces._

 _Au grand plaisir d'Evans, si ce n'était bien sûr, le harcèlement nouveau de James, qu'elle prenait pour moquerie. Et peut-être en était-ce un peu. Sirius l'espérait, en tous cas. De toutes façons, cette hystérique avait tout d'une harpie jamais satisfaite._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, Rogue, leur pire ennemi, leur ombre, l'avait remarqué. Et s'il découvrait pour Remus ? Et s'il en parlait ? S'il n'était pas le seul à devenir soupçonneux ? Tout le monde ne croirait pas qu'ils s'étaient assagis. En même temps, vue la dernière blague qu'ils avaient faite à ces imbéciles de Serpentards de 7_ _ème_ _année qui avaient harcelé un groupe de Poufsouffle nés moldus…_

 _Bon, en soi, ils continuaient à lancer des sorts à tout va pour asseoir leur autorité, mais ce n'était pas pareil… il fallait qu'il fasse passer l'envie à cet abominable Servilus de les épier._

 _Et puis, cet abruti était-il seulement capable de découvrir leur secret ? tout ça à cause de quelques messes basses ?_

 _En même temps, des messes basses venant des personnes qui parlaient le plus fort de l'école, ce n'était pas très cohérent …_

 _-Le savoir n'est pas une preuve de sagesse, et ta curiosité n'a d'égal que ta stupidité, assura Sirius avec un air étrange sur le visage. Pour répondre à ta question, je fais ça parce je m'ennuie, que c'est drôle, et que je te hais. Voilà, tu as la réponse à la sacro sainte trinité du pourquoi._

 _Il martela le crâne du vert et argent avant de la lâcher durement sur le sol. Le graisseux se releva maladroitement en secouant vivement ses vêtements et le dévisagea avec suspicion._

 _-J'vais t'dire Servilo, t'es p't'être pas si con qu'ça, après tout. Pour te féliciter dans ta persistance, voilà un indice : les Maraudeurs maraudent la nuit !_

 _Le rire franc de Sirius retentit contre les parois du couloir et Rogue l'observa avec défiance._

 _-Vous…_

 _-On traîne dans le parc la nuit, on danse à poil dans la forêt interdite durant la pleine lune, on incante en écrasant la racine du Saule Cogneur, et on rugit dans la Cabane Hurlante pour faire peur aux habitants qui nous prennent pour des fantômes ! claironna Sirius avec un grand sourire mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Rogue ? Que je vais te dire ce que je fais avec mes meilleurs amis ? Va donc t'en trouver, et change de shampoing, les mouches te suivent à la trace et sans mal._

 _Ainsi, un énième éclat de voix percuta les parois rocheuses du corridor et Sirius pivota sur ses talons pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Cet imbécile allait le mettre en retard._

 _Malheureusement, il ne vit pas l'éclaire de compréhension du Serpentard et son pas précipité vers la sortie de l'école. Sinon, il aurait réalisé que dans sa blague de mauvais goût, le ton ironique passé, il avait laissé filtrer des informations de la plus haute importance à l'ennemi numéro un des Maraudeurs. Non, trop sûr de lui, Sirius avait dénigré le don de Severus Rogue pour démêler le vrai du faux et additionner un à un pour faire deux._

 _Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son dortoir, James préparait ses affaires, la tête enfoncée dans sa malle. Peter était assis à même le sol et fronçait des sourcils en observant la carte._

 _-Un souci, Pet' ? demanda Sirius en arquant un sourcil._

 _-Et toi, c'est quoi cet air fier ? répliqua James en redressant vivement la tête vers lui. T'es à la bourre Sir' !_

 _-Les gars… tenta Peter qui semblait être constipé tellement il était concentré sur des allers retours sur le parchemin abîmé._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trouvé ta cape, lança alors le Sang Pur._

 _-Les mecs …. Répéta Peter_

 _James enfonça sa tête dans la malle et sauta sur ses pieds en agitant l'objet tant recherché, un sourire victorieux._

 _-Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle, avoua Sirius en haussant des épaules._

 _James éclata de rire en se tenant le vente alors que Sirius s'accolait davantage contre l'encadrement de la porte._

 _-Et j'ai croisé Servilo. Il me pistait comme un chien sniffe son os, se vanta Sirius._

 _-Oh, ce cher Servilus ! ricana James. On doit lui manquer, après tout, on ne s'occupe plus de lui._

 _-Jamesie, Sir…_

 _-Je l'ai un peu malmené à la moldue, explicita rapidement Sirius à grand renforts de mime. Je lui ai parlé de danse pendant la pleine lune dans la forêt interdite et d'incantations près du sol Cogneur, vue que c'est la nouvelle mode d'essayer de s'en approche le plus possible._

 _-Bien joué ! rigola James en acquiesçant avant d'en taper 5 à son meilleur ami._

 _-ça expliquerait pourquoi Rogue se trouvait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et pourquoi il se dirige à présent vers le Saule… ou l'école ? Ou les serres ? ou le lac ? releva Peter en agitant la carte dans tous les sens, ou alors cette saleté est cassée._

 _Alors que le petit Maraudeurs tournait le parchemin dans toutes les directions, l'approchant et l'éloignant de son visage, se demandant ce qu'un étudiant si respectueux du règlement faisait dehors à une heure si tardive, Sirius devint livide à mesure qu'il assimilait les dires de son ami rondelet et James fronçait les sourcils avec concentration._

 _-Peux-tu répéter ce que tu as dit à Servilo ? demanda distinctement James après un moment._

 _-Ben, Dave Dujon a failli perdre son œil, donc je lui ai parlé d'incantations… bafouilla l'héritier Black. Et de danser à poils dans la forêt interdite…_

 _-Par nuit de pleine lune, répéta difficilement James._

 _Sirius déglutit avec difficulté et hocha péniblement de la tête._

 _-Tu dis que Servilo était près de la forêt et qu'il va vers le château ? demanda l'ébouriffé au rat._

 _-A vrai dire, il a bifurqué vers le Saule Cogneur…_

 _James sursauta, bouscula Sirius et se mit à courir. Peter le suivait mais s'arrêta à mi chemin et se tourna vers Sirius._

 _-Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… lâcha-t-il avant de poursuivre le bigleux._

 _Sirius resta pantelant, les bras le long de son corps. Puis, il secoua vivement sa tête et jura autant que James l'avait fait avant de s'enfuir du dortoir, espérant arriver à temps._

 _Lorsqu'il retrouva la trace de ses meilleurs amis, Peter était à la sortie du Saule Cogneur._

 _-Alors ? demanda précipitamment Sirius en arrivant à ses côtés._

 _-Le saule ne bougeait plus… commenta Peter, tremblant d'inquiétude. James est rentré pour arrêter Servilo, ajouta-t-il en se rongeant les ongles._

 _Sirius proféra tout un tas de jurons, se métamorphose et passa à travers le passage secret. Il détala jusqu'au bout du couloir. Cela lui paru plus long que d'habitude. James et Rogue se disputaient alors que des bruits de fracas commençaient à résonner de l'autre côté de la porte. Rogue était affalé à terre alors que James le menaçait, ou plutôt, le protégeait de lui même et de la bête. Le regard que son meilleur ami lui asséna lui fit froid dans le dos._

 _-Allez Rogue, pour une fois dans notre vie, oublions notre mésentente, fais moi confiance, et partons ! gronda James, baguette brandie, le corps entre le Sang-Mêlé et la porte derrière lui._

 _Du bois se brisa de l'autre côté, Rogue sursauta, sa baguette pendant de plus en plus vers le bas, son regard allant de l'immense sinistros à James._

 _-Tu vas me tuer ?_

 _-Je te croyais plus malin Servilus !_

 _La porte trembla alors qu'il rugissement se fit entendre. Celui que l'on appellerait vite Patmol se dressait face à la porte et dos aux deux adolescents._

 _-Un… un loup garou… vous trois … Black et ses indices… et Lupin toujours malade…_

 _Alors que celui qui avait le nez crochu baragouinait tout un acheminement de pensées véridiques, du « Dumbledore est fou » à « Je vais tout raconter à Skeeter ou Jorkins », James attrapa la manche du vert et argent alors qu'un nouveau meuble était déchiqueté à quelques pas d'eux et tira son camarade derrière lui. Ils coururent comme des dératés, et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, leur lançait des regards inquiets par dessus son épaules. La porte finit par se briser alors que l'échos de leurs pas, lointains, disparaissait, et une lutte terrible débuta entre les deux canidés. Elle dura plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive, suivi de Slughorn, Flitwick, Chourave, Pomfresh et de McGonagall, alertés par un Peter resté en retrait pour réceptionner les blessées qui avait fini par paniquer. Et il avait bien fait. Sirius, bien qu'athlétique, mais qui se transformait depuis moins d'un trimestre, seul, n'aurait pu faire face à un loup de plus en plus puissant. Les deux amis ne se connaissaient pas assez sous forme animale. Forme animale que Sirius maîtrisait de manière trop juste face à un lycanthrope qui avait senti deux humains à quelques mètres de lui._

 _Après avoir immobilisé et enfermé le loup enragé, Dumbledore et ses employés rebroussèrent chemin. Sirius s'était enfuit dès que les sorts informulés de multiples couleurs avaient commencé à fusé. Une fois sorti, Peter le réceptionna, il se retransforma, et le suivit jusqu'au bureau directorial._

 _-A peine évacué, cette saleté de Servilus a couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour se cacher de James qui l'a quand même sauvé ! se scandalisa Peter. On a croisé Dumbledore et les autres, expliqua précipitamment Peter alors qu'ils suivaient les pas de leur meilleur ami et de leur pire ennemi…_

 _-Ils ont arrêté Rem' et l'ont enfermé, déclara sombrement Sirius._

 _-Vraiment, on comprend tous que tu n'as pas fait exprès de lui balancer ces informations… C'était sensé être une blague ! Pourquoi ferait-il comme tu lui dis ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a vraiment dansé tout nu dans la forêt interdite ?_

 _La tentative de plaisanterie ne dérida pas Sirius, trop inquiet quant à la réaction de James. Lequel James pestait devant la gargouille fermant l'accès à l'antre du plus grand sorcier de son temps._

 _-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Remus aurait pu devenir un meurtrier à cause de toi ? Que son secret est dévoilé, à cause de toi ? éructa-t-il en voyant Sirius arriver._

 _-Ecoute Jam…_

 _Le capitaine de Quidditch explosa son poing dans le faciès sans défaut de son joueur qui bascula en arrière, récupéré de justesse par Peter._

 _-Et toi ! Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! cracha-t-il avec hargne._

 _-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria Sirius en se redressant et en bousculant un peu Peter pour se mettre entre lui et James. Arrête de t'en prendre aux autres, et attaque toi au vrai fautif, toi !_

 _-Moi ? rugit James après s'être agité le poing douloureux._

 _-On s'est fait grillés parce qu'on s'est calmés pour que tu puisses draguer l'autre rouquine ! marmonna Sirius en croisant les bras sur le torse._

 _-Tu as balancé notre secret à notre pire ennemi !_

 _-Ton pire ennemi ! le reprit l'autre._

 _Peter contourna Sirius et se mit entre ses deux meilleurs amis, légèrement en retrait._

 _-Il n'a pas fait exp…_

 _-Comment pouvais-je savoir que cet abruti ferait tout ce que je lui ai dit ? C'était sensé être une moquerie de plus !_

 _-Et tu étais obligé de dévoiler des choses véridiques ?_

 _-C'était inconsci… tenta Peter_

 _-J'ai baissé ma garde ! A force de toujours vérifier qu'on est seuls et qu'on ne nous entend pas…_

 _-C'est pour ça qu'on travaille sur la ca… glissa Peter._

 _-Ca va être la faute de Rem' maintenant ? s'offusqua le maraudeur à Lunettes_

 _-Je suis désolé, d'accord ! concéda Sirius. Je n'ai pas pensé…_

 _-Ton problème, Sirius, c'est que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant…_

 _-Parce que toi oui ?_

 _-Mais moi, je n'ai pas trahi mes amis !_

 _Blessé, furieux contre lui même, mais surtout vaincu, Sirius recula comme si on lui avait un cognard dans le vente. Les professeurs choisirent cet instant pour débarquer. Ils montèrent dans le bureau. Rogue fit une crise d'hystérie que Pomfresh soigna à grands renforts de potions, et donna sa version, insistant sur le piège que Black lui avait tendu et sur la manière de dont Potter avait voulu sauver ses deux amis en l'attaquant sournoisement dans un tunnel qu'il connaissait, contrairement à lui._

 _Sirius dû expliquer le harcèlement de Rogue, toujours dans leur ombre, sa manière de leur poursuivre, alors même qu'ils avaient cessé de lui lancer des sorts pour lui faire passer l'envie de les suivre, et ce stupide sarcasme lancé, sensé être drôle, mais par lequel il avait malencontrueusement, et sans même s'en apercevoir laissé filtré des informations avérées. Dumbledore comprit surtout que le jeune Black, harcelé physiquement chez lui et épuisé mentalement par toutes ses occupations à l'école avait tout simplement manqué de jugement._

 _Peter dût expliciter comment il avait aperçu la silhouette reconnaissable du serpentard à travers la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Dumbledore réalisé surtout que celui qu'on imaginait comme une pièce rapportée par Remus et acceptée par les deux autres, était surtout un atout majeur, et qu'en l'occurrence, dans cette situation, il n'y aurait que lui pour sauver leur amitié, et qu'il était temps de lui donner plus de crédit._

 _James détailla sa course à travers le parc et comment il avait intercepté le vert et argent avant qu'il ne pousse la porte qui l'aurait mené à sa perte, insistant sur le fait que le sort qu'il lui avait lancé n'était que dans son intérêt, puisqu'il avait la main sur la poignée et qu'il était pas à l'actionner. Alors plusieurs mètre en arrière, il n'avait pas eu d'autres alternatives. Ou du moins, n'en avait-il pas vu d'autre dans la précipitation et l'angoisse. Dumbledore apprécia le fait que le jeune homme avait été prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre. Un autre qu'il haïssait, pourtant…_

 _Il congédia les adolescents, chacun puni par une retenue et des points en moins. Sirius fut escorté jusqu'à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures avec le loup garou, qu'il fit passer sans mal pour des sévices familiaux. Non pas qu'il ai eu à le dire à voix haute, mais le corps enseignant connaissant ses géniteurs et ayant déjà été témoins de ce genre de méfaits, le déduisirent naïvement._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Remus, fou de rage le lendemain lors de leur réunion à l'infirmerie, avait trouvé suffisamment de force malgré sa pleine lune agitée pour que son poing rencontre les traits aristocratiques de son ami, lequel n'avait même pas essayé d'éviter le coup porté contre lui. Puis, il l'avait ignoré pendant des semaines, durant lesquelles Sirius s'était plié en 4 pour se faire pardonner. Les semaines suivantes, Remus n'hésitait plus à lancer des piques malsaines à chaque occasion, loin de son caractère si bon et généreux.

James lui avait fait de sacrées remontrances, lui avait gueulé dessus, l'avait taclé à chaque occasion avant de se décider à l'ignorer, et Sirius avait dû faire amende honorable auprès de son meilleur ami également.

Peter, quant à lui, avait troqué son regard de fascination contre un regard de profonde déception. Là aussi, Sirius avait dû faire profil bas.

Les faits avaient eu lieu durant l'automne.

Ce ne fut que les vacances de Noël passées, soi près de deux mois après l'incident, que ses amis avaient daigné lui donner une seconde chance, en gage de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année, et depuis Sirius s'était tenu à carreau. Surtout, Peter avait réussi à convaincre Remus et James que Sirius avait assez payé et avait assez montré patte blanche, que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Peter, qui avait momentanément remplacé James dans son rôle de soudure du groupe des Maraudeurs, car oui, c'était James qui réunissait autrui. Sirius avait continué à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens après avoir été isolé aussi longtemps et avait subi le silence de James, pourtant si expansif, et la vilenie de Remus, habituellement si bon.

De toutes façons, il n'avait plus le cœur à se moquer des autres à leurs dépens. A cause d'un cynisme trop poussé, il avait joué un mauvais tour non pas à sa Némésis, mais à ses meilleurs amis : Remus aurait pu devenir malgré lui un assassin, James, le héros, aurait pu être particulièrement blessé, les loups n'appréciant pas qu'on les prive d'un bon repas apporté sous leur nez…

Après qu'ils se soient rabibochés, les Maraudeurs avaient repris leurs entreprises en mesquineries et autres attaques. Ils ne s'étaient calmés que durant l'été 1976, juste après le clash entre James et Lily, après les BUSES. James en avait tenu terriblement rigueur à Rogue de la mauvaise ambiance au sein des Maraudeurs pendant des mois. Il le lui avait fait payer.

S'il n'y avait que ça …

James était toujours en train de parler d'Evans, et celle ci ne faisait que de le rejeter, durant leur 5ème et 6ème année, alors que James avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de ce fouineur qui l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe entre deux états de faits.

Depuis le nouvel an 1976/1977, celui de leur 6ème année, les Maraudeurs, plus que jamais, ne faisaient que de douces plaisanteries sans danger, à moins qu'on ne les attaque, auquel cas ils n'hésitaient pas à se venger. Le clash des BUSES avait vacciné James. Le fait de ne plus faire perdre de points, ou bien moins qu'auparavant, aurait dû en faire gagner à James auprès de la préfète en chef.

Pourtant, après une année à montrer patte blanche, celle-ci se moquait de son meilleur ami comme de sa première baguette ! Ce qui n'aidait pas le dit Patmol à l'apprécier davantage, peu importe ce que disaient James, Remus et Peter au sujet de la rousse.

Alors que leur discussion prenait un nouveau virage, Sirius détourna savamment la conversation, en se tournant vers le mouvement qui se fit sentir de l'autre côté de ses rideaux. Ils entendirent les couinements et le pas lourdaud de Peter, les sifflements de Remus et les râles désabusés et hagards de James.

-Pat ! Pat ! T'es réveillé ?

Sirius se saisit de sa baguette pour annuler le sort lorsqu'il vit Anthéa esquisser un sourire avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures jusqu'à son bassin. Il crispa les mâchoires et expira fortement, se disant qu'au pire des cas, les nuances étranges de sa voix seraient prises pour un réveil difficile, et certainement pas qu'il était en train d'être honoré par sa… sa quoi, au juste ?

-Ouais, grommela-t-il difficilement en fermant les yeux. Je vous … re… rejoins toute … toute à l'heure !

-D'acc ! Au fait, t'as bien raccompagné Théa ?

-Jusqu'à la voir entrer dans sa salle !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il comptait faire une fois ses amis sortis pour la Grande Salle.

Ils entendirent les claquements de porte jusqu'à ce que Sirius explose et que le visage soi disant mutin et le regard mi azur mi océan de la Poufsouffle refasse surface.

-tu te crois maline, peut-être ? s'agaça Sirius en fronçant des sourcils avec colère.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu avais le goût du risque ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle attrapa souplement sa robe qu'elle réenfila, et Sirius lui sortit la cape d'invisibilité de James.

-Pour passer la salle commune, des fois qu'il y ai du monde, expliqua-t-il face à son air dubitatif.

Anthéa s'enveloppa du tissu fluide et suivit Sirius au pas. Une fois le portrait passé, elle se faufila dans une alcôve du premier étage, rendit la cape au Gryffondor qui la glissa dans sa robe sorcière, et ce dernier la suivit jusqu'à l'embouchure entre les sous-sol et la Grande Salle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle pénètre dans sa Salle Commune avant de rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs à leur table.

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, peut-être serait-il resté au lit !

A peine Anthéa pénétra dans sa salle commune vide qu'elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte ouvrant le passage du tunnel creusé dans la pierre, menant aux dortoirs.

Du moins, c'était son intention, mais elle croisa le même regard aux divers teintes de bleu de sa moitié, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de la dite porte, barrant le passage de son bras.

-Toi et moi, faut qu'on cause, soeurette.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération avant de se tourner à moitié vers son jumeau.

-Sans blague, se moqua Anthéa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, décalant sur le côté une de ses hanches en signe de défi.

-Sirius Black … commença-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, les doigts entrelacés, le menton posés dessus

-Marlène McKinnon, le coupa Anthéa en relevant le menton.

Ulrich secoua la tête, par moments, sa sœur agissait comme une enfant.

-Anthéa Artemis Dragonneau, sois un peu sérieuse, s'agaça le jumeau.

-Ulrich Phoebus Dragonneau, répondit-elle. Avoue que c'est bizarre, qu'on se tape deux ex, releva Anthéa, qu'est-ce que ça dit de nous, d'après toi ?

-Tu deviens dégueulasse ! s'offusqua Ulrich en se redressant.

-Tu l'as bien cherché.

Ils se regardèrent avec défi. Les jumeaux magiques n'étaient pas télépathes, mais c'était tout comme, finalement.

-Ecoute, insista-t-il en s'affalant de nouveau dans son fauteuil, je vois bien ce qui te plaît chez ce type, il y a un peu de Tobby et de Paddy en lui, et on sait tous les deux que même si ça t'amuse de pervertir les gentils garçons, tu as toujours eu une préférence pour les bad boy.

Anthéa secoua la tête avec agacement et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle sentait ses oreilles siffler et fusilla son frère du regard.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes citrouilles ! Entre Hamilton dont les ex partenaires finissent tous à l'infirmerie, et Marlène, la super copine et attrapeuse de James, mais surtout, de Evans, la dulcinée de ton meilleur ami d'enfance, tu te fous gravement dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. A côté, je passe pour une petite joueuse.

Voilà qui était une manière détournée de se dédouaner de ses fourberies.

-Primo : les gens me pardonnent toujours sans que je ne demande rien, s'engonça le jeune Poufsouffle en bombant le torse, secundo : ce n'est pas ma magie qui peut dévaster toute une région du pays en cas de dépassement des limites, avec un hochement de tête significatif. Tertio: n'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

-J'ai tout sous contrôle, affirma la jeune fille. Si Sirius et moi on se caresse à l'occasion, tu n'as rien à y redire. On arrête ça quand on veut.

-Peut-être devrais-tu le faire, insista le brun.

A côté d'eux, une fenêtre se brisa, qu'Ulrich répara d'un mouvement de baguette, avant d'arquer un sourcil significatif en direction de sa jumelle.

Celle-ci répondit avec son regard le plus noir et le plus effrayant.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas certainement pas toi qui est le mieux placé pour me mettre en garde ou me faire la morale. A présent, si tu permets, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain et de nouveaux vêtements.

Sans plus de ménagement, la brune bouscula le jeune homme face à elle en donnant un coup dans son fauteuil, et se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un bon bain et des vêtements propres, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre et remettre ses idées en place.

XxX

Sirius venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber aux côtés de James et face à Remus. L'atmosphère semblait tendue, et Sirius n'osa même pas dérider la conversation comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. James avait l'air bien maussade comparé à ce matin, ce qui n'était pas logique. Le regard de Peter était fuyant, malgré son assiette toujours pleine, ce qui était clairement anormal. Quant à Remus, il semblait las, ce qui, en l'occurrence, avait tout d'ordinaire.

Après un petit déjeuner on ne peut plus silencieux et loin des habituelles boutades des Maraudeurs, les 4 garçons se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune. De toute évidence, James fulminait, et les regards mauvais qu'il adressait à Sirius le prévinrent de ne pas la ramener, ce à quoi il obtempéra, pour une fois. Peter traînait des pieds, derrière, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour alléger l'ambiance, et Remus, épuisé de sa soirée et du comportement de ses amis, n'eut pas le bon sens d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Peter se fit tout petit en s'asseyant sur sa malle, James et Sirius s'installèrent face à face, chacun sur son lit, et Remus se plaça debout entre eux, comme un arbitre avant un match de Quidditch.

James soupira exagérément et balança la carte du maraudeur à Sirius qui fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, ce qui fit expirer par le nez d'exaspération le capitaine de l'équipe.

-J'ai vu, annonça doctement James, avec un reniflement de dédain. Et je pensais pourtant avoir été clair concernant ma meilleure amie. Forcément, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Après tout, quand j'ai des qu'on ne fricotait pas entre coéquipiers, tu as eu ta relation sordide la plus longue avec mon attrapeuse !

-Tu ne m'as pas interdit de la fréquenter à ce que je sache, répondit prudemment le Sang Pur face à lui. Que voulais-tu que je fasse, au juste ? Tu me connais, et puis tu l'as vue, et je pense que tu la connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était inévitable, conclut-il de manière mélo dramatique, espérant sans doutes dérider son meilleur ami.

Ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Pourtant ils avaient tout de deux frères. De deux jumeaux. Mais dans cette situation là, Sirius nageait en eaux troubles.

-et quoi, j'aurai dû te faire promettre ? s'agaça le cervidé face à lui en tapant du pied par terre.

-tu as peur de quoi ? s'énerva Sirius, sentant sa faible patience se faire la malle. Elle comme moi ne sommes pas du genre à faire dans le sentimental, releva-t-il finalement. Et nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits de la relation qui nous unit.

Il avait également dit ça lorsqu'il fréquentait Marlène, et il s'était avéré que la jeune blonde éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il était parfait ? non, il ne le croyait pas.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? s'étrangla James, horrifié et bouillonnant de colère. Ah ! Je me disais bien quand on vous voyait ensemble sur la carte, que ce n'était pas pour étudier dans une salle ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt, l'air accusateur.

-C'est Peter qui te l'a expliqué, se moqua Remus.

Sirius siffla d'admiration vers Peter qui fit mine de soulever un chapeau tout en imitant une courbette des plus amusantes. Puis, il y eut un raclement de gorge énervé du capitaine de Quidditch, suivi d'un court silence durant lequel Sirius fixa James. Son meilleur ami l'espionnait-il lui, ou Anthéa ? Et sa vie privée ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était que 'ce vous êtes ensemble'. Il n'avait jamais dit ça. Et puis, serait-ce si terrible ? Il ne savait guère comment le prendre. Pourtant, ni lui ni la brune ne souhaitait cela.

-Je crois que tu as mal compris, Cornedrue, intervint Remus.

-Vous êtes quoi ? fit le capitaine avec étonnement en se redressant.

Sirius leva le regard au plafond et se gratta le menton, l'air songeur. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment de mots pour définir ce qui le liait à l'héritière des Dragonneau, et il lui fallait de la subtilité pour ne pas blesser le sens de l'amitié indéfectible du dernier du clan Potter.

-Amis et plus si affinités, lâcha le canidé en ancrant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Mais je t'assure, la première fois, c'était un accident …

-La première fois que tu as couché avec Anthéa, c'était un accident ?

-oui.

-Tu as couché avec elle, accidentellement ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-J'comprends pas, elle était étendue et à poil et t'as trébuché sur quelque chose ?

Sirius se tut un instant et hocha la tête d'un air incertain ce qui fit pouffer de rire James avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

-Et la seconde fois ?

-tu veux dire cette nuit ?

-Oui.

-C'était…

-Un accident, devina James avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius haussa des épaules et Remus et Peter qui avaient suivi silencieusement l'échange en tournant la tête vers celui de leur ami qui parlait comme on regarde un match de tennis, tout en retenant leur respiration, soufflèrent. James n'en voudrait pas à Sirius. a vrai dire, ces deux là étaient incapables de se disputer. Pas pour ça, pas comme avec Marlène. Marlène et Anthéa étaient différentes. Anthéa et Sirius étaient plus ou moins issus du même moule. L'instinct protecteur passé, James ne pouvait que rire de le situation.

-Tu sais, elle est du genre à briser les cœurs, et toi aussi, je ne tiens pas à réparer les pots cassés de votre… _relation_ , cracha James avec dédain et horripilation.

-Tu es obnubilé par Evans, tu ne parles que d'elle, et tous nos coups ont été remplacés par tes tergiversations à son sujet. Je t'assure, on dirait une vraie loque ! Et moi, je tourne en rond ! Les filles qui me collent au train n'ont plus la même saveur, et Théa est différente, et ça me plaît comme ça. On est … bons copains, et on se soulage de nos frustrations adolescentes. Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le mal, conclut Sirius en un haussement d'épaules. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Marlène et moi, ou toi et Evans. C'est sans attaches et ça nous convient très bien, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Nous sommes des adultes, précisa-t-il avec assurance. On sait ce qu'on fait.

James le sonda avec méfiance, coula un regard vers Remus qui opina du chef, puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami en un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

-Ok, ça me va. Tant qu'on ne revit pas le drame McKinnon de l'année dernière… ça, entre autre choses, a foutu la merde entre nous ! Et je t'avoue que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

On disait de Sirius qu'il était une drama queen, mais James faisait toujours dans l'exagération.

-Promis ! Je suis à peu près sûr que Théa n'est pas aussi sentimentale que Marlène, et ce n'est pas mon style non plus, on s'est donc bien trouvés, assura Sirius en tapant dans la main tendue de James.

-Nous ne sommes pas juste amis, nous sommes une famille, et personne ne touche à la famille, rappela Remus doctement. Et il en faudrait bien plus pour briser le lien qui nous unit. Nous sommes trop vieux pour faire du mal aux gens inconsciemment surtout pour satisfaire ses hormones, ajouta-t-il avec un regard préventif à l'adresse de Patmol. Une première fois, ça passe, mais pas de deuxième Marlène.

-J'ai déjà promis, râla Sirius en roulant des yeux

-Pour une fois que ton anti conformisme et ta haine des convenances sert à quelque chose, intervint timidement Peter

-Mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble… C'est bizarre, fit le poursuiveur en secouant la tête.

Les garçons se lancèrent toutefois un regard complice.

James était le sort de glue perpétuelle qui aimait chacun d'entre eux pour différentes raisons, même s'ils se pensaient incapables d'être aimés.

Sirius ne comprenait pas l'amour, et n'avait aucune expérience de loyauté avant que James ne lui en témoigne.

Remus ne pensait pas mériter l'affection d'autrui, et n'avait pas prévu d'être emporté par la tempête d'attention qu'était James.

Peter n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'était un amour inconditionnel jusqu'à ce que James ne le lui montre.

James les avait réunis et avait fait d'eux une famille. Et rien ne pouvait les détruire, pas même des filles, pas même leurs escapades nocturnes, pas même une mauvaise blague qui dérape, pas même la guerre dehors, pas même des actes manqués, pas même leurs rares disputes et réprimandes ratées.

XxX

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor, une conversation à cœur ouvert allait avoir lieu, et cela, les jeunes filles n'en avaient pas encore conscience.

-5 ans de rivalité naturelle, de disputes inoubliables et d'affrontements terribles, un an de cordialité forcée, d'esquive étudiée ou d'ignorance assumée, et depuis septembre, quoi … tu regrettes qu'il ne te harcèle plus ? demanda Marlène en sortant de la douche, une serviette serrée autour de sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix, la gorge soudainement serrée

-Ben, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre maintenant, releva Alice sans lever la tête de son grimoire, assises et adossée en tailleurs au pied de son lit.

Alice avait le don pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Elle avait tout d'une maman. Une matriarche sans aucun tact, mais douée d'une grande douceur.

-Il ne faut pas pousser ! s'offusqua la rousse, les entrailles crispées à cette idée

-Ce que veut dire Alice, c'est que tu discutes avec lui avec une sympathie non feinte, précisa Mary, allongée sur le dos et la tête pendant dans le vide, alors que l'an dernier tu te faisais violence pour ne pas lui crier dessus ou le gifler comme tu l'as fait pendant 5 ans.

-J'imagine que tu as entendu parler du terme passif- agressif ? intercepta Marlène avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Je n'ai jamais été passive-agressive, s'outra Lily

-Non, on pourrait dire que tu es passée de agressive-agressive à passive-agressive à passive-passive, conclut Marlène, le regard brillant.

Lily se renfrogna, coincée par ses amies. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'idée. L'avantage, quand on ne buvait pas, c'est que vous gardiez l'esprit clair pour relever les petits jeux pas si discrets de vos amis ivres.

-Tu es partie tôt et sans prévenir, rappela la Préfète En Chef en se retournant vers sa blonde d'amie.

La blonde devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

-J'étais fatiguée… mentit-elle.

-J'étais avec Frank quand je t'ai vue t'éclipser avec Ulrich, la repris Alice, avec sa sans gêne caractéristique.

Marlène devint aussi chaude que le soleil lui-même.

-Dragonneau ? s'interloqua Lily.

Marlène haussa des épaules tandis que l'adoration des ragots de Mary la poussa à se pencher avec avidité vers son amie après avoir roulé sur le vente, le menton posé dans le creux de ses mains jointes

-Tu en connais d'autres ? Je doute que Théa se révèle en fait être une lesbienne, explicita Marlène à contre cœur.

-Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle est si volage, répliqua Lily, c'est une manière comme une autre de cacher ses réelles orientations.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel : bien que Lily ai dompté sa jalousie niée vis à vis de la Poufsouffle, elle gardait des réflexes douteux vis à vis d'elle, lorsque la dite jeune fille n'était pas là, comme si elle se radoucissait qu'en la voyant de visu.

Non pas que Lily était rancunière, non … non, non !

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de cracher dans le dos des gens, objecta sagement Alice.

-Je ne … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cracha Lily avec rancœur.

-Et donc, Dragonneau ? Tu es avec ? coupa impatiemment Mary.

Marlène secoua la tête. C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais après la débâcle avec Sirius l'an passé, elle n'osait pas l'avouer à ses amies. Peut-être devrait-elle attendre d'être sûre de la nature de la relation ? Devrait-elle être discrète, bien qu'ayant essayé avec Sirius, ça n'avait pas échappé à leurs yeux acérés ? Tout du moins, Ulrich avait la faveur de lui faire oublier tout sentiment vis à vis de son coéquipier. Comment tout cela évoluerait-il ? tant de questions qui la torturaient déjà alors qu'elle n'avait passé qu'une heure en compagnie du jeune Poufsouffle. Or, elle savait d'expérience qu'on ne pouvait changer quelqu'un : il lui fallait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Et il était à l'image de sa sœur ou de Sirius : sans attaches, éternel célibataire, libre comme l'air.

Pour autant, elle se refusait à regretter cette nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à elle. Finalement, peut-être Ulrich était-il plus du même acabit que James ? C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ça, et ne pas trop s'attacher à lui et à ses beaux yeux bleu qui faisaient glousser la moitié de l'école, voire plus…

Voilà, j'espère que cet chapitre vous a plu ! dites ce que vous en avez pensé, du déroulement des choses, des discussions, du développement, tout ça tout ça.

Avec un peu de chance, je deviendrai plus régulière, allez savoir !


	19. Chapter 18

#se cache derrière un bouclier Viking et sort légèrment la tête pour tater le terrain...

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, les anciens, les nouveaux, toussa toussa ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde, auquel cas j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, j'ai totalement failli à ma responsabilité d'auteur de fanfic et au planning annoncé en sepembre (à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maxi).

Si je suis revenue et que j'ai pris du temps, c'est parce qu'un lecteur s'est manifesté sur mon autre fic et ça m'a remotivée !

JE N'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE ! Et je m'en excuse à plat ventre... Le fait d'avoir une petite vie bien remplie ne donne pas tous les droits. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER, j'ai 18 pages words à vous balancer dans la tronche.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

hapitre 18 – Joyeux anniversaire Patmol !

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PATMOL !

James bondit sur le lit de Sirius qui grommela quelque chose la tête sous son oreiller, décoiffé comme s'il venait de se battre. Remus regarda les deux meilleurs amis se chamaillant dans les couvertures du jeunes Black, alors que Frank arrivait avec un oreiller, Tiberius McLaggen, John Dawlish, Julian Brown et Louis Vane sur les talons près à en découdre, réveillés depuis leur dortoir adjacent à celui des Maraudeurs. Bertram Aubrey, Dirk Cresswell, Davey Gudeon et Landon Stebbins étaient restés dans leurs lits. Après tout, il était minuit.

La bataille fit rage, les plumes s'envolant tout autour des adolescents. Ils finirent par s'endormir épuisés mais bienheureux sur les matelas posés à même le sol au milieu de la chambre, les draps servant de cabane d'enfants moldus puisqu'ils les avaient attachés aux poutres des lits à baldaquins. James avait été l'instigateur de cette idée volée aux Poufsouffle, ayant vécu son enfance à dormir de la sorte.

Le lendemain, ou plus tard dans la matinée à une horaire plus décente, ce fut l'équipe qui l'accueillit à grands renforts de cris, attirant l'attention sur eux. Une horde de greluches gloussantes vint flatter un Sirius qui ressentait un mélange d'agacement bien que cela le toucha. Greta nota du coin de l'œil l'éclair de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux du cadet du roi de la journée avant qu'il ne s'intéresse de nouveau à ses camarades, détournant son regard de son frère. Les Dragonneau et leurs amis saluèrent également Sirius. Puis James profita de l'agitation pour prendre sa meilleure amie à part, afin de discuter des derniers détails.

Plus tard, Sirius reçu un mot anonyme, concis et froid lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et le priant de ne pas abuser de l'alcool et des filles. Un sourire mélancolique orna alors ses lèvres. Il aurait reconnu l'écriture élégante, digne des plus belles calligraphies de Regulus entre milles, peu importe le temps qui passait. Il était triste qu'il ne soit pas venu le lui dire de vive voix. Il aimait toujours son frère et il aurait voulu le garder toujours près de lui, continuer de le protéger et de le conseiller, l'aiguiller lorsqu'il semblait dubitatif ou hésitant. Mais si leurs relations s'étaient faites plus discrètes suite à la répartition très longue de Regulus, faisant de lui un chapeau flou (chose unique chez les Black), elles étaient devenues existantes depuis que Sirius avait fui. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'amener avec lui. Mais Regulus avait campé sur ses positions, bien qu'il ait eu l'envie de partir, Sirius en demeurait convaincu. Or, il ne pouvait abandonner ses parents. Sirius avait songé à l'assommer et à le kidnapper, mais il ne pouvait priver son frère de son libre arbitre. Il regrettait ce choix rétrospectivement, bien sûr, mais il était désormais trop tard. Oh, Regulus lui en aurait voulu, mais il avait passé presque 17 ans à lui en vouloir de l'entraîner dans ses bêtises, bien qu'il soit quasiment toujours le seul puni. Alors, il aurait dû s'en moquer et faire comme bon lui semblait, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais c'était une décision trop importante… Il aurait dû la prendre pour lui, mais… il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. A un carrefour aussi décisif, il fallait se décider par soi même. Comme il avait été stupide de se découvrir une conscience à un instant aussi crucial dans leur relation fraternelle ! Mais que serait-il arrivé à Regulus pendant 2 ans chez les Serpents ? Rien de bon…

D'un côté, qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Etant renié, Sirius savait que la charge incomberait à Regulus… C'est lui qui s'enrôlerait chez les Mangemorts. C'était pour ça qu'il avait craqué et était parti ! Ses parents voulaient qu'il suive la trace de Bellatrix … Comme s'il allait se laisser dicter son avenir ! N'avait-il pas pris études des moldus juste pour les ennuyer ? Son frère aurait dû le suivre, mais il était resté silencieux… Bien sûr, Sirius était parti quand Regulus avait lancé à la fenêtre, en un murmure presqu'inaudible, alors que les parents débarquaient dans sa chambre 'Reste'… trop tard.

C'était compliqué, chez les sorciers, d'être le second. On était celui qui devait prendre la première place si le premier mourrait, était renié, fuyait ou avait une orientation sexuelle déviante, à savoir non sang pure ou du même sexe. On était élevé légèrement différemment. Sirius avait toujours été le rebelle. Il avait toujours attiré l'attention car il était rayonnant. A l'inverse, Regulus était plus en retrait. On le remarquait tout de même, mais il était sage et obéissait sans se poser de questions, là où Sirius remettait tout en question. Puisque très tôt, Sirius avait été une déception, Regulus avait redoublé d'efforts pour honorer sa famille et son nom. Il refusait d'abandonner des parents qui n'avaient pas hésité à le jeter dans la gueule du mage noir.

Dans l'enveloppe cachetée, il y avait la chevalière des Black. 'Ce n'est pas l'originale, alors fais en ce que tu en veux.' Tels avaient été les mots couchés sur le parchemin extrêmement cher. Certes, c'était une reproduction fidèle du bijou revenant à l'héritier de leur famille, dont Regulus hériterait à ses 17 ans avec la montre traditionnelle. Mais c'était un cadeau, alors qu'ils s'évitaient ou s'ignoraient depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Et bien que Regulus ait clairement signifié son indifférence quant à son sort, Sirius en fut touché. Les faux semblants étaient monnaie courante chez les sang purs. Regulus faisait s'emblant de s'en ficher, il vérifierait sûrement que Sirius l'avait dès qu'ils se croiseraient. Et bien que détestant sa famille, il porta l'anneau, se promettant de ne jamais l'enlever. A l'annuaire gauche, celui qu'on disait relié au cœur, réservé aux mariés. Pas parce que c'était un bijou de famille, mais bien parce que son frère s'était probablement embêté à piquer celle de leur paternel pour la faire reproduire par des gobelins orfèvres en cachette sans se faire prendre (sinon il en aurait entendu parler, il le savait, rien ne restait caché à Poudlard). Tout cela pour le lui offrir.

Alors, même si son cadet et lui risquaient de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole et feraient sûrement semblant de se haïr cordialement pour cacher les apparences, le geste était là. D'une manière maladroite mais sincère, Regulus avait fait un infime pas vers lui. A Poudlard, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il ne souhaitait pas que Regulus en paye le prix dans sa maison de tarés. Il pourrait le venger incognito, faisant passer cela pour les habituelles farces de Maraudeurs, la concurrence Serpents-Lions. Mais il ne pourrait le protéger pleinement. Hors Regulus n'avait pas d'amis. Aucun Serpentard n'en avait. Mais une fois sorti de sa septième année, il serait le premier à accueillir le Serpentard une fois diplômé. Une fois dehors, ils seraient libres…

Il avait également reçu des nouvelles d'Alphard, qui avait été renié pour avoir osé prendre sa défense après sa fugue et lui avoir envoyé le double de la clé de son coffre pour se servir si besoin était, 'parce que tu es mon neveu préféré et que j'ai fait pareil avec Andy en attendant qu'elle finisse ses études supérieures, et de toute façons, j'ai bien trop d'argent pour un célibataire !'. Sa chère Andromeda s'était manifestée par le biais d'une beuglante avec la voix d'enfant de sa fille qui lui criait son adoration (comme s'il ne recevait pas assez d'attention de tout Poudlard), avec un dessin maladroit de sa petite cousine le représentant avec elle et ses parents, et un tableau miniature fait par Andromeda, digne des meilleurs maîtres (après tout, il s'agissait de son métier, là où Bellatrix sortait du lot dans les concours de duel et Narcissa avec les merveilleuses fleurs dont elle s'occupait), représentant les constellations d'Andromède, du chien, et du lion…

D'ailleurs, Andromeda étant une artiste, peut-être pourrait-il la mettre en contact avec Hestia qui souhaitait devenir entre autre, directrice de galerie d'art et peintre, dessinatrice et photographe. Certes, sa cousine s'arrêtait à la peinture, aux sculptures, mais tout de même, elle était assez reconnue en la matière.

Cela faisait des années que Andromeda avait fui ses fiançailles à la fin de ses études avec un Né Moldu de Poufsouffle un peu maladroit et très bavard, l'exact opposé de sa cousine en somme. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années. Bellatrix faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, comme toute la famille, à part Narcissa qu'il avait surprise plus d'une fois effleurer la brûlure la symbolisant sur la tapisserie très moche de la très noble famille Black. Bellatrix avait 10 ans de plus que lui, et Narcissa 5, Andromeda née pile poil entre les deux, avait 7 ans de plus que lui, et avait fini Poudlard lorsque lui rentrait. Il l'avait revue par la suite que 2 ou 3 fois par an à Pré Au Lard entre la 3ème année et celle-ci, et une fois un été où il était en vadrouille avec les Maraudeurs sur le Chemin de Traverse, que Dromeda évitait pourtant, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas croiser ses sœurs et leurs si adorables époux. Il avait même croisé sa fille. Nymphadora, un prénom assez original. Nul doute qu'avec les années elle finirait par le détester. Pour quelqu'un qui avait renié les coutumes de la Noblesse, le prénom de sa progéniture faisait très Sang Pur, selon lui.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait fait que croiser sa cousine ces dernières années, mais que les choses allaient changer. Après tout… Lui aussi était renié !

XxX

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !

-joyeux anniiiiiversaiiiiire, joyeuuuux aaaaanniveeeeeesaiiiire, joooooyeeeeeux aaanniiiveeersaaaaiiiireuuuuh, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! chantonnaient Peter et Dedalus en échos.

Les voix à l'unisson de ses amis qui le réveillèrent sans autre forme de procès,

à minuit tapante entre le 2 et le 3 novembre, fit batifoler Sirius des paupières.

Il avait 18ans. Depuis un an, il pouvait en faire des choses.

Il pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, sans adulte autour de lui pour brouiller la Trace qui lui avait été ôtée.

Il pouvait officiellement transplaner. Et boire sans être inquiété, quoiqu'il l'ait toujours fait.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ses parents ne recevraient plus de lettre, bien que depuis sa fugue, cela restait son dernier moyen de continuer à les faire sortir de leurs gongs, les punitions en moins.

Il allait accéder au coffre que son oncle avait rempli pour lui depuis cet été…

Il pouvait s'acheter un endroit où vivre pour laisser les Potter en famille.

Il pouvait enfin s'acheter sa moto, et bénéficier de l'expertise des jumeaux et de leur ami américain, fils d'un membre d'un gang de motards Californien.

Il allait devenir Auror. Cela aussi allait rendre ses parents fous. Peut-être que l'un des deux mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Voilà qui lui serait agréable.

Et ce soir, il allait fêter ça dignement avec ses meilleurs amis et une belle bande de copains.

Sirius et James entrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant la vision de leur divine arrivée par leurs rires tonitruants.

A peine s'assirent-ils sur le banc de leur table, côté à côté, face à Peter et Remus, ce dernier se mis à renifler l'air en levant le nez, avant de rabattre un regard polaire sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

-Quoi ? s'offusqua James. On n'a rien…

-Je connais cette odeur ! prévint Remus avec un doigt accusateur allant du cervidé au canidé. Vous préparez quelque chose.

-Lunard, on n'a vraiment rien fait, assura Sirius continuant de basculer d'avant en arrière, mains croisées à l'arrière de son crâne

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion retentissant du côté des cachots.

-A part ça, avoua le Préfet en Chef devant le regard accusateur du loup garou qui plissait le nez.

Une autre explosion retentit, cette fois venant du bureau de Rusard.

-Et ça, convint Sirius en haussant les épaules, alors que l'ancien préfet fulminait intérieurement.

-Première règle du maraudeur, quand quelque chose explose, continue, expliqua James alors que Sirius faisait un signe approbatif vigoureux

-POTTER ! BLACK ! DANS MON BUREAU, IMMEDIATEMENT ! vociféra la voix pincée d'austérité accompagnée du regard sévère de leur directrice de maison.

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent non sans un regard de connivence et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à son bureau au premier étage, en haut de l'escalier principal, au bout d'un couloir.

Le bureau consistait en une grande pièce rectangulaire aux murs de pierres, aux fenêtres faites de vitraux et grillagées de fer forgé derrière l'imposant bureau d'acajou, lequel faisait face à l'imposante porte de chêne permettant l'entrée.

Le professeur s'installa, lasse, dans son siège d'autant plus imposant que les sièges de ses élèves étaient minuscules et étroits par rapport à leurs gabarits d'athlètes.

-Allons nous avoir des problèmes ? hasarda Sirius, peu sûr de lui pour une fois, les mains dans les poches, en se balançant à l'arrière de son siège.

-Devinez, l'incita le professeur d'un geste obligeant vers lui.

-Non ? tenta Sirius en plissant les yeux, alors que James penchait la tête sur le côté.

-Essayez encore, insista McGonagall. Croyez-vous réellement vous en tirer après ceci ?

-Hé bien … commença James avec un regard vers son meilleur ami.

-Ce serait stupide de dire oui à présent, supposa Sirius en un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, écho avec le hochement de tête fataliste de James qui avait fermé calmement les yeux.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, Mr Black : mauvaise conduite, résistance aux autorités de l'école… énuméra le professeur sur ses doigts

-Je ne suis qu'un homme, affirma théâtralement l'animagus chien en se frottant la nuque de sa main en un geste embarrassé tandis que James secouait la tête avec néanmoins un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Vous aurez droit à deux semaines de retenue chacun, annonça sèchement le professeur non sans retranscrire la punition sur un parchemin destiné à Rusard, _séparément_. Y compris les week-ends !

-Mais professeur, il y a l'anniversaire de Sirius cette semaine et… expliqua James avec précipitation en se penchant au dessus du bureau de sa directrice de maison, tel un conspirateur.

-Laissez moi vous dire la vérité, Mr Potter, déclara le professeur en se frottant le front d'une main, dont le coude reposait sur sa table, les yeux plissés vers ses genoux. Vous autres étudiants arrivez ici et me parlez de vos rêves, vos besoins, vos déboires, vos doléances et vos projets à court, moyen, et long terme. Mais qu'en est-il de moi ? fit-elle en relevant ses yeux scrutateurs allant d'un élève à l'autre. Croyez-vous que je souhaitais être professeur d'enfants turbulents tels que vous ? Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Je suis née pour jouer au Quidditch, avoua-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pourtant, je suis là, à vous voir enfreindre un règlement constitué pour votre sécurité, à braver l'autorité à tout va, et après 7 années, je suis lessivée. Je jure devant Merlin, Morgane et Viviane, qu'à la prochaine génération qui verra des Black et des Potter ensemble à Poudlard, je donne ma démission, m'entendez-vous ? éructa-t-elle. A présent, Mr Potter ira dans les cachots aider le professeur Slughorn, et Mr Black ira avec Rusard. Bienvenue chez les perdants, messieurs ! Vous apprendrez qu'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, dans la vie.

-Mais … tenta d'objecter James.

McGonagall le coupa en lui montrant la paume de sa main et en pinçant ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et les narines dilatées d'agacement. Les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent donc de prendre la poudre de cheminette avant que leur professeur ne rajoute à leur punition à rallonge.

XxX

-C'est un miracle qu'elle ne vous ai pas retirés de points, releva Remus en pénétrant la salle du cours de potions avec Poufsouffle en ce mardi après-midi.

-très bien jeune gens, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur une potion très volatile, à part vous, Messieurs Black et Potter, puisque suite à vos derniers exploits, le conseil des Professeurs vous a classé comme étant des maniques de niveau 4, annonça le professeur avec un faux air de remontrance qui ne lui allait guère lorsque cela concernait des potentielles stars à rajouter à sa collection.

-A quelle échelle ? hasarda James très intéressé par la question.

-Là n'est pas la question ! s'esclaffa le maître des potions, les deux mains sur son ventre bedonnant qui trembla sous son rire, incapable qu'il était de tenir rancune à des élèves de haut standing tels que les deux interpellés, d'autant plus qu'il nourrissait toujours le fol espoir de les embrigader dans son club.

-Nous allons donc étudier la potion explosive, annonça le directeur de Serpentard en inscrivant d'un mouvement de baguette, la page du manuel dans laquelle trouver la recette.

-Potion rare et très instable qui peut exploser à tout moment si non manipulée avec son… lut James à voix basse.

-Je propose que tu fasses tout ce que je dis, annonça d'emblée Anthéa en lui passant un parchemin avec les ingrédients nécessaires.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna la star de Quidditch, les yeux écarquillés.

-Parce que mes Optimal en potion dépassent de loin tes Acceptables et tes Efforts Exceptionnels ? ironisa la brune en lui jetant un regard un biais plein de condescendence, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Et pitié, pour une fois, sois obéissant et ne joue pas les rebelles, je ne tiens pas à _exploser_ , ajouta-t-elle

Elle tapota gentiment le haut de son crâne non sans un regard faussement hautain tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Sirius ricana alors que Marlène lui offrait la même prévention, installés qu'ils étaient devant le binôme Dragonneau/Potter. C'était bien la première fois que Marlène était aussi désinvolte avec lui, ce qui l'agaça, compte tenu de l'intérêt partagé entre elle et Ulrich. Lequel Ulrich, à la table à côté de James, ricana face à la déconvenue du jeune Black. Ce qui exaspéra profondément Lily, à la table derrière Anthéa et James, qui pinça les lèvres, une ridule entre ses sourcils, alors que Remus secouait la tête, sarcastiquement désespéré par le spectacle ambulant qu'offraient perpétuellement ces deux gais lurons de meilleurs amis. Peter, à la table à côté de la leur, suivait les échanges avec curiosité, comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur film de l'année.

-Théa…

-Concentre toi Potter, s'agaça la jeune fille en claquant des doigts sous ses yeux.

-J'ai besoin d'un plan pour échapper à une punition, persista le Gryffondor en s'apprêtant à jeter de la poussière de corne d'éruptif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna la jeune fille en tapant violemment la main de son meilleur ami au moment où il s'apprêtait à se saisir de l'ingrédient.

-Je suis la recette.

-Non, tu veux faire péter les cachots, se moqua Ulrich, à la table d'à côté, avec un regard vicieux.

-Pas touche _Darling_ , et fais ce que je te dis, pas d'initiatives, ordonna la Poufsouffle non sans une grimace inquiète pour la suite des événements.

-D'accord, mais t'as une idée ?

-T'as une carte et une cap, non ? chuchota la brune avec un air désabusé

-Comment veux-tu que j'organise quoique ce soi et que je participe à une fête en étant en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine dudit anniversaire ? tempêta à voix basse le brun à lunettes du bout des lèvres.

-En ne te faisant pas coller, se moqua la brune en un haussement d'épaules insolent et un regard quelque peu blasé.

-Je peux t'assurer que les dortoirs de Serpentard méritaient ce qu'on leur a fait subir, assura la garçon en mettant un main sur son cœur tel un boyscout.

-Inonder les cachots était un signe de représailles à la juste mesure de je ne sais quel acte à votre encontre ? s'étonna Anthéa non sans un sourcil arqué et un reniflement sceptique

-Ils ont insulté Peter. Personne ne s'en prend à Peter à part les autres Maraudeurs. C'est notre prérogative sacrée, détailla James avec sérieux

-Notre privilège, pas un droit de tous, renchérit Sirius en opinant du chef tandis que James relevait le menton Fièrement.

-Votre sens de l'amitié m'épate, avoua Remus derrière non sans être d'accord avec ses deux amis, tandis que Peter, à la table à côté de la sienne, approuvait silencieusement cet état de fait.

-Affligeant, soupira Lily en secouant la tête, à côté de Remus.

-Il fallait au moins ça pour venger notre ami et fêter dignement l'anniversaire de ce cher Patmol ! déclara James avec grandiloquence.

-Et McGo te souhaite ton anniversaire en te collant une retenue comme cadeau, précisément aujourd'hui, vous avez vraiment dû ruiner sa patience ces 6 dernières années, releva Ulrich.

Après avoir été harcelée par un James Potter têtu et arrogant, Anthéa accepta mystérieusement de s'en charger personnellement.

Ce fut donc, à la fin des cours que la jeune fille s'avança tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de la directrice adjointe et frappa à la porte pour plaidoyer le cas exceptionnel de Potter et Black en cette journée de majorité nouvellement acquise par ce dernier.

-Je ne fais pas dans le favoritisme, asséna la directrice, tout en offrant du thé relaxant en poussant une boîte de cookies à la jeune fille face à elle.

-Slughorn ne se gène pas, rappela doctement Anthéa.

-Le professeur Slughorn, la reprit l'animagus chat avec acidité en plissant des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

-Le professeur Slughorn, la singea élégamment Anthéa.

-Nous n'avons pas le même sens du professionnalisme, railla Minerva avec practicisme en s'adossant élégamment à son dossier.

-je te demande juste de décaler le début de leur retenue à demain, releva narquoisement la jeune fille en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

-Il en est hors de question, ils auraient dû réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes, s'entêta la plus âgée des deux, avec un ton de reproche et une lueur de prévention à l'égard de son étudiante pleine d'effronterie, tout en se redressant, droite comme un piquet.

-Je crois que tu leur en demandes trop, s'amusa Anthéa non sans souffler sur sa tasse brûlante.

-James Potter et Sirius Black ne sont pas des hommes. Ce sont des bombes avec des explosions trop colorées.

-Allez, sois conciliante, pour une fois, insista la jeune fille en se penchant en avant.

-Ne sois pas aussi présomptueuse, la réprimanda la cinquantenaire en balayant son argument de la main, comme si un microbe l'ennuyait.

-Je te le demande avec toute la déférence que je te dois, assura la jeune fille en relevant le menton avec dignité.

-Tu sais, ils font partie de mes plus brillants étudiants. Ils adorent faire des blagues et résoudre des énigmes. Le seul mystère irésolvable pour eux est comment grandir, avoua l'adulte en secouant la tête avec désespoir.

-C'est joliment dit, mais un peu dur, après tout, James est désormais préfet en chef, nota la brune en penchant la tête de côté, comme elle avait vu son ami le chien faire si souvent.

-Ce n'est pas de mon fait, persista McGonagall non sans siffler. J'ai beaucoup parlé de ces jeunes gens à Albus dans le cadre de sessions de thérapies pour ne pas finir à Ste Mangouste.

-Un peu dramatique, ne crois-tu pas ?

Elle se défièrent du regard, puis le professeur soupira en fermant les yeux, ses narines frétillantes d'exaspération. Cette gamine ne lâchait jamais le morceau.

-Allez marraine, je ne te demande jamais rien ! tenta la jeune Dragonneau avec une voix d'enfant innocente.

La dite marraine ouvrit avec une extrême lenteur les yeux et finit par lui accorder ce qu'elle exigeait de manière contournée.

Anthéa avait encore eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle fut ravie d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux garçons au détour du couloir qui permettait de descendre à la Grande Salle.

La soirée aurait lieu ce soir même, dès 21h, dans la salle de bain des préfets, pour une soirée 'piscine' alcoolisée, avec quelques camarades triés sur le volet.

Nul besoin de dire que convaincre Evans ne fut pas chose aisée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Ulrich d'entrer en piste.

-Hors de question, articula clairement Lily avec toute la politesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, ses yeux lançant des éclairs ne laissant aucun doute quant aux réels sentiments qui l'animaient.

-Allez Evans, sois pas rabat joie !

-Potter et ses idées… grinça la jeune fille.

-A vrai dire, c'est Remus qui a lancé cette hypothèse.

Lily pâlit, la bouche ouverte comme un parfait souaffle, choquée par la révélation. Le doux et gentil Remus, avec lequel elle s'était lié d'amitié par le biais de leurs responsabilités préfectorales en 5ème et 6ème année, et qui était devenu, par la force des choses, son meilleur ami ? Elle le savait de connivences avec les autres Maraudeurs, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait vu en instigateur de telles manigances.

-Allons Evans, dès janvier, nous n'aurons plus de réelles occasions de faire la fête avec tout le travail pour les ASPICS, accentua le brun avec tristesse en secouant la tête d'un air dépité et résigné.

-Techniquement, on ne devrait même pas être apte à le faire actuellement, au vue de la somme mirobolante de travail donné par les enseignants, concéda la rouquine avec un air songeur mais un ton grincheux et une voix piquante.

-On ne sera pas beaucoup, il y aura suffisamment de préfets plus les deux préfets en chef pour rappeler à l'ordre et éviter les débordements, et puis, la majorité ça se fête ! On n'est pas sérieux, à 17 ans, n'est-ce pas ? insista Ulrich avec une ferveur engageante et un clin d'œil avenant et somme toute charmant, mais surtout aguicheur, ce que Lily releva en pensant à Marlène.

-Tu as sans doutes raison… convint la préfète en chef en tortillant un pan de sa robe sorcière, non sans lui accorder un coup d'œil revêche.

-Et puis, on s'est bien marrés à Halloween ! se souvint-il des rougissements invisibles de la rousse durant ses échanges avec James dans l'obscurité des trois balais, mais remarquables pour son œil de faucon, avec un ton sournois. On aurait la même ambiance, sans avoir à se crier dessus pour s'entendre, sans étouffer à cause de la foule, juste entre nous ! s'exclama-t-il en papillonnant des yeux. ça resserrera les liens entre maisons, et puis une fête, ça rapproche, argumenta le jeune homme en comptant sur ses doigts. En plus, je dirai qu'il n'y a rien qui l'interdise dans le règlement, si ça peut alléger ta conscience.

L'enthousiasme non feint du jeune homme, son aura attractive, et la force de ces derniers arguments, ainsi que de tous ceux qu'il lui fit avaler auparavant eut tôt fait de dérider la jeune femme qui secoua la tête avant d'accepter, espérant ne pas avoir à le regretter.

C'était tout de même pour fêter l'anniversaire de Black qui lui offrait une haine sourde et glaciale, chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre au vue de ses antécédents avec le meilleur ami de celle-ci, et bien que ce dernier aurait mérité bien pire. Tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un dégoût hautain et dédaigneux, elle ne pouvait nier que barboter en compagnie de ses amies serait on ne plus relaxant. Après tout, le règne de la Terreur des Maraudeurs, martyrisant chaque élève ou presque passant trop près de leur espace vital n'avait pris fin qu'à force de combats acharnés durant 4 ans, d'une haine avouée publiquement en 5ème année, quelques éclats, et une potentielle dispute entre eux en 6ème année. Oui, ils avaient été les pires salopards, et Remus et Peter avaient bêtement suivi, malgré certaines récalcitrances du premier. Enfin, leurs délits et ravages s'étaient atténués en actions sans réelle incidence et potentiellement justifiable pour un esprit aussi tordu que le leur, au pire, des taquineries quelque peu mesquines, ou plusieurs farces à la limite du douteux. Moins que par le passé, tout du moins. En effet, empêcher les Maraudeurs de se venger était impossible tant leur rancœur était tenace. En tous cas, les conflits étaient désormais espacés, offrant une relative paix aux habitants du château.

Le fait qu'un certain mage noir à l'extérieur de leur cocon ne pourrisse l'ambiance avait pu les aider à grandir.

Finalement, partager cet honneur d'avoir une telle salle de bain serait on ne peut plus généreux, qualité dont on l'affublait à tort et à travers. De même que Remus, ce qui expliquait cette idée saugrenue au premier abord. Et puis, n'avaient-elles pas raison, concernant le fait qu'elle et Potter s'entendaient désormais bien, et sans équivoques ? Du moins, c'est ce dont elle se persuadait. Sans arrières pensées, James Potter était finalement autre chose que ce petit despote arrogant et machiavélique qui se targuait d'être meilleur que tout le monde. Et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à céder à la tentation de ne pas enfreindre un règlement qui avait un flou concernant le graal de tout élève assigné aux obligations d'autorité sur les autres.

Somme toute, la clairvoyance et le pragmatisme de Lily furent aveuglés par le charme et l'assurance du jeune homme, digne du plus grand défenseur des droits de l'Humanité.

Or, sa perfidie pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait n'avait aucune limite. Tout forfait était bon à commettre selon lui, pour parvenir à ses fins.

XxX

Le mouvement des hanches et le rythme du bassin d'Anthéa lorsqu'elle marchait ne faisait que forcer l'admiration perverse de Sirius.

La salle de bain des préfets était située au 5ème étage et accessible aux préfets, préfets en chef, et capitaines de Quidditch. L'entrée se faisait sur la 4ème porte à gauche de la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Et à leurs amis en cas de soirée d'anniversaire organisée sur le tard.

Un magnifique lustre surplombé d'élégantes chandelles éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière. Tout était en marbre d'un blanc immaculé, y compris la piscine rectangulaire, surplombée d'un plongeoir, aménagée et creusée à même le sol, au beau milieu de la pièce. Des centaines de robinets d'or brut entouraient le bassin et étaient ornés de pierre précieuses différentes, tel un catalogue des pierres existantes sur Terre. Ils déversaient toute sorte de bains moussants ou de mélanges d'eau, telles que des bulles roses et bleues de la taille d'un souaffle, de la mousse blanc glace très épaisse, un autre qui projetait des nuages pourpres au parfum entêtant qui flottaient en surface, et même un jet rebondissant sur l'eau en décrivant la piscine. Les fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce pour accentuer l'effet 'paradis blanc' et ajoutaient en luminosité étaient orné de rideaux en lin blanc et une pile de serviettes moelleuses de la même couleur avaient été déposée dans un coin. Un tableau/vitrail entouré d'un cadre d'or représentait une sirène qui chantait et se coiffait en observant attentivement les occupants de la pièce.

Furent invités les Maraudeurs, Lily, Marlène, Mary et Alice, ainsi que Frank. Mais également, les jumeaux, ainsi que leurs compatriotes Poufsouffle et colocataires de chambrée. Il avait fallut travailler au corps pour que James comme Lily tolèrent la présence de Dorcas et d'Emmeline, les ex de James, mais Anthéa ne connaissait pas la valeur d'un non et avait la fâcheuse manie de les transformer en oui.

Un fond de Bizarr' Sisters qui commençait à se faire connaître pour faire les premières parties des Croques Mitaines jouait en fond, alors que tous les robinets furent actionnés d'un coup de baguette. Chacun se déshabilla, affichant son plus beau maillot de bain et sa peau diaphane ou hâlée, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les adolescents plongèrent dans la piscine rapidement remplie malgré sa taille.

Remus arborait d'anciennes cicatrices faites par la bête en lui à chaque pleine lune jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs ne deviennent animagi. Des blessures qu'il s'auto infligeaient autrefois. De ce fait, ces derniers l'entourèrent de manière naturelle, faisant mine de comploter afin de cacher les marques sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils plongent et aient de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

Dans le haut de son dos, juste sous la base de la nuque et entre ses épaules, Sirius arborait la constellation du chien près de l'épaule gauche, d'où sortait les branches gauches de celle d'Andromède, laquelle était reliée à sa pointe droite à la constellation du lion. Au dessus d'Andromède, le symbole de la fleur narcisse trônait.

Ulrich, comme sa sœur, arborait sur son pectoral gauche près du cœur, une salamandre ethnique, symbole familial de par leur nom de famille, mais également par le prénom de leur père. On pouvait également y voir un triton, finalement. Et sur l'une de ses côtes, de longues estafilades, traces assez obscures se faisaient remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marlène en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah ! ça ? fanfaronna Rich. Je me suis battu avec un loup garou !

-Sois sérieux un instant, si tel était le cas, tu en serais un, objecta Lily, je ne te connais peut-être pas bien mais je doute que tu le racontes de la sorte si cela t'était arrivé.

Ulrich coula un regard discret vers Remus et sa sœur lui lança un regard de prévention.

-Ouais bon, fit-il avec une moue, me suis fait attraper par un croup. On a en a un chez nous, il n'était pas de bonne humeur…

-Il est plus souvent chez nous que chez vous ! réplique James en jouant des poings comme un bagarreur de rue bourré.

Les Croups étaient des créatures créées par un procédé magique. Ils ressemblaient à de gros fox-terrier dotés d'une queue fourchue. Ils étaient d'une grande fidélité aux sorciers et se montraient féroces envers les moldus.

Des permis d'autorisation pour la possession d'un croup se faisait au département des créatures magiques et nécessitaient de passer un examen prouvant la capacité à contrôler le charognard (qui mangeait de tout) dans une zone habitée par les moldus. Dans ces cas là, le maître devait retirer la queue de l'animal avec un sortilège de découpe indolore entre les 6 et 8 semaines pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus.

Il y en avait deux chez les Potter et un chez les Dragonneau, permettant de soutenir les sorts repousse moldus et autres enchantements de protection.

- _Boo_ , ferme la bouche, tu baves.

Anthéa ponctua cette bravade en exerçant de son index une pression ascendante sur le menton de son meilleur ami, l'autre bras reposé sur le rebord du bassin, adossée au mur. Après son intervention quelque peu mesquine, elle s'élança dans l'eau, barbotant comme un poisson dans l'eau, quoique Sirius y voyait plus l'apparition d'une naïade.

Sirius était un adolescent bourré d'hormones, et Anthéa était une très belle femme. Il n'était pas le seul à se rincer l'œil.

James de son côté avait reçu un coup de foudre sur la tête, la vision d'Evans était la plus belle chose qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

James était un adolescent amoureux, et Lily était une très belle femme également.

Ses longues et belles jambes, son joli petit fessier bombé, ses hanches harmonieuses, son ventre plat, sa taille fine légèrement marquée, sa poitrine gonflée, ses yeux pétillants, et son sourire ravageur. Tout était là pour lui rappeler à quel point sa beauté intérieure se répercutait sur l'extérieur.

Le roi de la fête estima que cette vision de guimauve était suffisante pour saper son moral,

et décida donc de lui balancer un jet d'eau moussante vert d'eau au visage, sous les rires goguenards de Peter.

James observa son meilleur ami avec une profonde affection. Ils s'étaient éloignés quelques semaines après l'accident Rogue. Si Sirius s'en était voulu, c'était parce qu'il avait trahi le secret de son ami malgré lui. Et Sirius, étant loyal, ne l'avait pas supporté. Puis, il avait pensé à ce que le lycanthrope aurait ressenti en découvrant qu'il était un meurtrier, lui qui était persuadé d'être un monstre alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à un vif d'or. Un meurtrier par sa faute à lui, son si fidèle ami. Il n'en avait rien à foutre que Rogue meure. Un futur mangemort en moins, cela aurait fait des potentielles morts en moins. Et puis, Rogue représentait tout ce que Sirius détestait : un serpentard, un raciste, un adepte de magie noire, et surtout, une bien mauvaise influence pour son cher petit frère qu'il n'avait su sauver. Sirius gardait du Black en lui, et les Maraudeurs avaient appris à l'accepter malgré cela. Et Sirius, l'inconscient, l'inconsistant, l'irresponsable, s'était assagi grâce à cette mésaventure. Les maraudeurs en étaient ressortis plus forts, plus soudés, là où d'autres auraient été détruits.

-Calvin se marie cet été, j'espère que vous pourrez tous venir ! informa pompeusement Edgar à ses amis.

-C'est qui Calvin ? demanda Ulrich en plissant les yeux.

-Mon frère, de trois ans mon aîné. Ça fait d'ailleurs 3 ans qu'il est avec sa fiancée et avec ce qu'il se passe dehors, ils veulent donner un peu de joie à leurs familles. Ma sœur, l'aînée, qui a cinq ans, le trouve disons … insouciant, mais dans le fond, je crois qu'elle trouve cet événement de bon augure pour notre famille, informa Edgar.

-On va bien s'amuser alors ! pépia Dedalus.

-Et je t'interdis de faire une quelconque connerie, le prévint Edgar en l'observant avec minutie, agitant un index menaçant sous son nez. Pas d'accidents, ne gâche pas le mariage de Calvin, ok ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux ! assura Dedalus en levant les main en signe de paix.

-Je le surveillerai, assura Caradoc en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de Dedalus.

-C'est quoi cette brimade injuste ? se plaignit Dedalus.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de jugeote, est extrêmement maladroit, et a un don pour créer des catastrophes. Un comble pour un type qui veut bosser au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, railla Benjy avec arrogance. Sérieusement, c'est toi l'accident et la catastrophe magique.

Dedalus le fusilla du regard et entreprit d'ignorer sagement le blond légèrement vénitien, qui, à l'instar de Sirius vis à vis de Peter, était constamment en train de se moquer de lui plus ou moins gentiment, mais nourrissait pour lui un profond attachement bien qu'il ai toujours l'ascendant : une manière brute voire mesquine pour le rendre plus fort. Mais Dedalus, contrairement à Pettigrow, ne le prenait jamais contre lui, car il avait plus de confiance en lui, ou était plus insouciant. Etait-ce sa faute s'il était si maladroit ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de prendre garde à ses actes. Et puis, les vraies catastrophes et accidents magiques dans cette école, c'étaient les Maraudeurs.

Dans un recoin du bassin, caché au fond de la salle par un avancement de mur, Marlène, Mary, Lily et Alice s'étaient retrouvées entre elles afin de profiter de l'option bain à remous des quelques mètres carrés dans lesquels elle s'étaient exilée.

-Dans tout l'univers, rien n'est plus important que le pouvoir, expliqua Ulrich à Peter avec sérieux, alors que James passait à côté d'eux. L'argent et la beauté n'ont d'intérêt que le pouvoir qu'ils nous procurent. Juste en dessous, il y a le sexe. Donc, sexe plus pouvoir égal l'éclate totale !

Malgré la théâtralité ajoutée à ces paroles, Peter buvait ses paroles et acquiesçait avec véhémence, signe qu'il suivait le courant des pensées du Poufsouffle.

-Le truc, c'est que je sais que je suis un vrai connard parfois, un peu comme James, tu vois ? Mais les gens aiment ça, genre vraiment. Le côté emmerdeur, le charme légendaire, ça plaît aux autres qui en sont dépourvu. Et ça me plaît que ça leur plaise.

-On n'est pas obligés d'en parler maintenant, hésita Peter alors que Rich finissait d'un trait son verre de Pur Feu.

A priori, le Dragonneau était lancé dans une démonstration, et seul lui voyait de la cohérence dans ses propos.

-Mais parfois, on a un peu l'impression de se perdre dans ce processus, parce qu'on est plus que ça. Tu as dû le voir avec Sirius ou James, par exemple, je pense, non ?

-Oui oui… avoua timidement Peter, avec l'impression de trahir son ami.

-On ne veut pas être qu'un connard. Y a peu de gens qui sont capables de nous aimer pour ce que nous sommes vraiment, tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de jouer un rôle ? proposa Peter en se sentant particulièrement stupide de pointer une telle évidence.

-Parce que James ou Sirius ont fait tomber le masque, eux ? répliqua Ulrich. Non, tu vois, y a peu de gens qui grattent la surface pour voir le véritable trésor de nos âmes. Théa, elle le sait, elle m'aime pour c'que j'suis vraiment. Au final, certaines choses sont simplement bien comme elles sont.

Peter approuva et se délectait des confessions et explications du jeune jaune et noir. Il savait qu'il était plutôt secret, à l'image de James ou de Sirius, ou même de sa jumelle, et il se sentait réellement heureux de faire partie des gens à qui l'on se confiait pour une fois, car habituellement, c'était plutôt le rôle de Remus.

De son côté, Sirius semblait s'amuser à ennuyer Lupin en lui jetant de l'eau ou en enfonçant son index dans sa joue, et Remus commençait à être à bout de patience.

-Tu essayes d'être embêtant ou est-ce naturel chez toi ? s'irrita le loup.

-C'est naturel, assura le brun avec une once de fierté en continuant de planter son doigt dans la joue creuse et fatiguée de l'autre.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous pensez réellement de Lily ? demanda soudainement James, ignorant tout de son interruption inopinée dans la future esclandre de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Sirius lança un regard ennuyé aux filles qui avaient laissé leur place à leurs homologues de Poufsouffle.

-Tu vois ces poissons qui ressemblent à des pierres et qui peuvent descendre suffisamment de poissons pour tuer deux équipes entières de Quidditch en une demi seconde ? Elle me fait penser à ça.

Peter pouffa, Remus lança un regard blasé au sang pur, et James se pinça l'arrête du nez avec irritation.

-Je l'aime vraiment ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle est parfaite, genre, aucun défaut. Une fois j'ai cru qu'elle a pété, et en fait, c'était moi.

-Comme pour les chiens ! Comme pour moi ! rigola Sirius avec son rire aux consonances d'aboiement de chien.

-Très romantique, releva Remus avec un reniflement dégoûté.

-je vais l'inviter à Pré-Au-Lard, décida James en entreprenant de s'éloigner, déterminé.

-Ne sois pas si pressé, s'impatienta Remus en lui bloquant le passage de sa jambe, adossé à leur recoin de piscine.

James le dépassa tout de même pour intercepter Lily.

-Evans, ça te dirait de sortir boire un verre à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard ?

Sans comprendre réellement ce qui lui prenait, Lily sentit un pincement au cœur avant de secouer faiblement de la tête, évitant le regard déçu de celui qu'elle avait rebaptisé le pétard ambulant, hérisson, porc épic, ou taupe à cause de sa myopie.

-Pourquoi tu joues à la difficile à avoir ? s'impatienta le dit pétard ambulant.

-A vrai dire, je joue à la 'tu ne m'auras jamais', répliqua la rousse, désormais agacée.

-allez, avoue le Evans, tues parfaite, je suis parfait, nous avons donc pleins de points en commun ! En plus, il y a une indéniable alchimie entre nous, déclara James, non sans sentir l'odeur de fleurs qui s'échappait de Lily.

Cette odeur lui rappelait étrangement celle d'Anthéa, mais il décida d'ignorer ce fait. C'était assez gênant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'indéniable, aussi ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? s'intéressa le brun.

-La douleur que ce robinet te fera une fois que j'aurai écrasé ta tête dessus.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'en alla en nageant avec fureur tandis qu'un James, penaud, faisait demi tour à contre cœur, en faisant mine de se noyer à chaque brasse.

-Comment j'étais ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

-Tu l'as sentie, releva Peter avec gêne.

-Ouaip.

-Tu l'as sentie. C'est ce que tu as fait. Ça ne s'appelle pas flirter, explicita Remus.

-Et tes avancements dans votre relation on reculé de 6 mois, évalua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

De son côté, Lily arriva totalement perdue vers ses amies.

-Tu es tellement méchante, Lily, nota Alice.

Alice était toujours aussi implacable, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas. cela contrastait avec son air adorable et la douceur de ses manières et de ses gestes.

-tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, s'étonna Lily, l'air hagard.

-Est-ce que James vient de te demander de sortir avec lui? s'étonna à voix basse Marlène.

-Oui oui. Potter est étrangement persistant. Et canon aussi, il est très, vraiment, très canon. Il est trop intense. Et très, très canon, bafouilla la rouquine avec un regard vitreux

-T'as mis quoi dans son verre ? accusa Marlène en se tournant vers Mary, en référence au verre qu'elles avaient partagé dans le dortoir avant de descendre jusqu'à la fête.

Et également à ceux qu'elles avaient partagé dans le côté bain à remous de la salle de bain des préfets.

-Un peu d'achillée sternutatoire qu'Anthéa m'a filé, avoua piteusement cette dernière.

-Donc elle est confuse, opina Marlène ne sachant si elle devait être furieuse ou trouver ça amusant.

-Peut-être qu'elle ouvrira les yeux comme ça, proposa Alice en un haussement d'épaule désintéressé

-Bien, à moi de jouer, déclara l'attrapeuse.

La blonde nagea joyeusement jusqu'à James, toujours penaud qui allait bredouille jusqu'à Rich, souhaitant éviter les moqueries de Sirius et remontrances de Remus.

-Potter ! le héla-t-elle.

-Ah, McKinnon, soupira tristement le susnommé.

-Ecoute, peut-être qu'on devrait sortir, je veux dire, vous autres Maraudeurs, et nous autres, à la prochaine excursion, proposa-t-elle en pointant les amis de James puis ses amies.

-Sérieux ?

-Evidemment, sinon je ne serai pas là à te le proposer.

-T'es géniale McKinnon !

James, les yeux brillants de joie, enlaça fortement la blonde avant de rejoindre finalement les Maraudeurs, le tout en un demi tour contrôlé, afin de vanter sa réussite.

De son côté, Marlène revenait vers ses amies et expliquait son plan.

-Donc tu veux qu'on aille à Pré Au Lard avec Potter et ses amis ? demanda Lily, complètement perdue.

-Oui, j'imagine… ça devrait être marrant, supposa faussement Marlène.

-tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? me poignarder avec une fourchette, annonça Lily avec agacement.

-Black déteins sur toi, tu deviens une vraie drama queen, releva Alice.

Lily la fusilla du regard mais entreprit d'ignorer sa remarque.

Un éclat de rire les réveilla et fit se retourner tous les Gryffondor vers leurs camarades Poufsouffle.

A priori, Fenwick avait sorti un truc très amusant à Dearborn, qui était parti s'isoler en compagnie d'Edgar près du vitrail/tableau de sirène

-Cara, elle est où ta teub ? s'écria de nouveau Benjy sous les fous rires de Dorcas et Emmeline, hilares.

Et saoules. Elles étaient bourrées. Adios les petites princesses de sang pur.

-Par la fenêtre ! s'égosilla Hestia en applaudissant alors qu'Anthéa éclatait de rire

-Hé Cara elle où ta teub ? répéta la voix cristalline et morte de rire d'Anthéa

-Elle est par là ! cria Hestia en rigolant et en indiquant une fenêtre.

Benjy sortit de la piscine talonné par le pas trottinant d'Anthéa morte de rire, alors que Greta poussait sans ménagement le blond jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, ouverte par Dedalus.

Benjy se pencha en sondant l'extérieur, avant de se retourner vers ses amies.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il y a la teub à Cara là dedans ? fit-il en se redressant et en pointant la pénombre avec une fausse perplexité

Hestia et Greta éclatèrent d'un rire gras alors qu'Ulrich se penchait également vers la nuit du parc, sondant faussement celle-ci à la recherche du membre viril du pauvre Caradoc qui lançait des regards apeurés vers les Gryffondor afin qu'ils lui viennent aide.

Mais le spectacle n'était que trop divertissant.

Benjy, simulant un air dépité, s'en retourna à l'opposé de Caradoc en compagnie d'un Edgar dubitatif et d'une Anthéa qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Attends Benjy, reviens, reviens ! supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant plaintive. Ah non !

-salut ! Salut ! s'écria Benjy en faisant des coucous aux spectateurs de sa scène. Oh putain, t'es bonne toi ! déclama-t-il en trouvant Anthéa juste derrière lui alors qu'il se retournait.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, imités par Edgar dont le sérieux l'avait quitté, de même que Lily ou Remus par ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Cara déjà ? se moqua Anthéa en se reprenant avec un air sérieux.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois ! fit mine de s'exaspérer Benjy. Cara, t'as une grosse teub ! rappela-t-il alors que Caradoc était revenu pour s'intéresser à leur conversation dérangeante. Ce serait un crime de la laisser… euh…

-Inactive ? proposa Anthéa

-INACTIVE ! hurla Benjy. Inutile comme ça ? s'offusqua-t-il avec fougue et désespoir. Comment dire, se reprit-il l'air songeur en regardant la sirène sur le mur. Une teub comme ça, c'est d'utilité publique ! Il faut en faire profiter la population !

-Ok on y va ! s'horripila Caradoc, l'air désabusé et résigné.

-Les gens comme moi, ou Anthéa, qui ont des petites teub…

-Non ! l'interrompit Anthéa. Moi j'ai pas un petit zizi hein!

-T'as pas un petit zizi ? s'étonna Benjy. Ah d'accord… Il faut en faire profiter les gens… de ce don de la nature ! reprit le blond à l'attention de son camarade sous l'œil scrutateur d'Ulrich.

-Allez ! s'indigna Caradoc. Assume mec !

-Ah non pas devant tout le monde, fit Benjy en reculant sous l'éclat de rire des filles

-Mais vas y, assume, assume ! Allez allez ! l'encouragea Anthéa en le poussant par le dos vers Caradoc qui s'en allait déjà.

-Mais il part là, il part ! s'indigna Benjy en désignant son ami

-Allez, allez ! insista Anthéa en continuant de le mener sur un certain itinéraire. Mais vas y mais s**e le !

-tu veux que je le flatte ? s'amusa Benjy. Allez ! fit-il à Anthéa comme s'il excitait un chien, elle où sa queue ?

Caradoc faisait un câlin à Greta qui tentait de le rassurer. En lui frottant doucement le dos. Benjy s'agenouilla derrière son postérieur, faisant mine de déboucler sa fermeture éclaire.

-C'est pas le bon sens ! l'informa Anthéa, se retenant de rire encore. T'es trop rré-bou ! rigola-t-elle.

-C'est pas le bon sens ? Si tu ne me dis pas tout, aussi!

-Cara tourne toi ! s'écria Anthéa en faisant signe à Greta qui souriait d'une lueur mauvaise.

Le câlin fut rompu, et Caradoc se retourna, forcé par Greta, découvrant la drôle de position de son ami qui se releva difficilement.

-C'est quoi le but de l'histoire ? intervint Mary qui venait d'arriver derrière l'attroupement de Poufsouffle.

-Mais il veut lui s**er la b*te ! soupira Anthéa en un geste théâtral.

-Ah cool ! acquiesça la Gryffondor. Et après ?

Caradoc s'installa près du bord de la piscine aux côtés d'Emmeline, toujours dedans, alors qu'Ulrich discutait à voix basse avec Benjy en une accolade, riant à gorges déployées, Greta entre eux.

-Je ne suis tellement pas étonné _dude_ ! avoua Ulrich en tapant dans le dos de Benjy, sous l'éclat de rire de celui-ci, qui se pencha sur ses genoux afin de se reprendre. Je savais que tu finirais par faire ça !

-Ne me fais pas ça _man_! soupira Benjy. Ça va ? demanda-t-il a Anthéa avec un sourire. Lui aussi a envie de s**er la b*te de Cara !

- _Man_ , j'ai une copine ! dévoila Ulrich, décrochant un sourire rêveur à Marlène, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-HAAAAAAN, il a une petite amie mais il n'a pas de petit COPAIN ! releva Benjy fièrement.

-Bon, quand est-ce que tu s*ces la b*te de Cara, c'est ça qui nous intéresse ! s'impatienta Anthéa.

-J'ai pas de petit copain, MOI ! répliqua Benjy, toujours dans son fil de pensée rendu logique par l'alcool.

-Allez, déshabille toi, déshabille toi ! lui imposa Caradoc qui était revenu vers lui.

Les deux garçons, toujours habillés de leurs shorts de bain, se mirent à danser dans des gestes bien expressifs du bassin l'un contre l'autre, en entonnant à l'unisson :

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals

-What ?

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals, teni tetnials !

-What ?

-Show me you genitals !

-WHAAAAT !

-On dirait deux gros phoques, commenta Hestia en opinant du chef.

\- Show me you genitals !

-WHAAAAT !

-Ca fait une demie heure que je lui fais ça et qu'elle le crame même pas, informa Dorcas à Emmeline, qui avait pincé les fesses d'Anthéa tout le long.

-Mais oui Doe, continue comme ça tu m'excites, la provoqua Anthéa sans se retourner vers elle.

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals

-What ?

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals, teni tenials !

-Ca c'est le Poufsouffle united, releva Emmeline en ricanant.

-Ah ben oui hein ! répliqua Hestia en observant avec intérêt la danse et le chant de ses deux amis qui perdurait.

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals

-What ?

-Show me your genitals, geni genitals, teni tetnals !

-Allez là ! hurla Greta avec impatience.

-Knock knock, who's there ? me ! To wonder why you're not naked ! conclut Caradoc avant de tomber dans les bras de Benjy.

Un nouvel éclat de rire balaya les Poufsouffle bien vite rejoins par les Gryffondor, effarés. S'ils avaient su que la maison des blaireaux regorgeait d'autant d'humour salaces et de blagues irrévérencieuses, ils s'en serait rapprochés bien avant l'arrivée des Dragonneau.

Après quoi, Marlène et Ulrich se retrouvèrent discrètement dans un renfoncement du bassin, afin de conclure l'annonce officielle d'Ulrich. Cependant, ce dernier lui avoua que, bien qu'il apprécie grandement la jeune fille et qu'il soit prêt à lui offrir une attention et une affection exclusive, il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas aller voir ailleurs s'il le désirait. Marlène, trop heureuse de ce 'don' que Sirius n'avait même jamais daigné imaginer lui accorder, acquiesça, se disant qu'avec le temps, la prise d'âge, et l'évolution de leur relation, il pourrait toujours changer d'avis, et que cela ne l'obligeait pas à se brûler les ailes. Au moins, il avait eu le mérite d'être honnête avec elle quant à ses intentions, et elle préférait le partager en connaissance de cause, tout en étant la seule digne de réel intérêt à ses yeux, que de n'être qu'une amante parmi tant d'autres, aussi régulière fusse-t-elle.

Après cet accord accepté entre eux, ils n'eurent plus qu'à conclure dans tous les sens du terme, entamant un balais de danse entre leurs langues, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, la jeune fille sentant déjà son bas ventre se contracter d'excitation, là où la tension montait dans le maillot de bain du jeune homme. Tous deux étaient prêts à la déferlante électrique qui allait les submerger et appréciaient, en petit gémissant étouffés dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, chaque frôlement et frottement que les mains de l'un exerçaient sur tout le corps de l'autre, sans négliger les parties intimes susnommées dans la chanson jugée dégueulasse et perverse des deux plaisantins obsédés et alcoolisés qu'étaient Caradoc et Benjy.

Puis vint le moment des cadeaux.

Si les Poufsouffle avaient estimé que la nourriture et l'alcool subtilisés dans les réserves des cuisines auxquelles ils avaient accès grâce à la disposition de leur salle commune, sans compter les liens uniques qui liaient les étudiants jaunes et noirs aux elfes de maison du pensionnat magique, faisaient un suffisamment beau cadeau, que Lily jugeait que son accord pour utiliser sa salle de bain était déjà inouï, les maraudeurs, Frank, et le reste des filles, avaient acheté ce qu'il fallait pour le combler de bonheur.

Peter avait vraisemblablement dévalisé Honeydukes de toute sucreries pour les jours à venir et différents livres et magazines moldus traitant des motos, des motards et de mécanique, tous plus beaux les uns que les autre. Remus avait opté pour un casque de moto dernier cri de couleur noire et James s'était ruiné pour une très belle veste de moto en cuir de dragon marron chocolat foncés à l'effet usé du meilleur goût pour ce type de veste, fine, cintrée, à la bonne taille, avec des poches résistantes, à fermeture éclair, capable de résister à toute météo, qui lui allait comme une deuxième peau, et qui ajoutait à son air de bad boy mystérieux s'il en avait besoin.

Frank avait opté pour une collection limitée d'un coffret de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, extrêmement rare, Alice avait offert un nouveau nécessaire à balais, visiblement collector, Marlène une pendule familiale qui indiquait en l'occurrence le lieu et la situation où se situaient chacun des Maraudeurs, symbolisés par une aiguille différente, surmontés de leur photo (en l'occurrence, à Poudlard), et Mary, une très vieille bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à faire pâlir n'importe quel bar.

Les jumeaux s'étaient cotisés pour une paire de bottes de moto en cuir de dragon noir très masculines et montantes, avec un style un peu rock, une boucle d'argent au niveau de la cheville et du haut de la botte, et des lacets sur le devant.

Mais aux yeux du jeune Black rien ne le rendrait plus extatique que le cadeau reçu l'an passé à savoir l'élégante et visiblement extrêmement chère montre de la part des Maraudeurs et du couple Potter, absents en ce jour là. C'était une magnifique montre à gousset en or blanc, ouvragée par des gobelins, avec un éclat de pierre précieuse différente remplaçant les chiffres du cadran, une baguette magique et un balai en lieu et place des aiguilles des minutes et des heures, avec une fine chaîne étincelante et extrêmement classe, le genre qu'il enviait à son père et son oncle étant plus jeune, mais en beaucoup plus belle. Le fond représentait la voûte céleste en temps réel, avec les constellations et les étoiles en fonction de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne la quittait jamais.

Sirius constata ainsi que tout ce qu'il lui manquait était la maison et la moto pour être l'Homme le plus Heureux du monde. Surtout le gâteau à la mélasse qui était son palliatif à son allergie au chocolat. Son dessert préféré.

Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer si à la fin, isolés dans un coin à l'abri des regards, appréciant le danger d'être potentiellement surpris, ne se doutant pas une seconde que son ex et le frère de sa désormais compagne occasionnelle n'avait pas déjà fait la même chose auparavant à quelques mètres de là.

Anthéa, nonchalamment adossée contre le rebord du coin bain à remous, la tête jetée en arrière sur le carrelage de marbre, les bras reposant de chaque côté de son visage, et le bout de ses doigts tapotant doucement le rebord de l'eau, accueilli non sans un sourire satisfait Sirius qui s'insinua entre ses cuisses afin de mieux l'aguicher, chose à laquelle elle répondit promptement par des caresses sensuelles et des câlins enjôleurs, prenant au passage quelques répliques cyniques du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ? la défia-t-il entre deux baisers gourmands de son cou à sa nuque, vers la pointe de son épaule.

-Que serait là vie sans risques pour la pimenter ? plaisanta la jeune fille tout en enroulant délicatement ses jambes autour du bassin du jeune homme avec un regard dévergondé, promesse de tous les plaisirs à venir.

-Je n'en pense pas moins, très chère, babilla-t-il en la faisant frissonner de ses mains de rustre en effleurant ses côtes. Vous avez le don d'augmenter la température ambiante déjà élevée, ajouta-t-il en s'attardant sur son divin fessier.

-Un petit supplément, lui annonça la jeune fille avec une respiration quelque peu sifflante, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, ses doigts fins et experts butant sur chacun des muscles saillants et tendus à l'extrême du jeune homme, du haut du torse jusqu'à son entrejambe.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cadeaux surprise, avoua le gryffondor de sa voix rauque en fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment.

Ses mains, désormais de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, ne lui laissaient aucune échappatoire lorsqu'il entama une danse qu'ils commençaient à bien connaî que cette soirée d'anniversaire n'était pas digne de Sirius aurait été erronée. Il était entouré de ses amis, avait eu de merveilleux cadeaux. Non, vraiment, la seule chose qu'il lui manquait restait Regulus. Un jour, il arriverait à l'atteindre. Il pouvait encore le sauver. Il en restait persuadé.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. C'était un chapitre plus centré sur notre Sirius international, et j'espère avoir réussi mon coup et avoir respecté les inventions de JKR.

On se dit, normalement, à dans deux semaines grand max.

N'oubliez pas que la review est le seul moyen de paiement que je peux réclamer pour inventer une histoire à partir du monde de notre reine Joanne ! ça fait plaisir, ça motive, et ça booste l'imagination (oui oui, j'vous assure, c'est pas des âneries !)

N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mes deux autres fic et me donner votre avis !


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous jeunes amis !

Malgré un retard persistant, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il saura trouver grâce à vos yeux.

Attention, petit moment olé olé sur la fin.

On en découvre plus sur la relation de Sirius avec Marlène avec un nouveau développement inattendu. Un petit moment sous la douche entre deux amants, un match, qui je l'espère, saura respecter l'image que JRK nous a donné dans ses livres et surtout la petite rivalité James-Ulrich d'un point de vue sportif !

Mes deux fics ont vu également un nouveau chapitre arriver. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 –Match de Quidditch

Le premier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle avait lieu le samedi suivant, deuxième du mois de novembre 1977.

Ce matin là, comme à l'accoutumée, Remus eut grand mal à se lever, puisque dormant très peu, du fait des cauchemars peuplant ses moments dans les bras de Morphée et de ses 3 nuits mensuelles épuisantes à cause de la pleine lune.

Sirius, qui quant à lui, était le pire des insomniaques, était déjà debout depuis longtemps, dévorant avec excitation l'un des manuels de moto offerts pour son anniversaire. Il attendait le réveil plus paisible mais moyen de James, et celui, lourd et empli de couinements, synonymes de ronflements, de Peter, afin de commencer leur matinée, comme toujours, par un combat de lutte pour se mettre en forme, le tout arbitré par un Peter extatique qui comptait les points. Le tout permettant éventuellement à Remus d'être réveillé par le brouhaha des coups, des sauts, et des chutes des deux meilleurs amis.

Pourtant, ce jour là, ce fut le réveil qui captait les radios sorcières comme moldues, faisant fit de l'impassibilité du château en engins électroniques grâce à la magie des Black prodiguée par Sirius, qui réveilla Remus dans un grognement sourd, semblable à celui de la bête en lui.

Le temps de sommeil prolongé de Remus, qui arrivait, contrairement à ses lèves tôt d'amis, toujours à l'heure, le forçait ou bien à sauter le petit déjeuner, ou à à peine manger. Ce même sommeil dérangé permettait à ses amis de glisser des galions dans les poches du lycanthrope, chose devenue hebdomadaire, depuis qu'ils avaient découverts qu'il était pauvre, et pourquoi. De son côté, Peter s'assurait que la réserve du loup garou en chocolat était toujours pleine, quitte à vandaliser Honeydukes, les cuisines, ou racketter des élèves d'années inférieures en cas de rupture de stocks ou de manque de temps, les pénuries ne se faisant finalement que rarement. Lorsque Remus avait remarqué leur manège, Sirius avait assuré que les elfes devaient vraiment l'aimer, non sans une théâtralité exagérée. Une fois, James avait envoyé une paire de bottes, des gants, des chaussettes et un manteau à Sirius, soit disant de la part d'Orion et Walburga Black, afin que Sirius puisse les refiler au Sang-mêlé qui faisait, de manière convenante, sa taille.

Ce matin là, ce fut encore autre chose.

Remus trouva un sweat-shirt flambant neuf qu'il ne connaissait pas et renifla avec impatience.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moralisateur en secouant le morceau de tissu vers ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas Lunard, avoua James en secouant la tête en sortant la tête de la salle de bain où il faisait mine de se préparer

-Tu as tellement de pulls, tu as dû oublier avoir celui là, supposa Sirius avec un haussement des épaules négligent

-ça tombe bien, compléta Peter avec un sourire, les autres tombent en lambeaux à force d'être trop portés.

Remus leur sourit avec gratitude car il savait qu'il ne pouvait nier tout ce que ses amis faisaient pour lui.

Ainsi, James et Sirius habillés de leurs tenues de Quidditch, balais sur l'épaule, leurs deux amis bariolés et peinturlurés des couleurs de leur maison avec des chapeaux à têtes de lions rugissantes sur les talons, purent descendre dans la Grande Salle pour un bon petit déjeuner, avant le match de 10h.

Sirius, alors qu'ils allaient joyeusement en direction des vestiaires afin de supporter la discussion embrasée de leur Capitaine en profita pour intercepter Marlène qu'il fit traîner en arrière du groupe, fermant ainsi la marche à une distance acceptable pour éviter les oreilles qui avaient tendance à traîner, à l'affut des ragots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black, grinça la jolie blonde non sans un regard soupçonneux.

-Il y a une chose dont j'aimerai te parler, McKinnon, avoua Sirius du bout des lèvres.

-Quoi donc ?

Sirius ralentit, toujours à l'écart des autres, et fit face à son amie.

-Toi et Dragonneau, hein ?

Marlène devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa meilleure amie et se stoppa net afin de fusiller du regard son homologue de maison, les bras croisés. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et la traîna derrière le reste de leur équipe par le coude, malgré le pas traînant de cette dernière.

-Quoi moi et Ulrich ?

-tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu histoire revue et revisitée ? la nargua Sirius avec un clin d'œil qui agaça prodigieusement la jeune fille.

-Tu vois, ça, indiqua-t-elle en le pointant en faisant un cercle de son index de sa tête à son torse, c'est ce qui fait que tu emmerdes tout le monde !

-C'est ma spécialité McKinnon, ravi que tu ne t'en rendes compte que maintenant. Est-ce parce que nous ne couchons plus ensemble que tu le réalises seulement maintenant ?

Ce à quoi Marlène répondit en lui envoyant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme, lequel se les frotta non sans une grimace.

-T'as pas d'humour, releva-t-il en se redressant fièrement.

-T'es qu'un con, Black.

-Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour toi, McKinnon, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je tenais à toi et que je voulais que tu trouves le bonheur avec un autre mais… Ulrich Dragonneau n'est pas une meilleure personne que Sirius Black dans ce genre de situation.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

L'affront que lui faisait Sirius en la maternant alors qu'il n'était pas dans son droit la poussait à le défier du regard.

-Les dernières années durant lesquelles James a rabâché ce point commun entre son meilleur ami et son ami d'enfance, fit-il avec un ton tragique exagéré en se désignant et en désignant vaguement la foule des Poufsouffle derrière eux.

-Je dirai plutôt que tu es jaloux.

Cette fois ci, se fut à Sirius de s'arrêter et de lui offrir son plus beau regard courroucé. Et Marlène le tira par le bout de son tee-shirt de Quidditch pour qu'ils ne soient pas semés par les autres.

-Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Il ne fait que manger mes restes, comme un bon second dans notre rivalité, et j'ai eu l'honneur de t'enlever ta petite fleur.

-N'appelle pas ça ma petite fleur, bougonna la rouge et or en faisant mine de se faire vomir à ses pieds, tandis qu'il simulait de gigoter ses pieds afin de se débarrasser de la chose.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sincère avec toi, persista-t-il, que tu me crois ou pas, je ne veux que ton bien, et je doute qu'il soit du genre fidèle ou attentionné.

-Il est bien plus attentionné en moins d'une semaine que toi en une année, mais pour le reste, je suis d'accord avec toi, l'informa la blonde en relevant dignement le menton, les yeux plissés.

-Alors pourquoi il parle de toi comme de sa copine ? s'étonna l'hériter renié des Black, les yeux écarquillés.

-Parce que cela fait partie de notre accord.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa le brun en ayant du mal à avaler sa salive. Il t'accorde sa compagnie officielle et toi tu acceptes qu'il aille voir ailleurs ?

-C'est déjà plus que tu n'as jamais daigné m'offrir, et remplace compagnie par profonde inclination, répliqua la blonde. Non plutôt, profonde adoration, se reprit-elle, estimant que c'était ce qu'elle méritait et ce que son petit ami lui témoignait désormais avec passion et vénération, malgré son problème de déloyauté latent.

-Profonde ? Je crois que c'est autre chose qui est profond et qu'il veut te mettre.

Marlène lui offrit une merveilleuse gifle qui claqua dans l'air désormais glacial de ce début de mois de novembre écossais, laissant derrière elle un Sirius estomaqué et figé. Il se caressait douloureusement la joue tandis que la foule des supporters et spectateurs le dépassait en lui lançant des coups d'œil gouailleurs, alors qu'elle le dépassait, ses talons claquant le début de givre sur la pelouse du parc menant au stade.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement les vestiaires de son équipe, Sirius fut foudroyé du regard tellement durement par James qu'il se dit qu'un Avada Kedavra n'aurait pu être aussi efficace et déglutit difficilement, d'autant plus que Marlène l'ignorait superbement.

Après tout, McKinnon s'était liée assez facilement avec les jumeaux Dragonneau et faisait partie des plus jolies filles du château, en plus d'être toujours de bonne humeur, drôle, et une excellente amie, somme toute, un réel rayon de soleil. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir voulu la prévenir. Ou peut-être aurait-il pu faire preuve de plus de tact, mais la diplomatie était loin d'être son fort. Malgré cela, il savait que Marlène avait souffert de leur accord à eux et il trouvait déplorable que son besoin d'être aimée en retour soit utilisé par ce bon vieux Ulrich afin d'avoir une fille extraordinaire rien que pour lui, sans pour autant avoir à renoncer aux autres minettes qui lui faisaient du charme, sensibles qu'elles étaient à ses talents et autres qualités, effaçant ainsi ses défauts pourtant nombreux.

En quoi tout cela était-il différent de sa propre histoire avec Marlène ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ce ne serait que trop dur d'avouer qu'Ulrich et lui avaient été faits du même moule, si ce n'était qu'Ulrich poussait le vice à faire probablement vivre de difficiles déboires à sa petite amie officielle, alors que lui refusait comme la peste de se mettre en couple, afin de se dédouaner de toute responsabilité consciente en la matière. Il était pourtant sûr que le jumeau n'aurait jamais accepté de subir les affres de la vie de couple, préférant comme sa sœur, ou même lui, la liberté d'une vie sans engagements et pourtant … il s'avérait à présent que si Ulrich s'était permis de mal le juger, vis à vis de ses intentions envers sa sœur, en cela bien plus insouciante que Sirius et Ulrich réunis, Sirius découvrait avec horreur le vice de son rival.

Qui touchait donc à Marlène. Il avait hâte de voir cette harpie en furie d'Evans écharper le brun aux yeux bleu.

-Je disais donc, que si on respecte notre stratégie, ça devrait bien se passer, continua James. Ulrich est de loin le meilleur gardien que je connaisse, certains joueurs professionnels pourraient s'inspirer de lui, il faut donc respecter les feintes que je me suis cassé les fesses à créer, d'accord ? Méfiez-vous de Fenwick et Dearborn, ils sont aussi vicieux que des Serpentarés et ont l'air d'envoyer les Cognards dans un sens pour les expédier dans un autre. Ne gardez jamais la même trajectoire, c'est pour cela que nous avons mis en place de nouvelles pirouettes spectaculaires. Sirius et Brenan, je compte sur vous pour assommer Walsh, McLoughlin et McFadden, d'accord ? Ils ne sont pas aussi bons avec un souaffle que nous, mais ils ont une excellente cohésion. Et défendez toujours vos coéquipiers. Un seul blessé, et je vous expédie direct à Ste Mangouste, pigé ? McLaggen, si tu laisses passer trop de but, je te vire à coups de pieds au cul, c'est clair ? je ne suis pas Slughorn, tu ne m'es pas indispensable. Marlène, laisse nous prendre de l'avance, mais assure toi d'avoir toujours un Poudlard Express d'avance sur Bones. Et si tu n'as pas le choix, prends le vif ! on rattrapera nos points d'avance sur d'autres matchs. Cashmere et Jamie, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas garder trop longtemps la balle et éviter les passes dangereuses. Surtout, on doit éviter d'être talonnés par l'équipe adverse. On se suit. Ok ? Evitez les initiatives, on a perdu un bon joueur pendant un trimestre l'an dernier. En plus, avec l'échange des 7ème année, le planning des matches sera extrêmement fatigant, il faut donc tout donner, mais s'éviter de se fatiguer trop et trop vite. Ces tocards de blaireaux nous ont volé la coupe l'année dernière, il est hors de question que ça n'arrive de nouveau, sinon je vous punirai de telle sorte que l'ancien concierge, Picott, en pâlira de jalousie ! C'est ma dernière année, et je veux cette foutue coupe !

Son équipe l'acclama et James sauta au bas de son banc, récupéra son balai, et entama la marche vers le stade, alors que Xenophilius Lovegood, le commentateur du jour, annonçait l'entrée sur le terrain.

Benjy et James se serrèrent la main avec suffisance, tentant sans doutes avec succès de se broyer la main, malgré la franche camaraderie qui les liait hors terrain.

Un coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine, la nouvelle prof de vol et arbitre, et les deux équipes s'envolèrent, faisant des tours dans les airs, prenant position. Le souafle fut lancé et la partie fut entamée.

Ainsi James récupéra le souafle et fila jusqu'aux buts d'Ulrich, passant la balle tantôt à Cashmere Crane, tantôt à Jamie Earl, alors que Sirius et Brenan Whelan envoyaient des cognards à leurs poursuivants, Roy Walsh, Craig McLoughlin et Glenn McFadden. Ils volèrent en formation de triangle vers les buts, afin d'intimider l'équipe adverse. Laquelle figure fut terminée par la réception de James, qui se chargea de sauter de son balai et de faire un salto avant de tirer. Malheureusement, Ulrich qui serpentait très vite entre les cerceaux avant d'intercepter la balle en se mettant en position horizontale en ne tenant son balai que par une seule main et un pied.

-Potter intercepte la balle, Attaque du faucon des rouges et or, passe de Potter à Crane, Earl, Crane, esquive d'un cognard lancé par Fenwick de Crane qui pique au sol, qui envoie à Potter juste à temps, Potter qui relance à Earl, passé à sa droite qui le double, talonné par son Capitaine, pour laisser à Crane qui se situe sous eux, pour remonter en force et l'envoyer à Potter, suivi d'une charge de Chelmodiston de ce dernier, réception en étoile de mer de Dragonneau après avoir effectué avec brio un double huit, bien que cette technique soit habituellement utilisée pendant les penalties, énonça Xenophilius Lovegood en lisant ses notes d'un air mi rêveur mi perplexe.

Ses sourcils se fronçaient, s'arquaient et ses yeux se plissaient de manière intempestive. Pas sûre qu'il sache de quoi il parlait. Ou peut-être était-ce sa tête naturelle.

Les poufsouffle applaudirent avec force et en hurlant sous les sifflets des gryffondor. James fusilla du regard Ulrich qui lui faisait un salut de la main digne des grandes royautés avec un sourire moqueur.

Pendant ce temps là, Marlène comme Edgar sillonnaient le terrain à la recherche du Graal.

Si les deux équipes souhaitent faire du spectacle, aucune d'elles ne souhaitait s'épuiser inutilement du fait du calendrier précipité de la coupe des 4 maisons causé par les échanges inter écoles en prolongeant le match inutilement, malgré l'utilité de gagner de points d'avance confortables dans le championnat de l'école. L'idée était donc, si possible, de repérer et attraper le vif aussitôt vu, même au bout de 10 minutes, plutôt que de gêner l'adversaire et rallonger le match jusqu'à 2 heures si possible.

La balle fut remise en jeu.

James, avec sa vivacité et ses réflexes exceptionnels qui en faisaient le meilleur Poursuiveur de Poudlard depuis de longues années, rattrapa le souaffle et fila vers les cercles protégés par un Ulrich définitivement moqueur, suivi de Cashmere Crane et Jamie Earl, ses deux coéquipiers. Il évita in extremis un cognard envoyé à son attention par Benjy, qu'aucun de ses batteurs n'avait pu intercepter, Sirius collant étrangement au train de McKinnon, quoiqu'à une distance acceptable et Brenan déviant un autre cognard qui siffla férocement aux oreilles de Jamie. Cela n'empêcha pas James de fusiller du regard son meilleur ami une fois un nouveau but dévié agilement par Ulrich.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais 2 sans 3 ! babilla gaiement Ulrich avec un sourire railleur, alors que James lui montrait son majeur avec rage.

Lorsque la balle fut de nouveau en jeu, James, dont l'attention était détournée par le manège de Sirius et Marlène au loin, loupa son coup, et ce fut Roy Walsh, l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, qui attrapa la balle.

-Walsh récupère le souaffle, et entame une feinte de Porskoff réussie, et c'est McLoughlin qui l'intercepte et file vers les buts de MacLaggen ! Lequel réussit une fourberie de Finbourg. 10-0 pour Poufsouffle !

En effet, le susnommé Walsh avait volé en chandelle pour bluffer ses adversaires qui lui collaient au train, puis avait lâché la balle pour que McLoughlin la rattrape, juste sous lui. Ce dernier avait alors lancé le souaffle en l'air puis avait brillamment marqué en tapant dedans avec son balais. Le tour de stade de toute l'équipe en formation, également de Bones, était mémorable, et James ne put que trépigner de colère.

Il fila immédiatement vers McLaggen qu'il réprimanda, pour ne pas dire insulta, copieusement son gardien, pourtant doué dans son rôle.

Habituellement, tout du moins.

De son côté, Marlène continuait de sonder le terrain, cherchant désespérément la balle dorée. De son côté, Edgar n'en menait pas large non plus et Sirius restait à une distance acceptable, afin qu'il puisse accélérer et renvoyer à l'opportun un potentiel cognard.

James récupéra le souaffle et après plusieurs passes et des Cognards rejetés par Whelan comme s'il n'avait finalement qu'un seul foutu batteur, il lança la balle en hauteur afin de bluffer Ulrich, ce fut Cashmere qui récupéra la balle au vol, laquelle effectua une passe à Jamie qui était juste derrière elle, lequel réussit à la faire passer de nouveau à James qui avait quitté le champ de vision d'Ulrich, et il avait fallut que celui perdre 5 secondes à repérer Black qui collait au train de sa copine, pour ne pas voir le souaffle de James rentrer dans son cerceau, sous les acclamations de rouges et or.

\- Potter récupère, Cognard dévié sur McFadden qui l'évite de justesse, passe à Crane, qui fait une passe arrière à Earl avec brio. Re Potter et le souaffle passe ! Egalisation !

-T'avais raison, pépia James sous le regard furieux de son ami d'enfance, il suffisait juste que je m'y mette !

Ulrich le darda d'un regard mauvais et secoua sa tête afin de se reconcentrer sur le jeu, et non plus sur sa copine, poursuivie par son ex amant. Lequel se tapait désormais sa propre sœur.

Qui avait dit que la vie des adolescents était facile, finalement ?

Une fois que le match fut de nouveau relancé, Cashmere et Jamie encadrèrent Craig McLoughlin qui était en possession du souaffle, tandis que James lui fonçait dessus tête baissée en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing. Paniqué, le jeune Poufsouffle lâcha la balle au profit de Crane.

-Pince de Parkin de Crane et Earl, Potter tente un tacle transylvanien, Crane récupère le souaffle ! Revers de Cognard de Black ! 20-10 pour Gryffondor grâce à Crane !

En effet, Sirius venait juste de frapper un Cognard lancé en direction de Marlène de revers, afin de l'envoyer derrière lui.

James fila devant ses deux poursuiveurs qui se lancèrent la balle en évitant d'autres cognards d'eux-mêmes ou grâce à Jamie, et réussirent de nouveau à faire passer le souaffle, cette fois dans le cerceau droit, car Ulrich avait de nouveau détourné son regard en direction de Marlène.

Ses coups d'œil, bien qu'imperceptibles, furent cependant remarqués par James, qui remercia intérieurement Sirius d'avoir pris le parti de coller Marlène. Ulrich devait suffisamment l'apprécier pour être déstabilisé aussi facilement. Ou peut-être que finalement, le carnage du Blackinnon Gate de l'an passé allait finalement lui servir à autre chose qu'à gueuler deux de ses joueurs comme gamins pris en faute.

-Vol de Speelman de McFadden évité par Potter qui l'envoie à Earl, Walsh effectue une roulade du paresseux et évite le cognard envoyé par Whelan, Potter – Crane – Potter rate son Plongeon de Dionysos bloqué par un coup de l'arrière de son balai par Dragonneau !

Glenn McFadden avait en effet donné un coup de pied sur le souaffle tenu par James qui avait fait un écart, prévenu par Cashmere. Roy Walsh avait fait un mouvement soudain en laissant son corps rouler vers le bas, sur son balais, en position de paresseux, suspendu par les pieds et les mains, afin d'éviter le cognard envoyé par Brenan Whelan.

James avait alors profité de tout ce grabuge pour lancer de nouveau son souafle en l'air, puis avait sauté de son balais afin de frapper dans la balle vers le but tant espéré.

Malheureusement, Ulrich était de nouveau concentré après s'être pris une remarque de Benjy lui demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait et semblait désormais décidé à ne laisser aucun souaffle lui passer sous le nez. Si MacLaggen continuait de se donner à fond, la seule manière de gagner serait que Marlène attrape le vif… Incessamment sous peu. 10 points d'avance dans le tournoi des 4 maisons n'était pas suffisant pour s'assurer une avance confortable, mais un match avec Ulrich comme gardien serait sanglant, au final, s'il perdurait trop…

-Plongeon d'Orazio de la part Walsh, intercepté par Crane, qui effectue une tremblante de Woollongong avant de passer à Earl … qui rate le but également !

Si le poursuiveur rouge et or avait sauté de son balai pour prendre le souafle en plein vol à Craig McLoughlin, Cashmere avait été plus rapide et avait entrepris de zigzaguer, perturbant ainsi Walsh, McLoughlin et McFadden qui n'arrivaient pas à déterminer quelle serait sa prochaine trajectoire. Elle passait à Earl, mais Rich intercepta du bout des doigts la balle.

-Oh… Mais oui ! C'est une feinte de Wronski !

Marlène venait de tomber en piqué vers le sol, imitée d'Edgar, qui cependant vit clair dans son manège et se redressa presque en même temps qu'elle à quelques centimètres confortables du sol. Sirius avait laissé les attrapeurs à leur jeu en profitant pour intercepter un souafle lancé contre Cashmere.

-Course poursuite entre Bones et McKinnon ! Qui sera le plus rapide ?

Le stade devint silencieux, tous retenaient leur respiration, certains s'étaient relevés, quelques uns avaient la main sur le cœur.

-McKinnon attrape le vif avait une passe de Plumpton efficace ! 170 à 20 pour Gryffondor !

Marlène avait en effet fait un écart de trajectoire et s'était emparée du vif avec la manche de sa tenue.

Le stade explosa, à l'exception des Serpentards pour des raisons évidentes et des Poufsouffle, qui, bien que dépités, applaudirent tout de même le spectacle et le jeu fair play.

Finalement, après 1h30 de jeu Gryffondor avait gagné. Les Poufsouffle, dépités, se posèrent au sol et retournèrent à leur vestiaire, malgré la hola faite par leur tribune pour les remercier du beau spectacle.

Marlène fut happée par le regard hypnotique d'Ulrich qui lui fit signe qu'il était fier de sa prestation. Pour autant, il resta de son côté avec son équipe et leurs supporters. Elle voulait le réconforter, mais d'un côté, c'était le jeu lorsqu'on sortait entre joueurs d'une équipe adverse, surtout lorsque le match les opposait. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, peut-être blessé, même si ce n'était que dans son orgueil. Après tout, n'avait-il pas renoncé à son sacro saint célibat pour elle, et de lui même, qui plus est ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que cet abruti de Black la colle au train sous ses yeux ? Elle se sentait mal et avait du mal à apprécier la victoire. Il fallait qu'elle mettre les choses au clair avec Sirius !

Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, reçurent un bain de foule de leurs camarades descendus en scandant le nom de leurs joueurs. La coupe commençait bien, ils avaient déjà une sacrée avance. Le prochain match aurait lieu le mois suivant, devant toutes les délégations étrangères. Serdaigle – Serpentard n'avait qu'à envoyer du steak d'hippogriffe !

Sirius était toujours le dernier sous la douche. Il adorait profiter de l'eau brûlante pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, et profiter du silence assourdissant, si on mettait de côté le bruit des clapotis de l'eau contre son corps ou les parois.

D'ailleurs, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'une personne le rejoignit, encore moins lorsque des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, et qu'un corps, nu également, s'écrasait suavement contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir un petit nez et une bouche délicate se nicher entre ses omoplates. Et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner ou de baisser les yeux pour constater que c'était son amante qui avait décidé de le féliciter à sa façon, et de la meilleure des manières selon le gryffondor.

-Belle tactique pour déconcentrer mon frère, releva-t-elle doucement alors que Sirius pouvait sentir un sourire en coin se dessiner dans son dos.

-C'est le jeu, répliqua-t-il avec fierté. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé si jaloux.

-C'est surtout qu'il connaît votre histoire et qu'il est du genre à ne pas aimer qu'on lui pique sa nourriture, imagea Anthéa.

-Mais tu n'es pas venue pour parler de ton jumeau, de McKinnon, de leur relation et de l'histoire que j'ai pu avoir avec elle, releva Sirius avec un sourire moqueur pour lui même.

-En effet… commença-t-elle alors qu'une de ses mains descendait vers le sud de son anatomie.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ? s'étonna-t-il en bloquant la dite main, bien qu'amusé par la situation.

-Que serait la vie sans un peu de risque pour la pimenter ? rétorqua Anthéa en s'éloignant de lui. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient des choses à apprendre.

-Bien sûr, ricana présomptueusement Sirius.

-Sinon, je peux aussi bien rendre visite à Benjy, ajouta-t-elle en faisant demi tour, si les gagnants méritent récompense, les perdants ont le droit d'être réconfortés.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas vers la sortie de la cabine que Sirius avait saisis son poignet et bloqué la jeune fille entre la paroi et son corps tendu à l'extrême. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent joyeusement et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, l'un de ses bras soutenait le fessier de la jeune fille qui avait enroulé ses jambes fuselées autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de ses épaules, une main dansant dans ses cheveux mouillés… Et s'il méritait les faveurs de la Poufsouffle pour le jeu extraordinaire qu'ils avaient faits, il estima que le plaisir qu'il lui octroya n'était que plus justifié aux vues de l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à combler tous ses désirs, ou même certains fantasmes jusqu'ici inassouvis, et de la meilleur façon qui soit. Et il était parfaitement conscient de l'harmonie de leurs corps et de la symbiose de leurs envies, lorsqu'il la reposa à terre pour la retourner face contre la paroi, et qu'elle cambra légèrement son corps alors qu'il se penchait contre son dos pour une gestuelle plus habile et étudiée.

Son but, cette fois-ci, plus que de se décharger de toute tension, de laisser libre court à tous ses instincts les plus primaires, ses pulsions les plus charnelles et de se laisser aller par le plus délectable des procédés, était également de prouver que finalement, il était au dessus du lot, et qu'en définitive, elle n'avait nul besoin de perdre son temps avec d'autres garçons, alors qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble sur ce plan là.

Et attention, insista Sirius pour lui même, que sur ce plan là. De toutes façons, pouvait-on se targuer d'être exclusif tout en évitant de s'encombrer d'une relation sérieuse ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à philosopher sur les relations humaines… C'était d'une bonne douche froide dont il avait besoin, désormais.

Lorsque Sirius rejoignit sa Salle Commune avec un retard trop poussé même pour lui à la petite fête de victoire, aucun de ses amis n'eut besoin de lui faire de réflexion ou de pousser une quelconque investigation pour savoir ce qui lui donnait cet air satisfait ou ce sourire béat.

Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce qu'une furie blonde lui tombe dessus, l'air passablement remontée contre lui.

-C'est de ta faute ! s'écria Marlène en tapant de l'index sur le torse de son camarade.

Son air furibond la rendait absolument adorable et amusait grandement Sirius.

-Qu'ai-je bien pu faire, encore ? soupira Sirius en baissant le regard vers les yeux menthe à l'eau de l'attrapeuse de son équipe.

-Ton petit cirque pendant le match ! l'accusa Marlène en se redressant et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Il t'a disputée ? larguée ? déjà ? tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que c'était un sale type ! tenta Sirius dans un geste théâtral.

Marlène lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule et Sirius grimaça à peine. Après tout, ce n'était pas le poids plume qu'était son ancienne conquête qui allait le blesser.

-Non, pas du tout, lui avoua-t-elle avec dignité, en relevant un menton fier. Mais je sens qu'il m'en veut ! A cause de toi il va…

-Quoi ? Te tromper ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon rôle est de m'assurer que tu t'en sortes sans séquelles.

Le double sens de sa phrase, en rapport avec leurs postes respectifs dans leur équipe et leur amitié, ne fit même pas sourciller Marlène, qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, aurait papillonné des paupières et se serait sans doute fait des montagnes d'une simple déclaration d'affection amicale.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été faute de préciser ses intentions vis à vis d'elle, et ce à de multiples reprises. L'avantage, avec Anthéa, c'était qu'au moins, elle n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, ce qui le laissait libre … Et elle aussi. Et ces derniers temps, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce fait autant que prévu. Après tout, il avait bien ressenti une violente colère lorsque la jeune fille avait fait allusion au blond musclé et charismatique qui faisait office de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pas grand chose à part peut-être que comme Rich, il n'appréciait pas qu'on pique dans son assiette, finalement…

Marlène le fusilla du regard et il se fustigea de ne pas avoir plus de tact.

-Désolé McKinnon, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

En fait si, mais pas de cette manière. Mais le fier et grandiose Sirius Black n'allait pas s'abaisser à le préciser.

-Tu ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, nuance, l'assassina-t-elle du regard.

Marlène le conaissait peut-être trop bien.

-Sache pour ta gouverne qu'il vaut autant que toi, ajouta-t-elle avec perfidie, et qu'à l'avenir, je veux que ce soit Whelan qui me soit attitré si besoin est. Hors de question que tu tentes mon petit ami à faire plus de conneries qu'il n'en fait déjà.

Sirius haussa des épaules, non sans un haussement de sourcils suggestifs et provocateurs ce qui lui valut une gifle qu'il esquiva avec brio, non sans un éclat de rire étrangement semblable à celui d'un chien, et qui, malgré elle, fit rigoler la blonde.

Après tout, Sirius avait raison, dans le fond. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher les agissements d'Ulrich. Elle n'avait qu'à éviter de trop se rapprocher de lui d'un point de vue sentimental, espérer qu'il se décide à ne fréquenter qu'elle, et ne pas en faire que sa 'régulière', et profiter de chaque instant. Mais en était-elle seulement capable ?

Etait-elle pitoyable ? Certainement pas, ou peut-être que si. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas osé parler de ce deal avec ses plus proches amies de peur qu'elles la jugent ou ne la comprennent pas. Elle s'imaginait que finalement, avoir ce genre de relations de couple ouvert serait pire à avaler pour Lily, Alice et Mary, que la relation 'amis et plus si affinités' qu'elle avait entretenu avec Sirius. Et quand on voyait le résultat, elle pouvait comprendre leur a priori. Mais c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Et elle refusait qu'on pollue les prémices d'une relation naissante avec des jugements puériles et stériles.

Marlène McKinnon était une grande fille apte à faire ses propres choix !

-Si tu es heureuse avec lui, je l'accepte, et j'en suis content pour toi, affirma Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de la faire revenir auprès de lui. Mais je sais comment les types comme lui pensent et agissent…

-Parce que tu fais partie de la secte des enfoirés ? le coupa Marlène avec un sourire de connivence.

-C'est une manière peu banale de le dire, supposa Sirius en roulant des yeux. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est de faire attention à toi. Tu as l'air forte comme ça, et tu sais faire la part des choses, mais on sait tous les deux que tu es également un grande romantique et rêveuse, et j'estime que tu mérites mieux qu'un défilé de connards dans ta vie, insista-t-il.

-Et si c'est lui que je veux ? persista la blonde avec une moue frustrée.

L'instant était unique. Sirius avoir une amie fille était déjà étrange, et c'était bien la première fois que les deux jeunes gens parlaient ainsi à cœur ouvert. Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, dans le fond.

-Alors j'espère qu'il se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir et qu'il calmera sa propension à collectionner les gonzesses, avoua Sirius en secouant doucement la tête.

La blonde sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue de Sirius. Dans le fond, il avait raison. A elle de prouver à Ulrich qu'il n'avait rien besoin d'autre qu'elle !

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

La review est mon moyen de paiement, ma source de motivation et m'aide à trouver l'inspiration ! Un petit mot gentil fait toujours plaisir, et je reste ouverte à toutes suggestions ! :)


	21. Chapter 20 -

Bonjour à tous !

je n'ai, une fois n'est pas coutume, aucune excuse pour ce retard... Mais je n'abandonne pas mes fictions, ne vous inquiétez pas !

j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture favorite (oui ouiii!)

Et pour les curieux, mes deux autres fics aussi devraient être mises à jour !

Chapitre 20 – Les clubs

En ce dimanche pluvieux et frigorifiant de mi novembre, rien n'aurait pu permettre à qui que ce soit de se douter des nouvelles aventures qui allaient secouer les murs de l'école de sorcellerie.

-Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de te trouver une activité extrascolaire. Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch.

Anthéa releva la tête de son assiette pleine de pommes de terres sautées et de rosbif et planta son regard océan/azur vers celui sépia d'Emmeline.

Evidemment qu'elle l'incitait à participer à des réunions de groupe, Emmeline devait être l'élève qui avait le plus de loisirs hors programme scolaire !

Ulrich avait en effet incité sa sœur à se trouver des occupations moins viles et vicieuses que celles de se trouver de nouveaux amants et de manipuler autrui à sa convenance en fonction de ses besoins. Et dire que c'était lui qui se permettait ce genre de jugement de valeur, alors qu'ils avaient découvert leur capacité calculatrice ensemble en arrivant à Ilvermorny pour la première fois…

-Comme quoi je te prie ? demanda Anthéa en relevant un sourcil, une moue dubitative accrochée aux lèvres.

Il fallait dire que la jeune femme ne voyait pas son intérêt à sociabiliser et à sacrifier son temps libre en activités.

-Il y a le club d'art, celui de littérature, celui de théâtre, le journal de l'école, le club de musique, le club de danse, le club d'énigmes, la chorale, club de relooking, club d'herboristerie, le club de duel …. énuméra Greta avec entrain devant l'air décomposé de sa camarade.

-Ou le club de bavboules, ricana Dorcas. Après tout, on ne va pas te proposer de sport sur balai.

Anthéa ne put s'empêcher de fusiller sa colocataire de chambrée face à cette vanne de bien mauvais goût. Elle parlait de sa phobie avec une telle frivolité qu'elle sentit l'adrénaline et la colère empoisonner ses veines. Elle garda son masque d'imperméabilité et lui offrit en contrepartie un rictus ironique. Dorcas aussi avait des faiblesses, après tout…

-Le Club de Slug ne compte pas ? hasarda la jeune fille sans grande conviction

-Non, assurèrent les 4 autres telle une seule femme

Anthéa balaya du regard ses colocataires : Hestia, faisait partie du club d'art où elle dessinait, peignait et photographiait, souhaitant plus que tout posséder une galerie, dénicher de nouveaux talents et éventuellement être exposée elle même à travers le monde magique.

Greta s'était enrôlée dans le club de littérature, ce qui se comprenait vue son ambition de devenir auteur et/ou chroniqueuse de mode à ses heures perdues. Elle s'était ajoutée en 5ème année dans le journal, aux côtés de Mary MacDonald et Xenophilius Lovegood. Elle participait également, toujours avec MacDonald, au club de beauté.

Dorcas quant à elle, participait au club d'herboristerie en solo, de duel et au club d'énigme avec Emmeline, qui, quant à elle, épaississait sa liste avec le club de musique et de danse, alors qu'à l'image de sa meilleure amie, étant sang-pur, elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre dans ces domaines. Mais son esprit de compétition, à toujours vouloir être la meilleure et à s'améliorer, pire, se surpasser, l'avait poussée à s'y inscrire. A l'inverse, et bien que compétitrice et challengeuse également, Dorcas s'était refusée à perdre plus de temps dans ces matières qu'elle n'en avait eu besoin durant toute son enfance.

Dans le club de duel se trouvaient également a peu près tous les Gryffondor dès la 5ème année, dont Evans, McKinnon et Alice, laquelle participait également au club d'énigmes aux côtés de Pandora Moon. Lequel club accueillait également une bonne moitié des Poufsouffle, un grand nombre de Serdaigle, pour ne pas dire la totalité.

Le club de duel était grandement ignoré des Serpentard qui préféraient sans doute s'entraîner entre eux, évitant ainsi la tentation d'attaquer leurs camarades et de faire perdre des points à leur maison, sans compter de potentielles punitions.

Il y avait également des clubs de métamorphoses, sortilèges, SCM.

Anthéa opta donc pour le club de duel dans lequel son frère souhaitait depuis 2 mois la traîner et également le club de SCM. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait en faire son futur métier, après tout.

-Ce sont les frères Prewett qui s'occupent du club de duel, deux anciens Gryffondor, et Sturgis Podmore, un ancien Poufsouffle, la renseigna Dorcas.

Anthéa sourit. Et dire que ses amies voulaient qu'elle entre dans le club de bavboules, jeu populaire auprès des enfants et adolescents jusqu'à 13 ans tout au plus ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à un tel niveau de médiocrité.

Le lundi suivant rien n'arriva de particulier, si ce n'était la gueule de bois évidente des Maraudeurs. Le professeur McGonagall, avec son œil acéré, avait décidé de passer son heure à faire tomber des choses très lourdes, bouger son bureau, ou parler bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée pour leur donner une leçon. Leçon qu'ils apprirent dans la douleur.

Le soir même, Anthéa se dirigea vers le club de duel, accompagnée de son frère, de Dorcas qui semblait en grande conversation avec Benjy au sujet de leur cours de DFCM de Gryffondor du matin même, chose assez étrange pour une fille aussi réservée qu'elle de prime abord, d'Emmeline qui conversait avec Caradoc à propos du cours de botanique, également en commun avec les Gryffondor le lundi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une salle désertée du fin fond du premier étage ils furent étonnés de tomber sur une telle pièce : elle était extrêmement longue et rectangulaire, ses murs de pierre étaient couverts de lierre et ornés d'énormes miroirs et divers 'parcours' s'enterraient à même le sol et continuaient magiquement entre le rez de chaussée et le premier étage de l'école. Une estrade surplombait enfin le fond de la dite salle.

Trois jeunes hommes, deux garçons, des jumeaux, de 5 ans leurs aînés, et un autre, qui avait 7 ans de plus, leur faisaient face.

Le plus âgé, Sturgis Podmore, était grand, baraqué, avait les cheveux châtains presque blonds, et des yeux bleu clair, presque transparents. Il arborait une barbe de 3 jours impeccable et était très joli garçon. Il avait un air quelque peu mystérieux, ce qui faisait que la plupart de la gent féminine se pâmait face à lui. Il semblait avoir une certaine réserve, tout en étant étrangement plutôt abordable de part son sourire avenant. Il avait le sens de l'honneur et de la justice et était fort et robuste.

De leurs côtés, les frères Prewett n'étaient pas en reste. Leurs cheveux blonds vénitiens, leurs yeux verts pétillants de malice, le corps musclés, avaient de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Ils riaient entre eux, tentant vraisemblablement de dérider leur acolyte. Nul doute que durant leurs années à Poudlard, ils étaient les dignes prédécesseurs des Maraudeurs : farceurs impénitents, avec l'autorité en horreur… Quoique Gideon, le plus âgé de quelques minutes des deux, semblait être celui qui savait quand et où étaient les limites à leur humour dévastateur. Il était plus tempéré, là où Gideon semblait n'en avoir aucun, et était plus fougueux. Aux vues de leur accoutrement, on remarquait que Fabian était peu soigneux, là où Gideon était propre sur lui. De même, là où Fabian était plus rentre dedans, Gideon était plus subtile.

Ce soir là, ils apprenaient à utiliser des sorts qui n'avaient toujours pas été vus en cours de DCFM. Notamment le sortilège de terrassement, 'Defodio', dont le but était de creuser dans la terre ou la roche. Parfait en cas de duel, afin de faire tomber l'adversaire dans un trou béant en fonction de la puissance mise dans le sort ou pour lui faire tomber des pierres dessus afin de le blesser, voire l'assommer. Ils apprirent également le sortilège 'salveo maleficia', qui était un sortilège de protection. Il permettait de cacher sa localisation et était parfait afin de se cacher et non pas seulement créer un bouclier comme le 'protego'. 'Salveo maleficia' protégeait des maléfices, des surfaces, des flammes et rendait sa position invisible ce qui sécurisait le périmètre comme s'il n'existait même pas dans l'espace.

Au bout d'une demi heure de pratique afin de s'entraîner, il y eu une heure et demi de mise en situation.

Après quoi, les étudiants eurent le temps d'aller réviser avant manger. Anthéa allait retrouver son frère, lorsqu'elle le trouva déjà en train de quitter la salle, suivant plutôt docilement Aliénor Hamilton, ce qui la fit grimacer. Bien sûr, du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué : les yeux de Marlène s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur avant qu'elle ne sorte précipitamment de la salle, suivie d'Alice et de Lily. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher, malgré leur récente entente, de lancer un regard pleins de reproches à la brune, ce à quoi la jumelle haussa négligemment des épaules. Elle n'était en rien responsable des actes de son frère, et il fallait être idiote pour penser être apte à le changer.

Anthéa prit la direction de la salle d'étude en compagnie d'Edgar afin d'y retrouver Greta. Dorcas et Emmeline avaient quelques questions à poser aux intervenants. Ou souhaitaient s'en faire remarquer, allez savoir.

La jeune fille fut vite rejointe par les Maraudeurs, attirés là par un Remus décidé à faire réviser leurs ASPICS à ses génies d'amis qui se targuaient d'avoir suffisamment de talent naturel pour réussir sans travailler.

Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il était grandement l'heure d'aller dîner, une furie rousse, suivie d'Alice apparut dans la salle. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Et Anthéa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement de lassitude : la Préfète en Chef était toujours en colère contre son meilleur ami, son frère, ou bien elle-même. Peut-être devraient ils inventer un club de management des émotions. Ca, plus la jalousie, ne lui allaient pas au teint. Ou alors, il faudrait qu'elle fasse face à ses sentiments…

Mais à sa place, n'importe qui l'aurait été. Rassurer et réconforter sa meilleure amie parce que son abruti de petit ami suivait son ex maîtresse n'avait rien de logique, peu importe l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. C'était inadmissible. Et Lily comptait bien utiliser sa camaraderie récente avec la jumelle pour remettre le frère dans le droit chemin.

-Y a un problème avec Marlène, déclara Lily en se plaçant devant Anthéa.

Elle avait posé les mains de chaque côté de son livre, sur la table, le buste penché vers elle. Anthéa ne put s'empêcher de trouver que sa théâtralité en cet instant rivalisait avec celle de Sirius ou James.

-De quel genre ? demanda-t-elle en retenant un soupir, sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

Il faudrait un jour que les gens réalisent que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était courtoise qu'elle souhaitait se mêler aux problèmes des autres. Elle avait d'autres hippogriffes à mater.

-Du genre en rapport avec ton frère ! grinça la rousse en serrant la mâchoire

-Et quoi, j'ai la tête d'une psychomage ? fit Théa.

Elle posa sa plume dans son porte plume, crois les bras sur sa poitrine et en se rencogna dans son siège avec l'air farouche qui lui donnait un charme sauvage et indomptable, son éternel sourire moqueur flirtant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que Poufsouffle était la maison de la patience, la solidarité, la bonté et de la gentillesse ? souleva Lily.

Elle posa les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

-J'en ai marre des clichés sur ma maison, soupira Anthéa en roulant des yeux. Va voir Edgar si c'est ce que tu cherches, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le préfet assis à ses côtés d'un mouvement du menton.

-Hey ! lâcha Edgar en les fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas un bureau des pleurs !

-Ils ne sont mêmes pas amis ! Toi, tu es son amie, lui rappela Lily.

Elle tapa du pied impatiemment et en fronça davantage des sourcils, sentant la patience la quitter. Anthéa ne put retenir un ricanement : Evans aurait le visage ridé prématurément à ce rythme.

-Ecoute, j'ai d'autres dragons à dresser, déclara la brune en secouant délicatement la tête et en plissant des yeux. Tu es sa meilleure amie, si tu ne peux pas la gérer, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, reprit-elle alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche

-Je ne connais pas ton frère ! Toi si ! Tu pourrais lui parler, ça ne te coûterait rien à part de rendre le monde meilleur.

-Débarrasser le monde des Mangemorts le rendrait meilleur, ranger la vie de mon frère rendrait TON monde meilleur, explicita la jumelle avec un ton doucereux et un regard perçant, semblable à celui de McGonagall.

-Va demander à Remus, il vit pour ce genre de conneries, intervint Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches, le regard levé vers le plafond.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Remus après un sursaut qui cassa le bout de sa plume. Je ne te…

-Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient audacieux et courageux ? Là, t'as tout d'un Serpentard qui ne s'assume pas avec ce genre de fourberie, attaqua Lily, faisant fi de la remarque de Remus.

-Hey ! s'écria Sirius en arrêtant de se balancer sur sa chaise, raclant durement le sol. C'est méchant et gratuit, ça, releva-t-il en serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles laissèrent une trace sur ses paumes.

Ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait en horreur qu'on lui trouve une quelconque ressemblance avec Serpentard, rapport avec ses liens conflictuels avec sa famille. Et quelque part, l'attaquer ainsi n'était pas digne de la si douce et gentille Lily.

-En plus, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais, intervint Edgar en reprenant sa rédaction. Par exemple…

-On t'a rien demandé le Serdaigle refoulé, ricana narquoisement Sirius en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à la maman, là, conclut Anthéa en rapportant son attention sur la Préfète en chef après avoir observé ses voisins de table d'un air dépité.

-C'est comme ça ? fit Lily en élevant la voix cette fois.

-C'est bon, je vais y aller moi, indiqua Greta en se levant, et je vais t'aider, car les valeurs de la maison Poufsouffle sont la compassion, l'amitié et la loyauté, conclut-elle en s'arrêtant de Anthéa et Edgar avec un clin d'œil amusé avant de suivre Lily.

-C'est ça, je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme à 2 noises, marmonna Anthéa en jetant ses affaires pèles mêles dans son sac.

-Moi non plus, avoua Edgar en mimant un applaudissement.

-Je lui avais dit que ton frère lui ferait du mal, affirma Sirius

-Ne te lance pas sur cette voie, le prévint James en regardant sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude.

La Poufsouffle se leva pour partir avec ses affaires sans mots dire, de manière digne, et ignora superbement les garçons laissés en plan. Elle opta pour aller rejoindre Hestia, Dorcas et Emmeline où elle aurait un peu de tranquillité, d'autant plus qu'à 20h passées, la faim commençait à la tirailler. En chemin, elle entendit des reniflements dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et en poussant la porte, suivant une curiosité maladive et certainement quelque peu malsaine, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Marlène.

C'était bien sa veine.

-Je croyais que Lily et Greta étaient avec toi, s'excusa Anthéa en s'immobilisant, quelque peu déstabilisée.

-Je voulais être seule, avoua la blonde en reniflant difficilement et en triturant ses doigts ensemble.

Anthéa leva les yeux au ciel et fit apparaître un mouchoir afin de le donner à Marlène qui se moucha discrètement sans relever les yeux vers sa camarade, trop honteuse de se laisser aller ainsi pour un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu et qu'elle fréquentait encore plus récemment. Mais le voir partir avec Hamilton lui avait vraiment fait du mal. En plus de l'humilier publiquement devant tout le monde. Quoique, elle n'aurait pas fait attention à cette donnée si Lily, et son orgueil démesuré ne le lui avaient pas fait remarquer plus tôt.

Après, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle croyait ? Mais après son idylle avec l'ancien héritier des Black, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer, la chute n'en était que plus douloureuse.

-Merci.

-C'est à propos de Rich ? s'enquit Anthéa à contre cœur.

L'une des cuvettes explosa laissant place au fantôme qui hantait ces WC.

Anthéa maudit cette stupide journée, ses stupides camarades, et leurs stupides problèmes.

-Ah lala, les garçons ! minauda Mimi Geignarde.

Elle avait un air mauvais et un sourire goguenard en coin.

-Ils sont si destructeurs et méchants, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu devrais rester avec moi, nous pouvons en parler.

Elle se laissa tomber du ras du plafond où elle avait fait son apparition vers le sol entre Marlène, assise sur le rabat d'une cabine et Théa adossée contre la chambranle de la porte.

-Laisse tomber Mimi, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, lâcha âprement la Poufsouffle en fusillant la morte du regard.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis morte jeune ! s'écria le fantôme qui sentait la rage monter.

-Et bien va donc ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! l'engueula-t-elle. Personne n'a besoin que tu envenimes la situation.

-Ce sont mes toilettes ! cria Mimi en s'élevant.

-Ce sont des toilettes, donc à part si tu as besoin de te refaire une beauté ou que tu as besoin de te vider, ce dont je doute étant donné ta situation de revenante, laisse nous tranquilles ! gronda Anthéa d'une voix vibrante de menace.

Anthéa savait pertinemment que perdre son calme serait se perdre elle même, alors elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme sa tante Queenie le lui avait promis.

Marlène observait la scène en rapportant son attention à celle qui parlait, comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis. Mimi perdit le duel de regard, hurla en regardant le plafond et disparut en se jetant dans une cuvette qu'elle fit exploser derrière elle. Anthéa secoua la tête, et rapporta son regard bleu vers celui vert de sa camarade.

-Alors ? reprit-elle. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile t'a fait ? s'enquit-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas te mêler de ça, avoua la Gryffondor d'une petite voix piteuse.

-Hé bien, Lily est venue me chercher et Greta a pris ma place, concéda la brune. Mais maintenant que je suis là… je suis prête à t'écouter. Je ne vais tout de même pas t'abandonner à ta tristesse.

Quoique, cette idée était tentante, mais son père aurait été déçu, et cela, il en était hors de question. Et puis, il fallait bien faire honneur aux stupides clichés de sa maison, non ?

-C'est rien juste… Il est partit avec Hamilton après le club de duel, dévoila l'attrapeuse.

Elle secoua doucement le visage, faisant voleter ses boucles couleur de blé contre ses joues rougies et sillonnées par le sel de ses larmes.

-Hé bien … Sache qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux et qu'il a juste passé du temps avec elle un soir, explicita Anthéa en s'accroupissant devant la joueuse. Et c'était avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas apprécié d'être rejetée puisque c'est une première d'après ce que les filles m'ont dit. Elle n'a pas dû, non plus, aimer être remplacée si vite, surtout pour de la qualité, alors elle a juste voulu lui parler et il le lui a accordé.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit... Commença Marlène.

-Ignore ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est qu'un connard, qui a l'habitude d'en être un, et qui refuse d'être autre chose, explicita la brune.

La jaune et noir posa sa main sur celles de la joueuse, serrées contre sa jupe.

-Mais dans le fond, et contrairement aux opportunités qu'il s'est laissé avec votre espèce de marché, que tu as accepté au cas ou tu l'oublierais, il n'a pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Si tel était le cas, tu n'aurais qu'à me demander, je t'informerai si tu veux réellement savoir.

-Ca ne serait pas une trahison vis à vis de ton frère ? s'étonna la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est mon rôle, puisque tu n'iras jamais lui demander et qu'il ne te le dira pas de lui même pour ne pas te blesser, grogna Anthéa.

Et elle se demanda intérieurement ce qu'elle avait bien fait pour se retrouver à jouer l'arbitre dans le couple de son jumeau. Elle, ce à quoi elle aspirait, était une tranquillité sans bornes.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir, chuchota Marlène alors que celle qu'elle considérait son amie se relevait.

-Alors le problème est réglé. Tu peux être sûre qu'il serait plus discret que ça s'il souhaitait … et bien … faire comme votre accord le lui permet, hésita Anthéa en grimaçant légèrement. Alors ne te mets pas dans des états pareils sans rien de concret, d'accord ? incita la Poufsouffle en se penchant légèrement vers sa camarade, une main sur son épaule.

-Ok, sourit tristement Marlène. Je suis vraiment une idiote, rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

-Tu as déjà vécu une relation difficile où tu étais la seule engagée émotionnellement, et tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un autre crétin du genre. Ca fait partie de ta personnalité, et quelque part, c'est une bonne chose d'être comme ça. Il faut juste t'endurcir un peu, et ça ira mieux.

Ou arrêter de se lancer dans des histoires tordues et de tout accepter d'un garçon sous prétexte qu'il avait du charisme.

-Mais je préfèrerai être aussi forte que toi.

-C'est facile de ne pas avoir de cœur, ça ne veut pas dire que la vie n'est pas dure avec toi pour autant, dévoila doucement Anthéa en tendant la main vers la blonde. Allez viens, les filles doivent te chercher partout.

Anthéa tira sa camarade derrière elle pour la ramener jusqu'aux lavabos afin qu'elle se rafraîchisse avant de retrouver ses amies dans sa Salle Commune. A peine furent-elles sorties qu'elles virent James et Lily accourir vers elles, l'air particulièrement sérieux. Ils pilèrent devant les deux jeunes filles, reprenant leur respiration avec difficulté.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'amusa Anthéa avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

-C'est … ton frère… haleta Lily en appuyant sur l'un de ses poings de côtés. Il est … à l'infirmerie…

-Il est tombé dans… dans les… escaliers, souffla James.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser sur leurs jambes tremblantes que les deux adolescentes avaient déjà foncé, abandonnant les toilettes du 2ème étage pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elles entrèrent en fracassant la porte.

Poppy Pomfresh, une jeune femme qui avait à peine 7 ans de plus qu'eux, s'affairait autour d'Ulrich, allongé dans un lit, se retenant à grand peine de crier. Elle était connue pour perdre rapidement patience, être sévère mais aimable avec ses élèves. Elle était très jolie, grande, avait les cheveux oscillant entre le blond cendré et le châtain très clair et avait des yeux bleu ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez ? s'inquiéta Marlène qui avait vivement suivi la Poufsouffle jusqu'au chevet de son petit ami.

-Poussos, filtre anesthésiant, onguent contre les hématomes, et là, il va prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

-J'en ai pas besoin, grommela Rich en reculant sa tête du contenant que l'infirmière lui tendait.

Il connaissait le goût infecte de ces fioles et n'en voulait pas. Il était un guerrier.

-Ne soyez pas ridicules Monsieur Dragonneau, s'impatienta celle-ci en tenant sa tête bloquée contre l'oreiller. Vous ne le sentez plus, mais vous souffrez le martyr.

-Un traumatisme crânien, lâcha Anthéa après s'être infiltrée dans l'esprit de son frère. Hamilton…

-Oui, il a vraiment eu de la chance que Miss Hamilton soit là pour me le ramener immédiatement, susurra l'infirmière avec un sourire entendu vers Marlène. Il aurait pu avoir des séquelles s'il avait attendu que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Anthéa.

La jeune femme serra des poings tremblants dans sa robe de sorciers. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait et ce à quoi elle avait survécu.

-Maintenant, sortez d'ici ! Mon patient a besoin de repos.

-Théa ! cria Ulrich.

Il tenta pitoyablement de se redresser pour retenir sa sœur qui avait déjà fait demi tour vers la sortie.

-Fais pas de conneries ! s'égosilla-t-il. Marlène, ramène la moi !

-Mais … douta Marlène.

Elle tourna frénétiquement de la tête entre son petit ami, retenu par Pomfresh sur son lit bien qu'il se débatte comme un diable, et Anthéa, qui claquait déjà la porte derrière elle.

-Miss McKinnon, revenez demain avant les cours, s'il vous plaît, lui intima l'adulte de la pièce. La potion va faire effet, regardez.

En effet, Ulrich perdait de son dynamisme et au bout de quelques secondes il tomba sur son lit tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Marlène lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front après avoir reculé quelques mèches de devant ses yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Anthéa avait déjà disparu, tel le courant d'air insaisissable qu'elle était. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune. Elle avait sauté le souper. De toutes façons, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. L'ascenseur émotionnel, ce n'était vraiment pas son verre de Pur Feu.

Le lendemain, après la journée de cours et un cours de runes bien trop long avec les Serpentard, Anthéa retrouva Marlène qui sortait d'un cours d'arithmancie avec les Serdaigle et l'accompagna jusqu'au chevet de son frère. A priori, il ne pourrait sortir que le week-end.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Ulrich était entouré des Maraudeurs qui venaient d'entrer puisqu'elles avaient croisé Caradoc, Benjy, Dedalus et Edgar.

-Il ne se souvient pas qu'Hamilton l'ai poussé ou expulsé par dessus bord la tête la première, lui expliqua Edgar.

-Personne ne se souvient jamais quand il a pour bourreau Aliénor Hamilton, rappela Caradoc.

C'était que cette fille avait sa petite réputation. Mais cela ne l'empêchait guère de se trouver des compagnons selon ses envies. Des origines vélanes anciennes aidaient ainsi qu'un penchant à obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ces hommes devaient penser pouvoir la changer, comme les femmes attirées par les bad boys, et on en voyait le résultat. Ou à se croire invincibles dans leur égo de mal déplacé.

-Et c'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu à son sujet, souligna Benjy.

Il opina du chef d'un air entendu alors qu'Edgar levait les yeux au ciel, tâchant de cacher son exaspération.

-Peut-être qu'il a vraiment trébuché, je le fais tout le temps, moi ! intervint Dedalus.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi maladroit que toi Ded', rigola Benjy.

Il tapota sur le haut de son crâne comme un bon chien sous les grognements de son ami et les rires goguenards des autres.

-T'es sûre que c'est Hamilton qui l'a poussé ? s'inquiéta Marlène après les avoir dépassés.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? soupira Anthéa en haussant des épaules. Il est parti avec elle et c'est elle qui l'a amené à l'infirmerie.

Après tout, la jeune fille n'était pas disposée à révéler son don de legilimancie. C'était un secret bien gardé, et loin d'être le seul d'ailleurs.

-D'habitude, elle ne reste pas sur les lieu, ou elle s'enfuit, expliqua Marlène en poussant la porte. Et normalement, ce n'est jamais plus grave qu'un bras cassé ou une cheville tordue. Là, il a fait une chute de 7 mètres !

-Il aurait pu mourir, releva Dedalus.

Qui cassa l'ambiance malgré lui. Il était adorable mais d'un naturel si maladroit ! C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Très vite, il se sentit mal à l'aise face à tant de paires d'yeux scrutateurs et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

-D'habitude, c'est elle qui rejette les garçons et elle se sent tout de même obligée de les blesser. Là, nous parlons de quelqu'un qui a été utilisée et qui se sent injustement abusée.

-Il aurait pu être plus subtile avec elle, soupira Marlène.

-Je l'ai trouvé bien gentil, répliqua sèchement Anthéa.

Marlène s'immobilisa en tirant sur le coude de sa camarade, la forçant à se retourner

-Je sais que c'était ton affaire et qu'il a voulu la régler pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime le temps que tu la règles, lui annonça la blonde. Ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Anthéa allait répondre, c'est que je sais qu'Hamilton t'a cherchée, que tu voulais la remettre à sa place, que tu as interdit à Rich de s'en mêler, mais il est tellement loyal et il avait peur que ça dégénère, alors il s'en est chargé. Sans tes petits jeux, il n'aurait jamais fini à l'infirmerie. C'est lui qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire ce matin.

Anthéa retira vivement son bras de la poigne de l'attrapeuse comme si elle l'avait brûlée et lui accorda un regard cruel que son vis à vis ne lui connaissait pas, et qui l'inquiéta fortement.

-Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça et tes déductions sont fausses. Quand bien même n'aurai-je pas eu de contentieux avec cette petite pétasse, Rich ne se serait pas gêné pour la tringler, peu importe à quel point on l'a prévenu de sa dangerosité. Alors ne m'accuse pas de la sorte sans savoir, cracha calmement la brune.

-Désolée, marmonna Marlène en baissant les yeux.

-Laisse tomber va.

La Poufsouffle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, Marlène sur les talons. Cette dernière se sentait coupable. Coupable d'en avoir voulu à son petit ami sans preuves, coupable d'avoir sauté sur des conclusions hâtives, honteuse d'avoir accusé à tort une amie. Après tout, Ulrich était un grand garçon…

Dans le fond, c'était la faute de son idiot de frère à toujours vouloir se prouver qu'il était meilleur que tous et qu'il pouvait se sortir de toute situation. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire mumuse avec SON adversaire, après tout. Voilà qui lui servirait de leçon… Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. Et la jeune fille savait exactement quand et comment agir pour se dédouaner de toute responsabilité.

On disait que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et l'héritière Dragonneau estimait qu'elle avait assez laissé mijoté sa rivale. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Le lendemain, un mercredi, le club de soin aux créatures magiques eu lieu. Ce club était présidé par Hagrid, le garde chasse et détenteur des clés et sceaux de Poudlard.

Il amena les élèves avec lui jusqu'à une clairière de la forêt interdite, près d'une petite rivière cristalline. Le ciel était majoritairement caché par les feuilles touffues des chênes, noisetiers, acacias et autres acajous.

Ce fut entre un magnifique amandier et un imposant séquoia que la séance eut lieu : les élèves étaient là pour mettre à bas un Abraxans femelle, un cheval ailé particulièrement grand et robuste, au pelage doré et aux crins blancs, couleur du palomino. Le danger tenait en cela que l'animal possédait une force prodigieuse.

Anthéa se retrouva avec Peter et Pandora Moon, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses et aux grands yeux bleu étincelants de curiosité. Elle était douce, intelligente et une sorcière extrêmement douée. Elle semblait être la seule à apprécier les élucubrations déjantées de Xenophilius, si ce n'était Adam Holmes, les meilleur ami de ce dernier. Elle avait un côté solitaire et réservé qui n'était pas déplaisant, et elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, ce qui compensait clairement les babillages incessants de Xéno sur des animaux tout droit sortis de son imagination. Le côté mythomane de ce jeune homme sur la question était effarant : il inventait des créatures mais était persuadé qu'elles existaient.

La corvée dura une heure seulement et permis de mettre au monde trois jeunes abraxans. Les élèves nourrirent la mère et les poulains, lavèrent les petits, puis prirent congés afin d'aller dîner.

Le jeudi qui suivit, il y eut un nouveau rassemblement du club de duel. Arrivés à la moitié de la séance, une partie du plafond se détacha et Aliénor Hamilton la prit pile sur sa tête, tombant à la renverse.

-Oups, lâcha doucement et négligemment Anthéa sous l'œillade mauvaise de sa cible à moitié assommée.

-Oups ? répéta James.

Il était derrière elle et arborait une moue dubitative, l'index sur le menton, avec l'air de celui qui réfléchissait au sens de la vie et au miracle de la magie.

Cora Chase, Karen Lloyd, et Diana Gates, les 3 amies de la Poufsouffle de la pseudo victime, se précipitèrent, l'une pour la redresser en position assise et lui frotter le dos, la deuxième pour remettre en place sa chevelure, et la dernière pour lui presser les mains en lui demandant son état.

Anthéa les bouscula en leur donnant des coups de pied sans ménagement et tendit sa main vers sa victime, laquelle l'accepta à contre cœur puisqu'elles étaient surveillées par Podmore et les deux Prewett. La brune tira d'un coup sec et douloureux sur sa camarade et la prit dans ses bras, calant sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille, ses lèvres frôlant les oreilles de cette dernière

-La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à quelqu'un qui m'est cher, crois bien que tu sauteras la case infirmerie pour un aller retour prolongé à Ste Mangouste, murmura Anthéa. Et sache que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des traces derrière moi, contrairement à d'autres…

-Mais je n'ai … tenta celle-ci en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

-Et ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, chuchota la jumelle.

Elle fit une pause afin d'adresser un sourire et un signe de main encourageant vers les intervenants, tout en resserrant sa prise.

-Je sais que c'est toi, et crois bien que je pourrai aller en informer Dumbledore. Ce ne sont pas que des retenues et des points en moins que tu encoures, mais bien de te faire virer sans passer tes ASPICS.

Anthéa relâcha son étreinte et passa l'une des ondulations châtain d'Hamilton derrière son oreilles, une main posée sur son épaule qu'elle serra violemment avec un air condescendant et un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas de témoins et de l'expérience dans ce genre de pseudo accidents, mais il y a bien des manières de révéler un délit ou un crime, lui assura Anthéa avec un sourire mesquin, et ne fais pas l'erreur de prendre mes menaces à la légère. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que j'ai la bonté de te prévenir. Mon côte Poufsouffle, j'imagine, conclut-elle avant de lui tourner le dos. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ta future bosse, babilla-t-elle en retournant auprès d'Edgar.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'Hamilton se prend un retour de baguette, releva Remus en observant ses camarades avec intérêt tandis que Sirius approuvait.

-Anthéa me fait peur, avoua Peter

-T'inquiète pas Queudvert, c'est pas son genre de faire quoi que ce soit gratuitement, lui assura James en lui tapant dans le dos.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Anthéa retrouva Evan Rosier afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui, il ne se priva pas pour la féliciter. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, et plus ils se rapprochaient, même si aucun des deux ne baissait ses gardes et gardait ses barrières autour de lui. Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'attirer comme des aimants, mais surtout, d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'avouerait, ou ne se l'avouerait à lui même. C'était un jeu malsain à celui qui aurait le dessus, mais puisqu'ils étaient tous deux indomptables, cela pouvait durer longtemps, et le dressage mutuel ne faisait que commencer… Mais une chose était sûre, aucun des deux n'était du genre à développer des sentiments pour un tiers.

La review est la nourriture de ma muse et ma source de motivation. n'hésitez pas, ça ne mange pas de pain !


	22. Chapter 21

Salut a tous !

Déjà, milles excuses pour ce retard... Je suis impardonnable ! Mais le taf, la sociabilisation... Voilà quoi !

Qui a hâte a la sortie du second opus des Animaux Fantastiques? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi surkife le jeu HOGWARTS MYSTERY ?

Sans plus attendre ni vous faire languir, voici un autre chapitre de transition, mais que j'aime bien quand même

Au sommaire : révélations, découverte et tergiversations!

Bonne lecture et a bientot :)

PS : 3ème fois que je reposte mon chapitre à cause de bugs... C'est automatique depuis quelques temps! Quelqu'un saurait comment je me dépatouille pour ne plus avoir de codes sur mes lignes?

XxX

L'arrivée de la troisième semaine de novembre amorça la pleine lune. De ce fait, le parc, la forêt et le château étaient éclairés par l'astre céleste comme on l'est en plein jour, offrant une silhouette féérique à l'école de magie et à sa lande environnante. Une fine bruine s'échouait sur la verdure de la pelouse et sur les feuilles des arbres, rafraîchissant davantage l'air. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de mystique. Les maraudeurs gambadaient joyeusement à l'orée de la forêt. Et comme les deux fois précédentes, ils croisèrent encore une loutre qui jouait tranquillement dans l'eau.

'Je commence à en avoir marre, annonça Queudver avec un regard mauvais. Autant le faucon, on l'a vu qu'une fois, autant celle là, elle est toujours là. Et seulement les nuits de pleine lune !

'T'es allé vérifié peut-être ? aboya Patmol avec un sourire en direction du loup et du cerf.

'Justement oui ! Tous les soirs, aux mêmes heures. Elle n'est là qu'aux alentours de la pleine lune.

'Tu sais ce qu'on dit des coïncidences ? brama Cornedrue en secouant la tête.

'Tu vas me faire croire que c'est un hasard ? Tu sais qui d'autre est là depuis 3 mois ? Tes amis d'enfance ! Ose nier ! le prévint le rat avec un regard mauvais.

'T'es parano Queudver, assura Lunard en s'allongeant aux pieds d'un hêtre au bord du lac. On ne peut pas devenir Animagus sans maître.

'Nous on l'a bien fait, déclara fièrement le canidé.

'Vous étiez trois, dont deux génies en métamorphose, rappela le lycan.

'Répète ça ? quémanda le cerf.

'On s'égare là ! couina de nouveau Queudver. Et les jumeaux sont assez doués en magie pour y parvenir, il me semble.

'C'est ton sens de l'observation qui t'a poussé à ces conclusions ? se moqua le chien.

'Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont rien contre la dangerosité et l'illégalité, la preuve, Théa vole des plantes et concocte des potions pour se défoncer tranquillement ! gronda le rat.

'C'est pas faux, admit Patmol en reniflant l'air après s'être assis.

'C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua le cerf.

'A voire', acquiesça Lupin.

Queudver fusilla ses amis, en vain. Après tout, avec sa petite taille et malgré la luminosité, il leur était impossible de voir qu'un rat les regardait gentiment ou méchamment. Et si Queudver avait une qualité, autre que d'être fin observateur, d'être initiateur de la plupart des farces, bien que les détails et les idées n'étaient pas souvent de lui, et de s'occuper de ses proches, c'était bien de prouver qu'il ne disait pas toujours n'importe quoi. Ils seraient bien obligés de le prendre au sérieux, cette fois. Quand il disait connaître tous les animaux de la forêt, ce n'était pas présomptueux de sa part, loin de là.

Pourtant, si les jumeaux étaient animagi, James leur en aurait parlé, non ? Les Maraudeurs ne se cachaient rien

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, comme chaque mois depuis 7 années, Poppy Pomfresh, la jeune et jolie infirmière de 24 ans vint récupérer Remus à la cabane hurlante et le ramener à l'infirmerie.

Vers 6h du matin, Anthéa entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie et s'installa tranquillement au bureau de Pomfresh pour l'attendre. Quinze minutes après, celle-ci apparut apprêtée de sa tenue.

-Ah, Anthéa, tu as enfin daigné revenir, nota l'infirmière. Tu n'es pas venue le mois dernier, tu sais qu'il est important que tu aies tes philtres, la réprimanda-t-elle.

-Il me restait encore des potions de Slughorn, lui apprit la jeune fille avec désinvolture.

-C'est le professeur Slughorn, la reprit l'adulte.

-Si tu veux, soupira Anthéa.

Elle se massa doucement les tempes, les yeux fermés.

-Si tu avais des restes de ton traitement, cela prouve que tu ne respectes pas les doses, continua Pomfresh. Tu sais que c'est dangereux, tu dois être plus sérieuse !

-Entre les plantes du professeur Chourave, les potions du professeur Slughorn, et tes philtres, j'ai largement ce qu'il faut, répliqua Anthéa avec un léger agacement. Donne-moi ce qu'il faut que j'aille me doucher. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai besoin d'une bonne toilette.

Excédée, Pomfresh soupira et retourna dans ses appartements chercher ce qu'il lui fallait.

Anthéa se retourna vers le lit le plus excentré de la pièce, entre le bureau de l'infirmière et une fenêtre, entourée de rideaux blancs. Elle se leva discrètement et ouvrit brusquement les pans qui lui cachaient la vue… sur un Remus tétanisé, les mains crispées sur ses draps, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

-Salut Rem', le salua la jeune fille.

Elle avait un sourire en coin en lâchant le tissu.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu écoutes une conversation privée entre l'infirmière et moi, lui fit-elle remarquer avec amusement

-Je… Ce… Enfin … balbutia Remus après avoir déglutit difficilement.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête et s'installa sur le lit de l'adolescent, près de son flanc en le fixant intensément.

-Je sais, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Que…

La brune leva la paume de sa main vers Remus pour le faire taire en fermant doucement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir lentement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as l'air d'oublier qui m'a élevée, sourit-elle. Ce n'est pas un magizoologue comme les autres. Sans me vanter, il est dans le top 3 des plus grands spécialistes de son domaine de l'Histoire du Monde Magique, rajouta-t-elle avec fierté. Si tu croyais sincèrement que Rich et moi n'allions pas faire le lien entre des disparitions mensuelles et les phases lunaires, tu es bien naïf. Et puis, honnêtement, ta montre en dit beaucoup

Remus baissa les yeux. En effet, pour ses 17 ans, les Maraudeurs lui avaient offert une pièce d'horlogerie qui représentait en temps réel les différentes phases de la lune, les éclipses, les lunes colorées… c'était un réel calendrier lunaire à son poignet.

Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et son cœur tenter de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Qu'était-elle en train de lui dire ? Qu'il suffisait de l'observer un peu afin de découvrir son secret, si tant était qu'on soit un minimum curieux ? Jouait-elle avec lui ? Allait-elle l'insulter ? Le balancer à l'administration ? Il sentait la crise de paniquer le gagner, pire encore que quand les Maraudeurs avaient découvert son secret, en première année.

Mais ce qui arriva par la suite le surprit. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne et exerça une imperceptible pression sur ses doigts. Sa peau était chaude et douce et cela le rassura un petit peu. On ne pouvait pas être mesquin au point de feindre la gentillesse pour faire un coup bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était laissé enfoncé dans son lit sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il cherchait à disparaître.

-Je suis une brave petite Poufsouffle, la maison de la tolérance et de la compréhension, plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. Je ne vais certainement pas te juger pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas demandé et contre laquelle tu te débats, visiblement. Pas pour une chose que tu n'es qu'une nuit par mois, contre ta volonté…

Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer les cicatrices sur le torse de son camarade qui laissa échapper une grimace avant de bloquer sa main entre les siennes, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille à lui.

-Ca, c'est ce qui a finit de me convaincre que nos doutes étaient justifiés, avoua-t-elle en un murmure. Tu sais, à l'anniversaire de Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'enquit-il difficilement.

Anthéa secoua la tête avant de lui accorder un sourire moqueur.

-Parce qu'il est temps que tu acceptes le fait que tout le monde ne rejettes pas les victimes de malédictions, quelles qu'elles soient. Si un tyran comme un James, un peureux comme Peter ou un garçon issu d'une famille puritaine pleines de clichés comme Sirius surpassent ton problème et t'aiment pour ce que tu es, il est peut-être temps pour toi de réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, ajouta-t-elle en un haussement d'épaules négligent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une tombe lorsqu'il s'agit de garder un secret.

Elle pose son index sur sa bouche avec un sourire mutin et un clin d'œil.

-Mais nous pouvons très bien exécuter un serment inviolable ou de langue de plomb, si ça peut te rassurer.

Remus avait bien senti la sincérité derrière la blague. ses sens de lycanthrope aidaient beaucoup pour cela, surtout aux alentours de la pleine lune. Il esquissa alors son premier sourire.

-Pas la peine, lui avoua-t-il. Si James te fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

La jeune fille se leva et était sur le point de refermer les rideaux derrière elle. Lupin se redressa difficilement dans son lit.

-Théa ? demanda-t-il

-Oui ?

-Toi aussi, tu caches quelque chose.

Anthéa ouvrit la bouche mais Remus reprit.

-Inutile de nier, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un dissimule certaines choses aux autres, tu sais… Pour des raisons assez évidentes.

Il se désigna lui même avec un soupir dépité.

-Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle si je te balançais la vérité sans que tu ais un peu creusé par toi même, répliqua-t-elle avant de rabattre le rideau derrière elle.

Remus se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers et fixa le plafond un long moment. Elle ne pouvait être un loup garou, sinon elle irait également dans la cabane hurlante. Pourtant, c'était aux environs des pleines lunes qu'elle arrivait réclamer un traitement auprès de l'infirmière. Mais un traitement qui ne nécessitait pas d'être alité malgré une fatigue évident. Alors… qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?

Il secoua la tête, après une nuit aussi agitée, il avait besoin de dormir. Et puis, n'était-ce pas agréable de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ses idiots de meilleurs amis, finalement ?

D'ailleurs, devait-il le leur dire ? Mais comment expliquer qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, alors que son frère, lui, l'avait quittée, quelques jours plus tôt ?

Il décida d'en parler seulement à James, car il ne doutait pas que celui-ci en savait plus que ce qu'il ne disait. Il tenta d'en savoir plus au sujet de la jeune fille, juste un indice, ne voulant pas forcer son meilleur ami à trahir un secret qui n'était pas le sien, et donc sa parole, mais l'ébouriffé garda la bouche close, les joues gonflées, comme si sa langue s'entortillait sur elle-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fait allusion au fait que sa meilleure amie cachait quelque chose. Au final, le lycanthrope haussa des épaules, et ce fut avec joie qu'il accueillit ses draps rouges et or.

-Espèce de dégénéré de la bite ! pédophile ! Obsédé du cul ! Pervers ! Dégueulasse !

Peeves hurlait des insanités en faisant des pirouettes ridicules dans les airs, alors que le moine gras tentait de le raisonner, en vain. Peeves avait encore frappé. Il avait fait exploser des bombabouses sur des élèves de 3ème année de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui sortaient d'un cours de sortilèges. Dans le lot, se trouvait Mathias McKinnon, l'un des jeunes frères de Marlène.

-Ils sont combien chez les McKinnon ? demanda Anthéa à Greta en passant à côté d'eux.

-Il y a Morgane, qui a 7 ans de plus que nous, Maxens qui en a 5, Mélinda, qui en a 3, Marlène au milieu, Milian qui a deux ans de moins que nous, Mathias, qu'on vient de croiser, et Meredith, que tu as aidée une fois face à Peeves, compta Greta sur ses doigts en levant les yeux en l'air. Ils se donnent des prénoms qui commencent par M comme leur nom de famille.

-Ces Sang-Purs avec leurs traditions, soupira Hestia en haussant des épaules face au regard interrogateur de la binationale.

-Ce ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des traditions pour les prénoms de leurs enfants, lâcha Anthéa à voix basse. Dans la famille de ma grand mère paternelle, on donne des prénoms de personnages de la mythologie grecque ou latine, et dans celle de mon grand père paternel, des prénoms en rapport avec la faune pour les garçons, et la flore pour les filles, précisa-t-elle devant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis. Et pourtant, je suis de sang mêlé.

-Dans ma famille, on donne beaucoup de noms de dieux grecs, révéla Hestia, et je suis aussi de sang mêlé.

-Les garçons McKinnon finissent tous aurors ou tireurs d'élite, et les filles se tournent vers les métiers de Guérisseuses ou de potionnistes, continua Greta en ignorant superbement l'interruption, décidée à ne pas perdre le fil avec cet aparté. Parfois, un garçon fait oubliator et une fille botaniste.

-Tu vois le genre de tradition de Sang Purs qui ont la vie dure, quand bien même ils sont loin d'être conservateurs, coupa de nouveau Hestia.

-Morgane est potionniste, Mélinda botaniste, Maxens est auror, et il me semble que Marlène veut devenir Guérisseuse, persista Greta. Et Milian veut se tourner vers la brigade d'élite.

Anthéa était toujours épatée par les connaissances que Greta avait sur tout le monde. Il fallait dire qu'à force de noter tout ce qu'elle entendait, tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle observait, ainsi que ses déductions, elle était une véritable mine d'or. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre fouineuse, malgré son côté pipelette et sa curiosité. Mais elle était avenante et tout le monde adorait lui raconter sa vie, ou celle des autres bien qu'elle soit du genre timide au premier abord. Ce qui faisait d'elle une mine d'or d'informations, une source des plus intéressante.

Dorcas et Emmeline avaient filé à la bibliothèque en vitesse en entendant Dedalus réprimander Benjy, qui avait tout bonnement oublié de faire le devoir de sortilèges à rendre ce jour sur le sortilège de Langue de Plomb.

Elles aussi, avaient raté cette information. Il fallait dire que le brouhaha constant en quittant la salle du professeur Flitwick cachait sa douce voix fluette et posée.

Ce sortilège était une malédiction qui faisait des noeuds à la langue de l'adversaire et dont la formule était 'mimble wimble' ou 'mutismus'. Il ressemblait beaucoup au bloclang qui collait la langue au palais. Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'était que ce sort était, à la base, utilisé pour forcer une personne à garder un secret. Adapté au contexte, la personne visée ne pouvait plus jamais parler d'un sujet défini. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, même s'il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il pouvait potentiellement trahir le secret, sa langue se bloquait. C'était donc une alternative au Serment Inviolable, plus définitif et mortel. Ce sortilège était utilisé en duel, mais était surtout connu pour être appliqué sur les employés du département des Mystères, nommés après le dit enchantement. A vrai dire, ce dernier avait été inventé spécialement pour que les Langues de Plomb gardent le secret de leur profession et de leurs activités, même lorsqu'ils étaient piégés, sous veritaserum, imperium ou hypnose. Le seul moyen était alors d'utiliser la legilimancie, mais les Langues de Plomb étaient des occlumens aguerris.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir runes avec Serpentard ce soir, râla Benjy en se laissant tomber entre Anthéa et Caradoc.

-On n'a qu'une heure, releva pragmatiquement Caradoc.

Il jeta une louche de potage dans son assiette. Hestia tapota la main de son ami, assis en face d'elle. Lequel ami avait le coude sur la table, poings serrés sous sa mâchoire.

-Et on n'est pas en binômes, releva-t-elle

-ça n'empêche que c'est qu'une bande de trous du cul, grogna Benjy

-Ils sont plutôt calmes durant ce cours, tenta Hestia.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous gonfler avec ça à chaque cours avec eux, intervint Edgar qui venait d'arriver.

Benjy souffla afin de montrer son mécontentement, tandis qu'Anthéa lui caressait le bras avec une compassion feinte pour se moquer de lui.

Benjy était un né moldu, il était particulièrement doué et de ce fait, il avait une longue histoire d'inimitié avec les Serpentard. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui le rendait si doué en cours et qui avait scellé son amitié avec Caradoc, dont le père était moldu et la mère sorcière. Ce dernier se sentait particulièrement visé par les insultes qui fusaient : toucher à son père, c'était le toucher également.

Bien sûr, de nos jours, il était difficile de ne pas trouver une famille de sorciers qui n'aurait pas eu d'aïeul moldu, quoiqu'il en existait toujours, qu'il s'agisse des 28 premières familles de sorciers, celles apparues en même temps que le gène magique, ou des autres familles de Sang Purs plus ou moins anciennes, tels que les Meadowes, les Vance, les Diggle ou les Bones. Et même les McKinnon. Ces familles sorcières relativement récentes tels les Dubois et autres Diggory.

Au contraire, il y en avait prolifération : le fait que le Code du Secret pousse inconsciemment et indirectement ou non les sorciers à éviter de se lier au monde non magique n'empêchait pas les moldus d'être mis dans la confidence, principalement avec les nés moldus. De plus, la guerre poussait les sorciers à éviter d'avoir plus d'interactions que nécessaires hors de leur monde évitant de mettre en danger autrui fortuitement. Pourtant, il n'était toutefois pas rare de constater que les sorciers continuaient d'avoir des histoires avec des moldus. Finalement, il n'y avait ni règles ni lois en matière de rencontres fortuites, d'attirance incontrôlables, et de relations sentimentales, qu'elles soient sérieuses ou non.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs avaient une conversation assez houleuse. En effet, depuis que James avait découvert que ses deux meilleurs amis fricotaient, il tentait régulièrement de pousser Sirius à arrêter les frais. Il ne voyait pas vraiment cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Evans, il ne cherchait qu'une chose : caser ses amis dans des relations durables et non plus éphémères. Son nouveau credo « Trêves de badinages ! »

Sirius avait fait preuve de patience lorsque son frère parlait d'Evans, ce qui, avec le temps, était de plus en plus régulier, pour ne pas dire constant. Et cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle monopolisait la plupart de leurs conversations lorsque James voyait un rapport et il y avait toujours un lien avec la préfète en chef : le vert, le roux, la loi, les préfets, les rondes, un couple, un gifle, une insulte, la météo... Il en voyait sans cesses.

Alors, si dès la 4ème année, il en avait profité pour se moquer de James du fait de leur répugnance initiale durant 3 ans, la 5ème année lui avait servis à lui remonter le moral face à ses déconvenues, et la 6ème année à relativiser puisque la préfète semblait s'être calmée niveau hurlements. Peut-être parce que suite aux évènements du lac, James s'était calmé également.

Mais cette année là, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait bien réalisé qu'Evans regardait James légèrement différemment, pas assez pour que le commun des mortels ne le soulève, mais il était fin observateur, surtout concernant la dulcinée de son meilleur ami. Aussi, son comportement avait également évolué avec les années, crescendo, et plus lentement qu'une limace, mais tout de même. L'impulsion venait peut-être d'Anthéa qui s'immissait dans la tête de la préfète depuis son premier faux flirt lors de son arrivée à l'école. A vrai dire, elle lui parlait de plus en plus souvent, bien que ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, et que ça soit souvent en lien avec les cours, devoirs, ou leur rôle de préfets en chef. Et à chaque fois, le paria des Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : Lily commençait à apprécier James, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, du moins, il en était persuadé (et se serait bien gardé de la dire à James, après tout, Anthéa avait raison : il aurait tout gâché, gonflé dans son orgueil).

En conséquence, il était passé d'une haine féroce pour cette traîtresse à sa maison qui était amie avec Servilo, tout comme James, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne coupe les ponts avec lui où il s'était mis à la tolérer : compassion, camaraderie, ou pardon, allez savoir, il s'était senti d'humeur clémente, bien qu'elle ai humilié ce bon vieux Cornedrue pendant deux années. Et cette année, il commençait même à la supporter : à petites doses, tout comme la jeune fille le faisait avec Potter, mais c'était assez important pour être relevé.

Et malgré tous ces avancements qui ravissaient Remus, il y avait des jours où il ne supportait plus d'entendre parler d'Evans. En particulier depuis que James tentait par tous les moyens de le séparer de sa jeune Poufsouffle. Ce qui était stupide, puisqu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des amis, avec quelques avantages en nature, certes, mais tout de même.

-Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire chier Ulrich pour s'être enamouré de Marlène ? s'agaça Sirius au bord de l'explosion.

-C'est quoi le rapport ? s'indigna James.

Il fronça des sourcils et fit une grimace pour souligner sa question.

-C'est ton amie et ta joueuse, il est ton ami et ton adversaire, tu ne vois pas le problème ? Moi, dès que je fais un truc, on dirait que je suis fautif ou que c'est illégal, mais quand c'est les autres, on ne leur tombe pas dessus !

Sirius la drama queen était de retour : toujours dans la théâtralité.

-Je dis que ce n'est pas sain, et qu'à force, il y en a bien un qui finira par développer des … une affection, insista James en se penchant vers Sirius, comme s'il parlait à un enfant à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

Il s'était repris, sachant très bien que certains mots du champ lexical du couple étaient prohibés, voire même impensables, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient le même genre de vision de la vie biaisée et de philosophie relationnelle tordue, et quelque part, ça les rendait parfait, avec leur liaison qu'il aurait cautionnée, s'il ne s'était pas s'agit d'eux. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ça ne dégénère. Pourtant, Sirius n'était pas comme lui, et Anthéa n'était pas Marlène, mais tout de même : il fallait faire attention, les sentiments pouvaient arriver sans crier gare, et sur les personnes les plus inattendues, il en était bien la preuve ! Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Bon certes, les deux histoires étaient totalement différentes, mais les conséquences et l'exemple étaient là.

De toutes façons, James avait toujours raison, il était temps que les autres l'ademettent.

-Pas avec mon cœur de pierre, assura fièrement Sirius, et puisque tu dis toi même qu'elle n'a pas de cœur, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. J'ai l'impression qu'on a cette conversation toutes les semaines, et ça me gave !

-Vous l'avez toutes les semaines, les informa doctement Peter.

-Alors va emmerder Dragonneau, conclut théâtralement Sirius.

-Mais putain, Rich et Marlène sont en couple, toi et Théa vous faites de la merde ! s'offusqua James en le fusillant du regard.

-A croire que tu voudrais qu'ils se mettent ensemble, releva Remus.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis en cœur.

-Et puis quoi encore ? demanda Sirius.

Il arborait un air profondément dégoûté de celui qui venait de tomber dans une bouse de dragon

-ça serait un catastrophe ! répliqua James, presque affolé.

Et dans ces cas là, quand la conversation tournait en boucle, Sirius se rapatriait sur sa dernière chance de faire changer d'idée James : il orientait la conversation sur Evans. Ainsi, il oubliait tout le reste et se concentrait sur elle, focalisé comme un adepte d'une secte. Et si au passage, il pouvait lui lâcher une petite pique, il n'allait certainement pas se gêner.

-Et puis, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Il y a pleins d'autres filles ! pleurnicha James, le regard larmoyant.

-Elles sont collantes, ennuyantes, et sans personnalité, chassa Sirius en agitant sa main, l'air ennuyé. Théa est tout le contraire, et surtout elle ne me parle pas d'amour ou d'engagement, ajouta-t-il, horrifié rien qu'en utilisant ces mots. Et puis, tu passes ta vie à parler que d'Evans à chaque occasion, tu fais tes rondes avec elle, ou à préparer tes stratégies, tu vas même à la bibliothèque avec elle, et je m'ennuie, alors je tue le temps ! tu comprends ça ? dramatisa-t-il.

Il secoua James par le col de sa chemise après s'être retourné vivement vers lui.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant puni, ou non, pire…

-Un chien abandonné par son maître ? proposa Peter en pouffant de rire, la main devant sa bouche

-Boucle la Queudver, l'engueula Sirius avec un regard noir.

Son ami se ratatina sous la tape amicale dans le dos de Remus.

-Ouais, Evans, elle est parfaite… Elle a … des cheveux… et aussi… des yeux…

-Et voilà ! soupira Sirius en désignant le brun à lunettes des deux mains. Non mais tu t'entends ? heureusement pour elle qu'elle a des cheveux et des yeux, tout le monde en a !

-Et une voix… et…

Et voilà, ils avaient perdu James, un coude appuyé sur la table, le menton posé sur son poing fermé, le corps à moitié affalé sur la table, le regard perdu en direction de la crinière rousse à quelques places d'eux qui riait avec ses amies.

Les états d'âme de James devenaient intenables. Un coup il s'en fichait, un coup il s'en mêlait. Sirius devait trouver un moyen pour qu'Evans cède enfin au charme du Poursuiveur, sinon il allait le noyer dans le lac. En plein hiver, l'hypothermie le tuerait probablement en premier. Mais bon, que ferait-on pour un peu de tranquillité ?

Ou alors…

Il tourna la tête et croisa, comme toujours et sans vraiment le chercher, le regard d'Anthéa, un réel appel inconscient à la débauche et à la luxure… Oui, il pouvait aussi bien aller la retrouver et laisser son corps s'imbriquer avec le sien et trouver ce rythme qui leur allait si bien, ces gestes experts et ces mouvements habiles que seuls eux savaient rendre aussi parfaits et divins, les sensations qu'eux seuls pouvaient s'offrir et les émotions qu'ils ne pouvaient ressentir que l'un avec l'autre. C'était instinctif, primitif, bestial, sauvage, et pourtant si sensuel, luxurieux et voluptueux.

Ouaip, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, ça allait lui donner des vacances des 'Evans par ci' et 'Evans par là'. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était cette passion dévorante, cette alchimie destructrice, cette fusion de leurs corps dévastatrice, synchronisés, toujours dans un monde, une bulle séparée du reste des mortels qui ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. L'intensité, les ondes de choc : c'était bête et méchant, un accord parfait, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent et s'éloignent éternellement et avec frénésie. Ce n'étaient pas des sentiments, non. C était la quintessence du bonheur, de la jouissance. Ils étaient connectés, transcendés, comme si leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec une autre, et il doutait retrouver ça un jour. Et il était persuadé qu'il en était de même pour elle. Leurs âmes n'étaient pas sœurs, mais leurs corps, si. C'était évident : une machine bien huilée qui n'avait pas besoin d'être guidée pour atteindre l'extase.

Voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Ce que ça pouvait être dur, de devoir se cacher alors que ses meilleurs amis le savaient et l'acceptaient, ou plutôt, que son meilleur ami le tolérait malgré ses réticences et ses tentatives de tout faire arrêter. Mais les arguments logiques étaient toujours contrés. Il avait ce besoin irrépressible d'être avec elle. Et quelque part, c'était réciproque non ?

Sirius secoua la tête. Il avait remplacé une dépendance par une autre, et il était accro. C'était de la faute de James ! S'il ne l'avait pas négligé, non plus…

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Enfin une femme, car c'était ce qu'elle était, qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était et non pas comme il avait l'air d'être, et surtout, qui ne tentait pas de la changer en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, qu'elle aurait préféré. Une première pour lui. Mais finalement, ils étaient pareils. Attachés mais sans attaches. Et c'était parfait, incandescent, indécent et ardent. Parfait. Rien à voir avec la guimauve de son meilleur ami dont il se riait volontiers. Avait-il oublié les vraies joies de la vie ?

Il vit la jeune fille lui offrir un imperceptible clin d'œil. Il attendrait quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser. 10 minutes.

-J'ai oublié mon manuel, grogna Sirius en fouillant dans son sac. Je file à la Salle Commune, je vous rejoins devant la salle.

Et il fila comme un voleur. Car c'était ce qu'il était : un voleur de temps, un voleur de moments. Mais c'était ce qui rendait la chose grisante, excitante…

Peut-être que finalement, ses amis avaient raison. Il n'était qu'un pervers, mais à 18 ans, bourrés d'hormones, comment faire autrement ? Il ne pensait qu'à ça finalement : leurs corps tremblants qui s'arquaient et se cambraient, contractés et recroquevillés de plaisir, la douce et lente torture, les plaintes et la libération. Le plongeon fulgurant vers l'état absolu : repus. Et là, il avait faim.

Il passa derrière Evans et Macdonald et laissa traîner son oreille canine en ralentissant légèrement sa cadence.

-C'est étrange non ? Qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas invitée ? D'habitude il le fait 36 fois par jour, et là, rien, soupira Lily

-Si tu apprécies Potter, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas toi même ? s'exaspéra Mary.

-Tout d'abord… Mettons les choses au clair : je n'apprécie pas Potter. Je le tolère à peine.

-T'as raison, ricana Alice.

-C'est tout à fait normal de parler autant d'un personne que tu 'tolères' à peine, releva Mary devant l'air incrédule de Lily en mimant les guillements

Sirius les dépassa en accélérant et ricana intérieurement. En fonction de comment James se comporterait avec lui, peut-être lui rapporterait-il cette conversation. Ça valait de l'or. Evans qui s'interrogeait sur Potter ? Non, vraiment. Finalement, à force de la harceler et en écoutant les conseils avisés de Remus et Anthéa, il allait peut-être réussir à prouver une chose dont il avait toujours été sûr : lui et Lily étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Juste, Lily ne le savait pas encore.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle vide où sa conquête préférée l'attendait.

-Salut, _Handsome_ , j'ai failli t'attendre, plaisanta-t-elle avec cet éclat de malice et d'espièglerie dans le regard.

-Tu pouvais commencer sans moi, la taquina Sirius avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Les histoires de James pouvaient attendre. Il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à traiter…

xXx

Une review me motivera a publier plus vite (oui oui oui) et savoir ce qui vous plaît ou pas, ce que je peux arranger. C'est mon seul mode de paiement pour cette activité bénévole et l'histoire que je souhaite vous partager. Peut-être aurez vous des idées à me faire partager ? Je suis toute ouïe !


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour a tous, et désolée pour ce long délai. Je n'ai pas posté depuis juin, j'en ai un peu honte... Mais le travail, puis le chômage, l'été, les vacances, et un petit drame m'ont prise en ôtgae... J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde, et bienvenus aux nouveaux!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Après celui là, nous découvrirons les délégations.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

.X.

Chapitre 22 – Une histoire d'animaux

Les fins faisceaux de lumière dorée du soleil traversèrent les rideaux couleur crème, baignant la pièce d'une lueur mordorée et chaude. Il était assez tôt et il était étonnant en cette dernière semaine de novembre qu'il fasse aussi beau et que la matinée soit si lumineuse. Autant en profiter puisque de toutes façons l'automne en Ecosse était loin d'être clément. Cette accalmie pouvait durer la journée, la matinée, ou seulement une heure…

Marlène se retourna de l'autre côté du lit et s'étira félinement et paresseusement, tel un chat. Elle sentit les bras forts d'Ulrich s'entortiller autour de sa taille pour la verrouiller au plus près de lui. Son torse se colla à son dos en un grognement tandis qu'il humait l'odeur de ses cheveux flamboyants, à la couleur du soleil avec ses multiples mèches et reflets couleur du blé. Cette odeur, c'était celle de la vanille, moelleuse comme un gâteau, fraîche comme une glace.

Marlène roula souplement sur le ventre, les jambes barbotant en l'air de son dos, coudes reposés sur le matelas, l'angle de sa mâchoire dans une main, l'autre repoussant les mèches rebelles de son petit ami sur son front. De son côté, il gardait une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre caressant la peau de son bras, douce comme de la soie.

-Bonjour toi, souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque, encore ensommeillée, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

-Salut, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle effleura du bout de l'index le bout et la ligne de son nez, son arcade sourcilière, le coin de ses yeux rieurs, la hauteur de ses pommettes, sa mâchoire d'homme, et ses lèvres avant de se pencher dessus pour lui voler le premier baiser de la journée.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle du bout des lèvres, collées près des siennes.

-Pas grave, ça nous permettra de profiter de la journée, sourit-il contre elle avant de la rapprocher de lui pour lui embrasser le cou.

-A vrai dire… commença timidement Marlène.

-Laisse toi faire, _Doll_ , susurra-t-il contre son épaule.

-C'est que je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec les filles et les Maraudeurs.

Ulrich s'arrêta net une demi seconde, avant de recommencer de manière malicieuse.

-Pas grave va, on se rattrapera ce soir, lui chuchota-il en frôlant l'oreille de la blonde.

Marlène eut une vague hésitation. Oserait-elle ? Peut-être serait-ce une histoire comme avec Sirius : elle qui se lançait à corps perdu dedans, et lui ne voulant que s'amuser.

-Tu peux nous retrouver, non ? proposa-t-elle finalement avec une moue boudeuse.

-Marlène, soupira-t-il en relâchant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer ma journée avec Sirius. Je préfère mes copains.

-Je ne t'imaginai pas jaloux, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Et je ne le suis pas, assura-t-il avec toute la confiance qui suintait de chaque pore de sa peau. Mais il se tape ma sœur, et ce n'est pas spécialement mon ami. Le fait qu'il te soit passé dessus n'améliore pas certes l'image que j'ai de lui, mais je sais qu'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, compléta-t-il avec une lueur fière dans les yeux, et laissant ses doigts glisser à l'intérieur des cuisses de Marlène. Il est sympathique, mais il reste le meilleur ami de mon ami d'enfance, et je ne ferai jamais plus d'effort vis à vis de lui, conclut-t-il en insinuant ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'adolescente, lui arrachant un long gémissement, aussi lascif que ses mouvements en elle.

Il la bascula sur le dos, la dominant de son poids d'homme, coinçant d'une main les poignets de la jeune fille au dessus de sa tête, l'autre continuant de se mouvoir, alors que la bassin de sa belle ondulait langoureusement contre la virilité du jeune homme, réveillée depuis bien longtemps à présent.

-Profitons de la matinée, veux-tu ? proposa-t-elle entre deux longs soupirs en se cambrant légèrement.

-Excellente idée Miss McKinnon, 100 points pour Gryffondor, se moqua-t-il doucement avant de lui asséner des coups vifs et brusques, mais si étrangement travaillés et ordonnés, la faisant crier son nom telle une litanie.

.X.

-Lux, descends de là !

Le fléreur aux motifs ocellés tel un léopard observa sa maîtresse un instant, rapporta son attention à la pelouse qui surplombait la fenêtre du dortoir, et, à contre cœur, obéit et revint en trottinant jusqu'à son humaine.

Anthéa sortait juste de la douche, habillée d'un épais collant en laine noire, un débardeur gris foncés légèrement ample et au décolleté rond rentré dans la jupe noire cintrée en cuir lui montant à la mi cuisse, un large pull à trous couleur moutarde qui tombait sur ses bras s'arrêtant au nombril, ses fidèles Doc Marteens en cuir de dragon à ses pieds, une veste de motard pour femme sur le dos, et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison illuminait sa tenue sombre. Elle attacha un bandana bleu nuit dans ses cheveux tel un sert-tête, caressa sa bestiole, lui ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'il sorte se dégourdir les jambes, et s'installa dans sa salle commune, dans un canapé près du feu, les jambes rabattues sous son corps, attendant la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard avec un grimoire sur les créatures aquatique d'Asie.

.X.

Lily tournait sur elle-même depuis 30 minutes, se jaugeant du regard sous toutes les coutures, face au miroir plein pied du dortoir.

Alice était tranquillement en train de lire un livre d'astronomie, adossée contre le pied de lit, assise en tailleur à même le sol, son lit sur ses genoux tandis que Mary, allongée sur le ventre, épluchait la section mode de Sorcière Hebdo, la comparant avec les dernières tendances moldues, s'imaginant déjà allier les deux styles pour transcender les deux cultures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Lil's ? interrogea Mary en relevant la tête vers son amie, en fronçant des sourcils et mâchonnant son stabylo moldu.

-Elle se fait belle, énonça Alice sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-N'importe quoi, la fusilla la rousse à travers le reflet du miroir

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux humides, chose qu'Alice ne releva pas puisqu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture.

-Marlène me manque ! grogna la rousse en tirant sur son pull.

Alice et Mary se lancèrent un regard complice.

-Pour qui ? Potter ? se moqua Mary.

La respiration de Lily devint sifflante et son cœur se comprima dans sa cage thoracique. Il lui fallait de l'aide ! Et vite ! Marlène était trop occupée à batifoler avec son copain, si tant est qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un nouveau Sirius Bouffon Black de mes deux, Alice n'avait que faire de son style vestimentaire, et Mary l'aurait transformée en poupée, et elle ne voulait pas en faire trop. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une sortie entre amis !

Lily cria de frustration en fermant les yeux, poings serrés et tremblants, la tête vers le plafond et retourna dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte face à elle.

-Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, commenta le miroir.

-Ta gueule toi ! hurla Lily, au bord de l'implosion.

-Ne t'étonne pas d'être toujours célibataire avec un tel look et pareil tempérament, répliqua le miroir.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mary et Alice pouffèrent en se lançant un regard complice. Non, Lily n'était pas amoureuse du tout.

.X.

-De quoi ai-je l'air ?

James se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis, les bras écartés. Peter était à quatre pattes, à moitié sous son lit, en train de récupérer sa réserve de friandises afin d'en faire l'inventaire pour savoir quoi acheter, Sirius annotait des informations dans ses bouquins de mécanique moldue, et Remus sortit la tête de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.

Patmol releva la tête, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

-D'un sale con ! lui annonça-t-il.

Peter pouffa de rire si violemment qu'il se cogna contre le dessous de son sommier et sortit de sous son lit, roulant sur le sol, l'arrière du crâne entre les mains, moitié en riant, moitié en pleurant de douleur. Remus soupira en secouant la tête, tandis que Sirius ricanait derrière son cadeau d'anniversaire : des magazines de motos. Le visage de James traduisait un milliard d'émotions : hâte, bonheur, doute, peur, crainte, angoisse, stresse, impatience…

-Sérieusement ! J'ai enfin un rendez-vous avec Evans, je peux pas me foirer ! insista James en ignorant la mesquinerie de son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas un vrai rendez-vous puisque vous aurez des chaperons, releva timidement Peter en s'asseyant enfin, massant sa future bosse.

James haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le miroir en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, sa tenue ?

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid avec tes manches retroussées ?

James coula un regard vers Peter. Jean noir, chaussures de villes noires, chemise blanche, il était bien, non ? Il haussa de nouveau des épaules et se tourna vers son meilleur ami dont les épaules tressautaient derrière son magazine. Et lui lança un oreiller en pleine face.

Débutant une bataille de polochons.

Le rendant d'autant plus mal coiffé, ce que Evans détestait. Tant pis. De toutes façons, il n'allait pas se transformer, il comptait bien rester lui même. Mais en un poil plus adulte, histoire de faire bonne impression.

.X.

Lily descendait les escaliers menant à la Tour Gryffondor lorsqu'elle intercepta Anthéa. Celle-ci sortait des sous-sols de Poudlard en dépassant les tonneaux gardes de la salle commune, le large couloir aux murs de lierre éclairés de torches et décorés de tableaux de victuailles aux couleurs éclatantes, passant la volée de marche afin de monter et venait juste de sortir par la porte qui se trouvait à droite de l'escalier principal.

La Poufsouffle eut à peine le temps de la saluer que Lily lui saisit la main et l'attira avec elle. Sauf que la préfète en chef, dans sa précipitation ne remonta pas l'escalier de marbre qu'elle venait de descendre, et qui faisait face aux portes d'entrée en chêne. Elle ne prit pas non plus la porte à droite du dit escalier menant aux cuisines et la salle commune de sa camarade. Elle prit la porte d'où personne ne semblait sortir, à gauche de l'escalier. Elles traversèrent les cachots froids et lugubres des sous sols, et Lily s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux en entendant des bruits de pas, poussa sa camarade dedans, bloquant l'accès de multiples sorts.

Lily s'adossa contre la porte de la salle en soupirant et fit face au sourire moqueur d'Anthéa.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de se bord là, la railla-t-elle en se retournant. Ça t'arrive souvent d'aller dans une partie du château où nous ne sommes clairement pas bienvenues ? ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce, accompagnant le tout d'un geste de la main.

-Quoi ? demanda Lily en ouvrant les yeux, la respiration plus calme, perdue. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici…

-Pour voir Slug et nos cours de potions, ouaip, acquiesça la brune d'un air entendu.

-Et aussi, le professeur Slughorn me laisse cette salle pour expérimenter, avoua Lily en baissant les yeux vers la pointe de ses chaussures.

-Seule dans l'aile des Serpentard ? Toi la née moldue ? s'étonna Anthéa, les yeux écarquillés. Je sais que tu es une courageuse et audacieuse Gryffondor, mais c'est presque du suicide d'y venir seule…

-Et toi, je croyais que tu avais... avec des … balbutia la rousse n'osant dire à voix haute de telles insanités, et de peur de vexer la brune en l'insultant.

-Oui oui, concéda son vis à vis en secouant la main d'un air ennuyé. J'espère être là pour voir la tête qu'ils feront quand ils se rendront compte que je ne suis pas une Sang-Pure ! combien de douches pour se débarrasser de mes microbes de bâtarde d'après toi ? se moqua Théa en rigolant.

Son père et sa mère étaient si connus que beaucoup la pensaient sorcière depuis bien des générations comme la plupart des familles sorcières post bûchers et inquisition. La vérité était que les Dragonneau comme les Goldstein avaient autant de moldus que de sorcières dans leur famille. La génération de ses 4 grands parents, par exemple, avait du sang moldu et sorcier. Il n'y avait que sa génération et celle de ses parents qui était purement sorcière. Et encore, pas son oncle Jacob.

-Et c'est moi qui suis suicidaire ?! s'étrangla la préfète en chef en un sursaut de surprise

-Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable, répliqua fièrement la legilimens en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bref, peu importe avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air ! s'impatienta Lily en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-J'ignorai que tu avais un langage si fleuri, rigola Anthéa en s'asseyant sur un pupitre.

Elle balança ses jambes, les paumes des mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le buste légèrement penché vers la rouquine qui fit quelques pas jusqu'à elle

-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! l'interrompit Lily

-Pour la métamorphose, James est bien meilleur professeur que moi, rappela la jumelle, et puis aujourd'hui, il y a la sortie à …

Anthéa s'interrompit devant le regard fuyant de Lily et ses doigts entortillés dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en observant sa camarade. Un bref plongeon dans son esprit lui indiqua qu'elle stressait, et pourquoi, malgré son air hautain pour cacher son trouble.

-Pour ta tenue ? je doute que mes choix vestimentaires personnels soient à ton goût, releva la brune

-tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît, à choisir une tenue qui ne soit pas… qui ne fasse pas…

-Tâche pour un rencard ? compléta vicieusement Anthéa.

-C'est pas un rencard ! prétexta Lily. On sera tous entre amis.

-Oui oui, balaya Anthéa en un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu veux bien ?

-D'accord Evans, dans ta salle commune ?

Lily soupira de soulagement, lança un sort pour voir s'il y avait du monde dans les corridors des cachots et sortit rapidement en traînant la brune qui faisait exprès de ralentir le pas pour taquiner sa nouvelle 'copine'.

Elles remontèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, montèrent les escaliers de marbre qui, chose extraordinaire, ne décidèrent pas de changer de direction, et montèrent jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, passant le tunnel caché par la Grosse Dame après avoir balancé vivement le mot de passe 'Fortune aux audacieux', pour se trouver finalement dans la Salle Commune rouge et or. Puis, Lily bifurqua vers les escaliers de son dortoir et montait la première marche lorsque la brune cogna dans le torse de son amant qui descendait justement du sien.

Anthéa se stoppa net avec un sourire enjôleur lâchant du même coup la main de Lily, laquelle resta cachée dans ses escaliers.

-Salut toi …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Sirius en répondant à la mimique de la jeune fille par un haussement de sourcils suggestif et le regard pétillant.

-Un truc à faire avec une camarade lionne, répondit Anthéa.

Simultanément, James sauta au bas de ses escaliers, écarquillant les yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie. Son regard dansa de l'un à l'autre de ses meilleurs amis, l'air un peu perdu, et de plus en plus colérique à mesure que les connections se faisaient dans son cerveau.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du restant des maraudeurs qui s'étaient immobilisés en arrivant, je suis attendue, conclut-elle.

Elle continua son chemin et retrouva Lily qui la poussa du plat des mains dans le dos pour l'amener à son dortoir.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Remus en regardant tour à tour James et Sirius qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

-Bonne question… on a interrompu quelque chose ? gronda James en fusillant son meilleur ami.

-J'étais aussi surpris que vous, répliqua Sirius avec impatience en relevant le montant fièrement.

-Pourtant je ne vois pas qui elle serait venue voir autre que moi, et je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue, ce qui ne laisse que toi, releva sèchement James

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin de leurs rencontres, sachant qu'il avait du mal à s'y faire, à défaut de l'accepter.

-Elle est allée en direction des dortoirs des filles ! s'écria Sirius en indiquant les escaliers, alors que les deux adolescentes montaient discrètement les marches, témoins de leur échange.

-C'est une diversion ! devina James avec un doigt accusateur. Continue comme ça, et je t'interdis de la revoir sale clébard en rut !

Et James bouscula Sirius rageusement d'un coup d'épaule.

-C'est ça, je croyais que t'étais content que les autres trouvent leur bonheur, même s'ils n'ont pas la même vision que toi ! cria Sirius dans son dos avec dramatisme

James se retourna à l'entrée du passage du portrait, lui asséna un geste grossier, et fit demi tour pour claquer le tableau de la salle commune.

-T'abuses Patmol, soupira Remus en entraînant Peter à sa suite.

-Mais j'ai rien fait enfin ! bougonna le susnommé en suivant à reculons ses meilleurs mais.

De son côté, Lily traversa le couloir des dortoirs, poussa la porte de sa chambre, et ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle à Anthéa qui avançait dans la pièce.

-Une dispute, répondit la brune et analysant l'environnement. C'est ta commode ? s'enquit-elle en pointant le meuble la plus proche de la salle de bain.

-Non, c'est celle là ! montra la rousse en avançant vers le lit en face et ouvrant sa commode. Je ne pensais pas que Potter prenait autant au sérieux le fait qu'aucun élève extérieur ne doive rentrer chez nous !

Lily s'installa délicatement sur le rebord de son lit, tandis qu'Anthéa fouillait dans ses affaires en se riant de la naïveté de la jeune fille, cachée par ses vêtements. Si elle savait…

-C'est de ma faute, renchérit la rousse se sentant coupable, je pensais que la salle serait vide, si j'avais su…

-Prends ça et ça ! ordonna Anthéa en lui tendant un tas de vêtements. T'en fais pas pour eux, leur amitié est solide, ce n'est qu'une petit engueulade qui sera oubliée dès qu'ils auront l'estomac rempli.

La jaune et noir posa un poing sur une hanche indiqua la direction de la salle de bain avec autorité, et la préfète en chef obéit sans demander son reste. Elle ressortit avec une paire de collant opaques, une tuniques ample, serrée par une ceinture, vert bouteille aux manches trois quart, et un short noir. Elle ne cessait de tirer nerveusement sur le bas de sa tunique qui lui arrivait aux fesses.

-Arrête, tu vas la déformer, la réprimanda Anthéa en prenant les mains de la rousse.

-C'est court ! protesta Lily avec un regard suppliant.

Anthéa ricana et alla lui chercher un autre tenue et la tornade rousse re disparut.

Elle revint avec un chemisier en taffetas blanc légèrement décolleté aux manches 3/4 et rentré à l'intérieur d'un jean noir qui la mettait en valeur.

Anthéa sourit mesquinement en hochant la tête, un regard de connivence avec la rousse. Elle était parfaite. Et surtout, elle espérait voir la tête de la rouquine quand elle réaliserait que finalement, elle portait l'équivalent féminin de la tenue de James.

Non, ce n'était pas machiavélique. Pourquoi le serait-ce ?

-Je me demandais… Pourquoi James pense que tu venais rejoindre Sirius en cachette ?

La brune coiffait Lily d'une longue et épaisse tresse en épi de blé tombant sur son épaule droite, piquée à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle haussa des épaules.

-Depuis quand tu utilises leurs prénoms ? contourna Théa.

-Tu changes de sujet ! s'offusqua Lily avant un regard de reproches tout en s'empourprant légèrement

-Réponds et je réponds, fit Anthéa de manière très puérile.

-C'est sorti tout seul.

-C'est pour m'amadouer, rectifier la brune.

-J'ai répondu, tu réponds !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-On ne répond à une question avec une question ! s'impatienta Lily.

-Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

-Je ne te jugerai pas, lui promit la préfète en chef.

-Pourtant ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu le fais, lâcha âprement la Poufsouffle.

Lily soupira et baissa son regard avec honte avant de le remonter, déterminée cette fois.

-Je t'ai jugée, c'est vrai. Je me suis empourprée dans des préjugés stériles. Et je n'ai pas voulu en découdre par fierté mais… Tu es proche de mes meilleures amies… Et… Ne dit-on pas que les amis de ses amis sont nos amis ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, annonça Anthéa en secouant la tête avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Lily par le biais du miroir

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, assura Lily avec véhémence. Mais… Il me semble qu'on s'entend bien depuis que j'ai fait amende honorable et on a repris sur des bonnes bases, non ? tenta-t-elle.

-Certes, concéda Anthéa avec un sourire.

-De plus nous avons un bon binôme en cours et… bref… On peut être… je ne sais…

-Copines ? railla Anthéa en penchant la tête et en terminant la tresse.

-Plus que des camarades mais moins que des amis, oui, avoua Lily a mi voix et avec inquiétude.

Anthéa se releva du lit et tendit sa main à Lily pour la relever et lisser son chemisier. Elle repoussa une mèche de sa 'copine' derrière une oreille, et passa ses mains dans son dos en basculant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

-D'accord, on peut tenter ça, accepta Anthéa.

-Donc, tu vas me raconter ? aborda la rousse.

-Trop curieuse, la réprimanda Anthéa en tournant le dos et en prenant la direction de la sortie. Viens, on va être en retard pour le départ, et il faut passer par la cuisine, il ne restera rien dans la Grande Salle.

Lily la suivit en silence jusqu'aux cuisines, dans lesquelles elle pénétrait pour la deuxième fois depuis l'invitation de James.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me tape Sirius et que ça embête James. Il ne comprend pas qu'il y aurait plus de risques qu'on ait une relation sérieuse plutôt que celle que nous avons, répondit calmement la brune entre deux bouchées. Et il préfère emmerder Sirius que moi, parce qu'il sait que s'il m'interdit une chose, je m'enfoncerai davantage dans l'affaire. Je suis comme ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lily en resta bouche bée.

-Vous avez… Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'ébrouant pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Finalement, tu n'es pas coincée, mais candide, s'amusa la brune.

-Vous avez une relation pas sérieuse ? Comment ça ? ça existe ? insista la gryffondor du haut de tour d'ivoire de naïveté

-Oui. On donne plusieurs noms à ce type de relation. Le genre qui fera que tu me juges, et hop ! Avorté la tentative de copinage.

-Explique moi, je ne suis pas stupide, s'agaça Lily entre deux gorgées.

- _Sex buddies_ , _Sex friends_ , _Fiends with benefits_ , _plan cul_ … appelle ça comme tu veux !

-Comme Marlène et Sirius l'année dernière, tu vois, j'étais au courant de ce genre de pratiques.

Anthéa gloussa derrière son verre et rapporta son attention à son vis à vis.

-Les sentiments en moins, affirma Anthéa en se levant. Bien. Nous devrions y aller, nous allons être en retard.

Lily, tête baissée vers son reste de pancakes aux bananes et au sirop d'érable fronça des sourcils, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Anthéa soupira, sa legilimancie lui permettant de prédire la suite.

-C'est si grave d'avoir des sentiments ? s'étonna Lily en suivant la jeune fille.

-Disons que ça n'est pas mon genre.

-On ne peut pas savoir sans essayer, souligna la rousse.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! soupira Anthéa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily s'immobilisa, perdue.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu affirmes que ce n'est pas possible pour cause d'incompatibilité avec James, et pourtant, tu n'as pas essayé, explicita Anthéa.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient dans le hall, et la jaune et noir donna une petite tape dans le dos de Lily qui venait de s'étouffer avant de se diriger vers son frère qui était tout sourire avec leurs amis, tandis que la rousse bifurqua vers les maraudeurs et les siens.

-Au fait, on a rendez-vous à 17h chez Mopsy pour ton fléreur, lui apprit Anthéa, Arabella vient spécialement pour nous.

Lily lui sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça pour se retourner vers ses amies, les maraudeurs et … James Potter, habillé comme elle, ce qui la fait étouffer, et c'est Marlène qui lui tapa violemment dans le dos pour la faire respirer à nouveau. CE devait être une blague, ou simplement le hasard, ou peut-être le destin.

Lily secoua la tête : n'importe quoi, elle perdait vraiment la boule. Déjà les conseils non désirés de ses amies qui prenaient de plus en plus la défense des Maraudeurs, alors que le seul qu'elle appréciait était Remus, puis la réflexion d'Anthéa plus tôt dans la journée, et à présent ça… Avec toutes ses révisions et ses devoirs de Préfète en Chef, elle manquait de sommeil. Oui, c'était ça, elle hallucinait.

Et l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Ils allèrent chez Zonko, chez Honeydukes, et enfin chez Rosmerta.

Et Lily fut surprise. James était incroyablement agréable, doux, gentil. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait remarqué sans vraiment le voir, ou du moins, sans l'accepter à proprement dit. La preuve, il ne jetait plus des sorts à quiconque était sur sa route, sans raisons, à tort et à travers. Comme quoi, il avait finit par grandir.

Il était amusant, et il en avait dans la tête. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà qu'il était doué en cours, en particulier en métamorphoses et en DCFM. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Il était instruit, cultivé.

Enfin bref, ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Avec leurs amis autour, certes. Au début, ça l'avait rassurée, au cas où il y ait des moments de flottements, comme ça arrivait lors de leurs rondes. Mais peut-être était de sa faute ? Elle se retenait trop quand elle était seule avec son homologue. Elle se retenait de lui envoyer des piques, et à force elle était assez sèche avec lui alors qu'il faisait toujours le premier pas vers elle. Non pas qu'elle ait arrêté de le tacler à l'occasion lorsqu'il testait un peu ses limites, quand bien même leurs amis étaient là. Mais disons que c'était plus bon enfant. Et elle appréciait beaucoup cette atmosphère. Mais étaient-ils capables d'en faire autant, en tête à tête ? Elle en doutait.

De son côté, Anthéa avait abandonné ses colocataires de dortoir pour passer du temps avec Pandora Moon, la petite blonde comme la lune aux yeux bleus céleste à l'air concentré. Elle était terre à terre, un peu coincée, mais loin d'être timide puisqu'elle parlait tout le temps. Elle était loin d'être invisible, mais semblait être à l'opposé de son meilleur ami, Xenophilius Lovegood, un garçon qui adorait l'étrange, avait beaucoup d'imagination, et avait l'air lunaire et mystique, en plus de ses excentricités vestimentaires. D'un côté les deux étaient d'une franchise aussi désarmante qu'Alice Fortescue : si Alice disait les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient avec le plus grand détachement, sans se rendre compte des impacts parfois néfastes de ce qu'elle disait aux autres, Xenophilius semblait être dans un autre monde, comme s'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête, Pandora avait ce côté naïf, mais très direct, quoique doux, et ce devait être le seul moment où elle l'était, car elle ne souhaitait pas blesser les gens. Pandora parlait sans discontinuer, digressait, et il était parfois étonnant de se rendre compte du nombre infinitésimal de sujets abordés en quelques minutes.

-Donc, Xéno veut aller chasser les nargols qu'il y a dans la tête de Barty Croupton, et il veut aussi aller observer les ronflak cornus cet été ! Mais tu vois, moi, je veux me préparer pour entrer dans mon école, je ne sais pas ce que ça va me faire de ne plus le voir tous les jours, il veut devenir journaliste, tu te rends compte ? Ouvrir son propre journal, parce que bon, Sorcière Hebdo c'est juste superficiel au possible, et la Gazette est sous la coupe du Ministère, et la liberté d'expression, alors ? Tu savais que les moldues avaient brûlé leurs soutiens gorges et petites culottes sur la place publique pour avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes ? Nous sommes tellement rétrogrades ! Toi, je t'aime bien, tu te fiches de ce que pensent les autres, un peu comme Xéno, mais Xéno il vit dans une autre réalité ! Oh regarde ! Des fizwibiz! Tu sais qu'il y en a à base de bouse de kromliks ? Ce sont des petites créatures qui rentrent par le nez et en ressortent en fumée, ils sont facétieux, mais pas dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on utilise leurs déjections pour concevoir ces bonbons. Tu crois qu'on va le célébrer comment le rite de Yule ? Un bal, ça fait trop princesse, je pense, c'est un peu cliché. En plus, je te vois mal avec une robe aussi longue et guindée, ce n'est pas ton style.

Bien sûr, les kromliks n'existaient pas, encore une invention de Lovegood. Anthéa la contemplait avec une certaine affection.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Xénophilius ? lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, connaissant parfaitement la réponse de part son don

Pandora la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux et sembla y réfléchir.

-Je ne comprends pas le concept de l'amour, ça n'a rien de tangible.

-La magie non plus ne l'est pas, et pourtant tu es douée dans le domaine.

-Tu as raison ! Amoureuse de Xéno ? On est forcément amoureux des gens qu'on aime même si ce n'est pas le même type d'amour, non ?

-Et bien moi, j'aime James, mais je n'en parle pas tout le temps. Lui, il est amoureux de Lily, et il n'y a pas 5 minutes sans qu'il nous bassine avec elle.

Pandora écarquilla les yeux à la référence puis fronça des sourcils.

-Il va falloir que je me renseigne à ce sujet alors, pour savoir ce qu'il en est. C'est possible d'être amoureux sans le savoir ?

-Ca, je n'en doute pas, s'amusa Anthéa.

Il n'y avait qu'un serdaigle pour aller faire des recherches sur l'amour afin d'y voir plus clair sur ses sentiments. Peut-être devrait elle pousser Evans dans cette voix : elle aurait une preuve tangible de la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

Car, si au début, elle doutait des sentiments de Lily puisque sa legilimancie n'avait trouvé que des émotions confuses et voilées, plus le temps passait, plus elle la sondait, et plus elle se rendait compte que, même si la rouquine l'ignorait superbement et avec force, car se mentir à soi même était particulièrement facile lorsqu'on avait peur du rejet et de l'abandon, la préfète en chef avait somme toute bel et bien des sentiments pour son homologue.

Anthéa continua son tour avec la jeune Moon, laquelle continuait de babiller et de piailler gaiment. Elle était intenable, pire que Sirius et James réunis. Mais Anthéa l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait ce côté candide absolument adorable, et prononçait, à l'instar d'Alice, la vérité des enfants, bien qu'elle le disait d'une manière plus mature et moins percutante quelque part.

Peu avant 17h, alors que tous allaient en direction de Poudlard, Lily bifurqua dans une ruelle adjacente à la Grand-Rue, à gauche après les Trois Balais, comme indiqué par Anthéa, qu'elle retrouva devant une petite maisonnette. C'était une petite maison en pierre avec un toit de chaume, au murs irréguliers, entourée d'une clôture abîmée et écaillée, avec une immense jardin mal entretenu, voir laissé à l'abandon. A vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à une jungle. Anthéa poussa le portillon noir délavé, talonnée par Lily, à qui elle tendit son permis une fois devant la porte.

-J'ai demandé à mon père d'appuyer la demande de permis auprès du département de régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques, lui expliqua Anthéa. Elle a ramené ses dernières portées, elle a des pures race et des croisés avec des chats, tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix.

Lily hocha de la tête et Anthéa frappa à la porte. La rouquine sursauta violemment en entendant un tumulte d'aboiements derrière la porte.

-Tu n'as pas peur des chiens quand même ? se moqua la brune.

-Je préfère les chats, confessa Lily honteuse.

Mopsy Flearbert était une vieille sorcière excentrique qui adorait les chiens et qui en avait un grand nombre, au grand dam de ses voisins. Elle avait écrit de nombreux ouvrages concernant les fantômes des animaux, dont une série Les fantômes d'animaux de Grande Bretagne.

Ce fut un énorme labrador noir qui ouvrit la porte aux adolescentes.

La maisonnée ne payait pas de mine : on entrait directement dans le salon, qui consistait en une pièce circulaire avec en son centre une table en marbre rectangulaire entourée de chaises en fer forgées. Elle n'avait pas de canapés, mais on trouvait un rocking chair en osier détrempé entre une porte donnant accès à une tonnelle de fortune (à laquelle on accédait par l'ouverture béante d'une arche creusée à même le mur de pierre) et l'une des largeurs de la table. Il y avait deux bibliothèques en bois de hêtre prêtes à s'écrouler sous le poids des livres, lesquelles étaient incurvées pour se coller aux murs de part et d'autre de chaque longueur de la table. Sous la tonnelle, un énorme tonneau servait de table 'basse' d'appoint, entourée de petits poufs en cuir. Si l'avant du jardin semblait défraichi, l'arrière ressemblait à une forêt où gambadaient une dizaine de chiens de couleur, taille, forme, poids, âge et race différents. La chambre, les toilettes et la salle de bain se situaient sous la terre, creusées telles des tunnels par de nombreux sortilèges, et on y accédait par une trappe de bois bancal, juste sous le rocking chair.

Le coin cuisine se trouvait dans un cabanon au fond du jardin. Et la propriétaire utilisait la magie pour cuisiner à distance et faire léviter et imperméabiliser ses plats.

Autour de la table de marbre, deux femmes prenaient un thé.

L'une d'entre elles étaient une femme grande et maigrelette, qui portait des pantoufles écossaises, une robe de chambre brune, un tablier bleu à pois jaunes, un gilet vert, des bigoudis dans ses cheveux longs bruns clairs grisonnants, et des lunettes rondes devant ses yeux gris.

L'autre était une petite femme à la carrure forte, tout aussi excentrique, qui portait quant à elle une salopette violette tâchée des traces de pattes de ses différents chiens aux jambes, sous un énorme pull dépareillé rose, des bottes en caoutchouc grises tâchées quant à elle de boue. Ses cheveux noirs arrivaient à sa mâchoire et frisotaient naturellement, ce qui attirait visiblement la jalousie de son amie.

C'est la petite qui se leva pour accueillir ses invitées et les installer sur des chaises, bien qu'Anthéa aurait préféré les balancelles magiques : comme celles des moldus, à part qu'elles lévitaient au lieu d'être tenues par des barres ou des cordes, et qu'elles se balançaient toutes seules. Elle leur servit du thé, discutèrent, puis la grand maigre, Arabella Doreen Figg, alla chercher ses couffins de bébés chats, fléreurs, et hybrides pour les montrer à Lily. Celle-ci opta pour un Fléreur noir avec le ventre, la pointe du museau et une tâche autour de l'œil droit blanc, ainsi que des chaussons aux pattes de la même couleur, et diverses autres petites tâches un peu partout sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses flancs. Il avait tout juste 2 mois et Mrs Figg le lui laissa pour un bon prix. Mopsy râla un peu qu'on ne lui achetait pas ses chiens.

-D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas une portée bientôt ? demanda Anthéa en s'immobilisant à la sortie, et se retournant vers son hôte alors que les deux jeunes filles prenaient congés.

-Ma mâtin napolitain est engrossée, répondit Mospy avec un regard pétillant. Je crois qu'elle s'est fait toper par un chien errant, je l'ai souvent vu se balader dans le coin, on dirait un sinistros.

-Ah oui tiens, se souvint Anthéa, je l'ai déjà vu à Poudlard. Un gros chien noir avec des yeux gris ?

-Ouais, lui là ! Le salopard, je vais me retrouver avec 3 chiots en plus ! rigola la femme.

-Avoue que ça te fait plaisir, la taquina Anthéa.

-Ouais, mais si je continue, je vais devoir déménager, râla la sorcière adulte en faisant un geste de la main vers sa 'maison'. Mon jardin n'est plus assez grand !

-Tu as de la marge, fit Anthéa en fronçant son petit nez. Elle aura mis bas quand ?

-Quelque part entre la semaine prochaine et la première semaine janvier, lâcha Mopsy, j'ai pas fait attention, un de mes abrutis de voisins avait jeté un sort à mon épagneul parce qu'il gueulait trop la nuit, soi disant.

Arabella rigola doucement puis se stoppa net sous le regard mauvais de son amie.

-Envoies moi un hibou, j'ai prévu d'offrir un chien à Hagrid pour son anniversaire, mais ça peut attendre Noël, ou après le Nouvel An, puisque nous partons pour les vacances, décida Anthéa avant d'offrir une bise à chaque femme.

Lily et Anthéa rebroussèrent donc chemin vers l'école, l'une une cigarette à la main, l'autre avec une cage à chat en osier dans les bras.

Lily baptisa son Fléreur Wicca, le mouvement religieux pour les moldus un peu originaux adorateurs de la nature, mais une réelle croyance basée sur le chamanisme, le druidisme, et les mythologies greco-romaines, slaves, celtiques et nordiques chez les sorciers. Elle regrettait de ne pas les étudier à Poudlard, contrairement à certaines autres école telles qu'Ilvermorny, Beauxbâton ou Durmstrang (dont les pays avaient gardé une trace de ces pratiques du fait de la culture de leur pays), ou qu'on pouvait trouver en option dans certains cursus post ASPICS.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs Salles Communes, une note était affichée sur chaque panneau d'affichage.

Le lendemain, dimanche 27 décembre, les délégations étrangères allaient arriver. Normalement, ils étaient sensés rester que deux semaines, mais finalement, à cause de la fête Wiccane de Yule, Cuidle, Alban Arthan, Midwinter, Winter Rite… peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, c'était l'un des 8 sabbats, à l'image de Samhain. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de celui du solstice d'hiver, qui cette année là, allait avoir lieu le 21 décembre, et afin de respecter les traditions sorcières ancestrales, un bal aurait lieu.

-Putain, encore un rituel qui date d'avant Merlin ? grogna Sirius avec humeur en se détournant du tableau

-Je trouve ça bien, moi, qu'on fasse ça. Pense à tous les nés moldus ou sang mêlés qui font partie de notre monde et qui ne connaissent pas nos traditions ancestrales ! répliqua James en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

-Tu y crois, toi, à ces conneries ? répliqua Sirius en l'imitant.

-Patmol, c'est magique ! babilla James. Et ça va être cool !

-Ne dis-tu pas ça à cause du bal qui te donnera l'occasion d'inviter Evans ? le sonda Remus, assis sur un siège en face d'eux, se penchant vers James.

-Et alors ? ça fait une pierre deux coups ! assura James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et c'était vrai. Avec le temps, certains rites s'étaient perdus à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas si mal de se rassembler ensemble, et de puiser dans une magie commune, afin de respecter les cycles astraux et naturels pour renforcer ses flux mystiques… Non ?

X.X

la review est ma motivation, mon inspiration, et me permets d'avancer. En plus, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre? Des idées sur la relation McKinnon-Dragonneau ? Les tergiversations et la naïveté de Lily? Le développement entre elle et Anthéa depuis le début ? L'introduction de la mère de Luna Lovegood ? L'allusion aux rites sorciers/wiccans ?

Dites moi tout ça

bisous à vous


	24. Chapter 23

Pour me faire pardonner de mon long silence, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Il est très descriptif pour pouvoir mettre en place les nouveaux personnages.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que irez de vos petits commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

XXX

Chapitre 23 – L'arrivée des délégations

Le dimanche 27 novembre aurait pu être un lendemain de soirée comme les autres mise à part que ce ne fut pas le cas. Et pour cause, tout Poudlard était en ébullition.

Les élèves étrangers allaient arriver en début d'après-midi. Tout était en effervescence.

L'arrivée des délégations d'Ilvermorny, Castlelobruxo, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang était prévue pour le début d'après-midi.

Le château avait été décoré pour l'occasion : les étendards de chaque maison pendaient sur chaque mur du hall d'entrée et derrière la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Sur chaque mur de celle-ci, les bannières de Poudlard trônaient. Devant chaque bureau de directeur des maisons, ses étendards encadraient les entrées. Et à l'entrée extérieure du château, on pouvait également trouver toutes ces draperies déroulées pour l'occasion, au dessus et de chaque côté de la double porte. Les couleurs et armoires de l'écoles étaient fièrement exhibées, ainsi que les portraits et statues des fondateurs.

Divers fleurs avaient été encastrées dans les murs du château afin de lui donner des couleurs : des amaryllis, symbole de triomphe et de victoire, des anémones pour signifier la paix après des combats et le soin donné après des chagrins, des anthurium pour l'hymne à l'amour et la fantaisie, des camélias signalant la perfection et l'admiration, des bleuets pour la délicatesse, des cyclamens synonymes de confiance et la durabilité des sentiments, des cymbidiums qui invitaient au voyage, des dahlia dont le message était l'énergie, l'abondance et la générosité, les gerberas dont le langage gai suscitait l'émerveillement, des glycines associées à l'amitié, les hortensias pour la gentillesse, des iris promesses de bonheur, des jacinthes message de vitalité, des jasmins invitations au rêve, des lavandes qui accordaient la protection, les lys qui exprimaient la grandeur des sentiments, des magnolias assurant respect, des muguets soutenant la renaissance, des œillets marquant la sincérité, des oliviers présage de prospérité, divers roses et des tulipes promettant de grands moments d'émotion. Chourave comme Hagrid s'étaient surpassés sur les variations de ces plantes et sur le message à accorder aux invités, étant la première école à recevoir.

L'école n'avait jamais paru si belle et naturelle. Rusard avait dû user de tout son attirail pour rendre l'école aussi étincelante de propreté et profité des élèves punis ces dernières semaines pour la rendre si impeccable.

Tous les élèves, en file deux par deux, une fille avec un garçon, attendaient devant l'école. Les têtes de groupes étaient les premières années, à l'arrière se situaient les septièmes années. De chaque côté, les deux préfets de chaque année les encadraient. Cela faisaient 4 groupes par rangées de 7 sagement assemblés comme des centurions. Ils avaient enfilé leurs plus beaux uniformes et leurs robes les plus récentes. Ils étaient impeccablement coiffés.

Les élèves se trouvaient devant les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur et chaque directeur se trouvait au milieu de marches, derrière ses élèves. Dumbledore était au sommet des marches, en plein milieu, et couvait ses élèves du regard. Ils étaient incroyablement sages.

Les serpentards et les gryffondor avaient été mis en garde : aucun débordement ne serait accepté durant cette journée. Ils devaient montrer l'exemple et se montrer dignes de leur école. Etonnamment, cela avait fonctionné. Même les Maraudeurs et pro Voldemort se tenaient tranquilles.

Tout à coup, un point dans le ciel apparut et grossit rapidement. Un carrosse bleu pastel digne du conte de Cendrillon, de la taille d'une grand maison et transpirant la délicatesse, tiré par une douzaine de palominos ailés, atterrit près du Lac Noir. Le blason de l'académie y était présent et représentait deux baguettes d'or croisées, chacune lançant 3 étoiles. Près de 45 élèves habillés d'une robe en soie fine ou d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en lin de la même couleur que le carrosse, tous emmitouflés dans une cape de soie, sortirent en suivant leur directrice, une femme élancée et élégante à l'air légèrement hautain mais souriante, du nom de Ange Nicolas. Ses élèves étaient en rangs, stoïques et respectueux, à l'image de leur directrice. Ils transpiraient l'élégance à la française, rendant certaines Sang Pur jalouses. Leur façon de se mouvoir et de se tenir n'était pas sans rappeler les Vélanes.

Puis, un navire surgit des profondeurs du lac noir. C'était un trois-mâts, agrémenté de fanions, et dont les voiles blanches étaient de sortie, recouvertes de l'emblème de Durmstrang : deux aigles sur les bois d'un cerf. Les nombreux élèves qui en sortirent portaient des robes rouges comme le sang ainsi que des capes de fourrure animale épaisses. Les élèves avaient une carrure d'ours, mais pas plus que leur directeur, Yuri Bodrov, un homme taillé dans du marbre, à l'air revêche et sombre. Il semblait froid et distant, à l'image de son regard bleu glacier.

Une espèce de mini dôme se matérialisa près de l'orée de la forêt interdite et des adolescents portant des robes vert clair se matérialisèrent à sa sortie. L'armoirie représentait un caipora, petit esprit velu espiègle et malicieux qui veillait sur les élèves de l'école et les créatures habitant la forêt, et un curupira, créature de petite taille aux cheveux rouges et aux pieds tournés vers l'arrière, dont la vocation était de défendre les autres animaux de la forêt contre les humains. Les deux créatures se tenaient par la main dans un saut périlleux sur un fond doré et vert. Leur directeur s'appelait Akyn Almirante et était un homme très vif avec un côté hyperactif.

Les élèves de Mahoutokoro se montrèrent à dos de pétrels-tempête géants qui portaient dans leurs serres des cabines privatives servant d'appartements aux élèves. Ceux-ci étaient habillés de robes-kimonos dorées, longs pour les filles, courts avec un hakama de la même couleur pour les garçons, cachant un sous kimono et un obi. Les dits oiseaux, les pétrels-tempêtes, posés sur un cerisier servaient de représentation au blason de l'école. La directrice s'appelait Mononoké Matsuyama, une petite dame aux allures solennelles et dignes, laquelle suintait la perfection et le succès, mais de manière humble et réservée. Elle avait des yeux bridés aussi noirs que ses cheveux lisses.

Ceux de Uagadou arrivèrent sur un radeau flottant à base d'arbres millénaires, surplombée d'une cabane circulaire somme tout rustique. La troupe d'élèves portait des gamesi marron brodés de vert orange, rose et vert pour les filles, et un kanzu aux mêmes couleurs, celles de leur école, pour les garçons. Leur blason représentait un éruptif (animal ressemblant un rhinocéros), un nundu (léopard géant) un focifère (un oiseau au plumage éclatant) et un démonzémerveille (papillon géant) produisant une pierre gravée, avec une main qui s'en emparait au sommet de l'armoirie. Leur directrice répondait au nom de Bintou Ndam, une femme avec un grand sourire et très chaleureuse. C'était une femme de taille et carrure moyenne, aux cheveux tressés à l'africaine et perlés aux couleurs de l'institut, et aux étranges et fascinants yeux violets.

Enfin, un imposant van traversa les grilles de Poudlard et s'arrêta aux côtés du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves qui en émergèrent portaient des jupes, pantalons et chemises bleus et rouge airelle, surplombée d'un nœud gordien, lequel nœud représentait chacun des emblèmes des 4 maisons. Celui-ci remplaçait d'ailleurs la marque du véhicule magique. Le directeur était un homme souriant et semblait-il chaleureux. Le nlason représentait un noeud gordien sur lequel apparaissaient le womatou, le Puckwoodgénie, l'oiseau tonnerre et le serpent cornu qui se faisaient face tels de vieux amis. Le directeur, Agilbert Fontaine, était un descendant de l'un des premiers aurors du Macusa. C'était un homme grand et avenant, tolérant et disponible pour ses élèves, le genre impartial. Il avait à peine la 50 aine, mais était un excellent directeur, tout comme il fut un grand Auror.

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore accueillait et discutait tranquillement avec les directeurs et directrices des autres écoles, James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, vous deux ? demanda Remus avec un ton de reproche.

-Les filles sont super chaudes, expliqua Sirius avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, se disant qu'il pourrait enfin s'amuser un peu avec de nouvelles conquêtes.

-Et les garçons aussi, remarqua James en relevant chaque potentiel concurrent.

A défaut de courir les filles, il pouvait établir des plans avec son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas des blagues, mais cela restait de la stratégie.

-A quoi vous pensez que c'est dû ? s'enquit Peter.

-Le réchauffement climatique, s'amusa Remus sous les ricanements des deux meilleurs amis et presque frères.

Le professeur McGonagall les fusilla du regard et ils se reprirent, dos droit et regards pseudo-innocents.

-J'ai entendu dire que dans le parc de Beauxbâtons, il y a une fontaine qui possède des pouvoirs curatifs, souffla Alice.

-Elles doivent avoir des origines vélanes, répliqua Marlène avec une moue.

-C'est nous qui devons avoir des origines vélanes ! répliqua sèchement Mary avec une moue boudeuse.

Les jeunes filles stoppèrent leur discussion sous le regard empli de réprimande de la préfète en chef. A ce moment là, les directeurs des écoles principales du monde magique se mirent en marche, suivis de leurs étudiants et professeurs pour un festin digne d'un banquet de fête.

Une cinquième table avait été installée entre celles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, afin d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Au début du déjeuner, la chorale de Poudlard chanta son hymne puis fut applaudie pour tous les élèves qui purent enfin manger.

Divers plats furent proposés : de la bouillabaisse à la blanquette de veau en passant par des crêpes au caramel salé, du ndolé au botoi, des pirojki au bœuf Stroganov avec des syrniki et des olaïï, des ramens au yakitori en passant par des rouleaux de printemps et des makis, des salades de pommes de terre au cheese cake avec des cupcakes et des Buffalo wings, et enfin des pastel de angu, des feiao tropeiro, des acarajé et des feijoada : clin d'œil aux spécialités de chaque pays accueilli.

Le professeur Dumbledore annonça que pour respecter les traditions américaines, un dîner de thanksgiving serait célébré le soir même et que pour le reste de la journée, il invitait les élèves des diverses écoles à se mélanger et à faire connaissance. Il enjoignit ses étudiants à faire visiter le château à leurs hôtes, tout en les laissant à loisir découvrir les merveilles, secrets, histoires et passages secrets de Poudlard. Si tant est qu'il en aient l'occasion De plus, les étrangers recevraient le soir même dans leurs appartements, leurs emplois du temps, puisqu'ils auraient leurs cours en même temps et avec ses futurs diplômés britanniques. A la fin du repas, chacun put quitter la table et vaquer à ses occupations.

Déjà, des groupes d'étudiants allaient à la rencontre les uns des autres.

-THÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une grande plante blonde à la peau dorée et au rire hystérique bondit dans les bras de l'interpellée, bien vite imitée par une fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement, une amérindienne et une brune, toutes deux de taille moyenne. Anthéa eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et d'ouvrir délicatement les bras afin d'y accueillir les 4 piles électriques américaines qui se jetaient sur elle.

L'une des plantes blonde, celle au rire hystérique, s'appelait Donatella Medici, originaire de Rhode Island dans l'état de New York, et issue d'une famille italienne plus que connue. Les Medici étaient une grande famille de Sang-Pur depuis la chasse aux sorcières, et avant cet événement, leur progéniture épousait des héritiers de la royauté ou de la noblesse européenne afin d'asseoir leur pouvoir aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Depuis, ils ne se mariaient qu'entre sorciers, mais pour autant, influençaient les moldus par des investissements. La branche principale dont était issue la jeune fille avait quitté le vieux continent pour le nouveau monde, une fois les procès de Salem terminés. Donatella était une jeune femme a priori superficielle, hautaine, vantarde et snobidarde. Pourtant, lorsqu'on creusait au delà de son individualisme et de sa prétention, c'était une adolescente perspicace, débrouillarde, dynamique et délurée. Elle était honnête, sensible, dynamique et extravertie. Et bien qu'elle soit arrogante et se sente supérieure, elle était le genre de personne à voir le côté positif chez chaque personne malgré des tendances méfiantes. Elle était douée d'un recul extraordinaire et pétillante. Rigolote, déterminée et dure à cuire, elle était populaire, était au courant de tout sur tout à chacun, et utilisait les informations détenues en cas de besoin. Mais elle restait une gamine capricieuse qui avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. L'apparence était d'une grande importance pour elle et malgré un côté vaniteux, c'était quelqu'un de bien et de pas si sûre d'elle-même qu'elle aimait à laisser paraître derrière une grande beauté, des traits fins et aristocratiques et une aura imposante. Physiquement, elle avait les mensurations d'un mannequin, aux yeux bleu azur et à la crinière dorée.

L'autre blonde à l'accent chantant était sa cousine, Graziella Da Vinci, et l'on pouvait le deviner grâce à leurs yeux identiques. L'une des ancêtres directes de Donatella avait épousé le bâtard du grand peintre italien, son ancêtre principal. De même, sa mère et celle de Donna étaient sœurs, ce qui faisait d'elle une descendante des Medici. Face à sa cousine, elle était effacée, et cette dernière l'influençait. On voyait clairement qui avait l'ascendant. Graziella dépendait de Donatella. Cependant, elle était courageuse, audacieuse, résistance et déterminée. Introvertie du côté sentimental, elle avait une pudeur, une retenue et une discrétion qui faisaient défaut à sa cousine. Plein de valeurs et acharnée du travail, elle avait un sens critique acerbe et avait toujours les bonnes idées. Au delà de son intuition innée, elle était obstinée et redoutée, dynamique, souriante, et douée d'une grande force tranquille. C'était une personne optimiste, intelligente, souriante et raisonnable qui savait faire des concessions et avait le sens de l'honneur. Affectueuse et gentille, naïve et qui pardonnait facilement, c'était une amie fidèle et une excellente élève qui avait de la classe. A l'image de sa cousine, elle avait des cheveux dorés, un teint doré, des yeux azur et une taille mannequin.

Bonnie Lartigue, quant à elle, était la petite amie de Donatella, et était originaire du quartier du Chaudron à la Nouvelle Orléans, en Louisiane. C'était le quartier sorcier, bien que sa famille soi de sang mêlé. Elle avait été mordue par l'un des loups du bayou à l'âge de 6ans, alors qu'elle faisait une expédition avec son jeune frère, malgré l'interdiction parentale. Elle s'en était toujours voulue car si depuis elle se transformait une fois par mois, son cadet d'un an était décédé de ses blessures. Sa chance fut qu'aux Etats-Unis, les loups-garous n'étaient pas des parias, contrairement à l'Europe Occidentale, mais plutôt grandement aidés, avec des heures aménagées à l'école et au travail en vue de leur condition. Les Etats-Unis magiques étaient d'une grande tolérance et ne souhaitaient pas que des loups garous s'en prennent aux non maj, de ce fait, ils faisaient tout pour les intégrer à la société. Les avancées et théories de Norbert Dragonneau, ignorées en Europe occidentale, avaient été utilisées à bon escient dans le Nouveau Monde. De part sa malédiction, la jeune femme avait le sens du sacrifice et beaucoup de recul en plus d'un côté solitaire. Elle était surtout la plus mature. Elle était forte et courageuse et n'hésitait pas à se battre, malgré le mal qu'elle avait à s'attacher. Elle avait un côté secret et pouvait être très silencieuse, pourtant, elle avait de l'humour et aimait croquer la vie à pleines dents. Elle avait apprit à s'ouvrir à Ilvermorny grâce à Anthéa, Tallulah, mais surtout Donatella qui lui avait appris à moins se prendre la tête entourée de son nouveau 'clan'. Elle avait une belle chevelure marron glacés au regard cerise et des formes voluptueuses. Elle était la confidente attitrée des gens, l'oreille à laquelle se confier et l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. C'était une personne très attentive, idéaliste, passionnée et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, bien qu'elle ne supporte pas l'excentricité. Protectrice et terre à terre, elle était très franche, curieuse, directe, endurcie et active, avec un petit côté taciturne à cause de la vie qui n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Pressée et rapide, elle était adaptable, ouverte, souple, mais également hypersensible.

La petite dernière du groupe répondait au nom de Tallulah Hunt et était une sorcière amérindienne de l'Alaska, une famille de sang pur qui ne se mélangeait pas aux sorciers à baguette, mais seulement entre amérindiens, même de différentes tribus. De ce fait, elle était thérianthrope : une lynx garou. En effet, chaque tribu avait été bénie par l'esprit d'un animal totem avec lequel ils naissaient, dont ils avaient le caractère et les aptitudes, et en lequel ils pouvaient se transformer à volonté. Elle avait le teint olive, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène malgré des reflets violines, et les yeux améthyste, une taille plutôt moyenne, et un corps harmonieux. A l'image de Graziella, elle était sensible, introvertie voir un peu coincée. C'était un caractère lunaire, rêveuse et un peu fragile lorsqu'on touchait à sa fierté, d'un grand calme, très gentille, ingénue. Malgré cela, elle était passionnée, loyale, intègre, avec des tendances à être farouche, hargneuse et très courageuse lorsque cela s'y prêtait. Il était difficile de l'approcher. Elle avait ce côté plat aquatique et pourtant trépidant comme la nature, ce qui avait donné son prénom qui signifiait « eau bondissante ». Elle était la meilleure amie d'Anthéa en laquelle elle s'était trouvé une âme sœur et à laquelle elle était dévouée. Elle avait un côté discret et secret, et devinait quand on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était clairvoyante (elle découvrait les mensonges et les secrets grâce à son sens de l'observation), lucide, et avait un grand sens du discernement. Elle voyait les choses au delà des apparences et il était facile de lui faire confiance. Elle était, avec Anthéa, la première à qui Bonnie s'était confiée. Tallulah dégageait une grande énergie, une force tranquille. Elle était passionnante, intrigante, elle ne se faisait pas souvent remarquer. Elle avait la parade et était majestueuse, sage et mystérieuse. Elle avait connu le racisme, oh ! ça oui. Auprès des non maj, parce qu'elle était une native américaine, auprès de la communauté magique, car comme tout amérindien, elle naissait thérianthrope. Heureusement pour les siens, les sorciers des Etats-Unis étaient aussi tolérants qu'Ilvermorny était égalitaire. Contrairement aux tribus entourant Ilvermorny, la sienne ne se mélangeait pas avec des externes à leur culture, tout au plus, à des natifs issus d'autres clans d'indiens. Elle avait donc le Sang-Pur, car tous les autochtones d'Amérique étaient sorciers, des sorciers au mœurs, croyances, et pratiques à part, mais des sorciers tout de même. Peut-être même les seuls Sangs Purs d'Amérique.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux, et ça, tous le remarquèrent.

Patrick Mathers était un enfant de non maj originaire de Boston dans le Massachussetts, dont les racines remontaient aux premiers colons irlandais, issu de l'union d'une prostituée qui avait fait une overdose dans sa petite enfance, et d'un père dealer qui passait plus de temps en prison qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait été balloté de familles d'accueil en foyers pour jeunes. En arrivant dans le monde de la magie et à Ilvermorny, il avait pu retracer son ascendance et constaté qu'il descendait directement du révérend Cotton Mathers, l'homme qui avait présidé les procès de Salem. Ce pauvre homme avait épousé une sorcière qui avait réussi à en finir avec la chasse aux sorcières grâce à cette union. De celle-ci, fut issu un Cracmol à qui elle cacha ses dons et qui fit sa vie parmi les non maj. La dure vie qu'avait vécu l'enfant en avait fait un jeune homme brutal, casse cou, violent, avec de lourds problèmes de gestion de la colère et addict aux sensations fortes. Pour plaisanter, ses amis le comparaient à un cognard. Il était bruyant, sans aucune discrétion, irresponsable et tête brûlée, pour autant, il avait un grand charisme, était téméraire, provocateur et audacieux. A cela, s'ajoutait son adoration pour l'infraction des règles. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à flirter avec l'illégalité. C'était un brun à forte carrure qui aimait la bagarre et les risques et qui ne se laissait pas faire. Son regard vert pistache, très clair, pétillait de malice et on lui aurait donné le bon Merlin sans confession.

A ses côtés, se tenait Jackson Montgomery, fils d'un chef de gang de bikers californien, à San Francisco, qui revendait des armes dans les états limitrophes et ceux d'Amérique latine les plus proches. Lui aussi était un enfant de non maj. Il n'avait aucune empathie, il était calme, posé, préparé mais également acharné, le genre à toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il était un conseiller, le plus responsable de la bande, celui qui modérait les ardeurs et qui était rarement sur le devant de la scène, a toujours agir dans l'ombre tel un marionnettiste. Il avait un côté paternaliste avec ses proches, mais lorsque l'on sortait de son cercle, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Il avait un côté antisocial inquiétant et apparaissait comme différent des autres. Il avait une aura imposante, il avait du succès auprès des femmes, et cela se comprenait, rien qu'avec son regard cannelle.

Fermant la marche, se trouvait Keagan Fitch, un sang mêlé de Pittsburg, Pennsylvanie. Il était gay et s'assumait autant que Donatella de ce point de vue là, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Ses prunelles étaient ocres et joyeuses, et ses cheveux blonds cuivrés tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux. Avec sa frimousse adorable et un corps relativement frêle il faisait bien plus jeune que son âge. Il était rigolo, excentrique, blagueur mais également très maladroit. Joueur et turbulent, c'était un hyperactif plein d'entrain. Malheureusement, le tout combiné faisait qu'on ne le prenait jamais au sérieux, ce qui le rendait à fleur de peau. Il avait une excellente mémoire et ne disait que la vérité, souvent bien malgré lui, quitte à créer des malaises. Il participait aux coups foireux de Patrick sans jamais se rendre compte dans quoi il était entraîné. Il servait de tampon en cas de conflits qu'il abhorrait, et était toujours inquiet pour le maintien de son groupe.

Les jumeaux abandonnèrent leurs amis Poufsouffle afin de faire découvrir le château à leurs amis américains, suivant les indications de leur parrain. Cela leur permis de se retrouver : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était en juin, soit plus de 5mois.

Ils purent leur faire apprécier la beauté de la campagne écossaise environnante, la fascination et la magie du château, l'aspect mystérieux de la forêt interdite, et surtout, l'immensité du parc.

Tallulah laissa sa main glisser dans celle de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna discrètement avec elle loin de leurs amis. Comme deux âmes sœurs qui cherchaient à se retrouver en tête à tête avec leurs liens privilégiés, elles se laissèrent tomber main de la main sur la pelouse qui commençait à givrer, au pied du chêne pleureur à la berge du lac, cachées par le feuillage.

-Comment vas-tu T. ?

Anthéa sourit doucement devant ce surnom que seule sa troupe d'américains utilisait.

-ça va… Et toi Lula ?

Tallulah claque sa langue contre son palais et tourna la tête vers la Dragonneau.

-Tu sais… Tu sais que je sais ! se retint-elle de crier.

-Que…

Tallulah se releva et lui asséna un regard empli de reproches.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Crois-tu que je n'ai rien vu ? Tu es au courant : je reconnais quelqu'un qui cache, dissimule, couvre, enrobe, empire, améliore, ou modifie la vérité. Tu ne vas pas bien !

La Poufsouffle carra sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux, tandis que l'indienne de la maison Oiseau-Tonnerre plissait les yeux dans sa direction.

-Tu le caches, mais tu es secouée de tremblements, signe de manque. Tu es redevenue accro aux potions de sommeil sans rêves, de philtres de paix, et d'elixir d'euphorie, et je ne parle même pas des herbes et plantes que tu dois subtiliser dans les serres, telle que je te connais ! clarifia l'américaine d'un ton autoritaire.

Anthéa rouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard lagune, glacier, ciel, océan et mer, dans celui améthyste de Tallulah.

-J'en ai besoin pour tenir, expliqua-t-elle. Et je gère. Cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi, claque-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bien sûr, ricana Tallulah.

-Je le contrôle ! explosa la binationale.

Elle se releva et fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard avant de reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas du manque mais de la fatigue, nia-t-elle, je ne dors toujours que quelques heures pas nuit ! Et puis, tu sauras, que mon traitement, les potions et les plantes que mes professeurs me donnent sont suffisantes et ne rendent pas accro !

-Mais celles que tu te prépares en douce si ! Elles ont des effets secondaires… tu nous as déjà fait le coup une fois, et on en connaît le résultat.

L'héritière des Dragonneau se retrouva sur ses pieds aussi vite que dire Quidditch se fait, et lança une regard noir à l'autre.

-Je n'entends presque pas les voix dans ma tête. Je ne ressens quasiment plus les émotions et sentiments qui m'entourent dans mon cœur. Je suis apaisée et ça fonctionne très bien ainsi. Je ne bride plus ma legilimancie, je l'utilise spontanément quand je me sens en surcharge afin de me libérer, et le tout, sans violer l'intimité des personnes, seulement en cherchant un souvenir inutile et banal, ou qui puisse me servir le cas échéant. Quant à mon empathie inhérente à mon don, elle ne me torture plus. Peu importe comment je me débrouille, je ne ferai pas de surcharge, et je n'exploserai pas. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Alors ne m'emmerde pas avec ça !

L'amérindienne se leva doucement à son tour

-Très bien, tempéra Tallulah. Mais si tu as un problème, dis le à quelqu'un. Ton parrain, ta marraine, ton jumeau, même tes parents.

Elle prit les mains de la Poufsouffle dans les siennes.

-Sinon, nous allons nous inquiéter pour rien, ajouta-t-elle .Tu es différente depuis … l'accident, tenta-t-elle. Tu es plus en retrait… Tu donnes une impression de perfection, mais nous savons toutes deux que ce n'est pas réel.

Un voile de tristesse noya les prunelle de la binationale.

-Je ferai toujours semblant… sourit Anthéa. Un faux sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour embobiner un monde.

L'amérindienne plongea son regard violet dans le bleu des yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Avant, tu étais vivante, un vrai soleil pour ton entourage. Maintenant, c'est à peine si on t'entend parler ! On ne peut pas se retenir à ce point là, quand bien même on n'est pas entourés des gens qu'on aime ! s'impatienta l'américaine.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répliqua la Poufsouffle d'une voix acide. Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit avait envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire depuis…

-bien sûr que si, et tu le sais, tu ne veux juste plus te mêler aux autres !

Tallulah se radoucit et tourna le dos à la britannique.

-Il faut que tu te laisses vivre, que tu redeviennes toi-même, sinon, tu vas perdre la tête, et personne n'a envie de ça, surtout pas toi. Tu es legilimens, tu sais quand faire confiance aux autres, alors ouvres toi donc ! Redeviens la fille spontanée et naturelle que tu as toujours été !

Elle se retourna afin de planter son regard dans celui d'Anthéa.

-Ne crois pas que ça rajoute à ton mystère, c'est juste passablement agaçant, t'as… tu as l'air d'une de ces pétasses qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Franchement T., depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à foutre de ce que l'on va penser de toi ? A trop te retenir tu vas déraper… Le syndrome post traumatique, c'est bien joli, mais tu es une battante, alors fais ce qu'il faut. S'il te plaît ? insista-t-elle devant le visage impassible de son vis à vis.

Anthéa acquiesça et regarda son amie la devancer doucement. Sa main fut secouée d'un léger tremblement qu'elle stoppa en serrant son poignet dans sa main, avant de croiser ses bras dans le dos et de suivre Tallulah sagement.

Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort, peut-être que la période de deuil et des regrets devait prendre un terme, à présent, sinon, elle n'irait pas bien loin.

Mais pour le reste, elle gérait, il n'y avait aucun problème, et elle n'allait certainement pas faire paniquer inutilement les autres avec quelques doutes.

Ses reflux magiques, c'étaient son affaire, et celle de personne d'autre.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

XXX

Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré les passages très descriptifs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai quelques rapides rappels sur les nouveaux personnages afin de ne pas vous perdre.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Avez-vous des théories, des idées sur ce qui va suivre?


	25. Chapter 24

Salut à tous !

Après avoir mis à jour mes deux autres fanfictions, j'ai voulu partager avec vous un autre chapitre des jumeaux :)

je vous souhaite bonne lecture

XxX

Chapitre 24 – Action de grâce

Thanksgiving, ou l'Action de grâce, était une fête qui célébrait les récoltes et rendait grâce aux bonheurs reçus dans l'année. Pour les amérindiens, il s'agissait de faire la commémoration du partage des vivres entre les autochtones et les premiers colons américains issus de l'immigration Européenne, lesquels avaient soufferts de maladies et d'absence de nourriture. La fête se faisait toujours malgré les massacres qui furent perpétrés par la suite et restait très importante pour les Yankees. En effet, les natifs de ce continent considéraient ce jour comme le début de la destruction de leurs terres et des guerres indiennes. Le but était pour eux de garder en mémoire les pertes des leurs et pour les colons, de célébrer l'échange avec une nouvelle civilisation et le début d'une nouvelle vie loin de la pauvreté, de la famine et de la guerre connues sur le vieux continent.

Aux Etats-Unis, les célébrations avaient lieu le 4ème jeudi de novembre, qui était donc passé de 3jours, mais Poudlard avait décidé de faire honneur à leurs hôtes du Nouveau Monde et 'école Jumelle', même s'ils ne le fêtaient que le dimanche de leur arrivée. Cela permettait également de respecter l'idée de cette année d'échange, à savoir s'ouvrir sur de nouvelles cultures.

Le menu,en ce jour, était constitué de dinde farcie, de purée de pomme de terre, de sauces et gelée de canneberges, de farce aux marrons, huîtres et pommes, d'haricots verts en daube, de tarte aux pommes, aux noix de pécan, aux patates douces et au potiron.

La fête battait son plein, le banquet était somptueux malgré, au plus grand déplaisir des plus âgés, le manque d'alcool, mais après, tout ils étaient dans une école, il ne fallait pas trop en demander… Et les délégations étrangères se mélangeaient à merveille avec leurs 'correspondants' britanniques. Ceux de Durmstrang, l'école slave qui n'acceptait que des sorciers de souche s'étaient installés à la table des Serpentard, maison des Sang-Purs. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se mélangeaient à merveille avec le bleu des Serdaigle. Pour ce qui étaient des ressortissants asiatiques, africains, d'Amérique du Nord et Latine, ils s'étaient éparpillés entre les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, bien qu'une majorité de Mahoutokoro se trouvait à la table des aigles, que ceux d'Uagadou et de Castlobruxo avaient surtout préféré les Poufsouffle, et que les américains s'étaient réellement dispersés.

Le rire tonitruant de Patrick faisait rivalité à celui si semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien de Sirius, ce qui amusait fortement James et désespérait Ulrich qui se parlaient par signe à tables interposées.

-Arrête de tripoter Bonnie ! S'agaça la pudique et retenue Graziella.

Sa cousine et pour ainsi dire sœur puisqu'elles avaient grandi ensemble et comme telles, voyait d'un mauvais œil l'exhibitionnisme de l'exubérante et extravertie Donatella, et courait de plus, malgré elle, et bien que ce ne soit pas son but premier, au secours de son amie, Bonnie, plus pudique que sa petite amie.

-Bonnie aime ça, répliqua sèchement Donatella en continuant de tapoter la cuisse de la lycanthrope

-Bonnie est gênée ! s'offusqua Graziella en roulant des yeux

-Bonnie n'est pas sourde, rappela la dite Bonnie en levant le regard au plafond.

Le fait ses cheveux étaient tripotés par la sulfureuse blonde qui lui servait de copine rendait la scène on ne peut plus comique.

Patrick participa à la conversation avec son rire de gorge tout sauf discret ce qui fit souffler Graziella d'impatience tandis que sa cousine reniflait de dédain. Typiquement aristocratique. Et par pur esprit de provocation et de rébellion, Patrick abusait et continuait d'exaspérer ses amies. Entre Dona qui le trouvait dégoûtant et Grazia qui ne supportait pas ses manières… Tallulah qui avait pris le parti de l'ignorer et Bonnie qui le trouvait insupportable… C'était vraiment trop tentant pour le petit con qu'il était de faire le zouave.

Anthéa soupira, un peu de calme, était-ce trop demandé ? Et moins d'animosité aussi ! Par Merlin, avec le nombre d'habitants au domaine qui avait augmenté, elle entendait tout un tas de pensées malgré elle, et surtout, son empathie inhérente à sa legilimancie avait rappliqué. Elle était épuisée ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que ça n'empire davantage. La guerre qu'il y avait en elle la fatiguait : parfois elle la faisait se sentir vivante, parfois elle la détruisait. Et dans ce dernier cas, c'était un véritable cercle vicieux… Mais elle avait son jumeau et son meilleur ami qui étaient dans la confidence et qui pouvait l'aider, et depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à Ilvermorny avant l'été, ses amis américains pour les 3 prochains mois… _Il fallait que ça suffise_.

-Il est mignon lui ! pépia Donatella en faisant un signe de tête vers Rosier derrière sa cousine.

Anthéa leva la tête de son assiette et esquissa un sourire.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a dans le pantalon, un cul d'enfer, à se damner, vraiment, lui confia-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

-T'es pas sensée être lesbienne toi ? railla Patrick.

-Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu ! balaya la blonde en lui offrant un regard hautain. Et puis, je dois bien trouver quelqu'un pour Tallulah. Après tout, Rich s'est bien trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, lui !

-Je ne te le conseille pas alors, fit la Poufsouffle avec une moue. Un peu raciste, pas sûre qu'il soit agréable avec une amérindienne.

-Si tu te l'es tapé… objecta la Medici.

-J'ai tendance à être l'exception qui confirme la règle, lui rappela son amie avec un clin d'œil coquin auquel l'américaine répondit sous l'air exaspéré de sa cousine et de la thérianthrope

-Et lui là ? lâcha l'italienne après s'être retournée vers la table des rouges et or.

-Lui, c'est plutôt cul d'enfer, mais je me le réserve, avoua Anthéa après avoir croisé deux prunelles gris perle.

-Tu commences à nous poser sacrément problème, la réprimanda Donatella, son sourcil arqué.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, intervint Tallulah en faisant un signe de main pour se faire remarquer

-Bon, pour Grazia alors, asséna Donatella.

-Je ne veux pas de tes plans à deux Dragots, prévint Graziella.

Anthéa, désormais agacée par les disputes incessantes des américains se tourna vers des personnes plus calmes et stoïques, en l'occurrence, Dorcas et Emmeline. Celles-ci étaient plutôt silencieuses, la vulgarité de leurs nouveaux voisins de table ne leur plaisait pas plus que ça. Quant à Greta et Hestia, petits rayons de soleil, elles s'entendaient à merveille avec Keagan, avec qui ils parlaient de Quidditch. Ce dernier leur expliquait le jeu de Quodpot, un sport de balai américain qui opposait deux équipes de onze joueurs. Le but était de lancer le Quod d'une équipe à l'autre en essayant de jeter la balle dans un pot placé à l'extrémité du terrain avant que celle-ci n'explose. Lancer le Quod dans un pot apportait un point à l'équipe, et un nouveau Quod était mis en jeu. Si le Quod explosait entre les mains d'un joueur, celui-ci devait quitter le terrain. Ce sport était plus que plébiscité Outre Atlantique, ce qui expliquait qu'il y avait peu d'équipes de Quidditch aux Etats-Unis, hormis les Chardonnerets de Fitchburg du Massachussetts, les All Stars de Sweetwater du Texas, les Assaillants de Stonewall qui était l'une des plus accomplies au monde, et l'équipe nationale.

Edgar, Benjy et Caradoc écoutaient d'un œil intéressé, et Anthéa balaya ses amis et camarades d'un simple coup d'œil… Puis croisa le regard mauvais de Tallulah. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa meilleure amie. Elle suivit son regard et croisa… Son frère en train de, visiblement, rassurer Marlène. Ou peut-être était-ce Marlène qui essayait de remonter le moral de Rich ? Anthéa ne se sentait pas très bien à cause de sa condition, aussi avait-elle du mal à se concentrer. Il fallait dire qu'Ulrich avait tout de même le don de se retrouver dans des situations gênantes.

-Tu sais, nous sommes presqu'en décembre, et tout cela date du mois de mai, releva doucement Anthé.

Elle posa une main hâlée sur celle olive de Tallulah.

-Je sais, maugréa celle-ci à voix basse.

-Lula, il n'y avait pas 36 milles solutions, c'était impossible à distance, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? insista Anthéa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui oui, je constate juste qu'il n'a pas mis longtemps à me remplacer…

-Tu connais Rich aussi bien que moi, il ne reste jamais longtemps sans avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie…

-S'il ne s'agissait que de conquêtes, mais là, il s'agit d'une petite amie, c'est profondément insultant !

Anthéa haussa des épaules en croisant le regard interrogateur de son jumeau à la table de rouge et or. Il allait s'en prendre plein la face, c'était indéniable. Ces quelques mois allaient être très longs.

Marlène, de son côté, sentait un vif sentiment de jalousie dès qu'elle croisait le regard meurtrier de la belle petite amérindienne. Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa manière de tuer mentalement son petit ami, elle lui avait posé la question et celui-ci avait nonchalamment répondu qu'il était sorti avec elle pendant 2 ans, bien qu'il n'ai été fidèle que 6 mois… Marlène en avait eu le cœur pincé : était-ce ce qui l'attendait ? Ou Ulrich avait-il grandi et comptait-il se ranger pour elle ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas le changer, ce n'était pas comme si elle était sortie avec lui pour le modeler à sa convenance mais… Le fait était qu'il n'était toujours pas allé voir ailleurs, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, non ? et c'était dans ses moments là qu'elle avait l'impression de se persuader elle-même de la situation, à l'image de sa meilleure amie rousse vis à vis d'un certain capitaine au corps d'Apollon…

Une chaise racla le sol de pied dur et la directeur se leva, les bras en croix, comme s'il souhaitait enlacer tous les étudiants présents face à lui, sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur McGonagall.

-Mes chers élèves, nous vous annonçons avec une grande joie le déroulement d'un bal pour la fête de Yule.

Une série de gloussements et une salve d'applaudissements s'ensuivirent alors qu'Anthéa laissa son menton reposer sur sa main, l'air maussade. Un bal ? Avec la robe longue démodée, un cavalier collant qui s'imaginera pouvoir la poursuivre pour une relation, sans compter toutes les demandes à subir pendant près d'un mois ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle à voix basse. C'est mort, je ne foutrais pas les pieds à sa soirée à deux balles.

-Tous les élèves de 4ème à 7ème année sont conviés, ceux de 3èmeannée peuvent s'y faire inviter, continua le directeur. Les élèves des délégations ont l'obligation de venir accompagnés.

Un regard entendu plana sur le petit groupe. Donatella adorait les soirées mondaines, habillées, bal, banquets, et autres événements de la haute société semblait excitée come une puce.

-Pas trop le choix, railla Donatella

-Serai malade… kof kof… regarde, même une pimentine ne m'aidera pas, répondit son amie brune avec un ton sarcastique.

Le Yule était une fête du solstice d'hiver occidental, l'ancêtre de Noël d'une certaine manière. Pour les sorciers, cette fête permettait de vaincre la noirceur, y étaient donc à l'honneur tout signe de vie et de fertilité malgré l'hiver. C'était on ne peut plus symbolique en ces temps troubles où un certain mage noir commençait à se faire connaître et à sortir de l'ombre après une décennie en hibernation…

-La fête aura lieu le mercredi 21 décembre à 20h, vous avez encore 3 semaines pour faire le nécessaire. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

-T., tu iras avec moi hein ? s'emporta Patrick alors que son amie lançait un regard circulait à la salle.

-Non, j'accompagnerai le Keags, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Moi ? s'étonna Keagan en pointant son index sur son torse, l'air hagard.

La binationale acquiesça en souriant, Keagan était en quelque sorte son protégé, mais surtout son préféré, autant aller avec un ami qui ne la gonflerait pas pour essayer de remettre le couvert, comme comptait le faire Patrick.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas y aller avec un mec ? tenta Patrick en enroulant son bras sur les épaules de son ami.

-Soit ça, soit je ne mettrais pas les pieds à cette soirée à la con, prévint la jeune Dragonneau.

-Moi, je préfère y aller avec elle, les européens ont l'air plus coincés que ce que je pensais, avoua le petit blond avec un sourire entendu vers son amie.

-C'est clair, faut voir leur désapprobation quand je touche MA PETITE COPINE ! Ouais c'est ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'as toi, espèce de coincée du cul, t'as besoin d'aide pour te retirer le balai que t'as dans le cul ? Et toi ! Tourne la tête pour voir ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre si je préfère bouffer d'la moule que tailler des pipes ! beugla Donatella

La Medici s'était levée afin de en lancer un regard défiant à quiconque oserait avoir l'air dégoûté ou vers ceux qui semblaient courroucés par une telle verve. Fulminante, elle se rassit lorsque Bonnie tira doucement sur la jupe de son uniforme et passa une main sur son cou gracile afin de la clmer.

-J'imagine qu'ils doivent te trouver dégoûtante avec tes manières de femme libérée ! siffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son amie bi nationale.

-Oh tu sais… Je dirai que les filles aimeraient être à ma place, et les garçons à la place de mes partenaires… pouffa discrètement la jaune et noir.

Après tout, Tallulah avait raison, ce n'était pas comme si l'avis d'autrui lui importait. Elle était libre et agissait comme bon lui semblait, personne ne l'en empêcherait. Et ceux qui n'avaient que ça à faire que de la juger ou parler à son propos, devaient vraiment avoir une vie mortellement ennuyeuse. D'autant plus qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à agir de la sorte malgré leur jeune âge.

-Comme d'hab ! pépia la blonde délurée en battant des mains alors que Bonnie soufflait de contentement.

En effet, l'héritière avait cessé d'avoir tout contact avec elle en public, ce qui détournait ainsi l'attention. Faire son coming out avait été très complexe pour elle... Et sortir avec Dona l'exhibitionniste de service, cette fille qui adorait se faire remarquer et admirer n'était pas toujours facile pour elle qui était bien plus retenue. Dona éclipsait tout le monde : sa fratrie, ses cousins, son amoureuse… a part Anthéa et Tallulah, qui étaient à part. Pourtant elle savait éperdument que sa situation était bien plus aisée aux Etats-Unis qu'en Europe.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait que très peu de Sang Purs, ou des Sang Purs récents dans le Nouveau Monde, et c'étaient bien eux qui étaient les plus conservateurs, à l'image de Non Maj Puritains, à l'époque. Cela s'expliquait car c'étaient surtout les pauvres qui avaient fuis, et que la chasse aux sorcières n'avait pas rendu la destination à la mode à l'époque. Ce n'était qu'après que certaines branches de vieilles familles de sorciers du vieux continent avaient émigrés pour exploiter de nouvelles possibilités d'influence. Et les sorciers américains étaient devenus sectaires après les procès de Salem, créant des familles de sorciers de souche depuis seulement 3 siècles, la loi Rapaport n'aidant pas la mixité avec les Non Maj, loin de là. Pour autant, c'étaient surtout des familles de sang mêlées qui existaient, car rien n'empêchait l'émergence du gêne sorcier dans des familles de Non Maj, ou les mélanges des générations passées. La condition de Né Non Maj s'expliquait par un ancêtre Cracmol, qui partirait dans le monde moldu, et le gêne n'en ressortirait que plusieurs générations après… Paradoxalement, les USA étaient la zone géographique avec le plus de Nés Non Maj du monde de la sorcellerie… Et le pays le plus égalitaire.

Et que dire de sa condition de lycanthrope ? Dans les pays Scandinaves, ils étaient vus comme des protecteurs, dans les pays slaves, ils étaient des guerriers, aux Etats-Unis, on tentait de les soutenir le plus possible tels des égaux pour éviter toute prolifération dans le monde non maj, un vieux réflexe pour le MACUSA. Et puis le pays restait incroyablement tolérant. Peut-être l'existence de thérianthropes parmi les amérindiens devait aider…

Mais dans l'Europe Occidentale… ah ! ils étaient des pestiférés ! Même en Afrique ou en Asie, les lycanthropes étaient considérés au même titre que les autres. On ne parlait vraiment de malédiction et de monstres que sur la partie Ouest de l'Europe. N'était-ce pas triste ? Ils utilisaient même le registre des lycans du père des jumeaux pour rendre les loups garous plus parias que des parias ! Quelle bande de cons, ces sales sangs purs qui se prenaient pour des rois ! Et qui dirigeaient la société, malheureusement…

Heureusement qu'aux Etats-Unis, leurs « pseudos » Sang Purs étaient philanthropes, et non pas racistes. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise de cacher sa condition, mais son directeur avait été assez strict vis à vis de ses élèves Américains : les ressortissants de certaines écoles auraient peur ou ressentiraient de la haine, leur mégalomane et la guerre à leur porte n'aidant pas, il leur fallait donc être discrets le temps de la fin de l'échange. Elle imaginait que les loups des autres écoles avaient dû recevoir les mêmes instructions…

Quels cons ces Européens, vraiment !

-Vous n'êtes pas sortables, s'enflamma Graziella en fusillant du regard les deux adolescentes ricaner entre elles.

-T'es jalouse ! répliqua sa cousine en se redressant.

L'héritière des Medici tira la langue de manière très mature tandis qu'Anthéa faisait mine de sortir sa main de sa poche, d'en dérouler le bâton de rouge à lèvre en sortant son majeur, et de se remettre le dit rouge avec, le tout avant d'envoyer un baiser volant aux personnes qui les observaient avec curiosité ou avec indignation.

-Quelle classe, râla la sérieuse blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas l'héritière d'une famille de sang pure, je n'ai pas à me tenir.

-Et moi, mon nom me donne tous les droits, alors je peux bien me comporter comme une roturière tant que je ne suis pas en société à faire des mondanités !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire avec un regard de connivence alors que Tallulah, Graziella et Bonnie soupiraient, lasses d'avance. On fêtait l'action de grâce, et vraiment, quelle grâce émanait de ce duo intenable ?

Anthéa décida de passer du temps avec ses camarades de dortoir ce soir là, après tout, elle les avait délaissées depuis l'arrivée de ses amis. Bien sûr, les Poufsouffle le comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça équitable ou juste… Son côté Poufsouffle qui ressortait, sans aucuns doutes.

Et puis, entendre Greta pépier joyeusement à propos des derniers potins et créer des débats sur tout et rien était agréable. La passion qu'Hestia mettait en parlant des nouveaux étudiants et de leur culture… Ou encore discuter avec Emmeline et Dorcas d'activités et de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans leur pays… cela lui faisait du bien. Elle appréciait réellement ses camarades. Ses moments pelotonnées dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée sous un gros plaid. Allongées à plat ventre par terre près des fenêtres rondes au niveau de la terre du domaine pour observer les alentours. Les murs magiques de la Salle Commune d'où l'on voyait les plantes et animaux faire leur vie à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte auparavant, mais finalement oui, elles étaient vraiment géniales. Le côté preppy d'Emmeline, bohème d'Hestia, calme de Dorcas et imaginatif de Greta. Elles se complétaient vraiment à merveille.

Elle ferait tout pour que rien ne leur arrive. Tout, y compris donner sa vie, quitte à leur cacher sa véritable nature.

XxX

j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Les nouveaux personnages, les relations qu'ils ont entre eux.

J'espère que les parties explicatives ne sont pas trop rébarbatives non plus !

Bisous les p'tits caribous des îles.


	26. Chapter 25

Salut à tous et BONNE ANNEE 2019 !

Pour fêter tout le bonheur du monde, je n'ai pris aucune bonne résolution, mais en revanche, je vous poste un noubeau chapitre!

Ne vous fiez pas au début très léger et olé olé, ni au milieu fleur bleue et mièvre (désolée, passage obligé !).

J'espère que la fin vous surprendra.

Bonne lecture!

xXx

Chapitre 25 - Questions existentielles

Anthéa était en compagnie de Greta à la bibliothèque afin de finaliser un devoir d'arithmancie particulièrement corsé. Elles étaient installées à une table du fond, près d'une fenêtre. Greta, de son côté, se creusait la tête sur une traduction de runes.

Des gloussements agacèrent fortement Anthéa, ce qui lui fit froncer ses délicats sourcils. Après tout, l'antre de la 'jeune' Mrs Pince était sensée être silencieuse, c'était dans la définition de bibliothèque. Si elle désirait avoir un arrière fond sonore, elle serait restée dans sa salle commune ou en étude. Elle soupira et se retourna, prête à en découdre, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard chocolat de son meilleur ami, elle se radoucit. Celui-ci et son fidèle acolyte aux orbes gris perle se faisaient draguer par de jolies françaises aux tenues beaucoup trop légères pour la saison prochainement hivernale de l'écosse, mais cela ne dépendait pas vraiment d'elles.

Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu comme un glacier d'un vert et argent. Il était grand et bien bâti, et il fallait le dire, très bel homme, en plus d'un excellent amant. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et d'un noir d'onyx s'accordaient à merveille avec la froideur de son regard si clair, presque translucide, sa barbe de trois jours finement taillée, ses traits aristocratiques, son air hautain, et son attitude dédaigneuse. Peu importe qu'il soit distant et qu'il dégage quelque chose d'un poil malsain comme la plupart de ses camarades, Evan Rosier était impassible, insondable, élégant, intrigant et attirant, et Anthéa adorait les défis. Elle avait bien dit à son jumeau et son meilleur ami qu'elle laissait de côté Lestrange, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avec celui qu'il lui restait. Après tout, déstabiliser les petits Princes des Serpents ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Ah ! Il fallait voir la tête de Lestrange lorsqu'elle avait tout arrêté entre eux. Pas besoin d'être empathe ou legilimens pour savoir qu'il l'avait mal pris, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître.

Ce fut sur cet entre fait que la jeune jaune et noir rejoignit le Serpentard dans l'allée la plus reculée, la plus sombre, mais surtout la moins fréquentée de la bibliothèque. La poussière était là pour en attester.

Elle trouva le jeune homme adossé contre l'une des étagères remplies de livres anciens et grimoires poussiéreux, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage impénétrable.

-Je me demandais si tu comprendrais le message ou si tu m'ignorerais, avoua-t-il du ton le plus froid et plat possible.

-Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, les mains dans les poches et un air défiant sur le visage.

-N'est-ce pas ton genre ?

La jeune femme haussa des épaules et secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches rebelles le long de son visage.

-Possible, avoua-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que ça ressemble à un reproche ?

-Absolument pas, assura-t-il avec un air mesquin, quelque part, j'ai gagné.

La Poufsouffle soupira, ainsi donc, c'était cela. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas dû en être étonnée outre mesure. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'attachait jamais à ses partenaires, mais il arrivait qu'elle ait ses favoris, ceux vers qui elle revenait régulièrement durant une période plus ou moins longue. Ayant ignoré les Serpentard après avoir cédé à son jumeau et son meilleur ami, nul doute qu'il pensait être passé à la trappe. Alors que finalement, le seul auquel elle avait renoncé, c'était bien Lestrange. Car, même si elle répugnait à l'avouer, elle jouait à un jeu malsain avec le jeune homme. Jouer avec le feu était dans la nature profonde de la Dragonneau. Après tout, ce que sa grande tante avait pu faire à son père et son oncle ne les regardaient en rien et était passé. Pour autant, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle : on ne touchait pas à son père. Ni à sa famille en géranl. Et puis, manipuler l'hériter sang pur, passer du bon temps à ses côtés, et l'abandonner sans regret ni peur l'avait blessé même (et pourtant, on disait les Serpentard intouchables), peu importe qu'il le cache à merveille ou qu'il n'en montre rien. La legilimancie et l'empathie de la jeune femme ne mentaient jamais. Si elle avait eu plus de temps, elle aurait pu réduire son cœur en miettes, pourtant, elle avait décidé d'entendre raison. Mais ne plus passer de temps avec Evan Rosier à cause de sa maison ? C'était mal la connaître ! Elle n'était pas du genre à juger sans creuser un minimum et puis… La maison des Blaireaux était la plus juste et impartiale ! Et puis, cette compétition, même entre 'amis' ? C'était malsain. Mais si cela pouvait leur faire plaisir…

Ils se plaisaient, ils s'attiraient, et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais touchés, attisant un désir ardent, préférant les discussions au détour d'un couloir ou d'un cour, dans des salles désertes, dans le parc ou sous une tapisserie. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un ou l'autre voulait que leurs rencontres, bien que platoniques, ne soient connues de tous. Il y avait l'interdit, le danger d'être surpris qu'elle ne partageait plus avec Sirius depuis que les Maraudeurs savaient. Il avait un regard vide qui semblait s'animer que lorsqu'il croisait la jaune et noir. Sa compagnie était agréable, sa discussion intéressante, et cela le changeait des écervelées qui l'entouraient. De plus, elle était particulièrement belle.

Le secret que Sirius avait fait la bêtise de gâcher en révélant tout à ses amis existait entre les deux jeunes gens, et cela était terriblement excitant. Le côté interdit n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Mais voilà, Rosier n'était pas du genre patient, et surtout, lorsqu'il décidait qu'il était temps, mieux valait obtempérer.

A priori, il s'était décidé.

-Evidemment, tu es l'un de mes préférés, consentit-elle l'air de rien, consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes.

-Crois-tu que je sois du genre à me laisser berner par un si vile compliment ?

-Tu penses bien que je suis à tes pieds et que je ferai le premier pas, alors…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'anticiper, le brun la plaqua avec force mais douceur contre une étagère, pressant son corps contre le sien, et força un passage entre ses lèvres avec fougue, alors qu'elle s'activait pour le contenter de manière bien plus sensuelle. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Instinctivement, l'une de ses jambes se cala contre la hanche du sang pur, et ses mains dans son dos ou son torse.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'appliquait à lui donner des frissons en insistant sur la peau la plus fine de son cou, et descendait toujours plus bas, tout en grippant sur l'élastique de ses bas alors qu'il caressait sa cuisse. Cela lui coupait le souffle.

-Ca me va parfaitement… susurra-t-il contre elle, la voix rauque.

Les caresses de sa camarade le faisant frémir et trépigner sur place d'impatience, bien qu'il n'ai pas prévu de se précipiter, non, il comptait bien se délecter de chaque instant et prendre son temps.

On pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait, Evan Rosier était plein de surprise.

Dedalus Diggle était un garçon brun aux yeux noisette assez populaire dans sa maison. Enfin, populaire, c'était surtout ses meilleurs amis. Lui, il était plutôt pas très malin, peu prudent, et avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir ou de l'ouvrir, entraînant multitude d'accidents et autres catastrophes. Il était maladroit, et très peu concentré, au grand dame de ses professeurs. Mais il s'agissait du petit comique et mime de la bande, très à l'écoute malgré des conseils à côté de la plaque, adorant faire des grimaces et qui rigolait toujours. Il était extraverti, agité, et n'avait pas peur du ridicule, ce qui ne gâchait pas le fait que les autres le trouvaient 'adorable'. Il avait un certain charme et avait tout du parfait poufsouffle : juste, gentil, respectueux et loyal. Il avait un côté paresseux et impatient et était très respectueux, et était en possession de la parfaite baguette pour quelqu'un comme lui : un bois de cornouiller qui était divertissant, bruyant, et qui amenait à des situations amusantes et excitantes.

Il se baladait ainsi dans les méandres de la bibliothèque. Ses 3 fidèles comparses s'entraînaient sur le terrain, Dorcas et Emmeline devaient probablement être en train d'étudier ou de se lancer dans une quelconque compétition, Hestia était dans la salle commune en train de peindre, et il venait de croiser Greta à une table d'étude.

Il appréciait beaucoup Greta avec son côté rêveur et naïf, et malgré sa timidité latente, elle attirait les gens qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se confier à elle, bien qu'elle ne cherche pas spécialement à en arriver là. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'était pas comme Bertha Jorkins ou Rita Skeeter. Malgré une apparence froide due au fait qu'elle soit introvertie lorsqu'elle sortait des carcans de son entourage, elle était adorable et toujours de bonne humeur, et agissait comme un aimant sur autrui. A l'inverse, Hestia était une pile électrique excentrique pleine de joie de vivre, très ouverte, sociable et qui allait vers les autres sans difficultés, lesquels l'adoraient facilement. Finalement, elles se complétaient là où Emmeline et Dorcas se ressemblaient énormément. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était bien Greta qu'il préférait.

Enfin bon, tout cela pour dire qu'il vagabondait de plus en plus loin dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'Anthéa puisque son amie s'inquiétait de ne pas la revoir partir. Nul doute qu'il allait la trouver à bouquiner directement dans une section ou une autre, adossée contre une étagère, assises à même le sol et en tailleur.

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit étouffé et s'approcha. Ce qu'il vit derrière l'une des étagères entre plusieurs livres le fit écarquiller les yeux, il partit prestement, et pour une fois, sans se cogner, tomber, casser quelque chose…

-Ben, tu n'as pas trouvé Théa ? s'étonna Greta à voix basse et en fronçant des sourcils en le voyant revenir alors que son ami revenait livide.

-Elle ne… ne devrait pl … plus tarder, bégaya le garçon les yeux dans le vague. Tu … Tu crois qu'on peut se lancer soi-même un oubliette ?

-Certainement pas ! le gronda gentiment Greta. Et certainement pas toi, tu es tellement maladroit que tu pourrais te retirer tout souvenir de ta propre identité. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai mal compris le cours sur les oubliettes, mentit Dedalus en se dandinant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Demande à Théa ou Rich, ils ont déjà vu ça à Ilvermorny, lui proposa doucement Greta en tapotant la main de son ami.

Dedalus croisa les bras sur le bois de la table et laissa sa tête reposer entre ceux-ci. Heureusement pour lui Greta était trop naïve et confiante vis à vis de ses amis, elle n'avait donc pas trouvé étrange qu'il se pose des questions sur un cours des semaines plus tard…

-Dedalus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Anthéa s'installa à côté de Greta et à la diagonale de son camarade avec un sourire sincèrement inquiet. Celui-ci secoua la tête si vivement que toute la bibliothèque pour profiter du crac douloureux de sa nuque, ce qui fit esquisser un petit sourire à la binationale, et une moue compatissante à l'adorable Greta.

-J… j'ai fait un c… cauchemar, balbutia le jeune homme en évitant son regard.

Il regardait vers la gauche, signe qu'il inventait un mensonge, bien que ça n'en soit pas réellement un. Franchement, qui voulait voir un de ses amis dans une telle posture, et avec une personne qui avait autant de sentiments qu'un détraqueur ? Personne, cela allait sans dire. Et puis, la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, elle ressentait clairement, grâce à son empathie inhérente à sa legilimancie, qu'il était mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose l'avait profondément choqué, qu'il s'en sentait honteux. Et bien que la tentation soit forte, elle se retint d'aller voir ce qu'il se cachait dans son esprit. Après tout, chacun avait le droit à son jardin secret.

-Ded' voulait revoir certaines choses au sujet du sort d'oubliette, intervint doucement Greta.

-Si tard ? s'étonna la brune en regardant son amie, perplexe.

-J'ai révisé, mentit Dedalus en haussant des épaules.

Sa camarade se leva et s'installa à ses côtés afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait, soi disant, pas compris. Dedalus l'observait du coin de l'œil, en se demandant comment elle pouvait paraître si égale à elle-même comme si de rien n'était… Oh, il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'on ne jugeait pas autrui à sa famille ou sa maison, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas dans la maison de la justice et de la tolérance pour rien, n'est ce pas ? Mais pourtant… Elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait appris à la connaître un minimum, du moins il aimait le penser, et il savait qu'elle ne mentait jamais. Pour autant, elle cachait bien son jeu, il fallait bien l'admettre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, des révisions en sortilèges avec une élève qui avait une excellence certaine dans le domaine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après tout, il avait bien besoin d'un Optimal pour accéder au département des catastrophes magiques !

Alice était une jeune femme au visage rond orné d'une paire d'yeux marron alezan. Ses cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne lui donnaient un air facétieux de lutin de Cornouailles, et sa peau blanche, presque laiteuse, était semblable à de la porcelaine et ressortait davantage avec les nuances chocolats de ses orbes et de sa tignasse. C'était une jeune femme mignonne, gentille, avenante, adorable, calme et discrète, mais surtout rêveuse, avec un côté reclus. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être horriblement franche, avec un détachement vis à vis des conséquences affolant, bien qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte des potentielles blessures qu'elle pouvait infliger. Elle était bien trop bienveillante pour cela. Elle parlait de manière littérale et ne disait que la vérité crue, mais elle était réconfortante, douce et diplomate, paradoxalement, que personne ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir. Elle était pragmatique et méticuleuse, percutante, voilà tout.

Frank vénérait chaque défaut et qualité de son amie. Il avait un besoin d'harmonie qu'elle lui offrait par sa simple présence, si douce et efficace. Il était jovial, fin psychologue et sensible aux autres, ce qui le liait beaucoup à la jeune femme, et il arrivait étrangement à la tempérer dans ses propos. Il était intuitif, attentif, tranquille, et doté d'une grande paix intérieure… Ou était-ce Alice qui le lui apportait ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait bien. Il était fort et doux à la fois, émotif mais si retenu, tendre et adorable. Il adorait ce qui était sain, la sécurité, la méditation, et surtout, son espace privé, et Alice n'empiétait jamais là dessus, contrairement aux filles qui le courtisaient. Car oui, Frank était bel homme. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, avec des yeux couleur caramel qui montraient sa détermination.

Ainsi, Frank se baladait dans les couloirs, jetant un œil à sa montre : un beau bijou à bracelet qui donnait des événements, indications et obligations à chaque horaire, tels que ses rendez-vous, ses obligations, les heures de repas, de sommeil, les dates d'anniversaire… Lily avait parlé d'une sorte d'agenda, même s'il ne voyait pas bien ce que c'était.

Il commençait à faire froid en Ecosse, en ce début de mois de décembre, il avait donc pris gants, écharpe et cape d'hiver, ainsi qu'un bonnet offert par sa chère mère, la froide et fière Augusta. Mais elle l'aimait, sa mère, rien à voir avec la marâtre des Black, et pour avoir vu cette horrible bonne femme à divers banquets, soirées, gala, œuvres de charités sang pur, il savait de quoi il parlait…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il croisa Anthéa qui sortait d'un escalier mobile, bien vite caché par la statue d'une gargouille. Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune homme interpella sa camarade qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Celle-ci releva la tête, un peu perdue, comme revenant de sombres pensées.

-Oh, salut Frankie ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en allant à sa rencontre.

Frank lui offrit une accolade sincère à laquelle elle répondit. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Certains diront qu'elle était froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice, mesquine, sans cœur, égocentrique… Sans doute cela était-il vrai ! Mais n'était-ce pas, surtout, une carapace, pour se protéger ? Car il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle était aussi gentille et bienveillante que n'importe quel Poufsouffle, la maison la moins 'respectée' de l'école, et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si ses étudiants étaient de bonnes potiches ou des victimes, loin de là ! Ils étaient aussi audacieux que des gryffondor, intelligents que des serdaigle, et déterminés que des serpentards. Finalement, Poufsouffle cassait les codes, et c'était une bonne chose de sortir des préjugés, d'autant plus avec les temps sombres qui prenaient place.

Après tout, cette année, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le nombre croissant des disparitions, tortures et meurtres de la péninsule britannique. Il fallait être plus mou qu'un verracrasse pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, au delà des murs réconfortants de Poudlard ! Après tout, à chaque arrivée des hiboux, ne voyait-on pas des élèves pleurer… Dans la journée, régulièrement, un directeur de maison ne venait-il pas chercher un élève que l'on trouvait secoué ou amorphe suite à cet entretien inopiné ?

-Frank, à quoi penses-tu ?

Les deux jeunes gens avaient repris leur marche à travers les couloirs ouverts par des arches de pierre du rez de chaussée, et se dirigeaient vers un banc de pierre légèrement gelé par cette fin d'automne, situé dans la cour intérieure de l'établissement.

-McGo est venue chercher Effy et Flitwick Joan avant l'heure du déjeuner, pendant le cours de botanique, avoua à mi voix le blond, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Joan Fawley était une serdaigle de leur année qui vivait à Flagley Le Haut, au nord Ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Yorkshire. D'une lignée de Sang Pure, une des 28 premières familles de sorciers de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande, les 28 sacrés, dont lui même faisait partie. Il était ami d'enfance avec la jeune femme, après tout, elle aussi, il la croisait à chaque événement mondain des hautes sphères de la société sorcière. C'était une jeune femme pleine d'humour et de vie, toujours d'humeur égale, mais bien trop retenue pour une adolescente de 17ans. Cela venait de l'éducation noble, forcément. Elle était jolie, élégante, mais terriblement maladroite, la pauvre. Une belle et petite sorcière aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres mais pétillants. Ce jour là, elle avait été interceptée par Flitwick… Un membre de sa famille devait être à Ste Mangouste, ou décédé durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse du matin même. Pourquoi cela leur était-il arrivé ? Juste au mauvais endroit, et mauvais moment. Loin d'être des traîtres à leur sang ou des fanatiques de pureté du sang, les Fawley étaient simplement neutres. Peut-être auraient-ils dû prendre parti … Anthéa appréciait la jeune Fawley qui était sa voisine en cours de sortilèges Poufsouffle - Serdaigle.

Elizabeth Martin, communément surnommée Effy par ses paire, était une adorable blonde, de taille moyenne, et de sang mêlé. Son père était un moldu, et sa mère, une née moldue. Elle avait d'énormes yeux verts forêt, une peau légèrement bronzée, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat doré de sa chevelure frisée. Elle était du genre hyperactif et bavard, mais n'avait aucune once de méchanceté en elle. Elle jurait comme un charretier, et était brusque, parfois agressive, mais était quelqu'un de profondément bon. C'était, finalement, sa manière de se protéger du racisme de la société sorcière. Parce qu'elle en avait dans la tête et était d'une loyauté sans faille envers ceux qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle ne le montre de manière malhabile. Sa famille avait été attaquée, sa mère était à Ste Mangouste, fort heureusement, son père était en voyage séminaire d'affaire… Sa mère avait juste fait l'erreur d'aller dîner sur la rue sorcière de Londres avec des anciens camarades de classe, et voilà le résultat… Tout au moins, était-elle toujours en vie.

-C'est de plus en plus fréquent, affirma sombrement la brune avant de saisir le bras de son camarade à cause du vent glacial extérieur.

D'un coup de baguette, Frank réchauffa le banc et offrit le bonnet de sa chère mère à la jeune fille. Le blanc du bonnet faisait ressortir davantage son teins hâlé, preuve d'aïeuls amérindiens du côté de sa mère, comme cela arrivait souvent pour les étudiants d'Ilvermorny, et ses cheveux noirs ténèbres au doux reflets auburn et bleutés.

Frank s'installa également aux côtés de la Poufsouffle et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Elle n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il l'appréciait sincèrement au delà des apparences. Et il se rendait bien compte que c'était réciproque.

-Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Elle planta son regard arborant divers teintes de bleu vers celui du rouge et or.

-Personne pour le moment…

-Mais tu as une idée en tête, devina la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu

Les joues du garçon se mirent à chauffeur malgré le froid mordant et il détourna les yeux, prenant en passion la pointe de ses chaussures vernies.

Il avait pensé à inviter Alice, en tant qu'ami. Et puis, il s'était interrogé. On n'invitait pas une amie au bal ! On pouvait lui proposer une danse pendant un bal, pour passer du temps avec, mais l'invitation à un bal sous entendait une attirance, des sentiments… Aimait-il Alice ? Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps, il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme une amie très chère à son cœur. Mais l'amitié et l'amour étaient-ils si semblables qu'on ne remarquait pas forcément le changement ? Il ne sentait pas son cœur louper des battements lorsqu'il la voyait, se serrer lorsqu'elle partait ou parlait à un autre, et certainement pas de papillons lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Mais s'il était une personne calme, personne ne pouvait le rasséréner comme elle. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Il le saurait, si ses sentiments tendaient vers autre chose. Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, l'évolution des sentiments se faisaient discrètement, subrepticement, insidieusement mais … Avec du recul, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait, on ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte, à moins de se voiler aussi bien la face que Lily Evans ! Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à cette fille…

-Tu sais, lâcha soudainement Anthéa en observant quelque chose dans leur dos, si j'étais toi, je tenterai le tout pour le tout et je foncerai avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à ta place et ne te vole ton potentiel bonheur…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Frank avait tenté de tourner la tête mais sa voisine avait bloqué son visage face à elle, en tenant le menton du jeun homme entre son index et son pouce.

-La vie est courte Frankie, et elle le sera de plus en plus une fois dehors. Il faut profiter de la vie, essayer. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterait ? être une peu blessé dans son orgueil ? La belle affaire ! et puis, tu vaux mieux que ça… Non ! D'après toi, vaut-il mieux vivre avec des regrets ou des remords ?

Frank sonda Anthéa lorsque son attention fut attirée par un mouvement de cape dans sa vision périphérique, mais également par la jaune et noir qu'il l'avait lâché avant de se relever en lissant sa courte jupe d'uniforme. Elle trébucha sans avoir bougé et se rattrapa à l'épaule de son camarade, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau malgré ses couches de vêtements et chauds et les gants de l'adolescente. Sûrement le sol irrégulier, songea-t-il incrédule mais inquiet. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire désolé et se redressa.

-Penses-y et vas y ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis tu sais, quelque chose me dit que tout cela est réciproque, ajouta-t-elle en lui accordant un clin d'œil avant de le dépasser. Salut Alice !

-Bonjour Théa, répondit doucement l'interpellée avec un sourire, je ne te chasse pas, tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers sa camarade qui continuait sa marche. Tu peux rester avec nous.

-Toute seule avec deux gryffondor ? Non merci ! plaisanta Anthéa avant de leur adresser un signe de main comme salut.

Frank rougit légèrement lorsqu'Alice pris la place de la Poufsouffle pour se blottir contre lui. Ca lui arrivait souvent, à Frank. Il était l'ami fidèle, le rempart, le réconfort. Un peu comme un nounours, mais en athlétique. Fort, une présence importante, un véritable ami. Et si pour une fois, il voulait plus ?

-Dis Alice…

Il s'interrompit, subjugué par le regard de la jeune femme. Elle avait de grands yeux bien trop expressifs pour son propre bien. Mais il ne l'aimait pas, sinon il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir avec d'autres hommes. Ou était-ce parce que dans le fond, il savait bien que personne ne pouvait prendre sa place dans le cœur de son amie ? Et si en grandissant, les sentiments aussi grandissaient, à notre insu ? On ne se rend pas compte lorsqu'on prend un centimètre, mais quand après plusieurs mois, on constate une différence de 10, on est tout chamboulé, en se demandant : comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Etait-ce pareil avec des sentiments ? Car s'il y avait bien une personne pour qui il sacrifierai tout, même sa propre vie, c'était bien Alice.

N'en déplaise à sa chère mère qui estimait que la famille Fortescue n'était pas assez vénérable pour son fils. Déjà, sa famille était issue d'une famille de Sang Pur française, et la famille d'Augusta s'était confrontée à ceux d'Alice lors de la première guerre mondiale moldue : la famille d'Augusta refusait de participer et d'aider les moldus alors que du côté français de la confédération internationale magique, les Fortescue, alors connus sous le nom de Fortarôme, prônait le désir des sorciers qui français qui voulaient protéger leurs voisins sans pouvoirs. Augusta Londubat était très rancunière. En y réfléchissant, les seules fois de sa vie où il s'était révolté contre sa mère, c'était bien au sujet de sa relation avec Alice. Sa mère avait-elle vu des signes avant coureurs et souhaité éteindre la rébellion dans l'œuf ? Trop tard…

Parce que finalement, il ne savait pas s'il aimait Alice d'amour, mais il l'aimait énormément, trop même, pour une simple amie. Et puis, ce qu'avait dit Anthéa lui trottait dans la tête. Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je tenterai le tout pour le tout, et je foncerai, avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à ta place et ne te vole ton potentiel bonheur…Il n'avait jamais vu Alice dans ce genre de relation. Le supporterait-il ? Pas sûr… Mais c'était normal, après tout, on ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour ses amis, non ?

La vie est courte Frankie, et elle le sera de plus en plus une fois dehors. Il faut profiter de la vie, essayer. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterait ? être une peu blessé dans son orgueil, la belle affaire, et puis, tu vaux mieux que ça… Non ! D'après toi, vaut-il mieux vivre avec des regrets ou des remords ?

Oui, tiens, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait ?

-Frank, ça va ? demanda Alice avec une moue mutine.

-Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? s'enquit le Gryffondor en devenant aussi écarlate que son blason.

-Absolument pas ! babilla la jeune fille en fixant son camarade de ses grands yeux.

-Ah et euh … heum … je veux dire…

-D'accord, dit-elle simplement en se tournant vers l'horizon montagneux en arrière plan du château.

-Pa… Pardon ?

-tu veux qu'on aille à ce bal ensemble, non ? supposa la jeune fille en fronçant légèrement le nez.

-O… Oui mais…

-Alors allons y ensemble ! Je préfère mille fois y aller avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Frank fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Mais James lui avait déjà parlé de ce type de symptômes… Si tout se passait bien au Yule bal, il pourrait remercier Anthéa pour son intervention… Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir, d'abord ? Peu importe, il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Parce qu'il allait au bal avec sa meilleure amie, et que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis longtemps.

Lily faisait sa ronde avec Potter et les choses n'avait jamais été aussi confuses pour la jeune Préfète en Chef. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la rentrée. Le comportement de Potter, par exemple. Il serait idiot de nier qu'il semblait plus mature, sérieux. Etait-ce son rôle de Préfet en Chef qui avait changé les choses ? Ou simplement le fait qu'il avait évolué positivement, qu'il s'était assagit ? Ou le fait que pour devenir Auror, son dossier devait être parfait ? Après tout, on était idiot à 15ans, mais à 17 ans, ne disait-on pas qu'on n'était pas sérieux ? Pourtant, avec la majorité et les temps troubles à l'extérieur, elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait plus être aussi insouciant …

Il y avait également sa relation explosive avec Anthéa, qui était devenue bien plus calme depuis qu'elle avait mis sa fierté de côté pour faire la paix. Non pas qu'elle l'ai fait pour faire plaisir à ses amies, non … Elle s'était bien rendu compte que sa manière d'agir n'était pas géniale vis à vis de la brune. Elle avait agit de la pire des manières, a vrai dire et elle détestait cela. Elle avait agit comme les filles du fan club des Maraudeurs, les attaques sournoises en moins. Elle l'avait jugée et lui en avait voulu sans raison. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce de la jalousie ?

-Nahhhh… souffla-t-elle en riant de sa propre bêtise.

Et puis, être jalouse pourquoi ? Sa relation avec Potter ? Ils n'étaient qu'amis, bien qu'à l'époque, elle ne le savait pas. Et puis, elle se fichait bien de Potter ! Bon, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était proche de l'Américaine, mais elle s'en moquait comme de l'an 40 ! Elle était contente qu'il arrête de la harceler, n'en déplaise à Marlène qui semblait déterminée à la prendre pour une cachotière, mais non, non, non, elle avait enfin la paix qu'elle avait demandée ! Ils n'étaient que de simple camarades, comme elle pouvait l'être avec la plupart des habitants du château : en bons termes, à les apprécier, mais sans plus… Attendez, depuis quand appréciait-elle James Potter, au juste ?

-On problème Evans ? demanda James en se tournant vers elle, l'air sérieux.

Lily sentit ses joues chauffer et faire concurrence à ses cheveux. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi son corps réagissait-il n'importe comment ? Comment pouvait-on passer des insultes et des coups à des réactions d'amoureuse transie… Elle, amoureuse de Potter ? N'importe quoi, et plutôt embrasser un crabe de feu, merci pour elle ! Elle ne se rabaisserait jamais à tomber dans le piège comme tant d'autres auparavant, à épaissir son tableau de chasse, à le faire gagner un stupide pari ou un défi de maraudeurs… Mais Remus n'aurait jamais laissé faire, si ? Bien qu'ils soient amis, elle savait que sa loyauté première reviendrait toujours à ses colocataires de dortoir.

-Rien rien, souffla-t-elle, je réfléchissais à un truc que Mary m'a dit.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle avait parlé de tout cela avec Mary, souhaitant éviter la vérité trop crue d'Alice et le regard suspicieux de Marlène.

En soi, Lily était peut-être quelqu'un avec une haute estime d'elle même, soit, mais elle n'était pas non plus prétentieuse. Elle se savait populaire mais n'en avait cure. Combien de fois s'était elle rabaissée à exploser face à Potter ? A présent qu'elle vivait dans le calme absolu, hormis des insultes de Serpentard, elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre du fait que Potter ne la harcelait plus, tout même !

Peu importe que Potter soit plus mature, il continuait de faire des blagues, plus rares, certes, et plus enfantines, d'accord, mais tout de même ! Et puis que Morgane lui en soi témoin, il continuait de se pavaner, comme si le château lui appartenait, quoiqu'il ne faisait plus d'œillades aux dindes qui constituaient sa basse cour. Il continuait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et de jouer avec son vif, mais au lieu de lancer des sorts à tout va juste parce que lui, il le pouvait, elle l'avait vu porter assistance à des personnes agressées, et cela l'avait touchée. Et puis, sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, il fallait l'avouer. Il était amusant, et gentil. Loyal, et doué au Quidditch… Mais surtout courageux.

Alors pourquoi, depuis l'annonce de ce fichu bal, s'étonnait-elle qu'il ne lui ait toujours pas demandé ? S'était-il lassé d'elle ainsi ? Mais comment lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait surmonter… Finalement, elle était bien arrogante de regretter que Potter ne voit plus que par elle. Elle serait presque dégoûtée d'elle même, tiens ! Pourquoi était-elle si déçue ? Cela devait venir d'autre chose, c'était sûr ? Peut-être l'étrange relation de Marlène avec son bien aimé coureur de jupons ? Probablement. Car Marlène allait encore souffrir, et une fois de plus, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans ce semblant de relation... Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à s'amouracher des pires types ?

James de son côté n'était pas en reste. Dès qu'il avait appris pour le bal, il avait voulu sauter sur l'occasion, mais Sirius et Peter l'avaient retenu, Remus lui avait fait la morale, et Anthéa l'avait remis à sa place, tandis que Rich s'était bien moqué de lui… Et ça se disait des amis ? Des sales traîtres, oui ! Ne comprenaient-ils pas à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui toujours se retenir ? Retenir ses paroles, ses gestes, vis à vis de celle qu'il aimait ? Il évitait de la fixer, ne courtisait plus, et à présent, il fallait qu'il continue de se faire désirer, et que ferait-il quand elle aurait un cavalier ? Mais non, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout avec son tempérament d'enfant pourri gâté qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui ne comprenait pas le terme du sens 'non'. Lui, il transformait les non en oui ! Et pourquoi les écoutait-il ? Parce que sa manière de faire rentre dedans n'avait jamais fonctionné, et que selon Théa, en l'écoutant, il avait bien avancé… Peut-être… Mais il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour la faire sienne, alors pourquoi continuer à perdre son temps ?

Ah, ça non, James Potter n'était pas patient, et il trépignait tellement il était agacé !

Il fallait que sa Lily Jolie lui dise oui, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance.

Oui, après cela, si Lily refusait, il jetterait l'éponge, foi de James Fleamont Potter !

Les deux Préfets En Chef en étaient là de leurs tribulations intérieures lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd, comme une chute. Baguettes brandies en aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers la source du bruit : une porte entrouverte d'où sortait une lueur tamisée et vacillante.

Lily réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce, et pour cause : il s'agissait plus d'une grotte gravée dans la roche des pierres du château, protégée d'une tenture à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'alors bien qu'elle soit passée devant un nombre incalculable de fois et d'une porte au verrou protégé de runes compliquées.

James poussa davantage la porte, protégeant Lily de son corps. Celle-ci, plus petite que lui, avait du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait et sautillait pour par dessus son épaule. Sa gorge se coupa face au spectacle qui lui faisait face. Au même moment, un cri de détresse pur et déchirant qui lui donna des frissons d'horreur et d'émotion jaillit de la gorge du capitaine de Quidditch du Gryffondor. Simultanément, il se précipita vers le corps étendue de l'adolescente inanimée et recouverte de sang. Ni une, ni deux, Lily lança un perriculm afin de faire venir un membre du corps enseignant rapidement et balaya la pièce à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les murs de la minuscule salle étaient gravés de mots inquiétants et décorés de croquis angoissants au fusain. Ils représentaient tout un tas de créatures maléfiques, aussi bien issues du folklore magique que des mythes moldus. Ils avaient quelque chose de vivant, comme s'ils étaient prêts à sortir des morceaux de parchemins déchirés et accolés aux murs pour vous déchiqueter et vous dévorer vivant.

Une sueur froide dégringola de son échine au bas de son dos, et l'élève modèle carra des épaules pour se reprendre, malgré cette sensation de malaise qui l'avait désormais saisie. Alarmée, la jeune femme fit rapidement un lien entre les ongles détruits et la peau à vif, presque inexistante à l'extrémité des doigts, probablement parce qu'ils avaient trop gratté contre les parois et les gravures et traces de sang dans les murs. Des mots fous et incompréhensibles en runes anciennes celtiques étaient désormais incrustés dans le granit des mur promettant milles tourments et torture.

Lily sentit l'agonie qui transpirait de ces mots et recula instinctivement, affolée et terrifiée malgré son courage légendaire. Quelque chose de puissant et de magique, bien que parfaitement et purement maléfique transpirait de tout cela. Il fallait une aura incroyable pour transmettre des émotions aussi néfastes dans de simples mots et dessins gribouillés à la va vite. Quelque chose de profondément malsain.

James, agenouillé auprès de la victime, retourna le corps de son flanc à son dos et prit le buste dans ses bras. Agenouillé à califourchon sur elle, il la secouait en hurlant des mots qui chamboulèrent Lily. La rouquine se sentait comme enveloppée dans du coton, tout lui semblait lointain : les cris, les gestes, et même l'arrivée paniquée du professeur King et du professeur Flitwick, ceux dont les appartements étaient les plus proches.

Les enseignants tentèrent de repousser James pour s'occuper du corps inanimé, mais le jeune homme était si inquiet qu'il lança un sort à son professeur de DCFM avec un regard haineux. Il s'accrocha à la brune comme si sa vie en dépendait, près à bondir telle une lionne protégeant son lionceau. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, le corps de la jeune femme dos contre lui, le visage caché par sa chevelure tombant vers sa poitrine, ses bras entourant les frêles épaules avec l'énergie du désespoir et de la panique.

-C'est de votre faute ! rugit-il avec hargne. Avec vos réflexions stériles et les mesquineries de vos cours ! l'accusa-t-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher !

-Potter, voyons ! s'offusqua le professeur. Calmez-vous ou vous écoperez d'une retenue !

Alors que James grommelait milles malédictions dans sa barbe inexistante, Flitwick s'approcha doucement mais sereinement vers le jeune rouge et or qui se sentit rassuré par la présence du directeur de Serdaigle. Ce dernier fit signe à son collègue d'aller chercher la sous directrice. Le nouvel enseignant obtempéra, furieux de ne pouvoir punir l'insolent petit con qui avait osé l'apostropher de la sorte devant témoin.

-Laissez-nous l'aider, ordonna gentiment le minuscule enseignant. Elle a perdu énormément de sang et nous ne voulons pas la perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

James secoua farouchement la tête en rapprochant le corps contre lui, comme pour sa rassurer. Lily réalisa alors qu'il était en état de choc et décida d'intervenir sans même y penser plus loin. Elle s'approcha doucement de son co-préfet et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et planta son regard émeraude, celui qu'il aimait tant, après l'avoir interpelé d'une voix calme et rassurante.

-James, il faut laisser les adultes s'en occuper. Nous devons pouvoir l'approcher pour la diagnostiquer et l'aider, d'accord ? Je resterai avec toi tout du long, je te le promets.

James garda son regard ancré au sien encore un instant d'hésitation. Puis, avec fatalité, il relâcha légèrement la jaune et noir afin que le professeur d'enchantements puisse s'en approcher et agir. La respiration de Lily se bloqua dans sa gorge…

Il s'agissait d'Anthéa Dragonneau.

xXx

N'oubliez pas que la review est mon moyen de paiement et ma source de motivation.

Laissez moi votre avis sur le chapitre, qu'avez vous pensé :

-du déroulement des évènements pour Frank et Alice... Ne sont-ils pas trop chous ? Frank est un peu empôté, et j'espère que les raisons des récalcitrances de maman Augusta ne vous paraissent pas trop infondée. Elle n'a rien contre les moldus, ni contre les français, je vous rassure, mais elle en veut aux Fortescue de l'époque d'avoir fait passer sa famille pour des séparatistes magie/sans magie, chose qu'ils ne sont pas (et on peut la comprendre, non?). Ce passage m'a été inspiré par Pottermore où JKR explique que Henry Potter s'est dressé contre le gouvernement magique anglais pendant la PGM car il souhaitait aider les moldus dans leurs conflits... Voilà voilà !

-le traumatisme de Dedalus ... pauvre chouchou, faites lui un câlin! Comment voulez-vous qu'il se remette d'une telle vision, sérieusement ? Déjà qu'il a deux mains gauches et une jambe plus petite que l'autre, on n'a pas finit de le voir faire des bêtises avec ces souvenirs là.. hé hé ^^

\- la concrétisation des nouvelles bêtises d'Anthéa (bouh, vilaine fille!)

-le petit rebondissement à la fin ! Je vous dirai bien que c'est le karma qui la punit... Mais en fait j'endosse toute responsabilités! Pas que je le juge ou que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, j'adore mon OC, mais je suis terriblement sadique... nyark nyark nyark.

-Et quitte à parler de la fin, l'enchaînements des évènements : la réaction de James,et surtout ses cris que j'imaginais semblable à celle de Harry quand Sirius meurt (glauque, vous avez glauque?), les dessins et gravures (je ne savais pas trop comment retranscrire ça, mais j'espère que vous avez trouvé ça un peu effrayant, parce que c'était le but) et l'arrivée des profs... sans compter l'intervention de Lily !

J'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre et à laisser un minimum de suspens même si avec la réaction de James, il y avait peu de place au doute...

Je vous dit à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à spéculer quant à ce qui a causé cela à Anthéa ou à la réaction de Rich ! Je suis toute ouïe.

Bisous tout doux mes p'tits cactus !


End file.
